Entre tus garras
by hesgama
Summary: Marinette conoce a un interesante Luka, Adrien empieza frecuentar a Kagami... ¿será que se avecina un cuadrado amoroso? ...Chat Noir empieza a interesarse por Marinette... y en cuanto a Ladybug... pues... ¿sigue enamorada de Adrien?. Adrien / Chat Noir x Marinette x Luka
1. Capítulo 1

El presente es un pequeño aporte (en realidad es mi primer fic), inspirado en la serie Miraculous Ladybug. Considero que la principal responsable de que escriba esto es mi prima de 9 años… que me enseñó un episodio en latino de ésta serie (hace una semana) y luego de tener un maratónico fin de semana de ésta interesante serie animada (incluyendo los 06 capitulos en francés de la segunda temporada), me convenció que le escriba un "pequeño fic" (no sé a qué se refiere con "pequeño"… yo escribo lo que se me ocurre y ya). Así que... espero sea de su agrado (y si no lo es… no me "lapiden" con sus comentarios por favor).

Bien, antes de empezar, recalcar que los personajes del fanfic no me pertenecen, son todo obra y gracia de Thomas Astruc (espero haberlo escrito bien).

 **"Entre tus garras"**

 **Capítulo 1**

[...]

Era una tarde en la ciudad de París, Marinette regresaba a casa luego de visitar al maestro Fu, saludó a sus padres e inmediatamente se dirigió a su dormitorio, cansada y con más de una pregunta en su cabeza. Se recostó en el diván de su habitación y abrazó el cojín con fuerza, esbozó un suspiro - ¿Cómo esperan que una adolecente sea la heroína de Francia, obtenga buenas calificaciones y tenga tiempo para dedicarle a su pasatiempo favorito: diseñar?-pensó. Abrazó el cojín y cubrió su rostro con él.

Tikki, la pequeña kwami roja que la acompañaba a todos lados salió de un pequeño bolso rosa y se dirigió flotando hacia Marinette.

– ¡Estoy más que sorprendida Tikki! -susurró la peliazul aún recostada- entonces según lo que nos contó el Maestro Fu… Hawk Moth quiere nuestros Miraculous para obtener algo… ¿Qué clase de anhelo es el que desea cumplir? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba para mirar fijamente a su amiga- …no tengo idea de qué es lo que puede desear un ser como él-. Esbozó otro suspiro de pereza y se tumbó nuevamente en su diván -¡Pensar en ello me ofusca!– dijo mientras sostenía el cojín y se cubría el rostro.

– No podemos saberlo… pero es tu obligación detenerlo– dijo la pequeña kwami mientras flotaba alrededor de su compañera.

– Lo sé… si tan sólo supiéramos quién es él… -dijo mientras quitaba el cojín de su rostro para ver directamente a su kwami- …Por un momento creímos que se trataba de Gabriel Agreste… pero sacamos conclusiones muy rápido… supongo.

– ¡Tranquila!- trató de animarla Tikki- mañana será otro día… por cierto… ¿ya tienes los preparativos para la escuela?

– …Pero… ¿te imaginas?... si Gabriel Agreste hubiese sido Hawk Moth… ¿que hubiésemos hecho?- preguntó ligeramente ofuscada- …es decir… no me gustaría lastimarlo… yo lo admiro por su trabajo ¡Es un genio de la moda!... Pero, más allá de eso, es… ¡El padre de Adrien!… ¿Cómo se lo hubiese dicho? ¿Qué hubiese sido de Adrien?...

– No pienses en eso- le interrumpió- …será mejor que alistes tus cosas para mañana y descanses... tus padres se enfadarán contigo si descuidas tus estudios- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio para acomodar sus cosas.

La peliazul esbozó otro suspiro– Si Tikki… tienes razón- dijo antes de revisar los pendientes que tenía para las clases.

[...]

Al día siguiente, todo parecía marchar con normalidad en la escuela, en la clase de Literatura Francesa, la maestra Bustier recogió los deberes y Alya trataba de convencer a su amiga peliazul para asistir a un festival…

–¡Pero vamos!, nos divertiremos… además será una oportunidad perfecta para preguntar a los asistentes sobre ¿qué opinan de Ladybug?... ¡algo así como una encuesta! –Susurró Alya a su amiga lo más bajo posible para no ser oída por la profesora.

– No creo que pueda Alya… –contestó susurrando Marinette– es día de semana, además tengo deberes acumulados- dijo. Naturalmente la joven no podía confesar que gran parte de su tiempo lo invertía en patrullar por la ciudad y luchar contra el mal, por lo que el poco tiempo restante tenía que dedicarlo a sus deberes como estudiante y como hija de una familia que administra una panadería.- …además…-susurró- Alya yo…

En ese momento, la profesora Bustier giró y mencionó – Si tienen mucho de qué conversar, pueden hacerlo fuera del aula de clase señoritas. Las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron por haber sido descubiertas.

–Lo siento maestra… no volverá a pasar –se disculpó Alya mientras revisaba sus apuntes nuevamente.

– Disculpe profesora –Dijo Marinette ruborizada y agachando la cabeza por haber llamado la atención de la clase, pero más aún porque su compañero sentado delante de ella giró la cabeza para verla y sonreírle.

Luego de la llamada de atención de la maestra, Alya y Marinette continuaron con la clase sin dirigirse palabra alguna, pues más vale prevenir, antes que ser enviadas hacía la oficina del director.

[...]

Ya fuera del aula, Alya insistía en que era la oportunidad perfecta para actualizar su LadyBlog, subiendo un video de las opiniones de diferentes ciudadanos sobre los héroes de París.

– ¡Imagínate Marinette! –dijo animada- Un video de diferentes personas, niños, jóvenes, adultos… dando las gracias, o diciendo qué es lo que les gusta de Ladybug y Chat Noir… ¡quizás nuestros héroes lo vean y sepan que casi todo París los ama!, ¿No quieres acompañarme al festival de música electrónica? ¡Por favor!- le pidió a su amiga con un tono de voz suplicante.

– Alya… es que… de veras… tengo deberes…

– Suena interesante… – Dijo Adrien aproximándose a las chicas junto con Nino – …Si van, ¿nosotros también podemos acompañarlas? – dijo mientras les dirigía una sonrisa (su típica y sexy sonrisa) –…a Nino le gusta la música electrónica también ¿verdad amigo?.

– ¡Claro que sí viejo!, no nos lo perderemos, además mi amigo mañana no tiene clases de esgrima- dijo en tono de burla- así que no tendremos ninguna restricción esta vez.

– Bien Marinette… ¿qué dices? ¿nos vemos mañana? – Dijo Adrien con una amable sonrisa.

– Ehhh… C-claro! A mí también me gustaría que vayas… es decir… me gustas… digo… la música electrónica es lo que me gusta…

– ¡Bien chicos! Nos vemos mañana en la salida de clases, ¿les parece? –Interrumpió Alya mientras cogía del brazo a Marinette y les dedicó un guiño de complicidad a los muchachos.

– ¡Genial!

– Oki doki

Cuando los chicos se retiraron, Alya abrazó a Marinette y le dijo –¿De veras te das cuenta de todo lo que le dices a Adrien verdad? Jajajaja. No sé si por tu nerviosismo, o porque Adrien dijo que irá, pero… ya no puedes echarte para atrás amiga. –le recordó con una sonrisa.

– Aaaaaaay... Ya lo sé… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que he dicho…-dijo avergonzada- …pero… pasaré tiempo con Adrien ¡Que emoción!, –dijo sonriente–ahora… deberé dirigirme a casa temprano para avanzar mis deberes…

– Te acompaño, así avanzaremos más rápido… recuerda… dos cabeza piensan mejor que una… -dijo la morena animada, antes de que la campana sonara y diera inicio la siguiente hora de clase.

[...]

Al día siguiente luego de clases, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacia el festival de música en el centro de la ciudad de París, todo estaba lleno de color, había stands de comidas, souvenirs, artículos relacionados a la música y habían levantado un estrado que era en donde se presentaban los músicos. Alya no dejaba de tomar fotos para escribir un artículo en su LadyBlog.

– Genial, quien diría que habría tanta gente, me será más fácil grabar haciendo preguntas improvisadas en un lugar como éste, además de seguro nos encontraremos con nuestros compañeros de clase… ¿verdad Marinette?- preguntó la morena mientras sostenía a su amiga del brazo.

– Si… tienes razón… –contestó la peliazul. Observó por los alrededores, todo estaba concurrido-…ojalá no se presente algún akuma en un lugar tan concurrido como éste- pensó, pues no sería fácil encontrar un sitio donde poder transformarse con facilidad.

– Será un excelente artículo Alya y es un lindo detalle que quieras publicar un video con las opiniones de las personas para Ladybug y Chat Noir, de seguro les fascinará… ¿No lo crees así Marinette? –dijo Adrien sonriendo amablemente.

– Ehhh… Aja… Claro… –titubeó Marinette– seguro… es decir… Ladybug y Chat Noir… son nuestros héroes… y… de seguro ahora más que nunca necesitarán palabras de aliento por parte de los ciudadanos que rescatamos… digo… rescatan…

– ¿Ahora más que nunca? –Le dijo Adrien con mirada confusa.

– Claro… quiero decir… las últimas criaturas akumatizadas no han sido fácil de lidiar para ellos… ¿O no me vas a decir que Robostus fue fácil de detener? … Es decir… eso… lo vi en las noticias …supongo… fue un contrincante complicado.

– Vaya… –contestó el rubio– es verdad…-dijo mientras sujetaba su mentón con pose pensativa- además… quien diría que seres como los robots podrían ser akumatizados… ¿verdad?

– ¡Exacto! Es como si… de alguna manera… las cosas empezaran a ponerse más complicadas…-continuó Marinette.

– ¡Chicos! –Les interrumpió Alya– …veo que ambos son unos fans de nuestros héroes…-dijo animada- miren que estar al tanto de esas cosas… ni siquiera he publicado en mi blog al respecto jajajaja- sonó divertida.

– ¡Cierto viejo! Por un momento me dio la impresión de que estaban hablando en código y no podía formar parte de la conversación jajajaja- afirmó Nino.

Adrien y Marinette al darse cuenta de que se dejaron llevar por la conversación no pudieron evitar sonreír apenados y cambiaron inmediatamente del tema.

– Si… bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos Alya? – preguntó la peliazul a su amiga- mientras observaba los alrededores del festival.

– Bueno… pensaba que lo mejor sería ir hacia los que están en los stands de comida… alguno parecen no ser residentes locales… así que sería una buena alternativa preguntar su opinión sobre los héroes de París.-contestó la morena.

– Excelente idea chica… yo me apunto para cualquier cosa –comentó Nino.

– Bien, mientras tanto… me gustaría observar los alrededores si no les molesta chicos –dijo el rubio dispuesto a ir en dirección opuesta.

– ¡Excelente idea!, mientras Nino me apoya con unas cosas… sería genial que vayas con Marinette a conocer los alrededores… ¿verdad? –Dijo Alya codeando a Marinette mientras ésta se ruborizaba por los nervios.

– No espera… yo…-trató de evitar Marinette, pues por los antecedentes que tenía, lo más probable es que no pudiera dirigirle palabra a Adrien- …Alya…

– ¡Muy bien chicos!- continuó la morena fingiendo no haberla escuchado- …entonces nos vemos cuando la función estelar de inicio… que será en un par de horas –Comentó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga. Y fue así que las parejas se dispersaron entre la multitud.

[...]

La peliazul seguía a Adrien hacia los stands de suvenirs, y veía como su compañero miraba con gran asombro y felicidad todo lo que le rodeaba, no pudo evitar sonreír, consideraba que esos pequeños momentos mientras estaba junto al chico que le gusta eran dignos de ser atesorados en su memoria.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? –le interrumpió el rubio de sus pensamientos más profundos.

– ¿Eh? –despertó la peliazul.

– Las gafas de sol, ¿crees que debería llevarlos de recuerdo? –Le preguntó mientras colocaba unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza– Ya sé que está atardeciendo… pero… ¿me podría ser de utilidad en días soleados verdad? –sonrío el joven a su amiga.

– Eh… claro…estás muy bien… digo… te quedan muy bien –atinó a decir Marinette mientras daba su aprobación con los dedos pulgares levantados.

– Gracias –contestó sonriente el rubio mientras seguía observando otros objetos en los stands, hasta que uno llamó su particular atención, era una especie de vincha con orejas de gato negro, los cogió y se los puso– ¿Qué te parece Marinette?... ¿me veo como el héroe de París? –dijo divertido haciendo gestos felinos con las muñecas.

– jajajaja… -el momento divertido hizo que la peliazul dejara a un lado los nervios por estar junto al chico que le gusta- …vaya… te ves lindo gatito –contestó, mientras cogía un antifaz negro del mismo stand– …Recuerda que el gatito debe mantener su identidad oculta jajajaja– mencionó mientras intentaba colocarle el antifaz al rubio –Listo, ahora si te pareces a Chat Noir… –dijo alegre. Marinette tuvo que acercarse a Adrien para colocarle el antifaz, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento y esto causó que ambos se sonrojaron levemente– ehh… bueno, no sabía que eras un admirador de Chat Noir, jajaja– terminó diciendo Marinette.

–Ehh… bueno… confieso que ese Chat Noir me parece un sujeto atractivo, jajajaja–comentó Adrien ligeramente nervioso.

–jaja… lo es… y tal parece que le gusta llamar la atención y rescatar damiselas en aprietos… es todo un coqueto… –la peliazul suspiró– pero …a pesar de todo… es alguien en quien se puede confiar ¿verdad? –dijo con seguridad.

Adrien quien tenía aún el improvisado disfraz sobre su cabeza, miró atentamente a Marinette, estaba sorprendido de sus palabras y con un gesto para llamar su atención dijo en broma– Mi lady, es muy gentil saber que una linda señorita confía en éste felino –e hizo una pequeña reverencia en ademán de "imitar" forzosamente al heroico felino.

Marinette con el fin de seguir con el juego sonrió y dijo –buen intento Chat Noir, jajajajaja– Y ambos empezaron a reír juntos divertidos.

– ¿Sabes? –Comentó el rubio nostálgico–… es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este con mis amigos… honestamente, me llamaba la atención venir a esta clase de eventos… pero… con los deberes, clases extra curriculares y lo estricto que es mi padre… pues… es complicado…

– No te aflijas…-trató de animarlo- …Lo importante es que ya estamos acá y nos divertiremos con los demás, ¿No te parece? –Dijo la paliazul– ahora… vayamos con Alya y Nino.

– Ojala los encontremos entre la multitud –comentó el rubio mientras se quitaba los accesorios de Chat Noir de la cabeza y los devolvía a su lugar.

[...]

Alya se encontraba entre un grupo de jóvenes universitarios que disfrutaban de la música en vivo, ella y Nino se acercaron y mientras filmaba con su celular les dijo –¡Hey chicos!, ¿La están pasando bien? Soy la administradora del LadyBlog y estoy filmando frases de ánimo o gratitud para nuestros héroes Chat Noir y Ladybug… ¿hay algo que quieran decirle a nuestros héroes?

–¡Si… que son geniales! –dijo una joven al ritmo de la música

–¡Ellos me salvaron en el Museo de Lovre cuando me momificaron!, muchas gracias a nuestros héroes –dijo otro joven mientras levantaba su bebida en señal de hacer un brindis– ¡Salud por ellos!

– ¡Yo los vi en el Museo de Orsay! Son increíbles –manifestó otro.

–Si, son lo máximo… los amamos– dijo otra joven.

– Muchas gracias chicos– dijo Alya– esto lo publicaré en mi LadyBlog, ¡no se olviden de seguirme!

– ¡Esto es una locura! –Comentó Nino– además no veo a Adrien ni a Marinette por ningún lado, espero que estén bien.

– Lo estarán… no te preocupes, deben estar divirtiéndose –Dijo Alya con una gran sonrisa– vamos, allá hay una familia a la que me gustaría grabar– dijo mientras tomaba a Nino del brazo para dirigirse a su destino.

[...]

–Bien, definitivamente estamos perdidos… creo… –comentó el rubio con resignación– mejor miremos el espectáculo y esperemos que la multitud se disipe ¿no te parece? –miró sonriente a la peliazul que aún miraba a los alrededores para tratar de ubicar la dirección correcta.

Esbozó un suspiro– supongo que tienes razón –indicó resignada la peliazul. Por un instante pensó que sería complicado transformarme en un lugar como éste. Revisó su bolso, felizmente, todo estaba en orden.

– ¿Te ocurre algo Marinette?, estás muy pensativa… ¿Todo bien?- interrumpió el rubio.

–Ehhh…. Si… es solo que… estaba pensando… ¿te imaginas si apareciera algún villano en un lugar como éste?... Sería complicado para Ladybug… digo… para Chat Noir enfrentarlos con tanta multitud…–contestó un poco tensa.

Adrien, estaba sorprendido, de nuevo ésta chica tocaba el tema de Ladybug y Chat Noir, está al tanto de lo que ellos atraviesan… está al tanto de los akumas… está al tanto de muchas cosas que una persona común no tendría que saber, ¿es que acaso ella estaba preocupada por ese felino heroico?, de repente… sintió algo cálido en su interior… sólo como Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste se sentía lo suficientemente libre, libre de ataduras de protocolos, etiquetas, de órdenes de su padre… acaso ésta peliazul siente algo por ese gato negro que sólo llama la atención?, sonrió, pero no como las demás sonrisas… ésta era más cálida y le dijo –debes admirar mucho a Chat Noir si te preocupas por él– le dijo.

– ¿Que?... Esto… Quiero decir –titubeó nerviosa, no sólo por la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico que le gusta, sino también, porque estaba dando muchas pistas, a este paso… uno de sus compañeros de clase terminaría sospechando que ella es Ladybug– No… continuó, es sólo que me preocupo por Chat Noir, es decir… estoy más que agradecida, esto… el me ayudó en más de una ocasión, como decirlo…primero fue cuando akumatizaron a Nathaniel y después … cuando akumatizaron a mi abuela… ¡eso es!… en realidad… tengo mucha admiración y gratitud hacia Chat Noir… jajaja… ¿tú no? –Contestó nerviosa mientras sonreía.

– Pues… si debo sentir admiración y gratitud hacia alguien… sería para Ladybug… –suspiró nostálgico– ¿ella es increíble no crees?

– jaja… esto… supongo… jaja –dijo con una tonta sonrisa. Dicho esto, continuaron disfrutando del festival.

Muchos de los asistentes llevaban consigo antifaces de Chat Noir y Ladybug. Era la "moda" del festival: orejas y guantes de gato en color negro, antifaces, yoyos, etc, quizás Alya tenía razón, el festival era la ocasión perfecta que tenía para que la ciudadanía exprese lo que siente por los héroes de París, sea agradecimiento, cariño, o admiración, no se podría decir con certeza, pero a pesar que Chat Noir y Ladybug no se encontraban presentes, la ciudad los tenía en cuenta y de eso se dieron cuenta las identidades secretas de los héroes de París.

En ese momento, algo captó la atención de Adrien y Marinette se dio cuenta de ello, él giró su cabeza raudamente y parecía que entre la multitud buscaba a alguien más.

Marinette vio que el rubio se alejaba, así que fue detrás de él… –¡Adrien espera!, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

– Creo que… me pareció verla –dijo algo ruborizado.

– ¿A quién? ¿A los muchachos? – contestó la peliazul.

– ¡Allí está! –contestó el rubio, no sin antes acercarse a un grupo de jóvenes con antifaz– ¿eres tú verdad? – y sujetó el brazo de una de ellas.

La joven estaba vestida de rojo y tenía puesto uno de los tan populares antifaces de Ladybug –miró fijamente al rubio que la sujetaba del brazo y le dijo– ¿Tu eres Adrien verdad? …¿De la clase de esgrima de la escuela Francoise Dupont?– dijo mientras procedía a quitarse el antifaz.

– ¿Ka… Kagami? –Contestó Adrien perplejo –…Lo siento, por un momento creí que eras…– En ese momento se dio cuenta que aún estaba sujetándola del brazo –Ahh… disculpa mi atrevimiento– dijo mientras soltaba a la joven asiática.

Marinette presenció la escena, en realidad, no consideró que fuese algo de qué preocuparse, todo indicaba que Adrien confundió a la joven esgrimista con alguien más. En ese momento se dio cuenta –espera, ¿la joven esgrimista? ¿ella es la joven talentosa en el esgrima de la otra vez? ¿la que retó a Adrien? ¿la que fue akumatizada?– Pensó. De repente vinieron una serie de dudas, y de pensamientos confusos que relacionaban a Adrien, ¡su Adrien!, con Kagami, ¡esa Kagami!, la que es buena en el esgrima, por ende tienen algo en común, es linda físicamente, y por la ropa que lleva puesta y el porte que maneja, de seguro proviene de una familia noble, nuevamente ideas locas venían a su cabeza –¡¿Cómo es que de entre tantas personas, tenían que encontrarse acá?!– pensó, pero no podía dejarse amilanar, es decir ella tenía si o si que intervenir en la conversación entre ellos. Entonces, pese a que estaba algo nerviosa, atinó a decir. – A… Adrien… ¿T… todo bien? – preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

– Allí están chicos, ¡al fin los encontramos!– gritó Alya mientras se acercaba con Nino hacia sus amigos –¿Está todo bien acá?

– Chicos, les presento a Kagami, ella es una… amiga – mencionó, a lo que Kagami atinó a voltear a ver a su… ¿amigo? … esa palabra le parecía tan poco frecuente, ella estaba acostumbrada a llamar compañeras a las chicas con las que estudiaba, y compañeros a aquellos con los que practicaba esgrima. ¿Amigos?, esa palabra no era muy frecuente en su vocabulario, de hecho, se podría decir que las únicas personas en las confiaba eran en su madre, su ejemplo a seguir en el esgrima y su abuelo, aquel que le enseñó lo elemental del referido deporte, así como los principios que hace a una persona que sea un buen deportista, se podría decir que gracias a su abuelo y a su madre, Kagami tenía un personalidad tranquila y pasmada, lo que algunas personas podían catalogar como una actitud fría para una joven de su edad.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Kagami Tsurugi –dijo mientras realizaba un pequeña reverencia, quizás algo típico de su cultura oriental.

– Encantada, no necesitas ser tan formal, somos de la misma edad ¿verdad? –le dijo Alya sonriente.

– Viejo, cualquier amiga tuya… es amiga mía –contestó Nino mientras hacía un gesto típico de él con las manos.

– Encantada… Kagami –finalizó en decir Marinette con una sonrisa, la cual no reflejaba lo que le preocupaba en el fondo. Podía llegar a armar un pequeño drama con tantas ideas locas en su cabeza.

– Y dime, ¿cómo es que estás en un lugar como éste? –atinó a preguntarle Adrien a Kagami.

– En realidad… suspendieron las clases extra curriculares en mi escuela y… los chicos de mi clase decidieron venir a éste lugar, y en vista que todavía tenía tiempo antes de que vengan a recogerme… pues… consideré que sería una oportunidad para conocer esta clase de eventos –contesto algo apenada la asiática.

– ¡Chica! Cuando te veo a primera impresión… me recuerdas a alguien… –dijo Nino– ¡Eso es!, ¡se parece a ti Adrien!

– ¿Que? – atinaron a contestar al unísono Alya y Marinette sorprendidas, mientras que el rubio miraba con asombro a su amigo.

– ¡Claro! –Reafirmó Nino– Da la impresión que no sales mucho de casa y no tienes muchos amigos…

– ¡Muy bien!… -interrumpió Adrien- …vamos a dejarlo acá –dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Nino –…mejor vayamos a acercarnos al estrado para ver quienes se presentarán –mencionó mientras invitaba a los demás a ir con él.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Lo tortolitos aprovecharon al máximo su tiempo a solas? –susurró Alya a Marinette, mientras ésta se sonrojaba.

– ¡Si!... en realidad no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayamos venido todos –susurró, mientras caminaba distraída junto a su amiga– hoy siento que he… conocido un poco más a Adrien… ¡amiga te debo una grande! –lo dijo mientras extendía ambos brazos hacia arriba y entonces… -Estoy tan…

– ¡Auch! –se oyó desde atrás.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! –dijo Marinette mientras atinaba a girarse para ayudar a quien sea que haya golpeado de casualidad– déjame ayudarte por favor –dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger algunas de las hojas que el joven tiró sin querer– estos son… ¿partituras?... yo lo siento mucho, es mi culpa por no tener cuidado en un lugar tan concurrido como este –continuó disculpándose mientras recogía las hojas.

Alya también había procedido a ayudar a su amiga.

– No te preocupes- contestó el joven mientras recogía algunas de las hojas- …no es para tanto, sólo son unos apuntes improvisados –dijo con amabilidad.

Marinette se cercioró que no haya nada en el suelo que pareciera ser del joven, levantó la cabeza para devolverlas las partituras y su mirada se cruzó con la del chico alto a quien había golpeado de casualidad, no parecía pasar de los 16 años, tenía el cabello oscuro con las puntas algo… ¿rojizas?...con grandes ojos color escarlata, un estilo baste particular, casi todo de negro y… ¿acaso lleva un aro en una de sus orejas? Un chico atractivo pensó improvisadamente –¿Ese estilo, esos ojos, me recuerda un poco a… Juleka?– se dijo mentalmente –¿por qué me mira tan fijamente?– se dijo así misma mientras se ruborizaba por el contacto visual.

– Muchas gracias…–dijo el joven mientras se reincorporaba.

– Marinette… reacciona… –susurró Alya mientras codeaba sutilmente a su amiga.

– Ahh… disculpa de nuevo… -dijo la peliazul.

– No te preocupes…

– … espero nos disculpes, nos dejamos llevar por el momento y no veíamos por dónde íbamos- dijo la morena en nombre de las dos.

– Descuida… suele pasarme… a veces… supongo… – mencionó divertido el joven antes de retirarse dirigiéndole una sonrisa a las chicas, luego se perdió entre la muchedumbre de gente.

– Se veía una persona agradable… tuvimos suerte amiga… –sonrió Alya– ¿Marinette? …¿Todo está bien?

– Mmmm… si… supongo… es solo que… se me hizo conocida esa persona…

– jajajajaja… no me digas… ¿que ahora te gustan los góticos punk's?... jajaja además de eso… ¿ya te olvidaste de Adrien? –bromeó su amiga mientras sujetaba a la peliazul del brazo para seguir su rumbo.

– Ehhh… ¿Adrien?, es verdad… ¿dónde están los chicos? ¡¿no me digas que está a solas con Kagami?!

– Descuida… los encontraremos…–Dijo Alya en lo que animaba a la peliazul, y fueron a juntarse con sus amigos, con la finalidad de pasar un agradable rato en el festival de música; en lo que respecta a Marinette, se encontraba algo fastidiada, pues Adrien había dedicado gran parte de su atención a Kagami, motivo por el cual la peliazul, algo resignada, acompañó a Alya y Nino en lo que restó de la noche.

[…]

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación, había pasado una excelente tarde/noche con sus amigos, y no pensó que encontraría a Kagami entre la multitud, es más… por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguien más… ¿alguien más?, ¿acaso por un momento creyó que se trataba de su heroína?, ¿su compañera en momentos de lucha?, Adrien se tumbó en su cama.

– ¿En qué estaba pensando?... como pude confundirme… por un momento… yo creí… –sacudió su cabeza– no, es imposible, mi lady nunca se expondría de esa manera.

– Claro, ella no sería como tú– dijo Plagg, que se había escabullido de la camisa del rubio para tomar un trozo de queso camembert de una fuente que se encontraba en uno de los muebles.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– le recriminó el rubio mientras alzaba la cabeza.

–Que… esha ño se colocaría un antifaz y un yoyo de juguete…ñam… para coquetear como tortolitos… ñam – le contestó el kwami mientras se devoraba un cuarto trozo de queso– ¿qué hubiera pasado si esa niña te reconocía como Chat Noir?, recuerda que tú ya la has defendido más de una vez de los akumas.

– No creo que lo haya hecho… además por un momento creí que si mi lady andaba entre la multitud… quizás… ella…–contestó Adrien nostálgico– por eso, llegué a pensar por un momento que Kagami era…

– espera… ¿qué? ¿Kagami?... jajajajaja… todo indica que eres un galán en busca de damiselas – le contestó Plagg en lo que se recostaba y frotaba su estómago por lo satisfecho que estaba– Esa joven es linda y se ve de buena familia… me recuerda un poco a ti cuando te conocí… claro una versión más linda… y más femenina de ti… jajaja- dijo divertido.

– Ay… ya cállate Plagg, es una amiga, mejor ya vámonos a dormir.

– Ok, galán– respondió en modo de burla para luego acostarse sobre el mueble de la habitación.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

[…]

Los días en clase transcurrieron con normalidad, Alya consiguió actualizar el LadyBlog con la publicación de un video. Estaba emocionada, o esa era la percepción que tenía Marinette.

– ¡Mi actualización es un éxito!, tiene miles de visitas, ¿No te parece? –preguntó Alya a su amiga.

– Estoy segura que a Ladybug y Chat Noir les encanta– contestó una sonriente Marinette

– ¿De veras lo crees?, ojalá ya lo hayan visto –contestó Alya

– Desde luego Alya, estoy seguro que les ha encantado –interrumpió Adrien, quien se aproximaba con Nino–

– ¡Hey! No tienes idea de cuantas veces mi amigo ha visto el video desde su móvil –afirmó Nino– creo que ya me he aprendido el saludo de las primeras personas que aparecen debido a sus constantes repeticiones.

– No lo he visto tantas veces –contestó Adrien algo apenado– ¿y a ti Marinette? ¿Te gustó?

– Ehhh… Pues… –titubeo la peliazul

– ¡Alerta de fans de Ladybug y Chat Noir Alya! –comentó con tono de burla Nino mientras le guiñaba un ojo y hacía gestos con sus manos– será mejor que nos adelantemos antes de que empiecen con sus diálogos al respecto y nos dejen fuera– dijo sarcásticamente.

A lo que la morena tuvo una idea y contestó– … ¡Es verdad!... nos adelantaremos para revisar unos pendientes de clase… –afirmó mientras sujetaba del brazo a un confundido Nino que no sabía a qué pendientes exactamente se refería y se lo llevaba al salón de clases.

– ¿Que se traerán entre manos? –pensó Adrien mientras los observaba marcharse con rapidez– bien, ¿nos vamos? – le dijo a la peliazul con su gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

– Ehhh… si –contestó automáticamente como si fuera un robot.

Mientras ambos se dirigían al segundo nivel de la escuela, Adrien dijo: – Y entonces…

A lo que Marinette dijo a la vez: –Y bien…

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y el rubio amablemente le dijo– dime tu primero–

– No, ehh… disculpa, por favor dime tú… ¿Qué querías decirme? Jajaja –

–Bueno, en realidad quería saber… ¿desde cuando eres fan de Chat Noir? –preguntó el modelo a su amiga algo nervioso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza– supe… que él te ayudó algunas veces… ¿verdad?

– Ah… pues… jajaja no me considero TAN admiradora… solo… le estoy agradecida por todo lo que hace– ¿no te parece? Jajaja… –dijo nerviosa.– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Ya veo jajaja– sonrió el rubio– simple curiosidad… supongo –dijo mientras se rascaba el mentón.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar a clases, la peliazul estaba más que nerviosa…–Estoy caminando junto a Adrien, por favor que se detenga el tiempo– pensó, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente, agachó la mirada para que su rubio acompañante no notara su timidez, y en ese momento… algo vió… un leve brillo en la esquina de uno de los escalones… un pequeño brillo lila… ¿se tratará de una pequeña piedra?... se adelantó a su acompañante para recoger el objeto que llamaba su atención… tal parece ser… que es un Plectro… uno muy gastado pero de buena calidad.

– ¿Es una… púa de guitarra… verdad?– comentó Adrien mientras veía lo que su amiga recogió.– …¿es de nácar?

– Pues…en realidad… creo que es de celuloide (material utilizado para la elaboración de púas de guitarra), un material que se asemeja un poco al nácar… pero más resistente… este tipo de plástico es versátil y se utilizaba mucho por los músicos de antaño– corrigió mientras revisaba exhaustivamente la púa de guitarra.

– Vaya… no tenía idea… sabes mucho de estas cosas Marinette…–comentó Adrien sorprendido.

– ¿Eh?... No… jajaja… no es la gran cosa… en realidad suelo trabajar con diferentes tipos de materiales para diseñar accesorios… y uno de ellos es el nácar y el celuloide… además… hay libros que detallan el origen de estas cosas… sólo fue una coincidencia de saber un poco al respecto jajajaja– dijo nerviosa la peliazul.

– Es increíble que conozcas sobre este tipo de cosas… –sonrió el rubio– Bien… se nos hará tarde… vayamos a clases.

– Si.– afirmó nerviosa.

[…]

En clases todo continuó como de costumbre, salvo por la profesora Bustier que parecía algo preocupada, al más leve ruido, enviaba a los alumnos a la oficina del director, tal como ocurrió con Nathaniel y Kim, quienes estaban susurrando mientras la maestra anotaba indicaciones en la pizarra de clases.

Los alumnos no pasaron inadvertidos esta conducta de su maestra, entre ellos también Alya, quien con la finalidad de no ser sorprendida por la profesora susurrando a Marinette, le pasó una pequeña nota que decía "¿No te parece que exagera?" –Marinette lo leyó y le susurró –¿Qué la habrá pasado?

– Señorita Dupain Cheng, a la oficina del director, ¡ahora!

– Pero maestra… –apeló la peliazul

– Profesora Bustier fue por mi culpa…– trató de defenderla Alya

– ¡Dije ahora señorita Dupain Chen!

Con resignación, Marinette cogió sus cosas y salió del aula… –(definitivamente… la profesora está más estricta de lo normal…)–pensó.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a la planta baja de la escuela… –no puede ser que me manden hacia la oficina del director… debe ser una broma… mis padres se enfadarán...– se dijo así misma; no obstante, cuando estaba por uno de los pasillos del patio tropezó con un gran… ¿bulto?

– ¡Auch! –Se dijo así misma mientras estaba en el suelo– …Para terminar con mi mala suerte… –pensó.

– ¡Auch! –oyó decir de una persona cerca de ella– lo siento… fue mi culpa… ¿estás bien?– dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla, la peliazul sin pensarlo aceptó su ayuda, cogió su mano y fue alzada por el sujeto, solo cuando estaban frente uno al otro… ella lo reconoció. Claro… ese "¡Auch!" Lo había oído antes… era el joven de ojos escarlata del festival… el mismo al que ella le tumbo accidentalmente sus partituras. La peliazul no podía emitir palabra… no tenía idea del por qué, pero sentía que sus mejillas ardían levemente.

– Ahhh… yo… –titubeó la peliazul

– Es todo culpa mía, disculpa… no creí que a esta hora transitarían alumnos en el patio– mencionó el pelinegro mientras recogía algunas de las pertenencias de la chica– ten esto es tuyo…ehhh…espera… ¿yo te conozco verdad?... mmm… –sujetó su mentón en señal de que trataba de recordar.

– …No se preocupe…yo solo…–trató de contestar la pelizazul para zafarse de la situación, ¿es que acaso estaba nerviosa?, no podía entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

– Espera… ya te recuerdo… Eres la joven del festival… ¿verdad?... nos chocamos accidentalmente… ¿me recuerdas? –Contestó el joven con una brillante sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano en ademán de saludo– Me llamo Luka Couffaine, y bien…

– ¿Eh?...

– ¿Y…cuál es tu nombre?, porque si estaremos destinados a chocarnos constantemente en la escuela… me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre– dijo mientras le dirigía un guiño a la chica.

– …Marinette Dupain Cheng –dijo algo nerviosa

– ¿Cheng?... ya veo… tus preciosos ojos son la herencia de una linda mezcla de culturas oriental y occidental… –sonrió entre pícara y tiernamente– mucho gusto, Mari –dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, a lo que Marinette no sabía como reaccionar.

De repente, un ruido proveniente de la segunda planta de la escuela alarmó a los dos jóvenes, los alumnos de la clase de Marinette bajaron las escaleras agitados, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Hawk Moth había akumatizado a alguien de la escuela, una mujer al parecer, la misma que estaba encerrando a los alumnos y maestros en relojes de arena. Un grupo de alumnos de otras clases unos años mayor a la de Marinette evacuaron la escuela en busca de ayuda. Mientras que algunos de los compañeros de la peliazul se habían refugiado, encerrándose en la biblioteca de la escuela.

– No puedo transformarme ahora –pensó Marinette, esto en vista que estaba junto a Luka. Pero cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que Luka se dirigía hacia la biblioteca en la segunda planta– ¡Espera!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le dijo mientras sujetaba su brazo.

– ¡Mi hermana está en la biblioteca, tengo que ir a rescatarla! –dijo tratando de zafarse de Marinette.

– Tenemos que buscar refugio, Ladybug y Chat Noir no deben tardar– le increpó Marinette a Luka mientras lo jalaba hacia una de las aulas cercanas a las escaleras. Su verdadera intención era la de mantenerlo a salvo y buscar un lugar en donde poder transformarse.

– … ¿Y tengo que esperar a que alguien más proteja a mi hermana menor?... No lo creo,… será mejor que busques un refugio Marinette, no te expongas… Yo trataré de ayudar a los chicos de la biblioteca.

La peliazul estaba en una odisea de pensamientos… tenía que escapar hacia un lugar seguro para poder transformarse. Pero, como Marinette, no era justo, ¿A caso podía dejar a sus amigos que necesitaban su ayuda en estos momentos? ¿Qué pasaría con Adrien? No dejaría que un chico que recién acaba de conocer se enfrente a una criatura akumatizada él solo. Por otro lado Luka se zafó de Marinette, lo que hizo que ésta reaccionara.

– No podrás solo –ella suspiró– Necesitamos un plan –dijo Marinette segura de sí misma– Yo la distraeré y tú encárgate de sacar a los chicos de la biblioteca… ¿De acuer…

– ¡No!, …yo la distraeré y tú dirígete hacia la biblioteca… ¿De acuerdo? –dijo serio mientras miraba fijamente a la peliazul– además estoy seguro que tú conoces mejor que yo la escuela y sus reformas… ¿No es así?.

– …La escalera de emergencia –dijo Marinette– estoy segura que podré sacarlos por allí… pero necesito tiempo…– suspiró– Luka… ¿Puedo contar contigo?

– No tienes que preguntarlo Mari– confirmó el pelinegro mientras le guiñaba un ojo… la distraeré lo más que pueda –se dirigió hacia los exteriores de la biblioteca que estaba custodiada por la criatura akumatizada y la enfrentó.

– No tengo idea que es lo que quieres… pero no puedo dejarte lastimar a esos alumnos– dijo furioso mientras le lanzaba uno de los contenedores de basura para captar su atención.

– ¡No puedo creer que exista un alumno tan altanero en mi clase! –gritó la criatura –¿Tienes idea de cuan malcriados son esos estudiantes?... tanto que escaparon de MI clase, la clase de Enseignant– Serás castigado al igual que ellos –y le lanzó un rayo de luz el cual fue esquivado por Luka mientras se refugiaba en una de las columnas.

–Tengo que pensar en un plan– se dijo así mismo– Tengo que alejarla lo más que pueda –entonces, analizó la situación, la criatura lanzaba los rayos desde sus ojos. –Necesito evadir esos rayos –se dijo así mismo– …Tengo que cegarla.

– Entonces se dio cuenta, necesitaba un espejo o algo que se le asemeje– ¡ven y atrápame si puedes! –grito altaneramente para llamar su atención. Mientras cruzaba uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta de la escuela para dirigirse a una de las puertas cercanas– por favor que sea los servicios higiénicos– se dijo así mismo, esto en vista que, por lo rápido que cruzó la puerta, no se percató que había ingresado al aula de Ciencias. –¡Bingo!– se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo. La criatura akumatizada entro raudamente.

– ¿Dónde estás?– ¡necesitas ser castigado! –mencionó Enseignant.

Luka se había escondido entre los pupitres tratando de idear un plan.

– ¡Parece que olvidaron invitar al gato a la fiesta! –dijo una voz mientras atacaba con su báculo a la villana– se trataba de Chat Noir que entraba en escena y la enfrentaba en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

[…]

Marinette rompió una de las ventanas alejadas de la puerta principal de la biblioteca. Sus compañeros estaban escondidos– ¡Chicos soy yo! Tenemos que salir de acá. Nino y Alya salieron de su escondite y avisaron a los demás que tenían muy poco tiempo para evacuar la escuela. –tenemos que salir por las escaleras de emergencia ¡YA!.

–Marinette, la profesora Bustier de pronto… –dijo llorando Mylen. Mientras Iván la abrazaba para que se tranquilice.

– Todo estará bien– dijo Marinette– tenemos que salir de aquí rápido– dijo mientras estaba ayudando a sus compañeros a evacuar.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, así que todo estaba en… ¿orden?– Un momento… Nino… ¿Dónde está Adrien?– preguntó la peliazul al ver que su rubio amigo no estaba en ningún lugar visible.

– No lo sé… lo perdí de vista al salir del aula de clases –contestó un preocupado Nino– creí que estaba entre nosotros.

No puede ser… ¿acaso lo encerraron en uno de esos relojes de arena?... o peor aún… ¿lo lastimaron y está gravemente herido?, tengo que encontrarlo. En ese instante se oyó la caída de escombros, parece que estaban destruyendo parte de la escuela.

– Es peligroso Marinette –dijo Alya cuando ya casi estaban fuera de la escuela–.

Pero la peliazul hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de su amiga y se adentró a la escuela, había relojes de arena por doquier con alumnos y hasta el director dentro, era un caos, –No encuentro a Adrien por ningún lado… Espera un momento... casi lo olvido… ¿y Luka?...

En ese momento Marinette vio una densa humareda que provenía de uno de las aulas de la primera planta, al parecer, parte del aula de ciencias ubicado en el segundo nivel había colapsado.

– Marinette, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!, tienes que transformarte ¡YA! – dijo Tikki que asomó su cabeza viendo todo el escenario.

– Tienes razón, –contestó– ¡Tikki puntos fuera! – y dio inicio a su transformación en Ladybug.

[…]

Chat Noir intentaba contactarse con su compañera… pero no daba resultado –Mi lady, este gato necesita ayuda– se dijo así mismo mientras estaba acorralado por Enseignant.

– ¡No tolero estudiantes que no prestan atención a mi clase! – dijo, y lanzó un rayo que hizo volar su báculo.

– ¿Así?... Pues… este gato saca muy buenas calificaciones– recriminó Chat Noir, sin embargo, había sido acorralado. –No creas que acorralarás a este gato, ¡Cataclismo!– y destruyó gran parte del piso del aula, haciendo caer a la villana a la primera planta. En ese momento se dio cuenta, cada que la villana era atacada protegía con cautela su collar –¡Allí está el akuma!– se dijo así mismo– y se lanzó a un ágil ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

Enseignant, ¡Quítale su miraculous que está en el anillo! – decía a lo lejos Hawk Moth, al ver que su akumatizada estaba perdiendo batalla.

– No puedo… estoy llegando a mi límite– contestaba para sí misma mientras era acorralada por Chat Noir.

– Lo tengo –dijo el felino en cuanto cogió el collar de su rival.

– ¿Acaso todo tengo que hacerlo todo yo? –Dijo Hawk Moth –Te daré más energía – dijo mientras emanaba una energía púrpura. –Con esto debe ser más que suficiente.

Y entonces Enseignant, por un momento emanó más poder del que tenía e hizo frente a Chat Noir, a quien golpeó al extremo de que salió disparado hacia una de las paredes del aula de la primera planta. A eso se le sumaba el tintineo de su anillo que advertía que no le quedaban muchos minutos.

En ese preciso momento… una humareda proveniente del techo (teniendo en cuenta que Chat Noir había destruido parte del suelo del aula de ciencias) invadió el lugar… Todo blanco… denso, –¿Qué estaba pasando?–, se preguntó Chat Noir. Todo se estaba poniendo pesado para respirar. –Cof cof cof

– No importa lo que hagan, no podrán conmigo –afirmo la akumatizada.

Y en eso una luz cegadora… ¿eso era un reflejo de luz? ¿Acaso es una clase de linterna potente?.. La villana se hizo hacia atrás en vista que no podía ver hacía donde dirigirse.

– Chat Noir estaba empezando a marearse.

Al parecer, Luka había mezclado y prendido fuego a algunos elementos básicos de química, como nitrato de amonio, bicarbonato de sodio y papel periódico; asu vez había utilizado un conjunto de espejos y lupas para atraer luz solar en potencia y dirigirlo hacia la atacante. De esta manera ganaría algo de tiempo. –Espero que Marinette haya logrado sacar a los demás– pensó y entonces cogió a Chat Noir entre hombros y salieron del aula, por una de las ventanas hacia el patio principal.

– Cof cof… Muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti… no hubiéramos podido ganar tiempo– dijo Luka a Chat Noir, mientras le entregaba su báculo.

– Cof cof… Creo que se te pasó de nitrato en tu experimento (recordemos que Adrien es aplicado en todas sus materias)… cof cof… pero… gracias por salvar una de las vidas de este gato– contestó Chat Noir mientras se reincorporaba.

– Estamos a mano, tú me ayudaste hace un rato ¿recuerdas? –Le contestó finalmente.

– Tal parece que el gatito hizo un nuevo amigo… – Dijo Ladybug que acababa de llegar–

– Mi lady, demoraste tanto que tuve que buscar nuevos camaradas –dijo irónicamente el gato– amigo, ahora déjanoslo a nosotros, tú refúgiate.

– Debo saber si Mari y los alumnos de la biblioteca están a salvo– dijo mientras se dirigía a buscarlos.

– Espera… Marinette está sana y salva con los estudiantes.

Luka se volteó y miró fijamente a Ladybug –ya veo– contestó, pero no le quitaba sus ojos escarlatas de encima, haciendo que la heroína se sonrojara un poco. Chat Noir no pasó inadvertido de la situación, así que sin pensarlo cogió a Luka de los hombros haciendo que volteara a la fuerza –Escucha, tienes que refugiarte con los demás– le dijo serio.

– Tienes razón –contesto el pelinegro– se los encargo muchachos. –dicho esto se fue hacia los exteriores de la escuela.

La humareda se disipó, haciendo que nuevamente la akumatizada criatura salga en busca de revancha.– Al fin están juntos– dijo– ahora podré extraerles sus miraculous– gritó mientras se acercaba a atacar.

– El akuma está en el dije de su collar –dijo Chat Noir– tenemos que quitárselo.

– ¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó la heroína.

– Claro bugaboo… –contestó coquetamente– este felino casi arriesga una de sus vidas sólo para estar seguro de en donde está el akuma, además no me queda mucho tiempo para destranformarme– dijo mientras mostraba su anillo que tintineaba.

– Hay que quitárselo entonces… ¡Miraculous Ladybug! – dijo lanzando su yoyo.

Como era de esperarse, Ladybug junto a Chat Noir desakumatizaron a la criatura, de esta manera apareció una muy confundida maestra Bustier que no tenía idea de que había ocurrido, a su vez reparó los daños causados a la escuela durante el combate.

– ¡Buen trabajo! –se dijeron al unísono los héroes mientras juntaban sus puños.

– Bien bugaboo, este felino debe esfumarse porque de lo contrario, caerás rendida al ver mi verdadera identidad jaja–bromeó Chat Noir mientras se desaparecía con su báculo.

– jajaja, muy gracioso– comentó para sí una irónica Ladybug, mientras se dirigía hacia uno de las aulas del segundo piso para destransformarse.

[…]

– Ya todo estaba en orden… –es lo que se decía Marinette mientras salía de uno de los salones de la escuela.

– Marinette– gritó una muy preocupada Alya– ¿Estás bien?– dijo mientras se acercaba agitada –No vuelvas a desaparecer así… estábamos preocupados por ti. –dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

– Descuida– dijo correspondiendo al abrazo– …pude escabullirme de la situación –sonrió para no preocupara su amiga.

– ¡Marinette eres increíble!–dijo Nino mientras se acercaba a las chicas– nos ayudaste a escapar… exponiéndote tú sola.–dijo admirado.

– ¿Sola?...– se preguntó– …pero chicos… no estaba sola– dijo tratando de buscar con la mirada los alrededores–

Un destranformado Adrien se acercó a su grupo de amigos para tratar de conversar sobre lo acontecido.

– ¡Viejo!, ¿dónde diablos estabas? –dijo un fastidiado Nino– ¿tienes idea que lo preocupado que estaba?

– ¡Exacto! –le recriminó Alya– Marinette también estaba angustiada, al extremo que se puso en peligro para buscarte dentro de la escuela– no te desvanezcas así…

– Lo siento mucho chicos, no fue mi intención preocuparlos –contestó un muy apenado Agreste –me encerraron en uno de eso relojes– mintió– Lo siento Marinette –dijo Adrien a la peliazul.

– …

– ¡Marinette di algo!– dijo Alya despertando a su amiga que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos– …¿estás bien?

– Eh… ¡Si! –contestó la peliazul nerviosa. –Lo siento chicos… supongo que… estoy un poco sorprendida por lo ocurrido –mintió, pues ella sabía que estaba buscando al pelinegro entre los estudiantes en el patio principal de la escuela –Ahh…– suspiró– ha sido un día largo… así que… será mejor que me vaya a casa.–dijo finalmente.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó el rubio.

– Si, solo que… estoy algo… exhausta(?)… jajaja… se me pasará descansando un poco.– dijo la peliazul– Nos vemos mañana chicos– se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros y bajaba de las escaleras.

[…]

La peliazul estaba en la entrada principal de la escuela para dirigirse a casa– Ahh… –suspiró– Tikki creo que como Marinette he tenido mucha acción el día de hoy– dijo mientras abría su pequeño bolso para ver a su kuami…

– ¿vaya que fue un día cansado verdad?– le dijo Luka por detrás.

Marinette se sobresaltó y cerró nuevamente su bolso, para voltear rápidamente.– ¡Luka!, –dijo sorprendida– ¿estás bien? … es decir… yo…

– Jajaja… Mari no te tenses– dijo mientras sonreía– felizmente todo terminó bien… ¿verdad?– dijo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul– relájate… ¿si?– le dijo con una cautivadora sonrisa, a lo que Marinette reaccionó poniéndose nerviosa y agachando la mirada un poco para evitar que Luka notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

– Ehh… si– dijo algo apenada.

– …Por cierto… –dijo Luka con un tono serio– …te estaba esperando porque… –En ese preciso momento sostuvo los hombros de la peliazul con ambas manos– …¡Muchas gracias! …de verdad, no creo haberlo podido lograr sin tu ayuda– dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Que?... esto… ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo nerviosa agitando sus manos para apartar las manos del muchacho– yo solo… hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho por sus compañeros… ¿verdad?

– Creo que fuiste valiente Mari –terminó por decir mientras se apartaba de ella –Bueno… nos vemos luego– dijo mientras se daba vuelta para seguir su camino. –Por cierto… –giro la cabeza para ver a la peliazul– ¿Te han comentado antes… que tienes unos ojos iguales a los de Ladybug?– terminó por decir con una sonrisa cómplice.

Marinette se quedó helada, tenía que contestar algo YA, pero su mente estaba en blanco, ¿Cómo alguien que acababa de conocer podía haber tenido la osadía de insinuarle algo cómo eso?, –¿Es que acaso se dio cuenta de la identidad de Ladybug? …No puede ser cierto… ¿o si? – pensó–.

– jajajaja… No pongas esa cara… es obvio que estoy bromeando– dijo mientras se volteaba y seguía con su camino– …Nos vemos luego Mari– finalizó diciendo mientras seguía caminando y haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

[…]

Esa noche, Marinette estaba en la terraza de su dormitorio, pensando en las posibilidades que existían de que Luka haya descubierto su identidad secreta como Ladybug– Ahhhhhh– suspiró– Estoy preocupada Tikki… ¿qué pasará si alguien descubre la identidad de Ladybug? –indagó a la kuami la peliazul.

– Pues… no lo sé… no ha pasado antes… no que yo sepa… –contestó Tikki– supongo que lo importante es… que no te exponga ante los enemigos… ¿verdad? –dijo insegura. –No sabemos mucho de ese Luka…Por ahora… creo que sólo bromeaba… así que… sugiero que no lo frecuentes… igual… no parece ser alguien de tu clase… así que… mantendrás tu distancia con él… ¿de acuerdo? –le ordenó la kuami.

– Tienes razón Tikki, será lo mejor – contestó– bien… será mejor que entremos y descansemos… mañana será otro día –terminó diciendo una convencida Marinette, mientras entraba a su dormitorio para irse a descansar.

[…]

Esa misma noche… en una zona residencial de París, un joven rubio estaba en su dormitorio tumbado en su sofá boca arriba, analizando la lucha que tuvo con Enseignant, ¿Cómo es que si tenía la batalla casi ganada… se voltearon las cosas de esa manera?... Plagg… ¿viste esa energía que emanó de la criatura akumatizada? … ¿Plagg?

Plagg estaba concentrado en unos grandes trozos de queso camembert, así que no había prestado atención a lo que dijo el rubio, estaba comiendo más de lo habitual en esta ocasión.

– ¡Eres un tragón Plagg!… ¿no te sacias después de haber comido tanto? –dijo Adrien mientras se acercaba a su kuami.

– Pero… he utilizado demasiada energía el día de hoy –dijo el kuami mientras devoraba otra rebanada de queso– además no te puedes quejar… no me destranformé a pesar de haber estado exhausto… ñam…. –Ahh… Por cierto… quien era ese muchacho que te ayudó? …¿Lo conoces?

– Mmmm… pues no… era la primera vez que lo veía… debe ser un alumno de una clase superior…–contestó el rubio, en eso recordó que el sujeto desconocido se quedó observando fijamente a su bugaboo cuando ésta apareció ese día– …Se veía una persona agradable…pero no me gustó que se quedara mirando fijamente a mi lady –dijo haciendo un puchero.

– Ñam… como sea… creo que es una persona hábil… y fue de ayuda el día de hoy… supongo que podrían ser amigos –dijo mientras devoraba otro trozo de queso.

– Supongo que tienes razón… quizás lo vea en la escuela…–dijo el rubio mientras se tumbaba en su cama y volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Ahora qué ocurre?... –dijo Plagg mientras se acercaba a la cama del rubio.

– Nada… –dijo el rubio. Pero no era así, lo que a Adrien le fastidiaba era el hecho de que Alya y Nino le habían recriminado toda esa tarde por lo preocupada que había estado Marinette debido a no haberlo encontrado, al extremo de exponer su integridad física. Adrien se mostraba preocupado ya que la consideraba una gran amiga, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el brazalete de la suerte que ella le había regalado hace un tiempo atrás y recordó que él le había obsequiado uno similar en su último cumpleaños. –Definitivamente, ella es una amiga en la que puedo confiar– se dijo así mismo mientras sonreía.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

[…]

Pasaron días desde lo acontecido en la escuela, todo "aparentemente" transcurría con normalidad, Adrien tenía clases de esgrima esa tarde, estaba corriendo para llegar a tiempo… felizmente había programado su alarma, puesto que el tiempo "volaba" cuando estaba con Nino, Alya y Marinette. Nino había hecho unas mezclas con el nuevo tema de Jagged Stone y se lo hizo escuchar a sus amigos, una cosa llevó a otra… y terminaron pasando un agradable momento los cuatro.

Adrien corrió hacia los vestidores, ya todos los alumnos estaban en la clase del profesor Armand D'Argencourt, tenía que darse prisa. –Plagg, no hagas desastres en mi taquilla… la última vez… llenaste mi ropa con restos de apestoso queso…– le dijo a su kwami mientras dejaba sus pertenencias para vestirse con la indumentaria blanca característica del esgrima.

– Tranquilo… sólo tomaré una siesta mientras practicas… –dijo el kwami mientras bostezaba.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el área de entrenamiento con sus demás compañeros, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, el profesor Armand los hizo calentar para luego dar inicio al entrenamiento en parejas. Una vez más Adrien derrotó a su contrincante en la práctica, no le parecía tan complicado, su nivel en el esgrima era elevado para un joven de su edad y eso lo hacía sobresalir entre sus compañeros.

– Muy bien muchachos… tengo un anuncio que darles– dijo el profesor mientras invitaba a todos a acercarse para que escuchen lo que tenía que decirles– como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán… se aproxima el campeonato "Challenge de florete de París" y como parte de las eliminatorias, se realizarán torneos regionales. –hizo una pausa– …bien… me complace anunciarles que nuestra escuela se encuentra seleccionada entre las tres escuelas que representarán a la ciudad de París.

Los estudiantes sonrieron y aplaudieron por la muy buena noticia, incluyendo el rubio.–Genial– dijeron algunos– Se veía venir con Adrien en nuestro equipo– dijo otro.

– Bien… eso no es todo lo que tengo que informar… –continuó el profesor– verán… he analizado la situación… y serán dos de nuestros estudiantes los que representarán a nuestra escuela en el torneo. –hizo una pausa– …Adrien, confío en tu muy buen desempeño en la esgrima para representarnos– dijo mientras señalaba al rubio– …además…

– Profesor –interrumpió el rubio delante de sus compañeros– …Me preguntaba si… ¿es posible considerar inscribir en nuestro equipo a una estudiante de otra escuela? –preguntó seriamente– …conozco alguien que tiene un alto nivel en el esgrima... y…

– …Me alegro que toques el tema –contestó el maestro– …Chicos… desde el día de hoy tendremos una nueva integrante en el equipo… –informó mientras señalaba a una estudiante que recién se reincorporaba al área de entrenamiento– …algunos la recordarán… ella vino unas semanas atrás a solicitar su inscripción a nuestra escuela… por favor… preséntate con tus compañeros– invitó el maestro a la joven.

– Me llamo Kagami Tsurugi… es un placer… formar parte de la escuela de esgrima Francoise Dupont… –dijo mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia.

– Kagami… ¿cómo…? …pensé que… –dijo un confundido Adrien mientras se acercaba a su nueva compañera.

– Su escuela es conocida en la región por destacar en el esgrima –contestó la asiática– así que… me gustaría… mejorar mis técnicas en este deporte –finalizó diciendo cortésmente.

– Es genial… con ellos dos representándonos ganaremos el torneo– dijo uno de los estudiantes.

– Serán una pareja de temer en el torneo… – dijo otro de los jóvenes.

– Adrien– llamó el maestro Armand– …desde ahora, practicarás con Kagami… sé que ambos aprenderán mucho el uno del otro– dijo sonriente– …bien… pónganse en guardia.

Kagami se colocó su careta (casco de esgrima) y se acercó a Adrien – bien… quiero mi revancha Adrien… – le dijo en tono desafiante.

– Claro, …te demostraré que he practicado en estos días –contestó un sonriente rubio.

Kagami y Adrien continuaron con el entrenamiento, como era de esperarse, ambos eran muy buenos rivales en el deporte. El primer duelo fue empate, el segundo también, el tercero aparentemente ganado por Adrien quien tocó a la asiática con su espada, pero Kagami había empeñado mejores técnicas de contrataque, así que fue catalogado como un empate técnico por el maestro Armand.

– Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy…– dijo un jadeante Adrien– te parece bien si lo dejamos en empate… ¿por ahora?– dijo mientras se quitaba su careta.

– Tienes razón… –dijo la asiática mientras se quitaba la careta.

– Me alegra saber que estás en nuestro equipo Kagami– dijo el rubio– seremos invencibles en el torneo– finalizó mientras extendía su mano en ademán de saludarla.

Kagami vio al rubio un poco sorprendida, todavía recordaba cuando dijo que era su amiga y la presentó a sus compañeros, era como si… sentía que podría confiar por primera vez en alguien de su edad… ¿o quizás estaba exagerando?… como sea… quería considerar a Adrien como un amigo, lo supo desde que se vieron en el Festival, fue por eso que continuó con la idea de querer inscribirse en la escuela Francoise Dupont, además… como le dijo su abuelo una vez… los rivales pueden convertirse en mejores amigos.

Kagami sonrió y correspondió a estrecharle la mano al rubio. –No me daré por vencida… dijo con una leve sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a los vestuarios.

[…]

Marinette y Alya se encontraban en el dormitorio de la peliazul, tal parece que la morena estaba animando a su amiga para que ésta invite a Adrien a pasar juntos la tarde de mañana.

– …¡P..pero estas loca! –dijo una contrariada Marinette– imagínate… ¿y…si me dice que no puede?... me sentiré como una completa tonta… –dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos…– además… me pongo súper nerviosa cuando estoy a su lado con gente alrededor… ¡imagínate si estamos los dos solos!

– Pero chica… ya es momento de dar un paso más… ¿no te parece?

– Pero Adrien me ve como una amiga– dijo resignada mientras se tumbaba en su diván cubriéndose con su cojín.

– ¿Perdón?– le recriminó Alya mientras le quitaba el cojín de la cara a su amiga– …si él te considera una amiga… pues… entonces eres una amiga muy especial para él… ¿o ya olvidaste esto? –dijo mientras levantaba el brazalete que el rubio le obsequió a la peliazul en su cumpleaños, el cual Marinette guardaba consigo.

– Ahhhhh… está bien –atinó a decir Marinette– se lo diré cuando lo vea –dijo– pero… ¿Qué le digo? … Hola Adrien, ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a una firma de autógrafos de Jagged Stone conmigo?... ¿Qué por qué?... pues porque quiero pasar un rato a tu lado, porque me gustas mucho y te admiro enfermizamente al extremo de tener fotografías tuyas colgadas en mi habitación… ahhhh… no podré hacerlo Alya… te necesito cerca para que me ayudes si es que termino arruinándolo… por favor… –dijo mientras se colocaba en una pose suplicante.

– …está bien… –estaré cerca… por si algo malo ocurre… pero estarás tú y Adrien… ¿ok?

– ¡ok! …muchas gracias… –dijo abrazando a su amiga.

[…]

Kagami estaba en los exteriores de la escuela esperando que vengan a recogerla, estaban demorando más de lo habitual, sacó su móvil y se fijó en la hora… iba tarde para sus clases de Español –ahhhh– suspiró.

– ¿Todo bien?– preguntó Adrien quien salía de la escuela para dirigirse a la limosina que aguardaba por él en los exteriores.

– Si… –dijo una reservada Kagami– …esperaré a que venga mi institutriz con el chofer.

– ¿Institutriz? –preguntó un sorprendido Adrien.

– Si… pues… mi madre está ocupada con los negocios familiares… así que… mi institutriz es como… mi apoderada… supongo. –dijo la asiática con una nostálgica mirada.

– Ya veo… –contestó el rubio dándose cuenta que esa mirada ya la había visto en alguien más– debe ser difícil para ti y tus hermanos el que tus padres viajen a cada rato… ¿verdad?

– Soy hija única…y… pues… mi familia es… algo estricta… así que… ya estoy acostumbrada –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. Lo último que quería Kagami, era causar lástima.

Adrien se sintió un poco identificado con ella… esa mirada… la había visto en él mismo más de una vez en el espejo. Desde que su madre se fue… su padre se volvió más frío, se centró exclusivamente en los negocios. Lo más cercano a un apoderado para él… era Nathaly. Por eso… se imaginaba que en parte… Kagami quizás pasaba momentos de soledad por la ausencia de sus padres, quizás ella también pasaba cumpleaños, o eventos importantes sólo con su institutriz.

El claxon de la limosina y el guardaespaldas de Adrien saliendo de ella, hicieron que el rubio despierte de sus pensamientos. –Ehhhh… –titubió– …te parece si mañana practicamos esgrima también?

– ¿mañana?– dijo una sorprendida Kagami. – pues… –sacó su móvil– tengo clases de Shodo (caligrafía japonesa) hasta la tarde.

– Genial… –dijo el rubio– entonces en la tarde ¿Te parece? Nos vemos acá después de la escuela… o de tus clases de… ¿Judo? –dijo el rubio mientras bajaba las gradas de la entrada de la escuela para ir a su vehículo.

– De acuerdo– atinó a decir la japonesa– y… es Shodo no Judo…. –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– Entonces nos vemos mañana– dijo mientras se acercaba a su guardaespaldas. Y en ese momento, un vehículo rojo se estacionó en la entrada de la escuela para recoger a Kagami.

[…]

Al día siguiente en la escuela, ya había acabado la primera hora de clases y los alumnos estaban en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la clase de educación física. Cuando una descontrolada Alya se acercó a Marinette por detrás

– ¡Esta es tu oportunidad amiga! –dijo convencida.

– Adrien está solo ahora… invítalo a salir esta tarde después de la escuela, dile que el nuevo tema de Jagged estuvo increíble e irás a su firma de autógrafos y que no tienes con quien ir… ¿de acuerdo?

– Ahhh…. ¡yo puedo! –se dijo la peliazul– …sé que puedo… –se repetía– …por supuesto que puedo –se decía con duda mientras que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el rubio. –Ehhh…

– Hola Marinette –dijo un amable Adrien– ¿Cómo estás?

– Ehhh… hola… bien como tú… digo… no tan bien como tú…digo… muy bien… ¿y tú? Jajaja– contestó una muy nerviosa peliazul.

– Bien… esperando que inicie la clase de educación física… como los demás… y esperando a Nino de los vestuarios –contestó– ¿Todo bien?

– Ehhh… pues… –¡sé que puedo!, pensó Marinette– yo… me preguntaba si… jaja... ¿querrías salir con Nino… digo… conmigo a la firma de autógrafos del nuevo álbum de Jagged Stone saliendo de la escuela?– preguntó muy ruborizada.

– Lo siento… –respondió el rubio apenado– pero yo no…

– Ahhh… lo siento mucho –interrumpió– …debí suponer que estarías ocupado… que tonta… jajajaja… será en otra ocasión –atinó a responder una nerviosa Marinette mientras se iba hacia su amiga Alya.

– Pero yo no… –Adrien no pudo decirle que esa tarde entrenaría esgrima con Kagami, en realidad no comprendía del todo la actitud de la peliazul... ¿Acaso había hecho él algo mal?.

En aquel momento Nino llegó junto a su amigo –¡Viejo… ¿todo bien?! –Preguntó– tienes cara de martirio… descuida… la clase acabará rápido –dijo irónicamente.

–Descuida… no estuvo mal… –animaba Alya a su amiga– quizás él no puede porque tiene clases de chino… o una sesión de fotos… ¿verdad?

– …o quizás no quiere salir conmigo porque no quiere arruinar nuestra amistad– dijo una avergonzada Marinette.

– Bien chicos, empezaremos con el calentamiento– dijo el profesor Armand quien daba inicio a la clase de educación física. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron en posición mientras daba inicio a la clase. En lo que respectaba a la peliazul, se encontraba tan apenada con Adrien que trató de evitarlo lo más que podía durante toda la clase.

[…]

Ya era tarde… Todo indicaba que había sido una larga jornada de clases… Marinette estaba exhausta y quería irse para su casa… Se había despedido de su amiga y había evitado lo más que podía a Adrien por temor a que toque el tema de la invitación que ella le había propuesto y que él no pudo corresponder –¿Es que acaso soy tan obvia con mis sentimientos que fui indirectamente rechazada? –pensó. –Ahhhh– suspiró mientras salía de la escuela, cuando vislumbró que alguien conocida estaba parada en la entrada principal de la escuela, se trataba de Kagami, ¿Ella en la escuela?... ¿quizás viene por las clases de esgrima?. Pero la peliazul descartó lo de las clases de esgrima en vista que ella estaba al tanto del horario de Adrien en la escuela… ella sabía que Adrien sólo tenía clases de esgrima una vez a la semana... y ese día fue ayer.

Por reflejo se escondió entre las escaleras para no ser vista por la joven japonesa. Pero… ¿qué estoy haciendo? –pensó– Ahhhh… definitivamente estoy loca… –se dijo– No tengo nada que temer… –dijo propuesta a salir de su escondite.

– ¡Kagami! –se escuchó decir a un Adrien que salía de la escuela. Lo que ocasionó que Marinette agache la cabeza y se escondiera nuevamente. – disculpa, ¿tuviste que esperar mucho?– preguntó el rubio a Kagami.

– No mucho… terminé mis clases antes de tiempo en realidad –dijo Kagami– bien… ¿vamos a los vestuarios para poder empezar con el entrenamiento?.

– De acuerdo– dijo un sonriente Agreste.

– …Adrien… –dijo Kagami– …no me lo pongas fácil hoy ¿de acuerdo? –atinó a decir con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Jajaja… ya veremos –dijo el rubio mientras se dirigían a entrenar.

Marinette seguía en su escondite. – ¿Es que acaso Adrien y Kagami tenían una clase de cita?– pensó– Acaso yo…¿Ya no tengo ninguna esperanza para confesarle mis sentimientos?– se dijo mientras se reincorporaba para ver que el sitio en donde estaban Adrien y Kagami hace un momento ya estaba vacío. –Ya se fueron Tikki– dijo mientras abría su mochila para ver a su pequeña kwami.

– ¿Se fueron?... ¿Quiénes? –dijo una voz tranquila por atrás, a lo que la peliazul dio un sobresalto, cerrando su mochila y girando intempestivamente para confirmar de quién provenía esa conocida voz.

– L…Luka… ¿Q… qué haces acá?– dijo una sorprendida Marinette. Y sintió que en su mochila rosa una kwami se movía desenfrenadamente, lo que le hizo recordar que lo mejor era evitar al chico de ojos escarlata.

– Estaba esperando a Juleka, pero me dijo que saldría con Rose, así que me voy. –contestó.

– ¿Juleka?... –preguntó la peliazul.

– Si..., mi hermana –dijo un sonriente pelinegro– ¿No se nota?... Quienes nos conocen dicen que nos parecemos mucho –dijo con gracia– …Aunque… pienso que soy más atractivo… ¿no te parece Mari? –dijo en tono coqueto mientras se acercaba a la chica.

– ¿Ehhh?… creo que prefiero a Juleka –dijo una sonriente Marinette, mientras lo evadía con una mano.

– ¿Qué prefieres a mi hermana? –dijo un sárcastico Luka– Ya veo…– dijo en pose pensativa– …así que te gustan las chicas…

– ¿Ehhh? –dijo la joven mientras ponía sus ojos como platos–

– jajajajajajajaj –se burló Luka mientras abrazaba su estómago– de veras…– continuó mientras dejaba de reírse– …tienes unos lindos ojos Mari– finalizó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Marinette no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante el último comentario, así que solo sonrió forzadamente. Internamente sonaba una "alerta" en su cabeza que advertía que lo mejor era alejarse de Luka. …Bueno... –dijo– …me voy a casa…– mencionó mientras se proponía a retirarse.

– Pensé que estabas esperando a alguien –dijo Luka– te vi acá hace un rato… –dijo extrañado– ¿o será que… te estás escondiendo de alguien? –dijo mientras miraba en los alrededores.

– Ahh… pues… no… yo solo… –suspiro, recordó que Adrien y Kagami están juntos en ese preciso momento, lo que le hizo poner una mirada melancólica– …me voy a casa… –dijo mientras se preparaba a marcharse.

– Mari… ¿te gusta Jagged Stone? –cambió de tema rápidamente Luka, lo que hizo detener a la peliazul.

– Pues… si… claro… ¿a quién no? –contestó una contrariada peliazul.

– ¿Sabías que hoy estará firmando autógrafos en el mirador de la Torre Eiffel para promocionar su último álbum?… yo… iré un rato… ¿te gustaría venir? –preguntó el joven con una cautivadora sonrisa.

Marinette lo sabía… tenía que alejarse de Luka… era una persona agradable… pero era "aparentemente" muy observador con los más mínimos detalles y eso podía ser un riesgo si quería seguir manteniendo oculta su identidad como Ladybug. –Creo que… será mejor que…

– Sólo será un momento… además… mañana no hay clases... ¿verdad? – le recordó Luka– Su último álbum es increíble… ¿no te parece? …tiene unos acordes excelentes… y ni que decir de las notas altas de guitarra que se oyen en el coro –sus ojos escarlata brillaban de emoción. Entonces Marinette recordó, que la primera vez que se chocó con él… cayeron unas partituras… ¿será que acaso Luka toca algún instrumento?... quizás… ¿ha compuesto algunas temas de forma independiente? –Entonces Mari… ¿Vamos? –dijo con una gran sonrisa Luka.

– Está bien– dijo una sonriente Marinette

– Genial– dijo Luka, mientras se disponían a dirigirse a su destino.

En realidad, no tenía nada que perder, ella igual quería asistir a dicho evento… sólo que no quería ir sola. Alya tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos esa tarde y fue por eso que la convenció de que era una oportunidad para invitar a Adrien. –Adrien– recordó… –Cuanto me hubiera gustado venir contigo– pensó.

[…]

Llegaron al mirador de la Torre, había una larga fila para obtener un autógrafo pero valió la pena esperar. Jagged finalizó el evento interpretando su último sencillo ante todos los presentes. Habían pasado una agradable tarde/noche, de hecho… Marinette se reía de algunas de las cosas que decía Luka –En verdad… quien diría que a primera impresión le parecería una persona seria, una vez entrado en confianza… podía llegar a ser muy agradable, pensó la peliazul.

– Vaya… No tenía idea que Jagged Stone te conocía Mari. –dijo un emocionado Luka

– Bueno... le gustaron unos diseños que hice un par de veces– dijo– …y también le salvé la vida en una que otra ocasión como Ladybug– pensó.

El evento había acabado, así que caminaron hacia los Jardines del Trocadero ubicado cerca de la Torre Eiffel antes de ir a casa. Había una vista increíble ya había oscurecido y las luces de la Torre se habían encendido. Definitivamente con esa vista, recordó el por qué ese era su lugar favorito para inspirarse cuando debía bosquejar algún diseño, tal y como hizo para el bombín con plumas de palomas que modeló Adrien meses atrás.

– Me alegro que estés de mejor ánimo ahora Mari– dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –¿Mari?

– … –silencio por parte de la peliazul– Marinette estaba sumida en recuerdos que involucraban a Adrien, sentía un ligero malestar en el estómago, un ligero vacío, ella estaba enamorada del rubio, pero parece ser… que el rubio sólo la ve como una amiga… nada más. –ahhhhh– suspiro y volvió a la realidad, sólo para toparse con el rostro de un Luka que la miraba muy de cerca… demasiado cerca… estaba invadiendo su espacio personal… se veía reflejada en sus grandes ojos escarlata. Marinette estaba nerviosa… así que en un intento de esquivar su penetrante mirada retrocedió sin percatarse de un escalón y tropezó.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Luka quien había sujetado la muñeca de la peliazul para evitar que caiga… –efectivamente, no cayó… pero su mochila no corrió con la misma suerte –estaban algunas de sus cosas regadas en el pavimento de los jardines.

– Lo siento… es que últimamente... ando distraída –dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus pertenencias. El pelinegro procedió a ayudarla.

Entre las cosas esparcidas en el suelo estaba el plectro… ya se había olvidado de esa púa de guitarra… es verdad que tiene un color muy bonito– la peliazul procedió a tomarlo coincidentemente al igual que Luka, sus manos chocaron.

– Lo siento –dijo el pelinegro– …es solo que…

– Disculpa– dijo la peliazul– quien había tomado la púa de guitarra.

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –preguntó el pelinegro

– …Pues… en la escuela… me gusta el color… así que pensé en diseñar algo con esto. –dijo la peliazul mientras miraba la púa– … espera… no me digas que es…

– Pues si… –dijo Luka mientras se rascaba la cabeza– de hecho… es mío… lo estaba buscando la otra vez que tropezaste conmigo en la escuela. –dijo– me había resignado a perderlo– rió.

– …Vaya… no lo sabía –dijo una apenada Marinette– ten… te lo devuelvo –dijo mientras extendía su mano con el plectro.

– No –rechazó Luka– Puedes quedártelo… Además… Estoy interesado en saber qué podrías diseñar con una púa de guitarra. –dijo con una sonrisa algo retadora– Después de todo… tienes muy buenas referencias en cuanto a tus diseños– dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– Verás que algo se me ocurrirá –dijo una muy sonriente peliazul – Además… el violeta es uno de mis colores favoritos– dijo señalando la púa.

– El mío tambien– dijo Luka mientras tomaba la púa de la mano de Marinette– En ningún otro color se unen cualidades tan opuestas como en el violeta… –dijo mientras levantaba el plectro hacia la luz para ver el brillo de colores lila– representa la mezcla de lo masculino con lo femenino por el rojo y el azul… la mezcla de la sensualidad con la espiritualidad… Creo que la unión de estos significados contrarios es lo que determina el simbolismo del color violeta –dijo para finalmente devolvérselo a la peliazul. –bien… ¿nos vamos?– dijo finalmente.

– Ehh… si… –dijo una nerviosa peliazul. No había visto ese punto de vista tan característico de un color. Ni si quiera se imaginaba que todo ese conjunto de palabras podían significar un color… Era como… –…poesía… –dijo Marinette en voz alta.

– ¿Dijiste algo Mari?

– Ehhh… no… solo que se nos hace tarde. –dijo una peliazul algo nerviosa.

[…]

Marinette llegó a su casa… todo parecía andar con normalidad, prosiguió a dirigirse a su habitación. –Al fin en casa –dijo en voz alta mientras dejaba sus pertenencias al borde de su diván y procedía a tumbarse en el mueble. No pensó que se divertiría tanto con Luka. Definitivamente es un tipo genial, es amable como Adrien, pero puede llegar a ser tan gracioso y algo alocado como… ¿Chat Noir?… – Espera un momento –pensó– ¿será que acaso… él es Chat Noir? –dijo en voz alta dramáticamente –jajajaja.. claro que no…– no se parecen en nada, además los vi a los dos en la escuela a la vez jajajaja

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? No es posible… – dijo el kwami mientras se acercaba a su portadora.

– Tienes razón… estoy creando novelas exageradas en mi cabeza jajajaja…–dijo la peliazul. Mientras procedía a ponerse su ropa de dormir. Obviamente no puede ser posible… Y suponiendo que el gatito pueda duplicarse… El cabello de ambos… es diferente… y los ojos tambien. –dijo pensativa-

\- ¿En serio lo estás considerando Marinette? –dijo una irónica Tikki con los brazos cruzados – Ya vámonos a dormir- finalizó.

[…]

Era de noche y el joven Agreste estaba en el amplio comedor de su mansión cenando… solo… como de costumbre, tal parece ser que su padre está ocupado con asuntos de trabajo… otra vez… – ahhhh– dijo el rubio mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta. ¿se preguntaba qué es lo que pudo haber hecho para que su padre fuera tan frío con él?. ¿Será el único en París que cena solo esa noche… y las demás noches?... Estaba seguro que si su madre estuviese con él todo sería diferente. En eso recordó a Kagami, durante su agotadora práctica de esgrima, le comentó que no es su "fortaleza" el hablar con su madre cuando se siente sola… porque sabe que su ausencia es por motivos de trabajo… y no quiere ser considerada una molestia. Es una forma muy madura de ver las cosas. Pensó Adrien.

– ¿Quizás yo debería hablar con mi padre? –pensó– pedirle que pase tiempo con conmigo… tiempo de padre e hijo… más allá de estar presente en las sesiones fotográficas donde modelo su línea de ropa de diseñador. –Eso es Plagg– dijo el rubio a su kwami escondido– hablaré con él –dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El rubio se fue hacia el cuarto de estudio de su padre, llegó a la puerta, suspiro y apoyó su frente en la entrada, dispuesto a tocar antes de entrar. Tocó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

– Ehhh… ¿papá?– dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza… –su padre no estaba en la habitación. El rubio suspiró, tal parecía ser que su padre no se encontraba en casa. Se asomó al retrato de su madre. –Cuanta falta me haces mamá– dijo mientras tocaba la pintura y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

– Es raro que mi papá no esté en casa…– dijo a su kwami.

– Como sea… deberíamos evitar ir a esa habitación… –dijo mientras se metía un trozo de queso a la boca– …recuerda que hay cámaras por doquier.

– …Tienes razón… –dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama–… en realidad estaba algo cansado por el entrenamiento, además, había pasado un rato muy agradable con Kagami. A primera impresión la joven es un poco reservada, pero ¿quién más que Adrien puede entenderla? … ambos atraviesan situaciones similares. Además cuentan con pasatiempos similares como el esgrima. – Es verdad… no le pregunté sobre el judo– se dijo así mismo.

– Bien, será mejor que me dé un baño antes de dormir– dijo el rubio a Plagg quien ya se había acomodado en la cabecera de su cama para descansar.

Continuará…

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos para esta historia. Es lindo saber que me leen :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Había dado inicio otra semana, era de mañana y Adrien llegaba tarde a la escuela, tal parece que fue en vano esperar a que su padre salga de su estudio para conversar, el rubio no lo había visto en días y creyó, erróneamente, que hoy día sería la excepción.

– Espero que la maestra Bustier no me mande a la oficina del director por llegar muy tarde– pensó el rubio mientras ingresaba por la entrada principal rápidamente. Tenía que llegar a clases lo antes posible. Giró hacia uno de los pasillos para dirigirse hacia las escaleras y lo vió, era el joven que lo ayudó aquella vez que Chat Noir enfrentó a Enseignant. Estaba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la segunda planta –Así que era estudiante de la escuela Francoise Dupont después de todo– pensó. Como sea… aquella vez fue de gran ayuda y por lo menos quería saber su nombre… y saludarlo cordialmente.

– Esto… ¿Hola… también llegas tarde? –dijo el rubio mientras se aproximaba al joven que subía las escaleras.

– Hola… parece ser somos dos esta vez – contestó cordial mientras subía las escaleras– es bueno saber que no soy el único el día de hoy… mmm…

– Soy Adrien Agreste –dijo cordial el rubio mientras disminuía su velocidad para poder entablar conversación con el pelinegro.

– Un gusto… soy Luka Couffaine – dijo el pelinegro mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo.

– ¿Couffaine?... ¿Cómo Juleka? –dijo un sorprendido Adrien mientras correspondía el saludo.

– Vaya… así que estas en la misma clase que mi hermana, Rose y Mari –dijo un sonriente Luka– genial… a este paso… conoceré a los compañeros de mi hermana antes que a los de mi propia clase – dijo sarcásticamente.

– Por Mari… te refieres a…

– Marinette obviamente –dijo con una sonrisa sincera– supongo que es tu amiga o compañera…

– Si… una buena amiga… –dijo Adrien algo nostálgico, tal parece ser que no la ha visto recientemente

– Vaya… de veras llego tarde –dijo un pelinegro mientras veía la hora desde su móvil– un gusto Adrien… los amigos de Mari son amigos míos –dijo mientras se apresuraba para dirigirse a su clase.

– Tal parece ser que tu amiga Marinette es popular con los chicos mayores de otras clases –susurró Plagg desde la camisa del rubio.

– ¿Tú crees? – contestó el rubio sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases.

[…]

Las clases culminaron con tranquilidad y la peliazul se dirigía hacia su casa con Alya. Al entrar a la panadería vieron que había gente desconocida por doquier, estaban con paneles, cámaras, cableados, etc. Era demasiado movimiento para un lugar con un aforo no tan amplio.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la peliazul.

– Harán un reality show en nuestra panadería – contestó su padre – …pero… honestamente ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado –dijo mientras suspiraba resignado por el "movimiento" del personal del canal televisivo.

– …Tranquilo… –dijo Sabine mientras abrazaba a su esposo– …esto será positivo para el negocio familiar… además… Un poco de publicidad nos hará bien… ¿verdad? –dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa a su hija.

– ¿Y en qué consistirá el reality? – preguntó Alya, quien no dejaba de grabar con su celular los alrededores.

– Pues… hasta donde nos informaron… se tratará de famosos desempeñando funciones ajenas a lo que hacen… –dijo Tom. – En este caso… será Jagged Stone… ¿lo recuerdas cariño? …es el cantante para el que diseñaste su portada en uno de sus álbumes.

– ¡Genial!... –dijo Marinette emocionada

– Esperen a que lo publique en mi blog… su club de fans no dejará de venir a ésta panadería luego de ver el programa – dijo una muy sonriente Alya.

[…]

Al día siguiente… Marinette había dicho a todos sus compañeros de clase que no se pierdan el programa esa tarde, incluso buscó a Luka para avisarle durante el receso, él era un fiel admirador de Jagged Stone al igual que ella, así que sería injusto que no le avisara. ¿Dónde podrá estar? – se preguntó la peliazul. Mientras caminaba en el patio de la escuela junto con Alya. No es como si fuera difícil de identificar… es decir… era un joven con un estilo "algo particular" al igual que su hermana.

– ¿Buscas a alguien?– dijo su amiga.

– Mmmm… pues…

– Alerta a las nueve en punto… están Adrien y Nino –contestó su amiga– mientras les saludaba con la mano. –ay… vamos… salúdalos tú también– dijo la morena, mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul para saludarlos a distancia. Nino y Adrien estaban acercándose a las chicas, para iniciar una conversación.

– Hey… –dijo Nino– ¿todo bien?

– Claro –contestó Alya– …ya saben que no se pueden perder el show de más tarde ¿verdad?... será en la casa de mi amiga –dijo mientras abrazaba a una apenada peliazul.

– Lo veré con gusto – dijo el rubio. A lo que la peliazul se ruborizaba un poco por la presencia de éste.

En aquel momento la peliazul captó la presencia de Luka en uno de los balcones de la segunda planta, estaba recostado en una de las barandas concentrado en unos papeles… –Chicos…. Ehhh… un momento… recordé algo que tengo que hacer… jajaja… –dijo Marinette mientras se alejaba de sus amigos. Subió las escaleras, su kwami se movía en su bolso, a lo que asomó su cabeza y le dijo –¿hacia dónde vamos? …¿Acaso seguirás ignorando a Adrien? –preguntó algo contrariada.

– No es eso… Sólo… quería aprovechar en avisar a Luka sobre el programa de más tarde – dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro. Tikki hizo un puchero y volvió a refugiarse en el bolso de Marinette.

– Ehh… hola… –dijo la peliazul mientras levantaba una mano para saludar a Luka.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada y vio a Marinette parada cerca de él, así que le lanzó una sonrisa y le dijo –Hola Mari… tiempo sin verte ¿Todo bien?

– Ehh… si, solo pasaba a saludar… jaja – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza– pues… quería decirte que hoy en la tarde transmitirán en vivo un reality desde mi casa y…

– ¿Un reality en tu casa? –le interrumpió un sorprendido Luka– pues verás… a mi…no me llama mucho la atención esa clase de programas – dijo algo apenado mientras se rascaba el mentón.

– Jajaja… en realidad a mí tampoco… pero en esta oportunidad la estrella invitada será Jagged Stone y creí que…

– ¡¿Jagged Stone?!– interrumpió nuevamente el pelinegro– siempre creí que a él solo de interesaba componer música… es raro que participe en esa clase de programas… –dijo pensativo.

– Lo sé… por eso vine a avisarte al respecto, para que sintonices el programa. –dijo sonriente la peliazul– quizás interprete su último sencillo en vivo… ¿verdad?

– Eso… sería genial… –dijo sonriente– …estaré allí para verlo en vivo –dijo un atrevido Luka que cerraba su cuaderno de apuntes y sacaba su móvil– …¿intercambiamos números de celular? … Estaré allí en cuanto terminen las clases –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– ¿Ehhh?… –una alerta resonaba en la cabeza de la peliazul– …no… no me refería a que vayas a mi casa jajajaja… –dijo algo nerviosa mientras trataba de evadir el tema– …solo te aviso porque… porque…eres fan de Jagged.. eso es… así que mira el programa desde TU casa…

– …De acuerdo… pero igual me darás tu número de celular… ¿verdad? – dijo con una amable sonrisa– …vamos Mari… somos amigos… ¿o no? –finalizó increpando a la peliazul dejándola sin escapatoria a alguna excusa para evadir el tema. No le quedaba de otra. Al término de la plática, Marinette y Luka habían intercambiado números de teléfono celular.

– Aunque sea a través de un televisor… Estaré encantado de conocer tu casa, Marinette Dupain Cheng –dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a su clase y hacía un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha, a lo que la peliazul resignada lo veía marcharse, para luego dirigirse a su aula de clase.

[…]

Las clases habían terminado y la peliazul fue rápido a casa, quizás sus padres necesitaban algo de ayuda en la panadería. Llegó y vio que estaba Jagged recibiendo indicaciones de Penny, su asistente quien sujetaba una Tablet para ver lo que el cantante haría esa tarde ante las cámaras. La peliazul procedió a saludar cordialmente, a cada uno de los invitados.

Jagged estaba siendo "retocado" por el equipo de maquillaje, parecía algo ofuscado con Penny. –¿En serio es necesario hacer esto Penny? –dijo el músico– No me agrada la idea de haber dejado a Fang en el cuarto de hotel.

– Recuerda que es para vender aún más tu último sencillo –le dijo Penny– es verdad que en las ventas no nos ha ido nada mal… pero cualquier publicidad demás es bienvenida verdad? –ademas los auspiciadores realizarán pagos generosos por tu participación –finalizó.

– Bien… empezaremos en 30 segundos – dijo el director de cámara. Mientras el padre de Marinette estaba colocándose el delantal para proceder a hornear unas galletas delante de las cámaras.

– ¡Acción!– se oyó decir.

– Bien, acá en ¡trabajando con las estrellas!, presentamos al cantante y compositor de rock and roll Jagged Stone, quien desempeñará funciones como panadero… ¿Podrá hornear unas galletas tan bien… como compone canciones? –dijo el presentador.

– ¡Hornearé galletas rock and roll! – dijo un animado Jagged, mientras hacía señas con los dedos ante las cámaras. Procedió a seguir las indicaciones de Tom para hornear unas simples galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, en teoría, no debía ser complicado; sin embargo, Jagged empezó a querer crear "su propia receta", incorporando más agua a la masa y más levadura.

– Esto… Señor Stone, lo que queremos es que la masa no quede tan pegajosa… además… si incorpora demasiada levadura… al hornearlo se estropearán… –susurró Tom.

– Tonterías… estas son mis galletas rock and roll –atino a contestar el cantante.

Penny estaba angustiada por la terquedad del cantante, ¿qué podía hacer?, era parte de su personalidad –ahhhh– suspiro mientras revisaba nuevamente la Tablet.

– Bien, corte comercial y regresamos en unos minutos –dijo el presentador.

Marinette procedió a acercarle una bebida a su padre… tal parecía ser que estaba algo tenso por la situación.

– Esto… Disculpa, ¿Dónde están los servicios higiénicos?– preguntó Penny a Sabine– Jagged necesita lavarse las manos que están llenas de masa para cuando regresemos de los comerciales– dijo algo apenada.

– Ohhh… ya veo… no te preocupes –contestó la madre de Marinette sonriente– el baño está en el segundo nivel, sube las escaleras, y la primera puerta a la izquierda –dijo cordialmente.

– Muchas gracias – contestó Penny, mientras se dirigía con Jagged al segundo nivel. Mientras subían, Penny llamó la atención a Stone –deberías ser más recatado a las instrucciones que te imparte el Sr. Dupain– dijo.

– Ahhh… pero ese es el chiste de un reality… ¿verdad?... la gente debe verme tal y como soy, al igual que tú me conoces tan bien –afirmó el cantante. Mientras abría una de las puertas del segundo nivel.

– Ehhh… ¿porque está todo rosa? –dijo Jagged– que baño tan raro…

– Jagged este no es el baño… – dijo Penny– es la habitación de alguien– afirmó mientras observaba los alrededores. Al ver algunas imágenes de Jagged en la pared, confirmó que se trataba de la habitación de Marinette.

– Será mejor que nos retiremos de este lugar… a Marinette no le gustará saber que invadimos su espacio… ¿verdad?

– Hey Penny… mira esto… tiene un poster con la portada de mi último álbum pegado en la pared…–dijo alegre el cantante– …se lo firmaré –dijo mientras buscaba una un lapicero para dejarle su autógrafo. Se aproximó hacia el escritorio de la habitación. ¿Dónde puede haber un lapicero?– se dijo… entonces vio un conjunto de fotos pegadas en una de las paredes… eran cerca de 20 imágenes pegadas de un joven rubio, como de su edad… – Hey Penny, Marinette tiene más fotos de este rubio que de mí –dijo algo sorprendido– ¿será su fan?

– Mmm… pues… ahora que lo dices… quizás esté enamorada de él ¿no? –dijo una curiosa Penny

[…]

– ¡Acción! – se dijo en la panadería, pero no había señales de Jagged. Por ese motivo el presentador, siguiendo las órdenes del director de cámaras, procedió a subir a la segunda planta, buscando al famoso cantante. –Allí estaba señor Stone, no haga esperar a los espectadores. –dijo el presentador mientras lo enfocaba con su cámara.

– ¿Qué estás viendo Jagged? … acaso esas son fotos de… ese es el modelo hijo de Gabriel Agreste verdad? –dijo el presentador mientras enfocaba con la cámara la pared del cuarto de Marinette.

[…]

Adrien estaba en su habitación, sentado en su escritorio mientras miraba el reality filmado en la casa de Marinette. Asu vez, Plagg comía su queso camembert.

– Ño shabía que te gustaba ver esha clase de programas –atinó a decir Plagg con la boca semi llena.

– En realidad, no frecuento ver estos programas… pero por hoy haré una excepción… además… es la casa de mi amiga en donde están grabando – dijo Adrien mientras miraba fijamente a Plagg. – de verás… ¿cómo puedes comer tanto?

– ¿Quieres un poco? – está bien rico.

– Ehh… no gracias… yo paso –contesto algo tajante.

Cuando terminaron los comerciales, El presentador salió de la panadería para dirigirse hacia el segundo nivel de la casa… y fue allí cuando entro en la habitación de Marinette. Adrien lo reconoció inmediatamente, pues él ya había entrado a ese dormitorio más de una vez como Chat Noir. No pasaron más de dos minutos, y lo vio… Toda una de las paredes de su alcoba con fotografías de él. Quedó sorprendido. –¿Qué rayos?– atinó a decir para sí mismo, atrayendo la atención de Plagg.

– Vaya… parece ser… que tienes una auténtica fan Adrien –dijo el kwami en tono burlón.

– ¿Ehh…?– dijo Adrien algo sorprendido… y porque no… apenado– …claro que no Plagg, ella es una buena amiga. –volvió a decir tajantemente. ¿Acaso era verdad que Marinette estaba interesada en él?… ¿acaso… cabía una mínima posibilidad?... Ella era linda, amable, pero… ¿podía Adrien Agreste verla como algo más que una amiga?... ¿Y qué si solo son fotos colgadas al azar… y él estaba sacando conclusiones premeditadas? – Eso es– se dijo. – Yo modelo una línea de ropa de su diseñador favorito: Gabriel Agreste… Quizás ella sólo usa de referencia las prendas… y el que esté yo en esas fotos es pura coincidencia…– trató de convencerse el rubio– Además… yo sólo tengo ojos para Ladybug –dijo en voz alta.

– ¿En serio? –Dijo el kwami– pero… ¿ni siquiera sabes quién está debajo de esa máscara… verdad? – afirmó– ¿Cómo puedes saber que serás correspondido por ella? ¿Ehhh? –dijo burlonamente.

– Ay… ya cállate Plagg –dijo el rubio. Mientras, en el programa de televisión se apreció un ser akumatizado. – oh oh… hay problemas Plagg, necesitamos ir hacia allá –continuó– ¡Plagg garras fuera! –dijo para proceder a transformarse.

[…]

Marinette estaba consternada… ¿en qué momento se metieron en su habitación? , es que acaso… ¿en televisión nacional había sido descubierta su debilidad por Adrien Agreste? –…ahhhhhhh– gritó mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

– Calmate Marinette– se oyó decir a una kwami oculta en su cartera– no creo que sea para tanto.

– Este es el fin Tikki… yo le dije a todos mis amigos que vean el programa… incluyendo Adrien… ahora…no podré verlo a la cara después de esto – dijo sumamente avergonzada.

– ¿Qué rayos ocurre? ¿Por qué están todos en mi habitación? – dijo enfadada a los invasores de su privacidad.

– Ehhh.. nosotros nos equivocamos de habitación, disculpanos –dijo Penny apenada– ya nos vamos

– Espera… aún no te he firmado el poster que tienes en tu pared –dijo Jagged.

– ¿Poster en la pared? ¿Qué pared? ¿Esa pared? –preguntó el presentador mientras enfocaba la pared llena de fotos de Adrien Agreste.

– Ahhh... Ya fuera de mi habitación –dijo Marinette

– ¿Qué está pasando acá? – dijo un enfadado Tom Dupain– les recuerdo señores que están en mi casa… y viendo que no han sabido respetar las clausulas pactadas en el contrato, les exijo que se vayan de mi casa. –dijo, mientras Sabine se ponía del lado de su hija.

Todo era un caos… Penny estaba avergonzada... esta no era la manera en que quería que Jagged llame la atención de su público. Ella estaba para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Jagged, pues lo conocía desde que era un músico independiente. Se ofuscó, trató de aferrarse a la Tablet, pero su mente se nubló, entonces escuchó una voz en su interior que la llamaba.

– Todos están esperando siempre que soluciones sus problemas y cumplas con sus expectativas… ya no más… ahora crearás problemas a todas esas personas que abusaron de ti: Problématique. – dijo Hawk Moth– pero sólo te pido… que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir– finalizó.

Penny había sido akumatizada, y ahora estaba dispuesta a atacar al personal del programa de televisión, en su Tablet digitaba melodías que aturdían a los asistentes al extremo del colapso y luego desaparecían. – ¿No querían escuchar buena música acaso? –dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

– Penny cálmate… esa no eres tu– dijo Jagged quien yacía en el suelo del pasadizo.

– ¿Quién es Penny? …a partir de ahora llámenme Problématique –dijo la criatura akumatizada, mientras emitía una melodía y hacía desaparecer al cantante.

– Tenemos que salir de acá – dijo Sabine en pánico. Pero llamó la atención de la villana, haciendo que ésta obstruya parte del pasillo que se conectaba a las escaleras. Sin pensarlo, Tom atrajo a su esposa e hija hacia la habitación de al lado, la cerró y atrancó con uno de los muebles.

Marinette tenía que proteger a sus padres, pero tenía que alejarse de ellos para poder transformarse. Entonces su teléfono vibró. La peliazul sacó el móvil y se dio con la sorpresa que era Luka… –esperen… ¿En un momento como este? … ¡Qué inoportuno!– pensó y colgó. Tenía que idear un plan. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando le llegó un mensaje "¿Dónde estás? Veo destrozos en tu casa. No te veo" –espera… ¿acaso está en los exteriores de mi casa?– pensó. Y devolvió la llamada.

– Mari, ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy con mis padres atrapada en una de las habitaciones. Necesitamos salir de acá.

– ¿Hay una ventana cerca?

– Si… la que da para la avenida principal, cerca de un árbol de Olmos –dijo la peliazul. En ese instante se oyó la puerta quebrarse, la villana los había encontrado.

Tom estaba dispuesto a proteger a su familia, colocó a Sabine y a Marinette detrás suyo. – no dejaré que lastimes a mi familia –dijo.

Papá no lo hagas –dijo Marinette, mientras Problématique estaba dispuesta a utilizar su Tablet.

– ¿Qué nadie te enseñó a respetar las reuniones familiares? – se oyó decir por Chat Noir que se enfrentaba en un cuerpo a cuerpo con la villana.

La familia Dupain tenía que huir, así que se dirigían a abandonar la habitación pero Problématique con uno de sus ataques derrumbó el pasadizo del segundo nivel para evitar que Marinette escape – Ni creas que te la pondré fácil– dijo– pagarás por todo el escándalo que hiciste en la transmisión en vivo… y tú gatito… dame tu miraculous. –exigió mientras luchaba contra Chat Noir.

– No podremos bajar por las escaleras – dijo Sabine mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Marinette estaba atenta a la villana, para todos sus ataques utilizaba la Tablet – Eso es… Chat Noir… El akuma está en su Tablet- gritó la peliazul.

En ese momento la luna de la ventana de la habitación se quebró ¿Acaso era obra de Problématique? –¿Sería posible saltar desde aquí? –Pensó Marinette. Y lo vio. Trepado en el árbol de Olmos, estaba Luka con un atado de… ¿cortinas?. Él había lanzado una piedra para romper la luna de la ventana y captar su atención.

La lucha entre Chat Noir y la akumatizada se estaba volviendo algo extensa, y en uno de los movimientos del felino, éste atacó por detrás e inmovilizó a la villana al extender su báculo a la altura de sus hombros en horizontal, evitando que ésta pudiese mover los brazos.

Marinette no podía transformarse ahora, era muy arriesgado para su identidad… necesitaba tiempo… miró a Luka e inmediatamente entendió su plan… ellos tenían que salir por la ventana, Chat Noir entendió lo que Marinette iba a hacer mientras tenía inmovilizada a la villana.

– Tienes que atar esto en un extremo seguro– gritó el pelinegro mientras tiraba a la ventana uno de los extremos del atado de cortinas. – Tendrán que deslizarse hacia el primer nivel con cuidado pero rápido.

– ¡Apúrense!... Este gato no aguantará por mucho tiempo –gritó Chat Noir, que ponía resistencia para que la villana no se liberara.

– Yo lo sostendré, ustedes bajen rápido y manténganse a salvo –dijo Tom que estaba dispuesto a sostener las cortinas para que Sabine y Marinette se pongan a salvo.

– Papá no… –dijo la peliazul, pero Sabine sostuvo su hombro y le hizo señas de que tenía que obedecer.

Primero Marinette se deslizó por las cortinas, Luka, que ya había bajado del árbol, la recibió y dio señas para que Sabine se deslice de igual manera. Ambas estaban a salvo en el primer nivel.

La villana se deslizó del báculo de Chat Noir y atacó a Tom que estaba sosteniendo las cortinas para mantener a salvo a su familia. Éste colapsó y luego desapareció.

– ¡Noooo!– gritó Chat Noir. Pero era demasiado tarde. Tal parece que ahora sólo quedan Chat Noir y Problématique.

– ¡Ahora no me contendré! –dijo el felino– sólo tengo que quitarte esa Tablet. ¡Cataclismo!

– Atrévete.

Chat Noir utilizó su cataclismo en el techo de la habitación haciendo que escombros caigan en la akumatizada criatura mientras él se mantuvo a salvo moviendo su báculo para crear un escudo protector. Ella había quedado atrapada entre los escombros, así que el felino sujetó su brazo y le retiró la Tablet, estaba a punto de romperla, pero nuevamente… esa energía lila emergía de la villana. Chat Noir tiró la Tablet pero… no se rompió, la pisó, pero seguía intacta.

– ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? –dijo confundido, mientras la criatura resurgía de los escombros. Y lo que era peor… No le quedaban muchos minutos para destransformarse.

[…]

Las cortinas habían caído desde la ventana… Era obvio que Tom había sido atacado y en el peor de los casos desaparecido por el poder de la villana.

– Tenemos que alejarnos de acá… –dijo Sabine a su hija–

– Pero mamá… mi papá…

– No hagas que el esfuerzo de tu padre sea en vano– dijo Sabine entristecida.

Estaban en un parque cerca de casa, mientras veían que patrullas se dirigían hacia la panadería. Marinette tenía que despistar a su madre que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, era normal… después de todo se trataba de su única hija.

Luka observaba la situación –Mari ¿qué estás esperando?– pensó. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ella debió haberse ido hace rato. -No dejarás solo a Chat Noir… ¿verdad?- se dijo mentalmente.

– Ya debió haber aparecido Ladybug ¿No te parece? –dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba fijamente a la peliazul. –no pierdas tiempo…– dijo.

– ¿Ehhh?… Acaso… tu…– Pero era verdad, no había tiempo que perder, Marinette no podía dejar solo a Chat Noir, no era justo después de haber defendido a su familia– Luka, te encargo a mi madre, en seguida vuelvo.

– No te atrevas… –dijo Sabine casi al borde de las lágrimas

– Lo siento mamá… es una emergencia –dijo la peliazul.

– Déjeselo a su hija señora Dupain… por favor –dijo Luka mientras sujetaba a Sabine.

– Te la encargo Luka – se oyó gritar a Marinette que se iba corriendo en dirección a la panadería (o lo que quedaba de ella).

Marinette estaba en una esquina, oculta de la vista de cualquier transeúnte – ¡Tikki… puntos fuera! Y se transformó en Ladybug.

[…]

Chat Noir estaba en problemas, estaba en su límite. Había estado esquivando los ataques de Problématique y haciéndole frente con un cuerpo a cuerpo, desde que la energía de la villana aumentó, no necesitaba de la Tablet para atacar a sus víctimas. Pero aún así, el felino no dejaría que recuperara su equipo. Su intuición felina le decía que si se lo entregaba, la situación empeoraría.

– Mi lady… no dejarás que este gato agote todas sus fuerzas solo ¿verdad? – se dijo, mientras sonaba la alerta en su anillo, le quedaba poco tiempo y él no podía atrapar el akuma, ese era trabajo de Ladybug.

– Lamento llegar tarde gatito – gritó Ladybug mientras entraba en escena columpiándose con su yoyo.

\- Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo la villana- al fin vino tu noviecita para ayudarte.

\- ¡Yo no soy su novia! …

– …Aún… es sólo cuestión de tiempo –dijo Chat Noir algo cansado- ¡Llegas tarde! –gritó– tendré que ser recompensado por haberme hecho esperar tanto mi lady… y no podrás negarte esta vez– dijo burlón, mientras le lanzaba la Tablet – agoté la energía de Problématique… pero sacrifiqué mis nueve vidas– finalizó mientras se iba con su báculo hacia un lugar donde poder destransformarse.

Ladybug usó su Miraculous, Chat Noir le había dejado las cosas fáciles, la villana estaba aparentemente exhausta y eso hizo que la energía que protegía el akuma, en este caso la Tablet, disminuya también, pudiendo ser capaz de romperlo y liberar el akuma. Una confundida Penny apareció, y con ello todas las personas que habían sido víctimas del ataque. El desastre ocasionado en la panadería fue reparado y todo quedo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las autoridades que se encontraban en los exteriores de la casa de Marinette, reconocieron el desempeño de la heroína, había cámaras por doquier y aplausos de los civiles que se encontraban en la zona.

– Agradézcanle a Chat Noir…, él prácticamente luchó sólo esta vez – dijo Ladybug– yo solo hice la parte final de todo esto –dijo mientras usaba su yoyo para salir de escena.

Le quedaba poco tiempo para destransformarse, pero Ladybug estaba rondando la zona, tenía esperanzas de encontrarse con su compañero felino, pero no estaba en los alrededores, todo indicaba que no tenía intenciones de reaparecer y se había ido a casa –Al final… no te pude dar las gracias gatito –suspiró. En más de una ocasión Chat Noir la había ayudado, tanto como Ladybug… y como Marinette. Le debía mucho al felino, desafortunadamente, no encuentra el momento adecuado para agradecérselo, no sin que su doble identidad quedara revelada. El último pitido de sus aretes sonó, lo que la obligó a bajar a un lugar seguro para destransformarse.

– Tikki… ¿crees que Chat Noir esté bien? –preguntó la peliazul preocupada– En estos momentos… me gustaría… saber su identidad secreta para darle las gracias… –finalizó un poco angustiada.

– Él es fuerte Marinette –dijo la kwami– estará bien…

– …Tienes razón… – dijo sonriente – él… es un buen amigo.

– Quien me preocupa es… Luka –dijo seria la kwami.

Marinette lo recordó, Luka estaba al tanto de todo… no lo dijo directamente… pero su actitud, su juego de palabras, su mirada, ¿Él definitivamente había descubierto su identidad? –Tikki… ¿Qué hago ahora?

– Te dije que te mantengas al margen de él –dijo seria la kwami. –no puede ser posible que pase tan rápido –dijo.

– Lo sé… pero… – En eso, su móvil empezó a timbrar, era Luka. – Tikki me está llamando… ¿Qué le digo? –preguntó una nerviosa Marinette.

– Actúa normal– dijo Tikki– además, de seguro tus padres están preocupados por ti… ya te has tardado regular tiempo.

Marinette no contestó el teléfono, pero se dirigió hacia la panadería, estaban sus padres con el personal del canal, incluyendo a Jagged y Penny. Todo parecía indicar que se terminaría de grabar el programa y sería transmitido la próxima semana.

– ¿hija estás bien? – preguntó Sabine mientras abrazaba a su hija, para luego ambas ser abrazadas por Tom, la familia estaba junta, de nuevo. Marinette estaba aliviada de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Excepto por una cosa… ¿Dónde estaba el pelinegro?

La grabación continuó con normalidad, la peliazul ahora estaba tranquila, pues el video sería editado antes de ser transmitido al aire. En eso recordó… su habitación había sido revelada en televisión a nivel nacional… y no solo eso… su pared llena con fotos de Adrien por doquier… –Ehhh… ¿Adrien lo habrá visto? –se dijo nerviosa– ... Ay, claro que lo vio, si yo personalmente le dije que vea el reality –pensó mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

– ¿Hija estás bien? –preguntó Sabine

– Si mamá… solo… necesito un poco de aire fresco –dijo mientras salía de casa

[…]

Adrien estaba exhausto cuando se destransformó, y Plagg se encontraba en peores condiciones, tenía que ir a casa, pero había un gran problema, primero: no tenía dinero, y segundo: no tenía su móvil. –Eso me pasa por salir de casa transformado a toda prisa– pensó.

Estaba en un callejón cerca al parque y recordó que la casa de Marinette estaba a pocas cuadras de allí.

– Eso es… Le pediré a Marinette que me preste su teléfono para comunicarme con Nathaly y me venga a recoger. –pensó– mientras sostenía a Plagg y lo escondía en su camisa. –Todo estará bien Plagg– dijo– si tenemos suerte, quizás encontremos algo de comida para ti.

– Necesito mucho queso– dijo un somnoliento Plagg

[…]

Marinette estaba en los exteriores de la panadería, adentro era todo un ajetreo con la grabación (nuevamente) –Estoy perdida– dijo.

– Eso sería raro… considerando que estás en la puerta de tu casa– dijo un irónico Luka que cruzaba la calle para dirigirse hacia la peliazul.

– Luka –dijo una sorprendida Marinette –creí que te habías ido

– Juleka no contestaba mis mensajes, así que llamé a casa diciendo que llegaré algo tarde… con tanto ajetreo… al final no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo –dijo mientras guardaba su móvil- ¿Todo bien?–preguntó con preocupación.

Marinette suspiró, tenía que conversar seriamente con él. –Caminemos… quiero hablar contigo –dijo seria. Luka no dijo nada, solo la siguió hacia una de las calles tranquilas de la zona.

La peliazul estaba tensa, no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, ¿será verdad que él sabe su identidad como Ladybug?, Su intuición le decía que era una persona confiable, es decir la había ayudado a ella y a su madre esa tarde mientras eran atacados… –Es verdad…– dijo la peliazul– ¿Cómo es que estabas en los exteriores de mi casa esta tarde? –preguntó intrigada.

– ¿Te lo dije no?, Mi intención era venir antes… pero se me presentó un inconveniente en la escuela y demoré en llegar. –dijo sonriente. – estaba de camino hacia aquí… cuando vi desde mi móvil lo que pasó, así que me apresure y llegué. Lamento no haber estado acá antes.

– P… pero te dije que lo vieras desde casa… además…

– Bueno –interrumpió– …supongo que… también quería una foto con Jagged –dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza– …pero no pensé que todo esto llegase a pasar. Felizmente Ladybug acabó con todo ¿verdad? –dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Marinette y miraba con complicidad.

Lo sabía –pensó Marinette– tu… lo sabes… ¿cierto? –preguntó seria.

Luka suspiró y se alejó de la joven – No creo saber mucho… –dijo mientras Marinette ponía una cara de angustia– …Tranquila… no diré nada que te perjudique… Te lo prometo… no, yo te lo juro– dijo mirándola seriamente.

Marinette solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos– Puedes meterte en serios problemas por involucrarte en esto –susurró levemente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía tonta, por no haber obedecido a su kwami cuando le dijo que no se involucre con él, ella no pensó que alguien descubriese su verdadera identidad. –Definitivamente, no soy la indicada para ser Ladybug– pensó.

–Mari… –dijo delicadamente – no me pasará nada, y te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda… además somos amigos… ¿verdad? –dijo acercándose a la peliazul, en vista que ésta seguía cubriendo su rostro, el joven optó por abrazarla tiernamente. –debe ser una carga pesada para una chica de tu edad tener tanta responsabilidad– pensó. –No éstas sola Mari… yo no tengo poderes… pero estoy de tu lado –dijo.

[…]

Adrien estaba exhausto, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Plagg, le parecía raro que en los últimos enfrentamientos haya presenciado esa energía lila emanar de las criaturas akumatizadas. ¿Es que acaso Hawk Moth ha desarrollado alguna nueva técnica que hace más resistentes a sus akumas? No era conveniente que su bugaboo se demore tanto en entrar a escena. A este paso… su identidad podría ser revelada por tanto uso de energía. –¡Eso es!... mi bugaboo me debe un beso como mínimo por haberme hecho esperar tanto el día de hoy– pensó algo sonriente.

Escuchó murmuros… venían de una esquina de un callejón cerca de la casa de Marinette. –La curiosidad mato al gato…– se dijo a sí mismo– …Pero ahora… soy solo un estudiante de preparatoria –finalizó dispuesto a echar un vistazo.

– …

Se quedó sin palabras, – así que era eso– pensó– ¿Marinette y… Luka?. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Son tan cercanos acaso? ¿Serán más que amigos?. Como sea… no podía interrumpirlos, tal parece que tenían una conversación privada. Así que procedió a seguir su camino.

Llegó a la panadería, ya la grabaciones estaban por acabar, Sabine la madre de Marinette reconoció inmediatamente al rubio y se acercó a saludarlo – Hola… ¿Adrien verdad? –dijo sonriente.

– Buenas noches– dijo el rubio– disculpe… verá… olvidé mi teléfono celular y necesito contactar a mi casa –dijo apenado– ¿podría prestarme su teléfono? …por favor.

– Claro… allí está –dijo señalando el teléfono de la panadería.

Adrien agradecido, se dirigió para llamar a Nathaly, no podía llamar a su padre, si se enteraba que estaba fuera de su dormitorio… sería castigado a plazo indeterminado y ahora el rubio tenía que enfocarse en sus entrenamientos extras con Kagami para ganar el campeonato "Challenge de Florete de París".

Terminó su llamada, Nathaly le dejó en claro que llegaría lo más pronto posible y que no se moviera de la panadería.

Adrien se recostó en uno de los muebles de la panadería mientras veía como Jagged mostraba a las cámaras unas galletas horneadas por el padre de Marinette y las hacía pasar como si el mismo cantante las hubiera preparado.

– Vaya reality show– pensó, mientras el aroma de las galletas se dispersaban por todo el lugar.

– Tengo hambre– susurró Plagg exhausto, mientras algunos de los presentes volteaban a ver al rubio.

– Ehhh… jajaja… disculpen –dijo apenado.

– Sabine le extendió un plato con galletas al rubio y éste lo recibió encantado, esperó un pequeño descuido de los presentes para darle una galleta a Plagg –Toma… Es todo lo que tengo por ahora– susurró.

– ¿No hay galletas de camembert? –contestó el kwami. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el rubio le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, Plagg accedió a comer la galleta sin reclamos.

Pasaron varios minutos y en la entrada principal ingresó el guardaespaldas de la familia Agreste. Adrien se reincorporó y despidió de los presentes, pues ya habían venido a recogerlo. –Muchas gracias por todo– le dijo a Sabine.

– No te preocupes –le contestó la mamá de Marinette– los amigos de mi hija son bienvenidos… Por cierto, ¿En dónde se habrá metido Marinette? –preguntó.

– Ehhh… seguro que necesitaba salir a caminar un rato(?) –contestó el rubio tratando de cubrir a su amiga. Mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

[…]

Marinette se había calmado, reaccionó y se dio cuenta que Luka le estaba abrazando. Se puso algo nerviosa. – Ehhh… creo que ya estoy mejor – dijo mientras lo apartaba con sus manos.

– Que bueno, –dijo el pelinegro– no llenes de lágrimas tus lindos ojos –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– ¡Eso es! –dijo Marinette sonrojada– me dijiste que habías visto mis ojos… ¿a qué te referías? –dijo seria.

– ¿Eh?... pues… tus ojos se llenan de determinación y brillan levemente… eso es tan… de Marinette y… Ladybug –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca. ¿Acaso Luka se había avergonzado un poco?

– jajaja… por un momento me recordaste a alguien… -dijo la peliazul- Será mejor que vuelva a la panadería… creo que ya ha pasado más de media hora… y mis padres se preocuparán –dijo la peliazul.

– Ok déjame escoltarte… –dijo galante– …pero Mari… a cambio me invitarás unas galletas horneadas por Jagged ¿De acuerdo? –dijo sonriente.

– jajajaja de acuerdo– contestó una alegre peliazul.

[…]

Era de noche, Marinette estaba en la terraza de su habitación con su ropa de dormir, había sido un día sumamente cansado y estaba tratando de reflexionar todo lo que pasó.

– ¿Podremos confiar en él? – preguntó la kwami

– Estoy segura que sabrá guardar el secreto – dijo la peliazul mientras se recostaba en el barandal. – …lo que me preocupa es… ¿Tendré que decírselo al Maestro Fu? ¿Se enfadará conmigo si se lo cuento?

– Pues… no lo sé… –dijo Tikki– en todos mis miles de años como kwami de Ladybug… la identidad de la heroína tenía que mantenerse en secreto.

– Entiendo eso… pero… ¿y qué pasaría en el caso de que alguien descubra mi identidad?

– Eso… pues… –titubeó la kwami– eso no lo sé –dijo tajantemente. La kwami no podía decirle a Marinette que en generaciones pasadas sólo el portador del miraculous de la destrucción era el que descubría, primero, tarde o temprano, la identidad de Ladybug. Simplemente no podía decirlo, porque era muy pronto… Ladybug y Chat Noir son compañeros en batalla… pero aún les falta mucho por atravesar juntos, más experiencia, confiar el uno por el otro bajo cualquier circunstancia.

–Ahhhh– bostezo la peliazul– Lo siento Tikki, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar– dijo la peliazul mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Continuará…

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios para este humilde fic. Gracias a Marichat137, Myta.1, Clyen, Kaya Petrova, Natgie Dragneel, C.V.Q., lapislazuli783 y Sarytma. De veras chic s sus comentarios me animan mucho a que continúe rapidamente con la historia (al extremo de dejar de lado las exigencias de mi jefe en el trabajo jajajaja... NO sigan mi ejemplo u_u). Un besote a distancia. (^3^)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dio inicio otro día de clase en la escuela y los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivas aulas, Marinette aún no llegaba a la escuela, convenientemente, pues después del incidente ocurrido en su casa y de que su habitación sea expuesta a nivel nacional, con fotos de Adrien incluida, no quería empezar esa mañana conversando sobre el tema.

Se dio prisa, subió los escalones y llegó a la clase de ciencias de la Srta. Mendeleiev, entró sigilosamente e imitó lo que sus compañeros hacían con los instrumentos del laboratorio.

– Llegas tarde… quería conversar contigo –dijo su morena amiga.

– Lo siento… me quedé dormida –susurró algo apenada para no llamar la atención de Adrien y Nino, que estaban sentados cerca a ellas.

De este modo, las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad. Marinette y Alya estaban revisando unos apuntes dejados por la maestra, estaban concentradas cada una en lo suyo, mientras que Nino le pedía ayuda a su rubio amigo para poder comprender algunos de los ejercicios dejados en clase.

– Bien alumnos… –dijo la maestra– como ya saben… se viene la exposición de ciencias en la escuela, y este año he decidido que los proyectos de ciencias serán elaborados en grupos de tres alumnos… creo que ustedes pueden juntarse por afinidad, así que les daré los últimos minutos de la clase para que me informen los integrantes de cada grupo– finalizó la maestra.

– Genial – susurró Alya – es tu oportunidad de hacer grupo con Adrien y Nino amiga… ¿no crees?

Marinette estaba tensa. Todos sus amigos sabían de las fotos en su habitación… Pero lo a que a ella más le preocupaba era: ¿Adrien habrá descubierto que está enamorada de él?, después de todo no es común que alguien tenga muchas fotos de un chico pegadas en la pared… ¿verdad?. En ese momento recordó que en aquella ocasión, cuando Riposte fue desakumatizada, Adrien le dijo a Kagami que consideraba a Marinette una gran amiga. Ósea sólo la ve como una amiga… ¡AMIGA!

Por un momento la peliazul llegó a pensar que tendría oportunidad si le confesaba sus sentimientos, sobre todo después del brazalete que le dio el rubio por su cumpleaños, pero… ahora ¿tenía alguna oportunidad?. Ella tenía que averiguarlo… pero… tenía miedo de ser rechazada. Ser rechazada por el chico que le gusta… sería deprimente para la peliazul. – cubría su rostro con ambas manos mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!– pensó

– Marinette…¡Despierta!... ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Alya.

– ¿Ehhh?... disculpa… ¿Qué decías?

– Para formar grupo en el proyecto de ciencias– dijo Alya– tenemos que formar grupo de tres… ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Ehhh?... ahhh si… seremos las dos… y…

– Deberías formar equipo con Adrien y Nino y yo formaré equipo con Rose y Juleka… ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Alya– esta es tu oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Adrien –afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

Marinette quería pasar tiempo con el rubio, sería genial estudiar juntos… pero no quería exponerse a tocar el tema de las fotos… o lo que es peor, ser rechazada por Adrien. –No puedo Alya– dijo nerviosa– … tú también lo viste… ¿verdad?... ahora todos deben saber que me gusta Adrien– susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

– P…pero quizás… Adrien no vio el programa…– dijo la morena tratando de animarla. En el fondo ella sabía que era muy probable que el rubio ya lo haya descubierto… pero no podía estar 100% segura… y para eso, tenía que hablar con Nino, son amigos así que algo debe haberle comentado.

– ¿Chicas ustedes ya tienen grupo para el proyecto de ciencias?– pregunto Nino que se había acercado a las estudiantes con su amigo– ¿Podemos decirle a la maestra para hacer grupo los cuatro… que opinan?

– ... ¿Marinette te encuentras bien? – preguntó el rubio algo preocupado.

– ¿Qué? Ahhh… claro que sí… perfectamente jajajajaja –contestó nerviosa.

– Por cierto… –dijo el rubio– …Marinette debió ser genial tener a Jagged Stone horneando galletas en la panadería…

– ¡Ahhh…! –dijo la peliazul– recordé que haré grupo con Rose y Juleka…. –dijo nerviosa– lo siento chicos… ustedes… hagan equipo con Alya ¿si?

– …Pero Mari… –dijo la morena. Pero fue en vano, la peliazul se fue hacia los asientos traseros del aula, en donde se encontraban Juleka y Rose.

– Viejo… ¿acaso le hiciste algo? –dijo Nino dando codazos al rubio– la has espantado. Con estas últimas palabras captó la atención de Alya.

– Pero no hice nada Nino… – contestó el rubio sorprendido– …no le haría nada a Marinette– Finalizó. ¿En serio Marinette se fue por su culpa?, pero si su relación iba muy bien, la última vez que la vio fue... Y entonces recordó… la última que la vio estaba con Luka, los dos solos conversando íntimamente, como si se conocieran de tiempo, entonces Adrien no pudo evitar pensar ¿Acaso Marinette lo estaba evitando por su cercanía con Luka? ¿De qué estaban conversando aquella ocasión? ¿Qué es Marinette de Luka? ¿Son algo más que amigos?.

– ¡viejo! – lo despertó Nino – tú también estás en las nubes.

– Bien chicos, seremos los tres… así que hagamos una lista con nuestros nombres y entreguémosle a la maestra Mendeleiev – dijo Alya resignaba mientras arrancaba una hoja de su cuaderno.

Marinette intempestivamente se dirigió hacia Julekka y Rose que estaban sentadas al final del aula, su llegada las sorprendió un poco.

– Marinette acaso… ¿Estás agitada? – preguntó Rose algo intrigada.

– Raro – dijo Juleka.

– Chicas… ejem… estaré en su equipo… ¿ok? – dijo la peliazul.

– Seguro – dijo Juleka algo seria.

– Creí que Alya sería la que se nos uniese…–dijo Rose– me hizo señas hace un rato y creí que…

– Si… ehh… Hubo un cambio de planes jajajaja– contestó Marinette

– Ya veo…

– Bien, entreguemos la lista de una vez antes que acabe la clase – dijo Juleka – ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia sobre el tema del proyecto?

– Vamos Juleka, recién hemos formado el grupo… ya habrá tiempo para reunirnos… ¿no? – dijo Rose– …durante la semana vamos a la biblioteca saliendo de clases…

– Genial – dijo la pelinegro.

El día en la escuela transcurría con normalidad, Marinette pasaba momentos con Alya como era habitual, pero… en cuanto veía al rubio aproximarse, se alejaba por instinto, o buscaba una excusa para irse. Eso había hecho captar la atención de Adrien, y por qué no ¿le hacía sentirse un poco… extraño? Entonces el rubio consideró que lo mejor era conversar con la peliazul de frente. Y esperaría a que sea la hora de salida para hacerlo, sólo así evitaría que Marinette utilizara alguna tonta excusa relacionada a los estudios.

[…]

La campana de fin de clase sonó, al parecer, Marinette logró evitar tener una conversación con Adrien Agreste, dentro de su cabeza, sólo así podía evitar tocar el tema de las fotos. Los alumnos estaban saliendo del aula y la peliazul no era la excepción.

– Enserio… ¿crees que podrás evadirlo por siempre? – dijo Alya despertándola de sus pensamientos.

– Ahhh… – suspiró– en realidad… sólo esperaré a que se olvide del tema del reality show que se grabó en mi casa… así que… sólo lo evitaré unos cuantos días… creo… –dijo nerviosa la peliazul mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡Amiga!… creo que deberías utilizar ésta oportunidad para acercarte a él… ¿no te parece? – dijo la morena mientras sujetaba los hombros a su amiga.

– Ehh… Yo… supongo que tienes razón… –contestó mientras esquivaba el gesto para seguir caminando– … pero… será más adelante… ¿si? – dijo nerviosa mientras miraba a su amiga y hacía un gesto suplicante con ambas manos sin dejar de caminar en retroversa para dirigirse al pasillo– necesitaré que me cubras para…

– Ten cuidado si no quieres chocarte conmigo Mari – se oyó decir detrás de la peliazul, haciendo que ésta volteara intempestivamente.

– Eh… Luka? – dijo Marinete, llamando la atención de su amiga.

– El único… eso… ¿creo? – contestó con una gran sonrisa – mmm… ¿Por qué esa cara de angustia?, no me digas que tienes clases extra curriculares hoy.

– jajaja… no… solo…

– ¿Ehhh?... muy bien… ¿qué pasa aquí Marinette Dupain Cheng?– increpó la morena a su amiga, llamando la atención del pelinegro.

– Ahhh… disculpa Alya… Te presento a Luka… es el hermano mayor de Juleka y… –Marinette dudó… ¿qué es Luka de ella?… ¿un compañero de la escuela? … pero sabe sobre su identidad como Ladybug… entonces… un ¿confidente?.

– …¿y…? – interrumpió la morena con una mirada cómplice.

– …si Mari…. ¿y… qué más? – interrumpió Luka con una pícara sonrisa característica.

– y…un amigo –contesto algo resignada – …es un amigo Alya… no pienses mal – le refutó a su amiga.

– …Un gusto Alya – dijo con una sonrisa Luka.

– Ehhh… igualmente – dijo la morena sin dejar de observar a su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo Marinette era tan cercana con los chicos de otras aulas? … Esperen… lo recordó. – ¡Eres el chico del festival de música! – dijo.

– ¿Festival de música? – contestó Luka extrañado, teniendo en cuenta que ha ido a tantos festivales en los últimos meses.

– … Se te cayeron los papeles por culpa de esta chica – contestó la morena señalando a la peliazul.

– Ahhh…. Jajajajaja… efectivamente… esa fue la primera vez que me choqué con Mari… – contestó en tono burlón– después hubieron otras veces en que "tropecé" –dijo haciendo gestos con las manos– …concluyendo de que Mari es muy distraída.

– Ahhhh… – suspiró Alya– esa es mi amiga… y creéme… te terminas acostumbrando jajajaja

– Esperen… ¿se están burlando de mí? –Contestó Marinette – ¿qué clase de amigos son? – dijo irónicamente.

– Pues… Los amigos que decimos la verdad – dijo sarcásticamente Luka – jajajajaja

– Exactamente – dijo Alya sonriente.

Los tres jóvenes mantenían una conversación amena en el patio principal de la escuela, cerca de la entrada principal. Por otro lado, el joven Agreste estaba observando cauteloso, quería hablar con Marinette, preguntarle directamente si le había hecho algo malo, o es que acaso hay otra razón más.

– ¡Viejo!, ¿acaso te quedarás viendo de lejos? – dijo Nino, quien a su vez lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

– Ah… no lo sé Nino… – contestó resignado el rubio.

– Ahhh… nada de eso… vamos… – dijo mientras sujetaba del brazo al rubio para dirigirse hacia las chicas.

Alya y Luka se reían a costa de Marinette, tal parece ser que ambos habían tenido una buena primera impresión, y eso no pasó desapercibida para la peliazul.

– Por cierto Luka… Eres fan de Ladybug? – preguntó la morena entusiasmada– si es así… debes ser uno de mis seguidores en mi LadyBlog – afirmó sonriente

– ¿Ladybug? –preguntó sorprendido. Es obvio que la morena es una muy buena amiga de Mari, pero… no creía que ella sea conocedora de su otra identidad… ¿o sí? – …acaso tu… – dijo el pelinegro mientras lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Marinette, quien se había puesto algo tensa con la pregunta de su amiga, naturalmente para Luka no pasó inadvertida esta reacción, dándose cuenta que Alya no sabía nada al respecto. –bueno… yo… soy un admirador de Ladybug… pero… me temo que no sabía sobre el LadyBlog – dijo apenado mientras rascaba su cabeza con un poco de resignación.

– Vaya… entonces deberías formar parte de mis seguidores… – dijo Alya – es más… deberías comentarle a tus compañeros de mi blog… jajajaj

– ¿Alguien dijo Ladybug? – dijo Nino mientras se acercaba con el rubio para formar parte de la conversación.

– Hola chicos – dijo Adrien cordialmente, dejando a una Marinette tensa y sin habla que sólo se limitaba a desviar su mirada.

– Ehh… chicos… Nino, Adrien, les presento a Luka un fan de Ladybug ¿verdad? – dijo Alya para cubrir a su amiga peliazul que estaba en silencio.

– Ya nos conocíamos… ¿verdad? – contestó el rubio sonriente mientras saludaba al pelinegro.

– Claro… en las escaleras… si te recuerdo – dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo al saludo.

– Por cierto… – dijo el rubio– Marinette… quería conversar contigo un momento…

– Ahhh – reaccionó la peliazul desconcertada, tenía que buscar una salida ya– Adrien… yo… acabo de recordar que… – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, tenía que buscar una excusa para irse rápido, entonces miró a Luka, quien la miraba extrañado, – yo… quedé con Luka – dijo mientras sostenía el brazo del pelinegro quien reaccionó extrañado. – ¿verdad? – dijo a Luka quien estaba atónito.

– Marinette solo será un momento… – dijo Alya.

– Ehh…Se hace tarde… ¿verdad? – dijo Marinette mientras miraba a Luka suplicante – tenemos que…

– Mmm… si… –contestó el pelinegro resignado siguiéndole el juego a Mari– …habíamos quedado para ir a… comprar… púas de guitarra en una de las tiendas del centro… y cierran temprano… así que si nos disculpan chicos… nos retiramos –dijo finalmente mientras suspiraba y se dirigían hacia la salida de la escuela con Marinette que no se apartaba de su lado, dejando atrás a Adrien, Alya y Nino.

– Alya… ¿acaso Marinette está enfadada conmigo o algo? – preguntó el rubio preocupado

– No… ¿Cómo crees?... – contestó la morena– es solo que…está algo estresada… es todo – atinó a decir para cubrir la actitud de la peliazul.

– ¿Y desde cuando conoce a ese chico? …¿Luka? … – preguntó Nino intrigante– ¿salen muy seguido acaso? –preguntó, despertando el interés del rubio que dirigió su mirada hacia Alya para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

– Ehhh… pues… no lo sé… –dijo Alya– recién lo conozco… me parece un chico agradable.

Era obvio que era un chico agradable –pensó Adrien– es decir, él mismo conoció a Luka como Adrien y como Chat Noir, y se ve que es de fiar, hábil y un buen estratega cuando la situación lo requería. Pero… lo que más le preocupaba al rubio… era que su amiga lo estaba evitando, y no era su imaginación, era obvio para Nino y Alya también, pero ¿por qué?. – No podía perder más tiempo, tenía que dirigirse a entrenar su esgrima con Kagami.

[…]

Marinette caminaba junto con Luka hasta que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la entrada principal de la escuela. La peliazul se había "zafado", de nuevo, de hablar con el rubio, pero esta vez, había involucrado a Luka, su amigo y confidente(?). Tenía que disculparse con él.

– Luka… yo… –dijo apenada– …lo siento.

– Ese chico Adrien… parece un buen chico – dijo pausadamente– acaso… ¿has discutido con él o algo así?

– Ahhhh– suspiró la peliazul– es… complicado…

– jajaja ¿Complicado para Marinette? – dijo sarcástico – pues… podemos hablar de eso… si gustas… – dijo el pelinegro, pero al notar que Marinette agachaba la mirada para evadirlo, prefirió cambiar de tema. – bien… y entonces… ¿te gustaría ir por inspiración?… dijo sonriente.

– ¿inspiración? – preguntó extrañada la peliazul.

– Claro, te llevaré a mi lugar favorito para componer canciones – dijo Luka mientras sujetaba del brazo de Marinette para llevarla con él, a lo que la peliazul atinó a seguirlo en silencio, después de todo… no tenía nada que perder.

[…]

Adrien se encontraba con Kagami entrenando esgrima, a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los ataques de su compañera asiática, su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa: Marinette. El rubio se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que podía haber hecho él?… ¿o qué era lo que influía a que la peliazul actuara de esa manera? ¿Tenía Luka algo que ver?

– Te toqué– dijo Kagami, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

– De nuevo – dijo el rubio

– No podemos seguir así… – dijo la joven mientras se quitaba la careta (casco de esgrima)– …no estás concentrado, ya van tres victorias para mí y ninguna para ti Adrien – finalizó extrañada.

– Lo siento… es que… estoy algo exhausto… creo –dijo apenado

– … –Un silencio es lo que se escuchó por parte de Kagami, ¿será verdad lo que dice el rubio?, ella venía entrenando con Adrien en reiteradas oportunidades y era muy consiente que, el desempeño de su amigo cuando estaba cansado era diferente, por lo general, no importaba que tan cansado estuviese su cuerpo, siempre mostraba determinación y sobretodo concentración con su oponente– …Bueno… tomemos un descanso – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia unos bancos en el patio para refrescarse con una bebida, a lo que el rubio la imitó.

Kagami en ocasiones no era muy comunicativa, después de todo era parte de su personalidad, sin embargo quería ayudar a su nuevo amigo, desafortunadamente no sabía cómo. –entonces… ¿hay algo que te molesta? – susurró mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

– Eh… pues… es… complicado –dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba.

– … – otro silencio por parte de la asiática– ¿Cómo rayos se supone que lo ayude si no se deja ayudar? – pensó. …Puedes hablar de eso… si gustas… –dijo amablemente– ehhh… quizás… te ayude en algo.

– Pues… parece que… ha habido un malentendido con una amiga– dijo nostálgico.

– ¿Le hiciste algo acaso? – preguntó Kagami atenta a lo que su acompañante del esgrima le respondiera.

– Ese es el problema… ¡No sé qué he hecho!... simplemente me parece que me… evade.

– ¿Te evade? … pues… de seguro sólo es un malentendido… o…

– …¿o?

– …O ella está preocupada por algo en particular… y por eso no nota su actitud hacia los demás – contestó pensativa – quizás no ha notado que te evita… y si lo hace… mejor conversa con ella – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.– creo que… deberíamos dejar el entrenamiento por hoy –finalizó sonriente.

– Pues… creo que aún me queda energía para intentar vencerte aunque sea una vez – dijo desafiante. Lo último que quería el rubio era dejar su entrenamiento a medias con Kagami, además, de por sí ya era complicado que ambos pudiesen ordenar sus horarios para poder practicar juntos. Y ¿por qué no? Consideraba que la japonesa era una agradable compañía.

– ¿En serio quieres intentarlo? –dijo la joven mientras se colocaba la careta (casco de esgrima) – … Pues… acepto el reto –dijo desafiante. Y dio inicio a otro enfrentamiento entre los dos jóvenes.

[…]

– Bien… ya estamos aquí –dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba la Torre Eiffel. Ambos se habían dirigido hacia Los Jardines del Trocadero, en las inmediaciones de la Torre de París, teniendo en cuenta el atardecer, el crepúsculo del cielo reflejaba lindos tonos en la gran torre, la vista era preciosa.

Marinette suspiró… había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ese lugar, la vista, la gente caminando en los alrededores, era el lugar perfecto para tener la inspiración que en ocasiones necesitaba para sus diseños.

Luka era consiente que Mari no quería hablar sobre el tema… pero… también era consiente que a veces es bueno hablar con los amigos para desfogar las cosas complicadas. Pero no podría averiguarlo si ella no quería hablarlo. Así que resignado, prefirió tocar otro tema.

– Mmm… ¿Desde cuándo Alya es tan fanática de Ladybug? –preguntó curioso –…ese LadyBlog suena interesante.

– Alya… ella es tan… arriesgada… valiente… se enfrenta y defiende sus ideales… es tan diferente a mi… en un momento llegué a creer que ella estaba más calificada para ser una heroína que yo… jajaja ¿Puedes creerlo? –dijo la peliazul, llamando la atención de una pequeña kwami roja que se encontraba escondida en su bolso.

– …Pero quien lo creería ¿no? Tú y Alya son buenas amigas – dijo sonriente– supongo que son como Rose y Juleka jajaja.

– Bueno… Rose y Juleka son amigas de años… jajajaj… pero supongo que llegaremos a ser como ellas –dijo la peliazul.

– …Adrien… también parece ser un buen chico… de todas las veces que he llego tarde a la escuela… solo una vez me lo cruce en los pasillos –dijo irónicamente mientras rascaba su mentón.

– jajajajaja … Ya veo porque no te veo en las mañanas antes de que suene la campana… jajajaja

– No me digas Mari… – abrió sus ojos de par en par– que acaso tu… ¿me buscas todas las mañanas antes de entrar a clases? – Preguntó irónico fingiendo interés– lo siento…Mari… suelo estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche por lo que me cuesta despertarme en las mañanas… pero durante el cambio de hora de la primera clase… de seguro me encontrarás por los pasillo – finalizó mientras guiñaba un ojo a la peliazul.

– Jajajaja… si claro… seré tu acosadora– dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura en tono sarcástico.

– Vaya… mi primera acosadora es una compañera de clases de mi hermana menor… quien lo diría – dijo en pose pensativa.

– ¡Hey!... deja de decir tantas cosas sin sentido.

– ¿Sin sentido? –cambió su tono a uno más serio– no me molestaría que seas mi acosadora– finalizó mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, causando que Marinette se ruborizara.

– ¿Sabes?– dijo serio– …creo que deberías hablar con Adrien directamente si algo te molesta de él… no está bien que lo evites de manera tan evidente, después de todo, son amigos, ¿verdad?

– Si… es verdad –dijo Marinette mientras recordaba los momentos agradables que había pasado con el rubio.

– Bien… creo que deberé acompañarte a casa –se supone que solo hemos ido a comprar un rato… y no queremos despertar sospechas ¿o si? –dijo de manera cómplice.

– Luka.

– ¿Si Mari?

– Muchas gracias.

[…]

Adrien llego a casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación, estaba exhausto luego de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento con Kagami. –Ella es muy intensa cuando se lo propone… me deja exhausto– se dijo así mismo mientras se tumbaba sobre su cama.

– ¿Hablas de la chica esgrima? –dijo Plagg, que había salido de su escondite para dirigirse hacia una bandeja cubierta, ubicada en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

– Pues… ¿de quién más sino? –contestó el rubio a su kwami mientras observaba como el pequeño destapaba la bandeja para devorar todo el queso que se encontraba en ella.

– ¿Cómo podría hablarle si me evade? –se dijo el rubio así mismo.

– ¿Hablash de Marinech? –dijo el kwami con la boca repleta de queso camembert.

– Si… –dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba. Estaba tumbado en su cama pensando ¿Cómo podría hablar con Marinette?, hoy lo intentó, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, al final se fue con Luka. ¿Luka?, y nuevamente regresaron sus incógnitas, ¿Desde cuándo la peliazul se había hecho tan cercana a él? Se supone que Adrien y Marinette son buenos amigos, aunque a veces el rubio es consiente que no entiende a Marinette cuando balbucea, pero es parte de ella.

– Brrrr… –eructó Plagg– lo siento– dijo el kwami.

– ¡Eso es Plagg!– dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su kwami repleto.

– ¿Qué cosa? Ya me disculpé –refutó el gatito negro.

– Marinette evita a Adrien… pero no creo que evite a Chat Noir … ¿verdad? – afirmó– …además… es fan de Chat Noir… o algo así.

– Espera…estoy repleto… no estarás pensando en…

– ¡Plagg las garras! Y fue así que el rubio se transformó en Chat Noir para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su amiga peliazul.

[…]

– Muy bien Tikki… puedes increparme todo lo que quieras por haber pasado la tarde con Luka – dijo resignada Marinette a su kwami.

– No tengo que refutarte nada Marinette… después de todo… él no ha revelado nada sobre tu identidad como Ladybug… creo que es una persona de fiar después de todo.

– Creo que es una agradable persona –dijo Marinette sonriente.

– ¿Tanto como Adrien? –preguntó la kwami sonriente.

– Ehhh… ahhh… claro que no Tikki… Adrien es... diferente… es… una persona valiosa para mí –afirmó mientras sostenía la pulsera de la suerte que el rubio le obsequio en su cumpleaños. –Ahhh Tikki– suspiró– yo… soy una tonta por evitar a Adrien… – dijo mientras se tumbaba en su diván– …Pero no quiero ser rechazada por él... y eso me pone más nerviosa de lo que normalmente estoy cuando lo veo.

– Mmmm… A estas alturas… creo que ya se ha dado cuenta que es evitado por ti… quizás se te acerque para conversar mañana… y tendrás que entablar una conversación tranquila con él.

– Eso es lo que temo Tikki…– dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su terraza en compañía de su kwami, temía que sus padres escuchen su conversación.

– ¿No tienes miedo que Adrien sea el que te evite luego? –preguntó la kwami mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo ser Ladybug y decirle que me gusta? – él la admira después de todo ¿no?

– jajajaja… y ¿que Marinette y Ladybug no son la misma persona?

– jajaja… pues… en realidad… – Pero algo captó la atención de Marinette quien puso un semblante serio– Tikki escóndete –susurró mientras su roja amiga se escondía entre unas macetas de la terraza. – ¿Quién eres y por qué te ocultas?

– Ehhh… jaja lo siento mi lady– dijo el joven felino apenado.

– ¿Chat Noir? – Preguntó extrañada la peliazul– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Éste gato no tenía intención de espiarte… –dijo un nervioso Chat Noir– yo solo… patrullaba la zona… y te vi sola… así que… creí que este felino te haría compañía– dijo coqueto mientras se acercaba a Marinette.

– Lo que me faltaba… este gato entrometido– pensó la peliazul con resignación mientras observaba a Tikki que estaba escondida.– …Mmm… tu… ¿sueles patrullar solo?– preguntó.

– Pues… que te digo… En la noche pueden haber damas que están temblando de miedo y esperando por mí… ¿no crees? –dijo mientras se acercaba a sujetar su mano para darle un beso.

– No tan rápido gatito– contestó la peliazul mientras evadía el beso en su muñeca. – no quiero atraer tu atención yo sola habiendo tantas damiselas en la ciudad que de seguro querrán verte… ¿o sí? –dijo con ironía.

– Descuida mi lady… hay mucho minino para todas... incluyéndote– dijo mientras hacía una seductora reverencia, Haciendo que la peliazul se riera por su "galantería".

Ese era Chat Noir, se dijo la peliazul, un felino despreocupado y coqueto que si no está detrás de los villanos… está detrás de las chicas de la ciudad, y tal parece ser… que ella también formaba parte de su séquito de "damiselas en apuros".

– ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó en tono normal el felino.

– Ahhhh– suspiró, tal parece ser, que Chat Noir no se iría por un rato, así que no le quedaba de otra que… "seguirle el juego" –Pues… si… todo bien… –contestó.

– ¿Seguuuuura? –preguntó pensativo.

– ¿Por qué esa insistencia? – preguntó algo fastidiada.

– Pues… mi instinto felino legendario me dice que algo te fastidia mi lady– afirmó mientras observaba fijamente a la peliazul con esos encantadores ojos verdes. A pesar de las ganas que tenía, no podía tocar el tema de que evitaba a Adrien directamente, porque lo pondría en evidencia.

– ¿Que rayos…?– pensó Marinette– ¿acaso era verdad lo de su instinto felino?. No podía tocarle el tema de Adrien directamente… es decir… Chat era el compañero de lucha de Ladybug y nada más. Desde cuando consideraba ella que Chat podía ser un confidente o ¿alguien que pudiese dar consejos sobre su vida personal?. Entonces pensó… Si Ladybug confía plenamente en este felino engreído… ¿por qué ella no puede hacerlo también? ¿Qué tenía que perder?... igual… estaba segura que Marinette no convivía con la verdadera identidad del gatito, la ciudad de París era muy grande y el entorno social de Marinette se limitaba en sus compañeros de escuela.

– Bien– contestó resignada la peliazul– …te lo contaré.

– Soy todo oídos madame –dijo sonriente. ¡Al fin tenía una conversación tranquila con Marinette!, aunque ella no sabía que se trataba de Adrien bajo ese antifaz, el rubio estaba atento a las palabras que diría su amiga.

…

Continuará…

...

Chicos lindos, mil disculpas por dejarlo en suspenso ...necesito tomarme mi tiempo para lo que se viene, pero si lo continuaré!

Gracias por los reviews llenos de buena vibra! \\(^3^)/ (incluso tengo reviews de visitantes a la web, graciassss!)

Muchas gracias a:

KarenUlquiorra, fuiste mi primer comentario del capitulo 4 y lo amé... me llenó de buena vibra para seguir escribiendo, y te cuento que.. no sé que rayos estoy haciendo con el personaje de Luka... pero.. estoy en una disyuntiva... (a mi aún no me termina de convencer del todo xD), pero lo que si te afirmo (y reafirmo) es que amo a ese gatito aprovechado :D

Serena Saori, muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic (como te habrás dado cuenta... soy una novata escribiendo... pero hago lo que puedo ^^U )

Natgie Dragneel, amé tu comentario, y la verdad... así como van las cosas en la serie... Pucha... reafirmo que el amor te hace idiota (sino... mira a los protagonistas de la serie... en la segunda temporada... me sacan de quicio!). Adrien está enamorado de Ladybug... no de Marinette T_T ... y Marinette que por estar enamorada de Adrien... no hace caso a Chat Noir (aishhh... que estres con estos dos u_u) ahhh... y prometo escena de celos de todas maneras (quiero hacer sufrir a Chat Noir ...muajajjaja)

Sameht, gracias por tu comentario, aqui la humilde continuación de mi historia n_n

Kaya Petrova, Gracias por tu comentario... la verdad pensé que tendría críticas desagradables por haber hecho que Luka sepa la identidad de Ladybug, pero tal parece ser que a muchas les ha parecido interesante(?), cualquier critica/sugerencia será bien recibida (todo sea por amor al fandom jajaja) :3

Lu, muchas gracias, prometo no hacerlo sufrir mucho, pero cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida :3

Clyen, amé tu testamento! :D creo que eres la única entre los reviews que me shipea a Lukanette :3, trataré de escribir más escenas sobre esta pareja n_n sobre Kagami, pues... mi intención es hacer lazos de amistad entre estos niños ricos (pero quizás algo más se me ocurra más adelante... ¿quien sabe? jajaja) Dominas muy bien el español... felicidades!

Guest (?), gracias por leer n_n

Un abrazo a distancia desde Perú (n_n)/ (ahora si... me pongo a trabajr que mi jefe me mata si no acabo pendientes jajajjaja xD)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

– Bien– contestó resignada la peliazul– …te lo contaré.

– Soy todo oídos madame –dijo sonriente. ¡Al fin tenía una conversación tranquila con Marinette!, aunque ella no sabía que se trataba de Adrien bajo ese antifaz, el rubio estaba atento a las palabras que diría su amiga.

– Bien… pues… mmm… –Rayos, es difícil decírselo, pensó. Pero no tendría por qué haber problema alguno, después de todo ella (como Marinette) y Chat Noir no son tan cercanos, por lo que se animó a hablar- bien… pues… hay un chico de mi escuela que… me gusta- dijo mientras se recostaba en el barandal de su terraza mirando la oscuridad de las calles de su vecindario.

–… - Un silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó por parte del heroico felino, estaba algo sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga… ¡eso era entonces!, estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a Marinette, pero no tenía la certeza de lo que era… ahora todo empieza a tener sentido para Adrien, los ratos que pasaban juntos, esa noche en que los vio conversando en una de los callejones cerca de su vecindario, ¿¡cómo no se dio cuenta!?, a su amiga le gustaba Luka. En ese instante vinieron a su mente todas esas preguntas que se hacía en su cabeza: ¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Y lo más importante: ¿Acaso era correspondida?. Como sea… no podía dejar que sus impulsos lo delaten, así que en silencio esperó a que la peliazul continuara con su confesión.

-La cosa es… que no quiero ser rechazada por él… y… -dijo dubitativa la peliazul- ….y he estado actuando como una tonta por eso –finalizó apenada. Era increíble cómo es que se había creado el ambiente adecuado para tener una plática amena entre los dos. Como sea… Marinette ya había hablado mucho al respecto y por nada del mundo iba a confesar que el chico que le gustaba era Adrien Agreste, el hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, además de un reconocido modelo de revistas en París, y ¿por qué no? En Francia.

-…- más silencio por parte de Chat Noir, aún no le quedaba claro por qué es que la peliazul lo evadía, o bueno, evadía a Adrien, ¿acaso Luka tenía algo que ver?, quizás… ¿el pelinegro no es tan agradable como aparenta?, como sea, lo único que le quedaba por hacer, si es que quería seguir siendo un buen confidente, era escuchar lo que Marinette tenía que decir, y cuando la situación lo requiera, ¿Por qué no?, brindarle algún consejo, es eso lo que Adrien haría, es eso lo que los amigos harían. –ahhhhh- suspiró el felino, quien estaba sentado como un gato en la baranda de la terraza junto a Marinette, apoyó su mentón en una de sus rodillas y miró el oscuro vecindario junto a la peliazul.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, Marinette pensaba en que es lo que estará haciendo Adrien en ese preciso momento, de seguro estaba en casa luego de una extensa sesión de fotos o un arduo entrenamiento de esgrima. Por otro lado, Chat Noir, pensaba en qué después de mucho tiempo tenía un momento tranquilo; como Adrien, tenía que seguir su complicada agenda y no tenía tiempo para cosas tan sencillas como sentarse y conversar íntimamente con alguien.

\- ¿Sabes? –dijo el felino con una voz tranquila (no propio del gatito)- creo que sé cómo te sientes Marinette –dijo mientras giraba para ver a la peliazul con una sonrisa melancólica, estaba dispuesto a ser lo más honesto posible con la peliazul, después de todo.

\- ¿En serio Chat? –preguntó con algo de pesar la joven, que en parte no creía que fuera posible que Chat Noir le contestara con una seriedad tan impropia de él.

\- Desde hace un tiempo… estoy enamorado de una chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Será posible?... El gato coqueto de Chat Noir… ¿enamorado?- se dijo para sí misma Marinette al mismo tiempo en que giraba su cabeza sorprendida para mirar a su compañero. Sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces lo supo, esa mirada nostálgica que tenía el rubio sentado a su lado… era de un chico enamorado. Una media sonrisa es todo lo que pudo gesticular la peliazul para voltearse y mirar hacia otro lugar. – Gatito… tu… -dijo.

\- ¿Si Marinette?

\- …acaso tu… ¿no eres correspondido? –preguntó apenada.

\- Jajaja… pues… este minimo prefiere esperar y continuar a su lado como un leal compañero- dijo irónico realizando una pose algo forzada.

\- jajaja ¿Pero no te gusta acaso?

\- Si…. –afirmó- esa chica es asombrosa… locamente asombrosa… pero por el momento, prefiero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos. –dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bien- dijo Marinette- entonces yo tampoco me daré por vencida –afirmó convincente- después de todo, aún si no soy correspondida… siempre podemos ser amigos… ¿verdad?- dijo la peliazul a Chat Noir con una gran sonrisa que captó la atención del minino.

\- Ehhh… yo…. Si…. Claro… -dijo el felino algo apenado mientras desviaba su mirada de la peliazul para que ésta no se percatara del leve rubor en sus mejillas. – por cierto… madame… creo que ya es hora de que descanse y duerma sin problemas, porque este gato velará por su seguridad – dijo haciendo su típica reverencia mientras guiñaba un ojo al mismo tiempo que sostenía su báculo.

\- Que descanses gatito –dijo la peliazul amablemente, era increíble que haya podido entablar una conversación un tanto "seria" con Chat Noir, definitivamente una faceta diferente y nada desagradable.

\- Nos vemos mi lady- finalizó Chat mientras extendía su báculo para retirarse, mientras la peliazul lo veía desaparecer entre la noche.

\- ¿Marinette? –susurró una pequeña kwami que salía de su escondite.

\- Ya se fue Tikki- respondió la peliazul- ¿No te parece extraño? –dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su pequeña amiga- Como Ladybug, no recuerdo haber entablado una conversación seria con Chat Noir antes… es tan ¿raro?

\- Pues… creo que… fue una extraña coincidencia.

\- ¿Coincidencia? –preguntó la peliazul mientras se dirigía junto a su pequeña amiga hacia su habitación.

\- Marinette… dos personas te han aconsejado que enfrentes directamente tus temores, por un lado Luka quien te aconsejó que dejes de huir de Adrien y por otro lado Chat Noir, que si bien no sabe los detalles, te dijo que no huyas del chico que te gusta –prosiguió el kwami- …asi que…

\- Asi que… mañana… me disculparé con Adrien por haber sido tan poco educada… ¿verdad? –finalizó en mencionar la peliazul. –de acuerdo Tikki –dijo algo resignada.

\- Pero trata de… no decir cosas sin sentido cuando lo veas jajaja- finalizó la kwami.

\- Aunque trato… es difícil pensar lo que digo…

\- ¿Querrás decir… hacer lo que piensas?

\- ¡Exactamente! –afirmó mientras se envolvía entre sus sábanas para descansar- buenas noches Tikki.

\- Buenas noches Marinette.

[…]

\- Plagg Garras fuera –dijo el rubio para destransformarse. Después de su visita a Marinette había decidido patrullar por un momento los alrededores para luego dirigirse a casa.

\- ¿Qué clase de Romeo eres que se te ocurre ir a dar serenata con antifaz? –refunfuñó el gatito negro mientras se disponía a tumbarse en el sofá que el rubio tenía en su habitación.- ¡Estoy exhausto!- se quejó.

\- Lo siento Plagg- se disculpó el rubio- …supongo que… me dejé llevar un poco y me aproveché de mi otra identidad- dijo algo apenado.

\- Como sea… por qué será que siempre me tocan muchachos impulsivos –dijo el kwami mientras se enrollaba (como el gatito que es) para disponerse a descansar- lo gracioso es… que lo volverás a hacer… y me terminaré acostumbrando… z z z…- finalizó el kwami antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

\- Sin duda amigo… lo volveré a hacer- susurró un sonriente pero nostálgico Adrien, definitivamente, el conversar con Marinette, los dos solos, sin ser interrumpidos por algún ser akumatizado, o por alguno de sus compañeros de clase, le gustó, y definitivamente repetirá esa grata experiencia.

[…]

Era de noche en la ciudad de París y Ladybug se balanceaba con su yoyo en la ciudad, tal parece ser que todo marcha con tranquilidad, hasta que se escucha una gran explosión en las inmediaciones del Campo de Marte en el centro de la ciudad.

La heroína se detuvo en el tejado de una de las viviendas para poder utilizar su yoyo como intercomunicador- Chat Noir, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la Torre… ¡ahora!.

\- … -silencio era todo lo que se oía.

\- ¡Genial! –refunfuñó para sí misma- cuando más te necesito… no estás… -dicho esto, Ladybug se dirigió hacia su destino.

Todo indicaba que una criatura akumatizada había utilizado medios explosivos para derribar la Torre Eiffel, la zona era un completo caos, humareda por todos lados, apenas se podía ver a las víctimas y a distancia, una risa socarrona se escuchaba.

\- jajajaja… ¿de veras creías que podrías derrotarme?... ¿a mí?... ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

\- Allí estas- susurró Ladybug, mientras se dirigía hacia aquella silueta, no le sería difícil llegar a ella pese al humo si utilizaba su yoyo, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y entonces lo vio.

Entre los escombros de grava y acero, junto al río Sena yacía un cuerpo. Ladybug se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlo, se trataba de su compañero de batalla, inconsciente aplastado por barrotes de acero de la derribada Torre Eiffel.

\- ¡Chat! –gritó, llamando la atención del villano. Pero la heroína no tuvo tiempo para dedicarle, pues su compañero no reaccionaba.- ¡Chat Noir! ¡Por favor! –es lo que atinó a decir…

Entonces un leve destello apareció desde las extremidades inferiores del rubio, se estaba destranformando.

\- ¡CHAT! – gritó Marinette mientras abría los ojos intempestivamente. Todo se trataba de un sueño, un extraño sueño.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Todo bien? –dijo su pequeña kwami preocupada mientras volaba lo más cerca posible.

\- Tikki… tuve una pesadilla… Chat… -suspiró y no pudo decir más. Se sentó en su cama para asimilar lo que soñó ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?, ¿acaso era algún tipo de advertencia? Se quedó en silencio por un rato, meditando al respecto.

\- Será mejor que descanses, mañana tienes escuela.

\- Trataré Tikki, muchas gracias- finalizó en decir para recostarse nuevamente en su cama. ¿Acaso tuvo ese sueño por la visita que le hizo Chat Noir?, como sea… tenía que conciliar nuevamente el sueño, así que la peliazul simplemente cerró sus ojos.

[…]

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien hija? – escuchó a lo lejos.

\- Mmmm- balbuceó la peliazul medio sonámbula

\- ¡Despierta!, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela – dijo Sabine mientras zarandeaba a su hija que seguía tumbada en su cama.

\- Mmmm… ¡La escuela! –dijo en voz alta Marinette mientras se incorporaba rápido - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pronto serán las ocho de la mañana- dijo Sabine- ¿te sientes bien?–preguntó mientras posaba su mano sobre la frente de su hija para corroborar que no estuviera con fiebre- Tu despertador no dejaba de sonar así que vine.

\- Ahhh…. Si… no pude dormir toda la noche…. Tengo que vestirme… -dijo Marinette mientras buscaba sus prendas para vestirse y dirigirse a la escuela.

\- De acuerdo… pero date prisa- finalizó Sabine mientras se retiraba de la habitación de su hija- te prepararé algo para que comas al paso-dijo con su característica sonrisa.

[…]

\- No puede ser que de nuevo llegue tarde a clase –pensaba en voz alta la peliazul mientras corría hacia los interiores de la escuela, ya los alumnos estaban en sus aulas, así que se apresuró- a este paso… la maestra Bustier terminará mandándome una amonestación… o mandándome tarea extra… y tiempo libre es lo que menos me queda ahora… - En ese instante sintió que alguien le cogió del brazo.

\- Si de todas maneras llegaste tarde… no vale la pena que entres a clase toda agitada… ¿o si? –dijo un tranquilo pelinegro que sostenía del brazo a Marinette en las escaleras para evitar que suba apresuradamente.

\- ¿Luka? –dijo Marinette mientras era detenida- …¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Qué no llegas tarde también?.

\- …Pues… es parte de mi naturaleza… ¿supongo? –dijo el pelinegro con una tranquila voz- es eso… y… muero de sueño… así que no quiero estresarme desde tan… temprano –dijo mientras esbozaba un leve bostezo- ¿y tú Mari? – preguntó mientras soltaba su brazo para dirigirse ambos hacia el segundo piso de la escuela.

\- Me quedé dormida.

\- Eso no es propio de ti… - dijo el pelinegro- mmm… quizás… ¿aún… estás preocupada por tu pelea con Adrien? –preguntó tratando de dar en el clavo.

Era verdad… Marinette había decidido llevarse bien con Adrien y dejar de evitarlo, esto después de la plática sostenida tanto con Luka, como con Chat Noir. Entonces lo recordó… Chat Noir, ese gatito coqueto que la visitó… y esa pesadilla que no la dejó dormir durante casi toda la noche.

\- Pues… en realidad tuve un mal sueño y no pude dormir en toda la noche.

\- Mmmm… ya veo… - dijo el pelinegro- …¿es frecuente que tengas pesadillas?

\- Pues… no realmente.

\- Pues… creo que… sería lo normal –dijo mientras miraba los alrededores- después de todo…. Eres la heroína de París… ¿verdad? –susurró mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- Ehhhh…. Jajaja… supongo que tienes razón… – dijo algo apenada. Aún no se acostumbraba a conversar sobre "ese tema" con alguien que no sea Tikki, lo que hacía que se pusiera algo nerviosa – Bueno… supongo que… debemos ir a clase… ¿no?

\- Jajaja… supongo que tienes razón… no quiero que los maestros me consideren como una mala influencia para ti – Dijo mientras se estiraba para despejar todo rastro de sueño y pereza- …considero que eres… una chica ejemplar Mari –dijo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras ambos llegaban a uno de los salones del segundo nivel.

\- ¿Marinette? –se escuchó decir por otra persona cerca de ellos.

\- ¿A…Adrien?… hola… -dijo nerviosa- ehh…buen día.

\- Hola Adrien… no me digas ¿también has llegado tarde? –preguntó un sonriente y despreocupado Luka.

\- Pues… en realidad recibí una llamada telefónica y tuve que salir de la clase para poder contestarla –dijo el rubio mientras mostraba su teléfono celular a los dos jóvenes presentes.

\- Ya veo… - dijo el pelinegro mientras notaba como Marinette se ponía algo nerviosa- ...pues… supongo que ahora podrán ingresar los dos a clases…-dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peliazul- …La pobre de Marinette está algo exhausta porque no pudo dormir en toda la noche… -dijo mientras empujaba a la peliazul en dirección a la entrada del salón de clase- así que… te la encargo Adrien.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –dijo sorprendida la peliazul- ¿De qué estás hablando?.

\- Shhh… no queremos que los maestros salgan y nos llamen la atención… ¿verdad? – dijo el pelinegro en tono cómplice separándose de Marinette, haciendo que ésta baje el tono de su voz.

\- Jajaja… seguro… yo la cuido – le siguió el juego el rubio de manera tranquila.

\- Genial… nos vemos chicos –dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos- si no me apresuro… me mandarán a la oficina del director… de nuevo –susurró con resignación a la vez que hacía un gesto con su mano mientras se dirigía hacia su clase.

\- Nos vemos luego- correspondió a la despedida Marinette mientras perdían de vista al pelinegro.

\- … Es… una persona agradable… ¿verdad? –comentó el rubio mientras veía como el pelinegro se alejaba.

\- Es más que eso… -contestó muy segura la peliazul, llamando un poco la atención de Adrien quien giró para ver su expresión.

\- mmm… ¿Vamos Marinette? –dijo amablemente Adrien mientras abría lentamente la puerta para entrar a clase.

\- Ahhh…. Si –contestó nerviosa Marinette siguiendo al rubio hacia la clase. Todo indicaba parecer que las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre los dos jóvenes.

Continuará...

...

 **Chicos... Muchas gracias por los Reviews!, me animan a escribir más rápido (o almenos intentarlo jeje)**

Por favor no me lapiden si el capítulo les parece algo corto ...preferí dejarlo sin tanto suspenso... porque no estoy TAN inspirada por el momento (es el estress de fin de año... y la "crisis" política de mi país xD)... pero lo continuaré (de todas maneras!)

Ahora... mis gracias a:

 **JeBin1203** , muchas gracias! (vaya... fuiste el primer comentario del capítulo 5 O_O) me alegra que te guste mi humilde historia y la descripción ficticia de Luka (a mi tambien me está empezando a gustar ese pelinegro de ojos sexys *o*). Gracias por los ánimos y la buena vibra! trataré de actualizar pronto!. Besos!

 **karenDragneel18** , Gracias! que bueno que te encante, concuerdo contigo! Adrien debe ponerse celoso! que sienta el vacío de la "ausencia de Marinette" (o el poco tiempo disponible que tendrá xD) y Bang! sea más posesivo con nuestra peliazul distraída.

 **Alessa Giannotti** , si... soy chica jajajaja no creo que seas la única "volada" en la web 8) ... que genial que ya estes libre de tantas materias (ya pasé por eso y era super estresante u_u), espero que hayas aprobado todas las materias. Gracias por tu testamento... ejem... digo review (es broma... me alegro cuando me escriben bastante :3) No sé que pasó en el capítulo 5... que de pronto me andan shippeando al LukaNette ^^U (es que ese pelinegro carismático... se las trae... 7w7 ). Con Kagami... pues... que te digo... me agrada... pero no tengo pensado (por ahora) darle mucho protagonismo (pero quien sabe... quizas me inspire xD) . Trataré de hacer más fanservice LukaNette (a mí tambien me está gustando escribir sobre este pelinegro :3) ...y a ver si escribo alguna escena NinoxAlya (ya se me ocurrirá algo... espero ^^U). Gracias de nuevo por tu review... un abrazo a distancia! (^3^)/

 **Natgie Dragneel** , como olvidarme de la fan Nro. 1 de mi fic? (hasta publicidad me haces xD), me alegro que te encante mi historia (tratemos de no alucinar mucho con la historia... sino a las dos nos llamarán la atencion en el trabajo u_u ...es que nuestros jefes... no tienen idea del Fandom de Miraculous... xD), esperemos que Marinette deje de ignorar al rubio (aunque si lo hace... ya sabemos que Chat irá por su terraza :3 ) yo tambien soy fan de este sexy gatito negro, y sé que tomará cartas en el asunto... porque quizas Adrien es "algo tranquilo"... pero Chat es más... *o* (sin palabras), te prometo que en el otro capi habrá MariChat (de todas maneras). Me gusta que te encante!, espero que este capítulo (aunque es algo cortito) sea de tu agrado tambien :3. Un abrazo y besos a distancia. Suerte en tu trabajo~ \\(^3^)/

 **Anonimo** , Lo siento! T_T sé que he sido un poco(?) insensata, pero no lo hago a proposito (lo prometo u_u), me gusta que te atrape mi historia, trataré de escribir mas LukaNette. (y lo de los celos... de todas maneras! :D Gracias por tu comentario~~ ^^

 **Lu** , sumate a las personas que estan empezando a shipear a LukaNette (incluyendome) xD ...al inicio no sabía que riendas iba a tomar esta historia... pero leyendo sus comentarios me doy cuenta... que no esta tan mal(?). Gracias por tus comentarios (pese a que eres una visitante de la web, te tomas las molestias de escribir :3 ). Un abrazo~


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

[…]

Las clases habían terminado y muchos de los alumnos ya no estaban en las instalaciones de la escuela, Marinette había sigo amonestada por llegar tarde en más de una ocasión esa semana, así que tuvo que quedarse sola en la biblioteca por un par de horas adicionales.

– ¡Genial!…– dijo para sí misma mientras acomodaba unos libros en la estantería– …Mis padres de seguro me llamarán la atención por esto.

– Lo siento Marinette…– susurró una pequeña kwami mientras asomaba su cabeza desde el bolso de la peliazul– …yo también soy responsable por no avisarte cuando sonó tu despertador –dijo apenada.

– Descuida Tikki… soy la única responsable de que me quedara dormida… -Marinette era consiente que el principal motivo por el que no podía dormir, eran por esas pesadillas que giraban en torno a Chat Noir, ella no quería aceptarlo al inicio, pero si algo le llegara a pasar a su compañero, le afectaría en diversos aspectos y mucho. - …Acabaré de acomodar estos libros cuanto antes… para poder irnos a casa. –dijo en tono enérgico para animar a su pequeña compañera.

– ¡Desde luego!–dijo imitándola una enérgica kwami que se disponía a sujetar uno de los libros para acomodarlos también– ¡yo te ayudo!

– De acuerdo… Pero tengamos cuidado de que te descubran –contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras se disponía a acomodar una pila de libros en uno de los estantes de la habitación.

[…]

Adrien se encontraba en su clase de esgrima con el profesor Armand, todo indicaba que el entrenamiento estaba por terminar, el rubio se encontraba algo exhausto, así que optó por detenerse para quitarse la careta e hidratarse.

– Esta vez si estás concentrado… Me alegro– dijo Kagami mientras se quitaba la careta y se dirigía al rubio – ya no puedo bajar la guardia contigo… – dijo en un tono algo sarcástico, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio que había dejado de beber.

– Entre tú y el profesor Armand… acabarán deshidratándome con tanto entrenamiento– refutó a su amiga.

– ¿Es en serio?... –dijo con ironía– pero… se supone que debemos esforzarnos más que el promedio de la clase si queremos tener un adecuado desempeño en el campeonato –contestó la asiática mientras se disponía a hidratarse al lado del rubio– como sea… me alegro que estés más enfocado –finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

– Pues… creo que… las cosas volvieron a la normalidad…

– ¿Te refieres a tu amiga? –preguntó Kagami tratando de no mostrar curiosidad.

– Si, supongo que… tenías razón… creo que todo… fue un mal entendido– dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañera de clase. – Esta semana nos hemos tratado con normalidad… Muchas gracias por aconsejarme la otra vez- agradeció amablemente.

– Ehhh… Bien… –Dijo algo apenada volviéndose a colocar la careta algo nerviosa– Pues… Tengamos un último duelo antes de que acabe la clase– finalizó mientras tomaba al rubio del brazo para dirigirse hacia el centro del patio para ponerse en guardia.

[…]

– Con esto creo que ya acabamos Tikki – dijo la peliazul mientras colocaba el último libro en el estante de la biblioteca. – Ahora está todo ordenado en este estante.

– Acabamos antes de lo que esperaba –susurró la pequeña kwami roja mientras observaba los alrededores.

– Tienes razón… –contestó Marinette mientras tomaba sus pertenencias que había dejado sobre uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca, revisó su teléfono móvil y vio la hora–…Aún nos queda mucho tiempo de castigo Tikki … no podemos irnos hasta cumplir las horas del castigo – dijo algo apenada.

– Entonces utiliza el tiempo productivamente –dijo la pequeña kwami mientras acercaba un libro hacia Marinette– Ponte a repasar algo para tu próxima clase de historia.

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó desilusionada mientras veía como Tikki abría el libro de historia y señalaba para que diera inicio a su lectura– Ehhh…. ¿ok? Supongo que no me queda de otra – finalizó la peliazul con resignación mientras fingía una sonrisa.

[…]

El entrenamiento de esgrima había terminado y los estudiantes del profesor Armand se dirigían hacia la puerta principal de la escuela dispuestos a retirarse.

Kagami estaba en las escaleras colindantes a la entrada principal de la escuela, no había señales del vehículo rojo que habitualmente venía a recogerla, tomó su móvil, realizó una marcación rápida y esperó a que contestaran del otro lado. –" _El número al que ha marcado no está disponible…_ "–. Colgó. –¿Qué acaso se olvidaron que tenía entrenamiento de esgrima hasta las cinco de la tarde?– pensó mientras realizaba nuevamente una marcación rápida desde su móvil.

– ¿Todo bien Kagami? – interrumpió Adrien quien había salido con lo demás estudiantes y al ver a Kagami parada y sin rastros del vehículo que normalmente viene a recogerla se dispuso a hacerle compañía.

– Ahhh– suspiró en vista que no tenía respuesta a las llamadas que realizaba– si… solo… esperaré a que vengan por mí – dijo.

– Mmmm… vamos… yo te llevo a casa –dijo amablemente el rubio mientras realizaba un gesto señalando la limosina que había venido a recogerlo.

– No te preocupes… estoy segura que vendrán por mí… seguro han tenido un imprevisto…– dijo refutando el gesto amable de su compañero.

– No pienso dejarte sola… mira… la escuela está casi vacía –refutó el rubio– … Además somos amigos ¿verdad?– Finalizó acorralando a la joven asiática con sus palabras amables.

– Ehhh… está bien… –contestó sin escapatoria. No podía negarse a un gesto amable del rubio, sobretodo porque, ahora que sentía que lo conocía un poco más, sabía que su amabilidad era desinteresada.

Adrien se acercó al vehículo oscuro junto con Kagami, su guardaespaldas salió a recibirlos y abrió la puerta para que ambos ingresaran, una vez dentro del carro, la asiática sacó el móvil y realizó una marcación rápida nuevamente, –" _El número que usted ha marcado…"_ –colgó de nuevo.

El rubio no estuvo ajeno a las circunstancias así que la interrumpió –¿En estos momentos… Hay alguien que te espere en casa? –preguntó algo intrigado.

– Pues… supongo que sólo estaríamos mi institutriz y yo– dijo, sin entrar en demasiado detalle, su madre estaba en un viaje por asuntos que correspondían a negocios familiares y regresaría en un par de semanas.

– ¿Hacia dónde vamos joven Agreste? –preguntó su guardaespaldas para poner en marcha el vehículo.

– Mmmm… ¿hoy tienes clases de judo? –preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su acompañante.

– ¡¿Judo?! –Preguntó sorprendida y entonces lo recordó, esbozó una sonrisa – Acaso… ¿te refieres al Shodo (caligrafía japonesa)? Jajaja… no… no tengo clases hoy día –contestó algo burlona.

– Genial, entonces vayamos a comer algún aperitivo antes… el entrenamiento me ha abierto el apetito –dijo muy animado el rubio – Vamos hacia Laduree (un pequeño restaurante/cafetería ubicada en el centro de París)– dijo a su guardaespaldas quien a su vez era el conductor del vehículo.

– ¡¿Qué?!... Pero… – refutó Kagami ante la propuesta impuesta por su amigo, mientras que a su vez el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

– …Vamos… sólo será por un momento –interrumpió el rubio tratando de convencerla– yo tampoco puedo demorar mucho antes de llegar a casa, pero prefiero comer acompañado –dijo algo apenado.

– ….–luego de unos segundos de silencio la joven asiática aceptó– …de acuerdo… pero sólo un croissant y nos iremos a casa – no podía objetar luego de sentirse algo identificada con el último comentario que le hizo el rubio, además, aunque no quería aceptarlo, ella también tenía hambre.

[…]

Luka salía del aula de ciencias, por haber llegado tarde ese día la señorita Mendeleiev le dejo como "castigo" limpiar toda el aula, ya era tarde y todos los estudiantes se habían ido de la escuela. Para finalizar con su deber, tenía que devolver unos materiales que habían sido tomados prestados de la biblioteca. –Sólo espero que siga abierto – se dijo a si mismo algo resignado mientras cargaba con una caja llena de materiales y libros. –No hay rastro de profesores… esta escuela sería el escenario perfecto para grabar un video musical… o una película de terror– se dijo nuevamente mientras llegaba a la biblioteca y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Se dirigió con la caja hacia el mostrador de la biblioteca y lo dejo con cuidado– ¡Bien! trabajo terminado… ya devolví todo– dijo el pelinegro sin esperar respuesta alguna, pues no había nadie en los alrededores.

– Mmmmmm

– … – muy bien… eso sonó raro– pensó el pelinegro algo escarapelado. Más de una vez se ha quedado hasta tarde en la escuela y sabe (por experiencia) que a esta hora na hay nadie en la biblioteca, la habitación está casi oscura porque está anocheciendo. El pelinegro se tensó ligeramente– ¿Hola? –preguntó entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

– Ahhhhhh – un boztezo, fue todo lo que se escuchó.

– … – otro leve silencio por parte del pelinegro –¿Dónde rayos están los interruptores de luz?– Pensó Luka mientras miraba hacia los alrededores.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Me quedé dormida Tikki! – se escuchó desde una esquina de la habitación.

– ¿Tikki?- susurró- ...Esa voz… Acaso… ¿Eres tú… Mari? –preguntó en voz alta el pelinegro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Luka? –contestó la peliazul dubitativa mientras se reincorporaba y sostenía sus cosas, esbozó un bostezo disimulado mientras se estiraba levemente, siendo identificada por el pelinegro que se acercó hasta donde estaba.

– ¿Marinette? ¿Cómo es que estás acá a esta hora? – preguntó algo sorprendido –Acaso tu… ¿Me estabas esperando? –preguntó con sarcasmo mientras le dedicaba una pícara sonrisa.

– Ahhhhh– otro bostezo se oyó por parte de la peliazul– estaba ordenando unos libros y como terminé antes de tiempo decidí quedarme el tiempo restante de mi castigo leyendo…

– …y como estaba tan interesante tu lectura caíste en los brazos de Morfeo. – le interrumpió el pelinegro mientras realizaba un gesto para invitar a la peliazul a salir de la biblioteca.

– …En realidad no dormí bien hoy… así que estaba algo cansada– contestó la peliazul mientras seguía Luka.

– Esta semana me ha parecido que no has descansado lo suficiente… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué lo dices?

\- Por esto- dijo mientras se detenía para señalarle los parpados inferiores de la peliazul- esta semana te he visto algo ojerosa- dijo para luego seguir su camino- … Entonces… ¿Supongo que recuperaste energías después de dormir durante tu hora de castigo? – preguntó algo burlón mientras bajaban por la escaleras hacia el primer nivel.

– Supongo… que algo así… –contestó Marinette algo apenada mientras caminaba al lado del pelinegro, la escuela estaba casi a oscuras y no había rastro de personas –¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida? –pensó mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada principal.

Luka se acercó rápidamente hacia el portón de la entrada principal que estaba cerrada– No puede ser… ¿otra vez? –murmuró mientras trataba de abrir la gran puerta.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Marinette mientras se acercaba hacia el pelinegro que estaba mirando hacia los alrededores.

– Mari… –dijo mientras se giraba– …todo indica parecer… que el encargado cerró la escuela con nosotros dentro– dijo con tono pausado.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Marinette en un tono muy angustiado– ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida? ¿Qué no cerraban la escuela a las seis de la tarde? –dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono celular en su bolso.

– Pues son más de las seis – dijo Luka mientras veía su teléfono móvil.

– No puede ser… debo comunicarme con mis padres…

– Mari…

– …Tendremos que avisar a alguien de que hemos sido encerrados por error…

– ¡Mari! –dijo el pelinegro mientras sujetaba con ambas manos los hombros de la peliazul haciendo que la joven lo mirara directamente– …Yo sé cómo salir de aquí… así que no te preocupes… ¿de acuerdo?

– … – Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de color escarlata del joven, ya estaba casi oscuro pero la peliazul podía ver el rostro de Luka, haciendo que se ruborizara sin poder decir palabra alguna– …d-de… acuerdo– fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia otra dirección para que no notara su nerviosismo.

– Entonces… –dijo el pelinegro mientras soltaba a Marinette– …para salir…necesitaremos la ayuda de Ladybug…

– ¡¿Q–Qué?! – preguntó la joven sorprendida –¿Acaso tendré que transformarme delante de Luka para sacarnos de la escuela? – pensó algo nerviosa – ¿Estás… bromeando verdad?– dijo finalmente.

– Pfff …Si… es broma… – dijo riendo cómplice– disculpa Mari… sólo quería conocer tu reacción– dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano – sé cómo salir de aquí sin necesidad de involucrar a la heroína de París –finalizó mientras la llevaba hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada principal.

– Ehh… de acuerdo… pero… puedo caminar sola… ¿sabes? – dijo algo nerviosa.

– Lo sé… Mari… pero ya está haciéndose oscuro y no quiero que te pierdas… –dijo sonriente– además…también busco una excusa para cogerte de la mano– finalizó coquetamente mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de la peliazul.

– … –Marinette estaba ligeramente apenada, teniendo en cuenta que estaban casi a oscuras, las palabras del pelinegro no le afectaron tanto como en otras ocasiones– …ahora eres tú el que actúa como un potencial acosador – dijo sarcástica mientras soltaba su mano.

– Jajaja… no tendría objeción en ser tu acosador personal Mari… –le refutó con picardía– …bien este es el salón– dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de una de las aulas.

– ¿Aquí?... ¿Qué hay aquí?

– Este salón tiene una ventana que colinda con una calle poco transitada… podremos salir por allí… sin ser reprendidos… o acusados… espero… – dijo el pelinegro mientras forzaba la puerta– ¡listo! –dijo en cuanto la abrió– …entremos Mari.

– Oye… Por cierto… ¿cómo sabes sobre la ventana en este salón? –preguntó mientras ingresaba detrás del pelinegro.

– Simple… escapé por allí la primera vez que me quedé encerrado en la escuela – contestó mientras atravesaba cuidadosamente por los pupitres del aula. –Por cierto… Hay escritorios muy apegados… Así que ten cuidado Mari.

– … – unos segundos de silencio fue la respuesta de la peliazul– …Claro… era de suponerse… es algo tan típico de ti –suspiro resignada. De veras… es que a veces creo que eres como un gato escurridizo.

– Jajajaja… Situaciones desesperadas… requieren soluciones desesperadas– dijo el pelinegro mientras llegaba hacia la ventana de la habitación.– …Además… en aquella ocasión mi teléfono celular se había quedado sin batería, así que no podía realizar llamadas… Como sea…la ventana está un poco alta, así que te ayudaré a subir– dijo mientras se agachaba para que la peliazul se trepara por su espalda.

– … Luka… A veces… creo que eres una mala influencia para mí ¿sabes?

– Lo sé… pero aún así somos amigos… ¿verdad Mari? – contestó sonriente.

[…]

Estaba sentada, ubicada en una de las pequeñas mesas en el centro del restaurante, Adrien se había retirado un momento para contestar una llamada, por lo que la joven asiática aprovechó la situación para marcar nuevamente por su móvil, y en vista que no hubo respuesta se decidió a dejar un mensaje. –Alo… Habla Kagami, he ido con un amigo de la clase de esgrima a comer un aperitivo, así que… demoraré un poco– Fue el mensaje que dejó la joven asiática en vista que no pudo comunicarse con su apoderado.

El rubio se acercó nuevamente hacia la joven a la vez que guardaba su teléfono celular– Lo siento Kagami, no quería molestarte con mi llamada– se disculpó.

–Descuida, …en ocasiones… suelo hacer lo mismo – contestó con una sonrisa.

– Y entonces… ¿Te gustó? –preguntó el rubio

– ¿Q–quién?... digo… ¿Qué? –contestó algo sorprendida la joven mostrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Tu croissant –dijo el rubio sonriente mientras señalaba el plato vacío de la joven– este lugar prepara uno de los mejores ¿no te parece?

– Ah… si… desde luego –contestó Kagami mientras limpiaba sus labios con la servilleta– bueno… supongo que… ¿ya es hora de irnos?

– Creí que estabas libre por hoy –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su taza.

– Honestamente… mi apoderada es algo… estricta –dijo apenada– y no he podido mantenerme en contacto con ella… lo último que quiero es preocuparla.

– Ya veo… – dijo Adrien mientras daba una señal para pedir la cuenta de lo consumido. El mozo inmediatamente le dejó la cuenta con el monto a pagar en su lado de la mesa– no te preocupes… yo te acompaño a casa –finalizó mientras se pretendía a pagar por los dos. Kagami en un intento de reacción rápida trató de tomar la cuenta que estaba sobre la mesa; sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido y colocó el efectivo en ella y se lo entregó al mozo– Esta vez fui más rápido que tu – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Kagami, no supo cómo reaccionar a su comentario por lo que sonrió cómplice– Te prometo que la próxima seré más rápida jajaja–. En ese instante su teléfono móvil vibró como señal de que recibía una llamada de un número desconocido, a lo que la joven contestó la llamada, no sin antes hacer un pequeño gesto disculpándose por interrumpir su conversación con su acompañante – ¿Alo?.

 _–_ _Disculpa, tuve un inconveniente con el teléfono y he estado incomunicada un buen rato. Estoy en el exterior de la escuela desde hace un rato ¿Dónde estás?_

– Estoy con un compañero de clase, te dejé un mensaje.

 _–_ _Lo siento, estoy usado otro móvil, ¿estás muy lejos de la escuela? Iré por ti en este momento._

– Ehhh… estoy cerca de la escuela, ¿puedes esperarme unos minutos?

 _–_ _Claro, estaré esperándote_. _Nos vemos._

Kagami cortó la llamada y suspiró. No quería seguir molestando a Adrien. Así que se despediría y se disculparía por las molestias causadas.

– ¿Y bien?. ¿Nos vamos Kagami? – preguntó el joven mientras se paraba para disponer a salir del establecimiento.

– Seguro –dijo la joven imitándolo, una vez que salieron ambos del lugar la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose –Me esperan en la escuela… por lo que tengo que volver… nos vemos luego –finalizó amablemente.

– Espera… puedo acompañarte hasta la escuela… está en mi ruta para ir a casa– dijo Adrien con su sonrisa característica mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su vehículo– ¿vamos?

– Ehhh… De acuerdo – dijo cortésmente la asiática– Muchas gracias.

[…]

–¿No olvidaste nada verdad Mari? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el umbral de la ventana antes de salir hacia los exteriores en donde estaba la peliazul.

– Mmm… ¿seguro que no has tenido problemas por hacer esto antes?– preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba los alrededores. Definitivamente temía que los encuentren "in fraganti" y eso les traiga problemas.

– No te tenses, estoy seguro que la heroína de París debe estar acostumbrada a situaciones más "complicadas" que esta– dijo enmarcando la palabra complicada con los dedos– además, ya te dije que en esta calle no hay mucho tránsito de carros o peatones, así que no creo que nos encuentren– dijo antes de dar un pequeño salto para llegar hasta donde estaba la joven– ¿y bien? ¿nos vamos? – dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para que ella la tomara.

– Ehh… puedo andar sola… –dijo Marinette apenada– …no es como si fuera una niña… ¿o si? –finalizó tratando de caminar adelante del pelinegro.

– Pues… te aseguro que… yo no te veo como una niña– dijo mientras caminada a pasos agigantados para alcanzarla– Vamos… te acompaño a casa –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

– … – Marinette no supo cómo contestar a ese comentario. Últimamente sentía que la complicidad que tenía con el pelinegro era algo más que eso… ¿una amistad?. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Luka no hubiese descubierto su otra identidad? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? Ella trataba de mantenerse al margen de él inicialmente, pero ahora… ¿Por qué en ocasiones continúa con la idea de poner una barrera entre ellos?– …acaso no podemos ser buenos amigos… –susurró en un tono melancólico.

– ¿Dijiste algo?– le increpó Luka muy de cerca de la peliazul, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

Marinette se erizó, podía sentir su aliento muy de cerca, inhaló y reconoció un leve aroma, ese leve aroma a maderosa, ¿acaso era una loción? ¿En dónde lo había olido antes? le era tan familiar, que volvió a inhalar de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera más obvia. Llamando la atención del pelinegro.

– Ehhh… ¿Mari? …Te prometo que me bañé en la mañana – dijo algo irónico mientras se quedaba quieto al lado de la peliazul.

– Ahhh… lo siento– dijo una muy avergonzada peliazul– …yo… me dejé llevar un poco jaja– dijo mientras forzaba una risa para distraer su atención.

– Seguro… supongo– dijo algo apenado su acompañante mientras se giraba para seguir su camino y ocultar un poco su nerviosismo– …bien… supongo que tendremos que dar la vuelta a la cuadra para ir hacia tu casa.

– ¿Ósea que de todas maneras atravesaremos por el frente de la escuela? –dijo con pereza mientras seguía al pelinegro.

– Eso creo –contestó sonriente Luka, pero algo llamó su atención, habían dos vehículos en el frente de la escuela.– … Que raro… Creí que ya todos los alumnos se habían ido.

– Tambien yo… – contestó Marinette. Pero entonces reconoció el vehículo oscuro, era el carro de la familia Agreste. ¿Acaso Adrien estaba en la escuela? …¿todavía? – Ehhhh… – la peliazul se puso algo nerviosa. Del vehículo bajó Kagami, se despidió cortésmente de Adrien y cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse hacia el vehículo rojo que se encontraba al lado. ¡Se acabó! – pensó para sí misma Marinette– ¿ellos están saliendo acaso?. Sintió un gran vació en el estómago, su semblante cambió a uno triste y bajó la mirada.– Perdí el tiempo en temores estúpidos y me alejé de él yo sola… ahora ¿tendré alguna oportunidad? – se preguntó mentalmente.

– Bien Mari… vamos a casa… – dijo el pelinegro quien volteó para ver a su compañera. Un semblante melancólicamente triste es lo que vio – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mari? ¿Te duele algo?

[…]

Él vehículo se puso en marcha, Adrien pasó una tarde muy agradable con Kagami durante y después del entrenamiento de esgrima. Aprovechó la comodidad de su amplio automóvil para estirarse un poco y descontracturarse después de su rutina de ejercicio.

El vehículo giró en una de las esquinas de la escuela para dirigirse hacia una de las avenidas principales y entonces lo vio, Luka estaba en esa esquina abrazando a alguien ¿a quién? Adrien giraba su cabeza conforme el vehículo avanzaba, quería asegurarse de quien se trataba la otra persona, Luka se hizo a un lado dándole algo de espacio a su acompañante, y entonces la descubrió, se trataba de Marinette.

[…]

Sintió una agradable calidez a su alrededor despertándola de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos ampliamente. – Ehhh… ¿Luka? –susurró apenada al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por el pelinegro.

– … No te desanimes Marinette – susurró sin soltarla.

– Luka…yo… –susurró antes de percibir por segunda vez su aroma, era agradable, pero ¿En dónde lo había percibido antes? – yo… ya estoy bien – contestó la peliazul mientras que con su mano daba palmaditas a la espalda del pelinegro para hacerle saber que estaba mejor.

– ¿segura? –susurró el pelinegro– puedo quedarme así por un rato más largo – dijo coquetamente mientras se aferraba más a la peliazul.

– jajajaja… detente… me haces cosquillas – contestó la peliazul entre risas mientras golpeaba con más fuerza la espalda del pelinegro para poder zafarse de sus brazos.

– … – hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la peliazul continuaba quejándose– …De acuerdo Mari… – dijo mientras se apartaba con una gran sonrisa – no quiero que mis pulmones sean perforados por tus golpes –refutó irónicamente – te acompaño a casa.

[…]

Adrien estaba en su habitación, se había dado un rápido baño para después colocarse su ropa habitual, estaba sentado en un amplio sofá de su alcoba, meditabundo. Sacó el brazalete de la suerte que Marinette le había entregado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

– ¿Pasa algo con eso? – Preguntó su pequeño kwami acercándose al rubio – ¿Te lo dio tu amiga no?

– … me lo dio Marinette… y yo le di uno similar en su cumpleaños– contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención a su pequeño amigo.

– ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – preguntó Plagg curioso acercándose al hombro de su compañero.- …Creí que se habían arreglado las cosas entre ustedes… ¿O no es así Romeo? – dijo con sarcasmo.

– …

El rubio se sentía fastidiado, Marinette y él habían vuelto a llevarse como de costumbre, entonces ¿qué es lo que le molesta? La peliazul ya no lo ha evitado durante los últimos días en la escuela, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se siente tan distante de la peliazul? –¿Por qué ella está tan apegada a ese chico?– dijo en voz alta sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor.

– ¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿Marinette? – preguntó Plagg algo confundido.

– ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio despertando de sus pensamientos. ¿de qué hablas? –dijo volteando a ver al pequeño kwami.

– Estas pensando en voz alta – le increpó el pequeño gatito con un gesto burlón– …un momento… no me digas que… ¿acaso estás interesado en Marinette? – le preguntó impaciente y sorprendido.

– ¿Qué? –contestó el rubio avergonzado– ¡¿De qué hablas Plagg?! Ella es una buena amiga… nada más. –dijo desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda a su kwami y así evitar que éste le increpe sobre el tema.

– Bueno… eres joven… estás en la edad… supongo… –contestó despreocupado mientras se dirigía hacia una mesa que tenía una bandeja cubierta– cuando tienes mis años… descubres que el amor por cosas simples son mejores– mencionó mientras quitaba la cubierta a la bandeja que tenía varios trozos de queso camembert– mis amores… ¿me extrañaron? – dijo Plagg antes de meterse algunos trozos de queso a la boca.

– Plagg… ¿Cómo puedes amar ese queso apestoso? – le increpó el rubio.

– De la misma manera que tu amas a Ladybug – contestó Plagg con la boca repleta.

– ¿Ladybug? – dijo Adrien. Era verdad, se había olvidado de su lady, ya hace días que no la veía, aparentemente no coincidían cuando él salía a patrullar como Chat Noir. Y todo, marchaba con normalidad en la ciudad, no han habido akumas rondando, y Hawk Moth no se había hecho notar recientemente. – ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ahora? –preguntó nostálgico pensando en su heroína.

– ¿Quién? ¿Marinette? –preguntó Plagg devorando el último trozo de queso – a esta hora debe estar en casa ¿no? …a no ser que haya salido con sus padres… o amigos– dijo despreocupado mientras reposaba sobre la bandeja vacía.

– ¿En casa? – entonces el rubio lo recordó, estaba junto con Luka, los dos solos, saliendo de una calle silenciosa ¿qué es lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Qué tan cercanos pueden ser un chico y una chica que no son de la misma clase y que recién se conocen? Acaso ¿son más que amigos? – Sabes Plagg… estos últimos días me pareció ver que Marinette tenía ojeras… ¿no habrá podido dormir bien?...

– ¿Qué? …espera… no me digas que de nuevo.

– jajaja…Si –interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa cómplice– ¡Plagg las garras! – dijo para dar inicio a su transformación.

[…]

Marinette estaba en su alcoba, tumbada en su diván, mientras Tikki comía unas galletas que Tom había dejado para su hija, esto debido a que la peliazul se negó a probar bocado en la cena.

– ¿Todo bien Marinette? – preguntó la kwami mientras dirigía su mirada a su compañera.

– ¿Ah? –reaccionó la peliazul despertándose de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué piensas? – dijo la pequeña criatura roja mientras se acercaba al hombro derecho de Marinette– ¿estás triste?

– Ay… Tikki –susurró apenada– creo que ya no tengo oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos a Adrien – dijo mientras cubría con un cojín su rostro– …yo… soy tan estúpida– debí seguir los consejos de Alya y tuyos desde un principio… ahora… de seguro Kagami ya captó su atención.

– … – La pequeña kwami no tenía idea de qué responder, así que se acercó y colocó sobre el diván, y luego de unos segundos trató de animar a su amiga –…creo que… estás sacando conclusiones muy rápidas… él es amable con muchas personas… quizás el y Kagami sólo son buenos amigos.

– Pero Tikki yo los vi juntos…

Un golpeteo se oyó desde la ventana de su habitación captando la atención de Marinette y haciendo que Tikki se quede completamente inmóvil fingiendo ser un pequeño muñeco. Marinette se acercó hacia la ventana.

– ¡¿Chat Noir?! ¿Qué haces acá? – dijo mientras abría la ventana dejando entrar al felino héroe.

– ¿Cómo estas mi lady? ¿me extrañaste? –dijo el gato mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la peliazul para después tomar su mano y darle un beso en señal de cortesía.

– Ehhh… ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Marinette en tono nervioso mientras cambiaba de posición con el felino para que así éste le dé la espalda al diván y Tikki tenga la oportunidad de esconderse.

– Ehh... pues estaba patrullando por la zona y quería saber cómo estabas – dijo algo nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza – ¿Todo bien madame? –preguntó en un tono de voz muy diferente a su típica coquetería.

– Mmm… pues si… supongo que todo bien – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa algo forzada– solo estoy aquí… en mi habitación… tranquila… sin ningún… problema – dijo mientras desviaba su mirada por los alrededores para revisar que no hubiese nada sospechoso. Después del incidente del reality, no quería exponerse a otra clase de "evento desafortunado". Aparentemente todo estaba en orden, así que eso la relajó un poco. –Este gato curioso puede andar por los alrededores sin problema– pensó mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el diván.

Chat Noir estaba rondando de manera curiosa la habitación de la peliazul, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación, pero si era la primera vez que observaba cada pequeño detalle, definitivamente el rosa era el color favorito de Marinette, diseñar era su pasatiempo favorito, había un maniquí junto al espejo, una máquina de coser sobre su escritorio, entre otros artículos que consideraba tan típicos de ella.

Por otro lado, Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del felino, es decir, le molestaba que viniera de manera imprevista e irrumpiera en su habitación, pero Chat Noir es alguien en quien se pueda confiar, después de todo, aunque él no lo sepa, son compañeros de batalla, –compañeros…– pensó la peliazul por un instante y recordó los sueños que tuvo, más bien pesadillas. ¿Qué ocurriría si algo malo le pasara a Chat? Ella no podría asimilar una pérdida de esa magnitud. Después de todo ambos son un equipo, y aunque el felino es algo exasperante en ocasiones, ella le tiene estima.

– Mmmm ¿Chat? ¿Tienes pensado quedarte por mucho tiempo? –preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su escritorio.

– Ehhh… Lo siento mi lady, este felino solo venía de visita… y no quería molestar…

– No es eso… –le interrumpió– …¿te gustaría comer un aperitivo conmigo? – mi padre horneó galletas… así que iré a traer un poco –dijo mientras cogía un plato con algunas galletas que Tikki se había comido antes– lo quieres con… ¿leche?

– Espera… ¿insinúas que por ser un gato me debería gustar la leche? –dijo en tono irónico Chat Noir– mmmm… está bien… si me gusta, así que no me puedo negar– dijo sin oposición.

– Jajaja espera un rato por favor – dijo Marinette alegremente mientras salía de la habitación – …y Chat… La curiosidad mató al gato… ¿sabes eso no?

– Claro que lo sé mi lady…–dijo mientras se sentaba en el diván y la peliazul se retiraba– …pero los gatos tenemos nueve vidas… –susurró cuando Marinette ya no estaba en la habitación.

Chat Noir estaba ansioso, no entendía con exactitud por qué de pronto sentía ansiedad por su amiga, vio su mochila que acostumbraba a llevar a la escuela en un extremo del diván, así que observó los alrededores de manera sospechosa, y al percatarse que no había nadie cerca revisó el interior de la misma.

No estaba seguro qué era lo que esperaba encontrar en su interior, es decir, es una estudiante al igual que él (Adrien), así que halló libros de texto, lapiceros, restos de ¿comida?, entre otras cosas; entonces algo llamó su atención. Entre las cosas que estaban en su interior se encontraba la púa de guitarra que Marinette había encontrado cuando estaba con él en la escuela.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, así que instintivamente guardó todas las cosas que había colocado sobre el diván y acomodó la mochila como si nada hubiese pasado.

– Listo – dijo la peliazul – mientras sostenía una bandeja con galletas, y dos vasos de leche– no traje leche caliente… porque supuse que los felinos tienen una lengua muy sensible para cosas calientes.

– ¿Qué? –refutó el felino tratando de reincorporarse con naturalidad– usted mi lady no puede saberlo… ¿o sí?

– jajajaja vamos… se supone que los gatos no toleran las comidas calientes y picantes– dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a su escritorio – es algo que se considera como cultura general – dijo en tono de "sabelotodo".– toma– le dijo a Chat mientras le acercaba un vaso de leche.

– Grrrrracias– contestó el felino en tono coqueto.

Ambos estaban sentados comiendo galletas y bebiendo leche, en silencio, un incomodo silencio, desde el punto de vista de la peliazul, quien se animó a hablar primero.

– Entonces… ¿has enfrentado a algún akuma hoy día? –preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

– Mmmm… pues en realidad no… todo ha estado tranquilo… eso me sorprende.

– Ya veo… – contestó la peliazul sin ánimo de seguir con la conversación. Entonces algo vio que brillaba sobre su diván. Se paró y se acercó al mueble para ver que el objeto que llamó su atención era la púa de guitarra de Luka. – así que aquí estabas… –susurró captando la atención del felino.

– Ehhh ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Chat fingiendo ignorancia al respecto.

– Es una púa de guitarra… le pertenecía a un amigo – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia su escritorio para guardarlo –se supone que debo hacer algo con este pedazo de plástico para mostrárselo a Luka –dijo mientras lo guardaba.

–Y allí vamos de nuevo: Luka – pensó Chat Noir. –¿Luka?– Preguntó fingiendo interés el felino– entonces recordó la confesión que Marinette le había dicho la última vez en el balcón. Ella está interesada en un chico y aparentemente era un amor no correspondido. ¿Ese chico te gusta?.

– Mmmm supongo que si… –contestó Marinette sin darle mucho interés al tema y mientras tomaba una galleta– es hábil cuando la situación lo requiere, me hace reír en ocasiones… y… puedes confiar en él… – finalizó.

– Ya veo… – contestó Chat Noir mientras dejaba su vaso semivacío sobre la bandeja. – Mi lady… de pronto me siento cansado –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al diván– déjame recostarme por un instante aquí– dijo.

– Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! … ¿no es mejor que vayas a casa? –dijo en tono enérgico mientras se paraba para tratar de evitar que Chat Noir se acomode en el diván de su dormitorio. Pero era demasiado tarde, el felino se había acomodado.

– Sólo será un momento – dijo mientras se acurrucaba junto al cojín. Marinette no pudo hacer algo al respecto, es decir, considerando que en los últimos enfrentamientos con los akumas él había dado más de lo habitual; además sus padres se habían ido a dormir temprano (una de las ventajas de tener una panadería que obliga a sus padres a madrugar antes de las cinco de la mañana).

Marinette suspiró con resignación– de acuerdo, sólo será por un momento– dijo mientras se sentaba en el diván junto a él. Resignada, se limitó a tomar su cuaderno de bosquejos que estaba en el interior de su mochila y trató de dibujar diseños sencillos de colgadores o llaveros o algo en lo que pueda usar la bendita púa de guitarra de Luka. –solo espero que no te destransformes gatito… no sería justo que a estas alturas me muestres tu verdadera identidad– pensó mientras trazaba en su cuaderno.

Pasó un rato prolongado y Chat seguía en la misma posición, Marinette estaba ansiosa –¿Cuánto puede durar la siesta de un gato? – se dijo mientras miraba la hora en su móvil, aún no era medianoche. – ¿Chat? –dijo mientras zarandeaba ligeramente al felino– Chat… no puedo ir a mi cama si sé que estás durmiendo en mi habitación– reprochó la joven– ¡Chat!– No había respuesta, entonces la peliazul se acercó más al rubio, le taparía la nariz, quizás así se despierte. –Situaciones desesperadas… requieren soluciones desesperadas – dijo emitiendo una sonrisa, esa era la frase de Luka. Se recostó sobre el diván para poder acercarse al rostro del rubio, con sus dedos tomó su nariz evitando que entre oxígeno y esperó alguna reacción por parte de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir respiró por la boca desesperadamente, seguía recostado en el diván, reaccionó medio sonámbulo viendo de cerca el rostro de Marinette – ¿Mi lady? –susurró y entonces tomó el brazo de la peliazul y la jaló hacia él acurrucándose en el diván con ella. – Todo estará bien…– susurró con Marinette entre sus brazos.

– Maldición, ¡despierta! –susurró Marinette – lo último que quería era llamar la atención de sus padres con gritos innecesarios. Estaba prácticamente siendo abrazada a la fuerza por Chat Noir en el diván de su habitación, era una escena incómoda y algo comprometedora.

– ¡Chat!– susurró– ya es tarde… debes ir a casa– dijo sin ser escuchada. Marinette estaba tensa, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan de cerca con su compañero de batalla, en realidad, ya había estado así de cerca antes, pero las batallas no cuentan, ¿o sí?. Ella observaba cada uno de sus rasgos, su rostro era atractivo, si no fuera por ese antifaz negro, cabello suave a pesar de que lo tenía todo alborotado, con una de sus manos tocó uno de los mechones rubios del gato llegando a sus orejas. –En realidad… creo que puedes ser un joven atractivo detrás de esa máscara– susurró nuevamente mientras continuó acariciando los mechones rubios del felino.

– Mmmmm– reaccionó el gato negro aún dormido, acercando más a Marinette hacia él. – Brrrrrrrr–

– ¿Acaso estás ronroneando?– pensó Marinette tensa. Estaba muy cerca de Chat Noir, su rostro estaba sobre el pecho del rubio, pudiendo sentir el cuero de su traje. Inhaló levemente, y entonces percibió ese aroma a maderosa que antes había olido. ¿Dónde era que había olido ese aroma?– pensó– ¿Luka? –susurró.

El sonido del ronroneo era sumamente relajante, ya no sabía cómo hacer para que el felino se despierte. Ella también estaba exhausta y estaba cálido en ese lugar, entre los brazos de Chat Noir. Continuó escuchando los ronroneos del gato engreído y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Continuará…

...

Chicos(as) muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios~~~ Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas de fin de año, en compañía de sus seres queridos. Disculpen por la demora~~~

 **JeBin1203** , El primer review del capítulo anterior! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En referencia a Adrien... lo sé... yo lo amo tambien!... pero a veces me exaspera, a estas alturas...creo que se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos de a poco (hay que espabilarlo al chico ese! -3- ). Me gusta que te guste mi humilde historia, sabes que cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia siempre serán bien recibidas. Un abrazo a distancia~

 **Alessa Giannotti** , disculpa! el capitulo anterior me quedó corto tambien... ojalá que con este capítulo lo compense n_n . Espero haber alimentado tu alma con el ship de LukaNette (y con el de MariChat :3 ), esperemos que Adrien se de cuenta que la peliazul está enamorada de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde *ejem*Luka está lindo*ejem* . prometo más celos para el próximo capitúlo :3 . Un abrazo a distancia. PD: Efectivamente... ese gato es muy curioso jajaja.

 **LuvallejoVa** , No me digas que eres uno de los tantos visitantes que comentó antes? =D te comento que yo tengo 26 años, pero leo fics desde uffff... (así que estamos por allí con la edad :3 ). Espero que este capítulo te guste~~~ Un abrazo a distancia =D

 **Natgie Dragneel** , la fan número 1 de mi fic! \\(*o*)/ te comento que luego de escribir este capítulo estuve alucinando con ese gatito sexy... acurrucado... sobre uno de los muebles de mi habitación (es que yo no tengo un diván rosa como Marinette u_u). se supone que empecé escribiendo esto por el MariChat... pero me está gustando Luka tambien ^^U ... maldicion! lo de la temática harem invertido no es mala idea... :3 jajajajjaaj casi te sangra la nariz? morí de risa con eso estoy segura de lo que Luka siente por Marinette... pero no se lo pondré facil a Adrien (que sufra... muajajajajaj :D). Un besote y abrazote! y suerte en el trabajo (a empezar el 2018 con ganas! :3 )

 **Lu** , Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo n_n ... ojala que te haya gustado la escena LukaNette en este capítulo... Luka (el de éste fic) como quien no quiere la cosa... es del gusto de ustedes... (o de la mayoría que me deja reviews)... y eso me gusta :3. Espero que tambien te guste la escena MariChat. Un abrazo a distancia~~~

 **Sameht** , otra visitante que me escribe constantemente! :3 Espero que la escena de celos por parte de Adrien/Chat haya sido de tu agrado (me encanta ver a ese rubio celoso y medio caprichoso xD). Cualquier crítica o sugerencia será siempre bienvenida :D un abrazo a distancia~~~~

Chicas(os) espero que tengan un excelente inicio de año 2018. Disculpen que haya demorado en actualizar... muchas gracias por su apoyo... besos y abrazos \\(^3^)/


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

[…]

Un sentimiento cálido rodeaba al joven rubio que yacía acurrucado en el diván de la habitación de Marinette. Entre abrió los ojos lentamente… se sentía tan bien, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido tan plácidamente. Lo primero que vislumbró borrosamente fueron unos mechones de cabello azul que estaban a la altura de su rostro –¡¿Qué?! –pensó exaltado mientras abría sus ojos por completo– ¡¿Marinette?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?... Esto no es mi habitación– dijo mentalmente. Estaba recostado abrazando a Marinette, quien estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. ¡¿Aún estaba transformado?!– pensó al ver sus brazos cubiertos por el cuero negro característico de su traje de combate.

–¡¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?! – pensó mientras trataba de analizar la situación.–Ayer estaba con Marinette conversando mientras comía galletas… Ella dijo algo que me fastidió y entonces…– Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar que ella mencionó a Luka y entonces sólo por un instante el felino quiso llamar su atención como sea para cambiar el tema de conversación. Definitivamente recordó que fingió estar cansado y se recostó en el diván por un rato y fingió dormir, sólo para conocer la reacción de la peliazul. Incluso recordó que mientras Marinette estaba esbozando algo en uno de sus cuadernos concentrada, él la observaba por instantes, se veía tan… –Un momento– Se interrumpió mentalmente– ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! – dijo en su mente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con fuerza para espabilarse un poco. Trató de moverse un poco con mucho cuidado para que su compañera de clase no despertara.

– Mmmmm…– se escuchó decir por Marinette en el preciso instante en el que el felino retiraba uno de sus brazos de su alrededor. –…Gato tonto… –susurró la peliazul, mientras se aferraba nuevamente al brazo de Chat Noir profundamente dormida. El felino ruborizado atinó a observarla en silencio, -¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?- pensó- ella es una gran amiga… sé que puedo confiar en ella… pero… no podría revelarle mi verdadera identidad… ¿o si?- acomodó uno de los mechones que cubrían la mejilla de ella, luego, con la agilidad típica de un gato, retiró su brazo con delicadeza y colocó un cojín en su lugar.

– Yo…. –susurró en un tono amable pero algo nervioso– …Mi lady… este gato… debe irse… – dijo con resignación mientras veía a la peliazul plácidamente dormida. Sus cabellos azules cubrían parte de su frente, su respiración era pausada, se veía tan… tranquila; Muy diferente a la comúnmente nerviosa y algo despistada Marinette que estaba acostumbrado a ver en la escuela. Chat Noir estaba parado junto al diván en donde dormía su amiga, esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se inclinó lentamente, acercó su rostro junto al de la peliazul, podía sentir la pausada respiración de ella alcanzar su cara cubierta por el antifaz negro, él entrecerró los ojos… y trató de acercarse más…

Algo se escuchó del escritorio de Marinette, lo que hizo que el gato negro abriera sus ojos intempestivamente –¡¿Qué estoy a punto de hacer?!– se dijo mentalmente mientras se reincorporaba y se alejaba de la peliazul. Giró su cabeza hacia dónde provino ese ruido pero no vio nada. –Que raro– pensó extrañado y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana para proceder a retirarse de la habitación.

[…]

Aún estaba oscuro, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero por un instante agradeció que no haya amanecido todavía, no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar si la peliazul hubiese despertado en sus brazos. Es decir, él sabe perfectamente que como Chat Noir (teniendo cubierta su verdadera identidad), puede actuar sin las ataduras o limitaciones por ser el "hijo del empresario y diseñador Gabriel Agreste". Pero… por alguna razón esa noche había excedido en sus caprichos de héroe. Un leve rubor se tornó en sus mejillas cuando cruzó el umbral de la ventana de su habitación. Sabía que se venía un sermón de reproches por parte de su kwami.

– Plagg… garras fuera– susurró y se destransformó. Dando cabida a que el pequeño kwami negro saliera con una expresión de cansancio. El kwami flotó hacia el mueble de la habitación y se tumbó en él boca arriba, como solía hacer luego de haber comido mucho queso camembert.

–….– Adrien no dijo nada por unos segundos, esperaba alguna clase de reproche antes de dirigirse hacia su cama. Así que solo se acercó algo apenado hacia donde estaba el kwami– …Lo siento Plagg…. Creo que abusé de la transformación…– dijo– …te prometo que mañana te daré todo el queso camembert que desees.

El gatito negro levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, sin decir palabra alguna por unos segundos –Adrien… ¿acaso estás arrepentido de lo que pasó? –preguntó con una mirada seria.

– ¿Arrepentido? –preguntó extrañado el rubio pensando en lo ocurrido. ¿Arrepentido de haberse transformado en Chat Noir para ir a visitar a Marinette?, ¿de haber pasado un rato en su habitación?, ¿de haberse encaprichado y haberse tumbado en el diván de la peliazul y haberse dormido con ella? ¿De haberla visto en una faceta completamente diferente a la que suele ver cuando está en la escuela?. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio. –Yo… no me arrepiento de nada… – admitió con una sonrisa sincera– …incluso creo… que lo volveré a hacer –dijo sonriente mientras se preparaba mentalmente para los reproches quejumbrosos de Plagg.

– Lo sabía…– dijo Plagg mientras se reincorporaba y se sentaba en el mueble– Después de todo… tu eres el portador del Miraculous del gato… Es normal que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos ocasionalmente… –dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el rubio para mirarlo directamente– …Me alegra saber… que también puedes actuar sin que te importe la opinión de otros… – dijo con una gran sonrisa – es bueno ser egoístas a veces… sé tú mismo, expresa lo que sientes… y si no te gusta algo… siempre puedes enfrentarlo… o ignorarlo… después de todo… así somos los gatos– Finalizó con un gesto despreocupado.

El rubio se quedó en silencio por un rato, las palabras que creyó que su kwami le reprocharía, ¿al final resultaron ser palabras de ánimo?. Esbozó una sonrisa. –gracias Plagg… es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo– dijo amablemente.

– Claro que puedes contar conmigo –dijo despreocupado– después de todo somos un equipo ¿no?– recalcó mientras se giraba y dirigía hacia la cama del rubio– …ahora si me disculpas… este lindo gato negro debe dormir… y espera que al despertar se encuentre con una bandeja llena de queso camembert– finalizó mientras se acomodaba sobre una de las almohadas de la cama y se acurrucaba.

El rubio sonrío al ver el gesto de su kwami, a pesar de haberse despertado en plena madrugada, no se sentía para nada cansado; es más, ya no podía esperar por que amaneciera para poder dirigirse a la escuela, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Marinette– ¡Un momento!– se interrumpió mentalmente (de nuevo)– ¡¿Ansioso por ver a Marinette?!– analizó lo que en ese momento sentía– …¿acaso… me gusta Marinette?– susurró pensativo mientras se colocaba su ropa para dormir– ¿Entonces… que es lo que siento por Ladybug?– pensó –Estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado de Ladybug, ella es… mi musa… es perfecta… es admirable, valiente. ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde queda Marinette?. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que se dirigiera hacia su cama.

–Marinette…–susurró– Acaso… ¿Podríamos seguir siendo buenos amigos?–. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto recostado en su cama por un largo rato. Era la primera vez que el adolecente se encontraba confundido, eso lo estresaba un poco. Luego de varios minutos, el rubio quedó profundamente dormido junto a su kwami (que yacía acurrucado en la almohada).

[…]

Ladybug estaba recostada en uno de los barrotes de la torre Eiffel (en donde se supone que los ciudadanos civiles comunes y corrientes no tienen acceso), estaba mirando a la ciudad de París, era un día cálido y su compañero estaba sentado en de piernas cruzadas a su lado.

– Mi lady… es un día perrrrfecto para un picnic… ¿verdad?– dijo en un tono pícaro mientras estiraba sus brazos para quitar todo rastro de pereza.

– Jajaja… ¿se te olvida que tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo Chat?– contestó la heroína– …No podemos confiarnos...

– …Es verdad… pero si me quedo un rato más sin hacer nada me quedaré dormido – dijo mientras bostezaba y se ponía de pie junto a su compañera– ¡Ya sé! –dijo anímicamente–…hagamos una carrera hasta el Museo del Louvre… y… para ponerlo interesante…– dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente– …quien gane besará al perdedor… –dijo en tono pícaro.

Ladybug, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de actitudes de su felino compañero empezó a reír y colocando su mano sobre su pecho alejándolo–…Gato tonto…– dijo.

En ese instante, el gato ágilmente tomó de la mano de Ladybug y la acercó hacia él para darle un abrazo. Este acto dejó atónita a la heroína quien no emitió palabra alguna, estaba sorprendida, era normal que Chat Noir le dedique palabras seductoras, pero… ¿actos como este? No era muy común ¿o sí?.

– Yo…. –susurró Chat Noir– …Mi lady… este gato… debe irse… – dijo apartándose de Ladybug, quien estaba algo sorprendida por su reacción. Tomó su báculo y lo extendió para desplazarse sobre los tejados parisinos, dejando a su compañera en silencio, viéndolo irse.

Ladybug estaba sorprendida, no tanto por la reacción de Chat Noir… sino por su propia reacción. Era la primera vez que ella se quedaba atónita por uno de los movimientos de su felino compañero– ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –se dijo antes de tomar su yoyo y lanzarlo para desplazarse por la ciudad de París.

– ¡Marinette! – Escuchó una voz que la llamaba, erizándola por temor a que hayan descubierto su identidad – ¡Marinette! –se escuchó de nuevo.

Marinette entre abrió sus ojos, se había quedado dormida en el diván y Tikki estaba flotando a su alrededor mientras la llamaba para que despertara. –¡Marinette despierta!.

– Mmm… Tikki… ¿que pasa? – susurró mientras se frotaba los ojos.

– ¡Marinette ya amaneció! –debes alistarte para ir a la escuela.

La peliazul ignoró a su kwami y se aferró al cojín de nuevo, abrazándolo y colocándolo sobre su rostro. No pudo evitar identificar ese aroma nuevamente. –Que agradable– pensó mientras inhalaba nuevamente; en ese instante lo recordó… Chat Noir vino a su habitación, estaban conversando, se acurrucó en el diván, la abrazó y ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Marinette abrió sus ojos ampliamente y se levantó de un tirón.

– Tikki… creo que tuve un sueño raro anoche– susurró – Yo… Chat Noir… ese gato…

– No fue un sueño –dijo la kwami mientras señalaba la bandeja de su escritorio con el plato de galletas y los dos vasos de leche a medio terminar. –Él vino anoche… y durmieron juntos… pero se fue antes de que amanezca –dijo amablemente.

– Entonces en verdad vino… –susurró mientras se ponía de pie para alistarse para ir a la escuela– …Ese gato tonto… se fue mientras dormía –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla.– Bueno… supongo que fue lo mejor… ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiera visto su verdadera identidad? – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

– Ehhh… si… – contestó la kwami reservadamente– supongo que… es mejor si aún no conocen sus verdaderas identidades- susurró.

[…]

Marinette llegó a tiempo a la escuela, aún estaban todos los estudiantes en el patio principal, por lo que la peliazul se dirigió a su casillero para extraer los libros de texto que necesitaría para las primeras clases y después se dirigió hacia el segundo nivel de la escuela, en donde tenía su primera clase con la maestra Caline Bustier.

Entró por el umbral de la puerta hacia el aula de clase, estaban solamente Kim, Rose y Sabrina en sus respectivos asientos– ¿Alya aún no ha venido? – se preguntó extrañada – Definitivamente he venido muy temprano el día de hoy– susurró sonriente mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba su material de estudio.

[…]

La limosina se detuvo en la entrada principal de la escuela. El rubio salió del vehículo como de costumbre, estaba algo ojeroso, pero animado para retomar las clases. Caminó a pasos acelerados, atravesó el patio principal y subió las escaleras para dirigirse al salón de clase.

Marinette estaba sentada, concentrada en unos bosquejos que realizaba mientras esperaba que la clase diera inicio. El rubio no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre ella cuando entró al aula, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ruborizado agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su pupitre. Se sentó sigilosamente para evitar llamar la atención de la peliazul que se encontraba en el asiento detrás de él. Suspiró tratando de relajarse. –¡Calma! –se dijo mentalmente– …No es como si ella supiera que eras tú… ¿o sí?. – Ejemmm– aclaró su garganta y giró su cabeza para saludar a su compañera. –Hola Marinette ¿Qué haces?– dijo con la cortesía que lo caracterizaba.

El saludo del rubio despertó de su concentración a la joven. –A–Adrien– dijo nerviosa– Buen día.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– dijo tratando de evitar sonar demasiado curioso. Después de todo, desde la noche anterior la había visto concentrada en ese cuaderno.

– Ehhh… Realizo unos simples bosquejos para diseñar algo en donde pueda utilizar una púa de guitarra –dijo nerviosa.

– … –Hubieron unos segundos de silencio antes de que el joven rubio dirigiera palabra alguna. Era obvio que Adrien ya sabía que eso tenía algo que ver con Luka, pero no sabía los detalles y tenía curiosidad al respecto –¿púa de guitarra?... te refieres… ¿a la que encontramos esa vez?– preguntó pasivamente fingiendo no saber nada al respecto.

–Si…ese mismo…–explicó Marinette– el plectro era de Luka… él lo había extraviado esa vez que lo encontramos por las escaleras.

–Ya veo… ¿Cómo supo que tú lo tenías? –preguntó Adrien.

–Pues… eso fue… –dijo la peliazul tratando de recordar– cuando salimos en una ocasión… se cayeron algunas cosas de mi mochila… allí él reconoció la púa de guitarra… claro… dijo que podía quedármelo si tenía intensión de diseñar algo con eso… –dijo la peliazul cerrando su cuaderno de bosquejos– es por eso… que lo quiero reciclar y convertirlo en algún accesorio… o algo parecido para mostrárselo –dijo sonriente– quiero devolvérselo pero convertido en algo más… e impresionarlo un poco–finalizó sonriente. Recientemente, Marinette había demostrado tener mucho aprecio por Luka, después de todo, a pesar del poco tiempo en que se conocían, el pelinegro demostró ser su amigo y ¿por qué no? Su consejero y confidente. Dentro de esa manera despreocupada de ver las cosas, Luka era una buena persona.

Adrien notó la mirada pensativa de Marinette. –¿Acaso está pensando en él? –se dijo mentalmente. Algo invadió su ser en ese momento, por un instante deseó ser Chat Noir para desesperadamente llamar la atención de Marinette de otra manera, pero era imposible, como Adrien Agreste. No sería capaz de hacer algo similar a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se quedó callado unos segundos antes de decir palabra. – …que original que quieras utilizar elementos como ese en tus diseños– dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

– N–no es para tanto –contestó Marinette algo nerviosa.

– Lo que sea que hagas… de seguro le gustará– finalizó el rubio para girarse hacia su sitio.

[…]

– ¿Ya podemos entrar? –Preguntó Nino– Las clases están próximas a iniciar– le dijo a Alya quien lo tenía sujetado del brazo reteniéndolo cerca a la entrada del salón de clase.

– El objetivo se ha volteado– susurró mientras veía la escena sigilosamente– Bien Nino… creo que ya podemos ir e interrumpirlos– dijo la morena con una sonrisa triunfante.

– ¡Cielos! … de veras que a veces no entiendo a las mujeres –dijo mientras ingresaban al salón de clase.

– Hola Chicos… ¿todo bien?– preguntó cómplice Alya.

– ¡Hola Alya! ¡Hola Nino! –Saludó el rubio con la amabilidad que lo caracteriza– …se tardaron un poco el día de hoy.

– ¡Viejo!... eso fue porque…

– ¡BIBLIOTECA! –Interrumpió Alya– Habían unos libros que tenía que devolver a primera hora… y le dije a Nino que me acompañara…. ¿Verdad Nino?– dijo la morena mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Nino para que le siguiera el juego.

– Eso… es… verdad– afirmó Nino mientras sonreía de manera forzada para no llamar la atención de los presentes; después de todo, a Nino le agradaba ser ocasionalmente el cómplice de Alya, aunque a veces no estaba enterado de la situación.

– ¡Bien chicos!– interrumpió la maestra Bustier– tomen asiento– dijo antes de que las clases dieran inicio como de costumbre.

[…]

Las primeras horas de clase llegaron a su fin, llegando la hora del refrigerio de mediodía, de esta manera los alumnos salieron de las aulas para dirigirse hacia el patio principal, comedor o los alrededores como de costumbre.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Tuvieron una plática tranquila? – preguntó Alya a Marinette mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

– ¿De qué hablas? –contestó la peliazul extrañada.

– Ay… no te hagas… me refiero a ti… y a ese chico– dijo mientras señalaba a Adrien que ya se encontraba en el patio principal junto a Nino– …Los ví cuando conversaban en la mañana… y no te veías nerviosa amiga… que te digo… últimamente… estas un poco diferente… eso es bueno supongo.– dijo sonriente.

– ¿E–en serio lo crees? Jajajaja – contestó nerviosa Marinentte.

– Como sea… creo que el que puedas entablar una conversación a solas con Adrien sin ponerte tan nerviosa es genial – finalizó la morena.

– Supongo que tienes razón… –dijo Marinette poco convencida. Esbozó un suspiro mientras trataba de asimilar lo que le dijo su amiga, efectivamente, habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente… que no se había dado cuenta del cómo se dirigía hacia Adrien… Es decir, ella está enamorada de Adrien Agreste. Al inicio le parecía un chico engreído, pero luego de aclarar el malentendido de la goma de mascar en su asiento, se dio cuenta que en realidad es amable, atractivo, y con esa sonrisa tan tierna que lo caracteriza. –Desafortunadamente él solo me ve como una amiga– pensó al recordar su cercanía con Kagami. Suspiró una última vez.

– ¿Marinette me estás oyendo?– preguntó Alya mientras agitaba su mano sobre el rostro de su amiga –yujuuuu… tierra llamando a Marinette– dijo, despertando a Marinette de sus pensamientos.

– Ehhh…. Si… te escucho– dijo nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy día? …¿Acaso no dormiste bien? –preguntó Alya en tono preocupado.

– En realidad… dormí muy bien…–le refutó Marinette. Pero en ese instante la peliazul lo recordó, esa sensación agradable cuando se durmió, esos brazos que le daban calor… ese agradable aroma y ese… ¿ronroneo tranquilizante?. Inmediatamente un leve rubor se hizo notar en Marinette, esto no pasó desapercibido por Alya, quien se acercó algo intrigada.

– ¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! ¡¿Me estás ocultando algo?!

– Ehh... ¡No!... ¿¡Cómo crees?! Jajajajaja –contestó con una risa forzada para desviar la atención de la morena. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos en uno de los rincones del patio a Luka, el pelinegro estaba sentado revisando unos apuntes de su cuaderno (aparentemente). – L–Luka…tengo que hablar con Luka… Conversamos luego…– dijo en tono nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia el joven.

Alya se quedó intrigada mientras veía a su amiga alejarse, era consciente de que había un cambio en ella, pero quería detalles. Adrien y Marinette se llevan bien (a pesar del incidente del reality), pero recientemente la peliazul ha mostrado cierto interés en el hermano de Juleka, y eso le causa mucha curiosidad. –¡Un momento! –Pensó la morena– … ¿acaso Adrien está al tanto de la situación? …Se supone que él y Marinette son buenos amigos, así que alguna opinión debería tener al respecto… no creo que haya pasado inadvertida la relación de Marinette y Luka… ¿o sí?–. Fue entonces que Alya se dirigió hacia donde estaban Nino y Adrien.

[…]

El pelinegro estaba concentrado en sus apuntes, anotaba y luego borraba, hacía gestos con los labios, luego volvía a tomar nota, estaba concentrado en el pequeño cuaderno, sin percatarse de la presencia de la peliazul.

Marinette estaba parada a medio metro del pelinegro, quería iniciar la conversación con un saludo, pero no quería desconcentrarlo, es por eso que sólo atinó a observar en silencio. –Es lindo cuando está concentrado– se dijo a si misma – ¡Un momento!– recapacitó mentalmente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro– Es obvio que es lindo… pero se supone que estoy acá para evadir a Alya– pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a solapadamente hacia las escaleras, en donde dejó a su amiga. Alya ya no estaba allí.

– ¿Sabes?... aún si estás callada y parada a medio metro de distancia… me daré cuenta que estás allí Mari – dijo Luka sonriente mientras cerraba su cuaderno– Tienes una… energía particular que llama mi atención–finalizó con coquetería, provocando que Marinette se sobresalte un poco.

– Ehhh… jajajaja disculpa… no quería desconcentrarte… –contestó la peliazul mientras se acercaba más hacia el joven– ¿qué estás escribiendo? …¿o dibujando? – preguntó algo intrigada.

– Jajajaja… esto– dijo Luka mientras abría nuevamente el cuaderno y mostraba el contenido. La hoja estaba a medio llenar y tenía en su mayoría pentagramas con notas musicales. Marinette no sabía interpretar lo que significaba cada una de esas notas, pero se acomodó para sentarse junto al pelinegro y observar con detalle el cuaderno.

[…]

– ¡Hey chicos! – dijo Alya mientras se acercaba a Nino – ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Puedo unirme a su conversación?–preguntó fingiendo interés.

Adrien miró a su alrededor, notando que no había rastro de la peliazul. – Ehhh… ¿Alya… No estabas con Marinette?

Alya captó el mensaje "subliminal" tras la pregunta (o eso es lo que ella creía). Adrien estaba interesado por saber en dónde estaba su amiga Marinette, así que fingiendo desinterés sobre el tema atinó a contestarle –Se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Luka– dijo mientras indicaba con la mirada el otro extremo del patio– …últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con el hermano de Juleka… ¿no te parece?

– Viejo… viéndolos desde aquí… se ven muy cercanos jajaja –interrumpió Nino.

– Quizás deberíamos ir y unirnos a su conversación… ¿No te parece? –Dijo Alya mientras codeaba al rubio.

– Creo que arruinaremos el ambiente entre ellos –contestó Nino.

– ¿Ambiente? –Interrogó Adrien. Era verdad, cuando Marinette estaba junto a Luka, era diferente, sonreía, se veía relajada, era ella misma. En ese momento recordó la noche en la que la visitó como Chat Noir y pasó un agradable rato con ella, hasta que se quedó dormido en su diván. El rubio suspiro, recordó lo bien que hablaba ella del pelinegro, así que una ligera molestia recorrió su ser, era extraño en él, pero no quería verlos tan juntos y a solas, ya los había visto juntos en más de una ocasión ¿Acaso ellos son más que amigos? ¿El sentimiento es recíproco? después de todo, sólo se conocen desde hace poco, pensaba el rubio. – …Alya tiene razón… quizás podamos participar en su conversación– dijo amablemente, pero con determinación.

– ¡Bien! ¡Entonces vayamos!… nosotros te seguimos Adrien– finalizó Alya.

[…]

– ¿Entonces? … ¿Descansaste bien? –preguntó el pelinegro a Marinette.

– Si… dormí plácidamente – contestó; sin embargo, al recordar la compañía de Chat Noir, un leve rubor se apoderó de ella, quien para evitarlo agitó levemente su cabeza.

Luka notó el accionar de la peliazul, así que se acercó ella -–¿Estás bien?– Dijo Luka mientras se acercaba más hacia el rostro de Marinette – En qué estás pensando que te has puesto roja– dijo sarcásticamente mientras tocaba con su mano la frente de la joven.

– jajajajaja… ¡no he pensado en nada raro! – contestó apenada esquivando la mano del joven.

– Lo estás negando nerviosa Mari– dijo en tono burlón–…. Así que creo que si estás pensando en algo raro– contestó con picardía mientras se acercaba más hacia Marinette, quien estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía con Luka.

– ¿Quién está pensando en algo raro?– los interrumpió el rubio. –¿Puedo unirme a su conversación?

Luka freno en seco y dejó de molestar a Marinette, quien también se sobresaltó con la interrupción del rubio– Hola Adrien… Claro– dijo el pelinegro.

Marinette se puso nerviosa, por lo que trató de reincorporarse y alejarse un poco de Luka.– ¡Adrien!... C–claro…–contestó algo nerviosa– ¿Dónde están los demás?

– ¡¿Los… demás?!– preguntó extrañado. Adrien miró a su alrededor, giro la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, definitivamente no había señal de Nino o Alya. Estaba él solo –…Supongo que… tenían cosas que hacer…–atinó en decir antes de continuar con la plática habitual.

[…]

– ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto justo ahora?– increpó Nino mientras era arrastrado por Alya hacia la sala de cómputo.

– Vamos Nino… –dijo la morena– …¿recuerdas que tenías que mostrarme esa aplicación para mi Ladyblog? –comentó mientras seguía sosteniendo del brazo del moreno.

– Si… pero… ¿Crees que esté bien que nos vayamos así sin avisar?

– Tengo fe en que Adrien podrá arreglárselas con Marinette y Luka ¿verdad?

– Supongo que tienes razón– dijo con resignación.

[…]

– ¿Marinette tu cara está roja… estás bien? –preguntó Adrien mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

– ¿Lo ves Mari?... Solo te pregunté ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Y te pusiste roja… –comentó con gracia el pelinegro– …estoy seguro que estás pensando en algo… o ¿alguien? – comentó.

– …¡Ya te dije que no hice nada o no estoy pensando en nada raro! – dijo Marinette mientras tocaba con ambas manos sus mejillas para tratar de reincorporarse. –…ya te dije Luka… solo dormí plácidamente y ya– dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

Adrien se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Marinette, recordó lo cómoda que se encontraba entre sus brazos la noche anterior (ósea entre los brazos de Chat Noir), recordó que algunos de sus cabellos rozaban su mentón cuando despertó, que hablaba dormida, eso le pareció tan tierno de su parte. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa algo nostálgica, pues quería repetir la experiencia, y no podía esperar porque sea de noche para visitar a su compañera de clases.

\- ¿Entonces dormiste plácidamente?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- Ehhh… si… bueno… supongo… ¿podemos cambiar de tema? –dijo Marinette con una sonrisa forzada.

De esta manera, la plática continuó con normalidad durante la hora de receso; luego, cada uno de los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus clases respectivas para terminar el día en la escuela con normalidad.

Continuará…

...

 **Angie Luz, si estás leyendo esto: DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA! UN BESOTE! ^3^**

...

Ya sé que me he demorado más de lo normal u_u ... Mil disculpas... El trabajo me tiene a full (inicio de año... inicio de proyectos... bla bla bla...) Gracias por seguir leyendo (si me leen... verdad? xD)

Mandenme buenas vibras a larga distancia para que la inspiración venga a mi rápido! *extiende sus manos a lo Goku haciendo la Genkidama* Los reviews serán bien recibidos (y me ayuda a saber si me leen xD)

Un besote a todos(as)~~~

PD: Fui la única que se emocionó al ver el capítulo el buho negro de la segunda temporada? Creí por un momento que se revelarían sus identidades... pero no... cerraron los ojos esos con... :v

Y vieron el capitulo Glaciator? La escenita Marichat fue tan... TAN linda! (tomé nota para los próximos capítulos del fic :3)

...

Respuesta a los reviews:

 **Natgie Dragneel** , la fan N° 1 de mi humilde fic me escribió el primer review del capitulo anterior! Muchas gracias por escribirme un testamento (amo cuando tengo mucho que leer =3 ). Te advierto que Luka (el de mi fic) será lindo y todo... pero... Ya es momento de hacer que Adrien abra los ojos con su "kokoro" no crees?... descuida... quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco más... (Ideas de celos vienen a mi mente! *o*) Adrien es de todas... si! Pero Chat Noir... es sólo mio! (muajajajajajja ... cof* cof*)... jajaja es broma... todas amamos al gatito negro sexy y encuerado (literalmete xD) te prometo que escribiré más MariChat en el otro capi y su toque de LukaNette (obviamente).

Te comento que morí cuando tocaste el tema de Natsu x Lucy... son mi ship favorito del mundo de FT y lo seguirá siendo ( T_T por que el manga terminó asi?!... no me importa ...son canon en mi kokoro! T_T)... los seguiré shippeando a morir... Natsu es de Lucy... así como Rukia de Ichigo...Korra de Mako... y de nadie más (ejem... volviendo al fandom de Ladybug cof* cof*).

Por cierto... he tenido muy en cuenta eso del "sindrome de la ceguera" de los personajes de Ladybug... Pero ya me cansé de la ceguera de Adrien! *golpea el escritorio de su trabajo*... ese rubio! en serio? viendo a Marinette junto a Luka en más de una vez en los primeros capitulos y no se pone celoso?... Recien se pone celoso en el capitulo 7?! u_u aishhhhhh con este joven Agreste -3- . Gracias por la publicidad tipo resumen del capitulo anterior (morí con eso...en el buen sentido! xD). Un besote y abrasote a distancia! ^3^ suerte en el trabajo...! y suerte con las matematicas del maaaal (de verás... yo trabajo con análisis estadísticos e indicadores de gestión... y TE COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE! Quien rayos inventó las matemáticas?! :v

 **JeBin1203** , Gracias por las buenas vibras para este 2018! Espero que este año estes rodeada de proyectos que te ayuden en lo personal, educacional, social... (y en el kokoro tambien xD) :D Disculpa que me haya demorado en actualizar... y disculpa si en este capítulo no sale mucho Luka (he tratado de enfocarme en Adrien en éste capítulo (que abra los ojos ese rubio de una vez! :v) ... Luka es un sol ...no sé como he llegado a encariñarme tanto con este pelinegro de ojos escarlata (me lo imagino asi... porque ni una imagen oficial del personaje tenemos T_T)... En el siguiente capítulo... El pelinegro tendrá más participación fuera de la escuela (*inspiración ven a mi*). Un abrazote a distancia ^3^

 **Lu** , Mi vistante favorita! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el Marichat del capítulo anterior! :D ese gatito sexy... espero... que haya abierto los ojos! (mientras no me salga con que aún ama a Ladybug... bla bla bla... -3-). Felizmente tenemos a Luka que nos ayudará a "espabilar" a Adrien (espero... xD)... lo que todavía no me queda claro... el pelinegro está enamorado de Marineete? ...o la quiere como a su hermanita Juleka? mmmm... lo descubriremos en los proximos capítulos... (espero... *inspiración ven a mi*). Un abrazote a distancia! ^3^

 **Kaya Petrova** , Estimada! Te hiciste extrañar en las últimas actualizaciones! :D me alegro que te haya gustado la escenita Marichat (estaba esperando con ansias escribir esa escenita *0*). Bueno... Luka es lindo... (lo sé... jajajja xD) ...pero... Chat Noir es... super sexyyyy *se limpia los rastros de baba* ...Creo que el LukaNette será importante para fortalecer el AdriaNette... ya... si Luka le termina quitando Marinette a Adrien... eso significará que el rubio es un tonto ¬¬ . Un besote a distancia ^3^


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

[…]

– ¡Buen trabajo!– dijeron al unísono mientras juntaban sus puños luego de haber derrotado a otro ser akumatizado. Habían transcurrido algunos días desde la última vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir se enfrentaron a otro villano. Pero a pesar de todo, supieron cómo enfrentar la situación.

Los ciudadanos comenzaron a rodearlos, algunas cámaras y flashes en los alrededores hicieron que los héroes de París se pongan alerta, pues sus miraculous comenzaron a emitir ese sonido particular que indicaba el poco tiempo que les quedaba para destransformarse.

– Bueno… les agradecemos su apoyo… pero me temo que debemos retirarnos para seguir con nuestro trabajo– dijo el felino con una pose heróica antes de tomar su báculo y de tejado en tejado dirigirse en dirección a la Torre Eiffel. Ladybug, al igual que su compañero se despidió, luego tomó su yoyo y lo siguió automáticamente, dejando atrás a toda la muchedumbre de ciudadanos que ya se encontraban a salvo.

– Mi lady… ya sé que soy irresistible… pero me temo que debes dejarme ir… –dijo el felino en voz alta mientras se trepaba de tejado en tejado para ir hacia su destino.

Ladybug quien ya había alcanzado a su compañero sonrió– Muy gracioso gatito… –dijo mientras seguía columpiándose– …Me temo que no soy parte de tu séquito de fans…sólo me dirijo hacia el Museo del Muelle Branly y es en esa dirección–.

– ¡Que coincidencia mi lady!… yo también voy hacia esa dirección– dijo el felino con coquetería mientras continuaba en movimiento al lado de ella– …será acaso que… ¿también estás de excursión en ese museo?– preguntó intrigado mientras la miraba con atención.

La heroína que se mantenía en movimiento junto a su compañero giró su cabeza para encararlo, esto hizo que los ojos azules de ella se cruzaran fijamente con los ojos verdes de él, por un instante, ella recordó lo cerca que estuvo con Chat Noir aquella vez que durmieron juntos, esos penetrantes ojos verdes que ahora la miraban fijamente le recordaron los ratos que pasaron juntos y no pudo evitar ponerse tensa– ¡¿Q–que?! …Y–yo… no… – ella se sobresaltó por la pregunta de su compañero, trató de evitar parecer nerviosa, pero su equilibrio la traicionó en el preciso momento en que se disponía a arrojar su yoyo para impulsarse sobre los tejados, el yoyo no sujetó uno de los extremos de las edificaciones, haciendo que no pudiera impulsarse como era debido y caer desde una altura considerable, sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Estás bien? – escuchó decir de su compañero felino muy de cerca. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, él la tenía sujetada entre sus brazos, sobre el techo de una de las edificaciones. Chat Noir se había impulsado con su báculo para poder alcanzarla y así evitar que ella caiga desde lo alto– Mi lady… disculpa… no fue mi intención distraerte– dijo apenado.

Ladybug estaba completamente avergonzada, Chat Noir estaba muy cerca de ella, no era la primera vez que estaban cerca uno del otro… pero aun así ella no podía evitar ruborizarse– Yo… lo sien…

Un tintineo se escuchó proveniente de sus aretes, haciendo que la joven reaccionara y se alejara de Chat Noir –Yo… debemos irnos Chat…– fue lo último que dijo antes de partir de ese lugar dejando a su compañero atrás.

Chat se había quedado solo en el tejado mientras veía a su compañera marcharse a lo lejos. Esbozó un suspiro de resignación– Mi lady… Supongo siempre me verás sólo como tu compañero de batalla… ¿verdad?– Entonces un último tintineo se oyó desde su anillo. Pasaron unos segundos mientras Chat Noir seguía meditabundo, inmóvil y de pronto un destello de luz emanó de su cuerpo destransformándose.

– Ahhhh… tengo hambre– se escuchó decir al pequeño kwami negro que flotaba agotado hacia el hombro del rubio.

– Disculpa Plagg– dijo el rubio mientras acomodaba a su kwami en su camisa.

– Por cierto… –susurró el gatito– ¿por qué no fuiste detrás de ella?... ¿no querías averiguar su verdadera identidad? –preguntó intrigado.

– Pues… ¿sabes? –contestó– … creo que está bien que sigamos siendo buenos compañeros de batalla solamente.– finalizó con una sonrisa melancólica.

[…]

– ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!– le preguntó Alya preocupada– te estuve llamando a tu teléfono celular pero no contestabas… ¿Estás bien?

– Lo siento… me asusté y busqué un lugar en donde ocultarme– dijo Marinette fingiendo estar nerviosa– ¿Todos están bien?

– ¡No tengo señal de Adrien! – dijo Nino preocupado– ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

– Pero ya todo volvió a la normalidad…– interrumpió Alya– …Ladybug y Chat Noir se hicieron cargo de todo ¿verdad?

– Intentaré de nuevo– insistió Nino.

La clase de Marinette había ido de excursión al Museo del Muelle Branly ese día, esto en vista a que en la clase de ciencias estaban viendo el tema "el origen de la humanidad" y ese museo era conocido por contar con obras antropológicas e históricas de origen africano, asiático y de Oceanía (además, estaba en la misma ciudad de París, facilitando el traslado de los estudiantes desde la escuela).

– Marinette ¿estás bien? –preguntó Alya mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

– Si… descuida– susurró para evitar preocupaciones innecesarias. Lo cierto era que ella estaba un poco exhausta después de su encuentro con la criatura akumatizada; sin embargo, no podía tomarse un descanso, pues sentía que ésta vez Chat Noir había realizado un mayor esfuerzo que ella al enfrentarse al villano directamente y aun así seguía siendo el mismo gatito burlón cuando se dirigía hacia su destino. –¿Su destino? –pensó la peliazul – ¿Qué acaso no dijo que se dirigía hacia este museo?. Miró los alrededores, caminó hacia otro de los ambientes y buscó con la mirada a algún rastro de Chat Noir, naturalmente, esto llamó la atención de Alya.

– ¿A quién buscas?– preguntó intrigada Alya mientras la sujetaba de su brazo.

– N–no… yo solo… a nadie… –susurró con una sonrisa forzada mientras se dirigían nuevamente hacia donde estaba Nino. –¿Lograste contactarte con Adrien? –preguntó la peliazul.

– Si…–afirmó Nino mientras se acercaba a ellas– me contestó la llamada… se disculpó porque estaba en un área sin señal… me dijo que se tomará su tiempo antes de darnos el alcance– finalizó mientras guardaba su celular– …Bueno… supongo que seremos solo nosotros hasta que nuestro amigo venga.

– Supongo… –dijo Marinette, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe con el codo que le propinada Alya cautelosamente.

– Alerta de chico… a las nueve en punto– susurró.

Marinette giró levemente la cabeza hacia donde Alya le indicó, allí estaba, Luka, junto a Juleka y Rose en uno de los extremos del salón del museo. –¿Qué hace Luka en este lugar?, ¿no se supone que su clase vendría de excursión otro día?– pensó. En ese instante vino a su mente Chat Noir _"–¡Que coincidencia mi lady!… yo también voy hacia esa dirección…será acaso que… ¿también estás de excursión en ese museo?–"_.

– No puede ser… estoy segura que ellos son personas diferentes– dijo mentalmente mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar toda clase de pensamientos locos acerca de Luka y Chat Noir. –Pero… ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a ese gato tonto de la cabeza?!– continuó mentalmente.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Marinette?... pensé que lo estabas buscando a él hace un rato– susurró su amiga quien seguía a su lado.

– ¿Buscarlo?... ¿yo?... Te equivocas Alya… yo… sólo estaba mirando los alrededores…

– Si… claro… amiga… si no te conociera… y no supiera que te gusta Adrien… creería que estás interesada en el hermano mayor de Juleka también– susurró sonriente.

– …– Marinette no supo cómo responder ante el comentario de su amiga, ¿estaba interesada en Luka al igual que lo estaba de Adrien? –¡Claro que no!– se dijo mentalmente– Luka es mi confidente… sabe mi verdadera identidad como Ladybug… sólo por eso lo considero un gran amigo– se dijo a sí misma.

En ese instante imágenes de Chat Noir pasaron por su mente, su tiempo juntos luchando contra los villanos para defender a la ciudad de París, los momentos a solas vigilando desde la Torre Eiffel, las veces en que éste le dedica una frase pícara, o cuando se dirige a ella con su típico: – _Mi lady–_. Y de nuevo, recordó las veces que pasó a solas con Chat Noir, pero no como Ladybug, sino como Marinette. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella.

– Amiga… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alya al no recibir respuesta de Marinette.

– S–si… sólo estoy algo exhausta– susurró– …iré a los servicios higiénicos… les daré el alcance en un rato– dijo luego de esbozar una sonrisa breve y marcharse.

[…]

Estaba en los servicios higiénicos, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se apoyó por un instante. –Tikki… no sé qué me pasa– susurró.

La pequeña kwami salió de su escondite y floto hacia el hombro derecho de su compañera– ¿Estás así porque viste a Luka?– susurró ligeramente preocupada.

– Tikki… –esbozó un suspiro– creo que… me esforcé mucho hoy… y estoy algo cansada…– dijo tratando de no preocupar a su pequeña amiga.– Me pregunto… ¿Cómo crees que se encuentra Chat Noir?–preguntó.

Tikki comprendió a donde quería llegar, Marinette había pasado tiempo a solas con Chat Noir en más de una oportunidad, dando cabida a que desarrolle algún tipo de cariño por él, después de todo, ya eran compañeros en batalla, ¿por qué no podían ser amigos?... o ¿algo más?. En sus miles de años como la kwami portadora del miraculous de la creación, estaba preparada para enfrentar la relación de Ladybug y Chat Noir, después de todo… ambos portadores se complementan, pero ¿era buena idea que conocieran sus verdaderas identidades tan pronto?

– Descuida… –dijo– estoy segura que él estará bien… después de todo… es el portador del miraculous de la destrucción– dijo sonriente mientras trataba de animar a su compañera.

– Tienes razón… después de todo… él es fuerte… estoy segura – finalizó con una sonrisa –bien… no dejaré que esto me afecte… además… de seguro ese gato siguió con su vida de lo más normal… ¿verdad?... yo también debo hacer lo mismo.

– Claro… sé que estás cansada… pero falta poco para que termine el día… –dijo el kwami mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la peliazul para animarla– aguanta un poco más… luego iremos a casa… y comeremos alguna de las delicias horneadas por tu papá– finalizó para volver a su escondite habitual.

[…]

– ¡Muero de hambre!– se escuchó desde el interior de la camisa de Adrien, quien se sobresaltó, esto debido a que las personas que lo rodeaban giraron intrigados para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

–Ejem– aclaró su garganta el rubio– ¡Muero de Hambre! – dijo en voz alta para despistar a los transeúntes. Buscó por los alrededores, –¿Qué no hay una máquina expendedora de comida o dulces por aquí?– pensó. Caminó rápidamente hacia una de las calles en la zona. A lo lejos vio un puesto ambulante de helados– ¿un helado será lo más acertado para Plagg? –pensó. Conociendo a su kwami, sabía que un dulce quizás no sería la mejor opción. Caminó apartado de los transeúntes por un instante más, hasta que llego en una calle en donde se encontraba una pequeña cafetería–pastelería.

En ese instante su teléfono celular sonó, lo tomó y revisó la llamada, se trataba de Nino. –Aló… Nino… ¿todo bien?.

 _–Viejo… ¿dónde rayos estás?… estábamos preocupados por ti… –_ le increpó por teléfono su amigo _– …¿Estás bien? …¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?_

Era normal que su amigo se preocupara, es decir, de seguro había intentado comunicarse con él desde hace un par de horas. Tenía que buscar una excusa– Lo siento… escapé para esconderme al igual que todos… y me metí en un ambiente con poca cobertura telefónica… –mintió– …no fue mi intención preocuparte.

 _– No solo a mi viejo… Marinette y Alya también están conmigo y estaban preocupadas por ti_ – continuó.

¿Marinette está con ustedes? –preguntó. Por un momento lo había olvidado, cuando se transformó en Chat Noir y con el ajetreo de las personas escapando por doquier, había perdido de vista a Marinette. –¿Entonces está a salvo con ustedes?– dijo.

 _– ¡Claro!... aunque también la perdimos de vista… pero se reencontró con nosotros cuando todo volvió a la normalidad–_ dijo Nino– _¡date prisa! ¡te estamos esperando!._

Adrien sintió que su pequeño kwami se movía desde el interior de su camisa. Esbozó un suspiro. Tenía que conseguir algo con qué alimentarlo temporalmente– Lo siento… me demoraré un poco… pero les daré el alcance… sigan con el recorrido sin mi… Nos vemos en un rato. –finalizó y cortó la llamada.

– Resiste un poco pequeño amigo… no creo que consiga camembert… pero te daré algún bocadillo– susurró.

– Disculpa… de veras estoy agotado– contestó en un susurro el pequeño gatito negro escondido.

Adrien ingresó en la cafetería–pastelería de la calle y se dispuso a comprar algún croissant o sándwich de queso que sea del agrado de su kwami para de esta manera poder seguir con su camino hacia el museo junto a sus compañeros de clase.

[…]

– Mari… que bueno que te encuentro… – escuchó detrás suyo haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco– ¿…Está todo bien?.

Marinette, quien había salido de los servicios higiénicos, giró su cabeza, era Luka quien estaba detrás de ella. Suspiró de tranquilidad. –Luka… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

– Vi en las noticias lo que estaba pasando… así que me preocupé por Juleka que estaba cerca de la zona afectada… ¿Está todo bien? … luces cansada – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul. Miró hacia lo alrededores. No había personas cerca de ellos. –Me pareció que esta vez fue un trabajo más complicado para los héroes de París… –susurró– …así que… no pude evitar preocuparme por ti tambien–.

– Si… digamos que fue un poco más complicado esta vez… –contestó Marinette– Pero… creo que Chat Noir fue el héroe esta vez.– dijo con un tono melancólico.

– ¡No digas eso Mari! –le increpó el pelinegro– …se supone que son un equipo … ¿verdad?... ambos se complementan al momento de enfrentarse a esas cosas… –dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la peliazul– además… ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría si te escuchara deprimida?–Susurró muy cerca de ella.

Marinette estaba muy cerca a Luka, ligeramente apenada, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía nerviosa, se sentía segura al lado de su amigo y confidente. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron, haciendo que la peliazul esbozara una tierna sonrisa – ¿Cómo reaccionaría? –preguntó.

– Mmmm– Luka se alejó ligeramente de Marinette realizando una breve pose pensativa. Retrocedió unos pasos.– Simple– le dijo – diría algo así como: "Madame… este gato le pide que no se estrese por tonterías"– dijo en voz baja mientras realizaba muecas felinas con sus manos.

Marinette observó en silencio la escena. –Definitivamente Luka no es Chat Noir– pensó. –Luka…–susurró divertida mientras se acercaba al pelinegro– …es la peor actuación de Chat Noir que he visto– dijo divertida.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!... eso es porque no tengo mis orejas de gato ¿verdad? –contestó tratando de sonar convincente. – ¡Ya sé! Espera un momento –dijo mientras con ambas manos se despeinaba la cabellera. Era tan propio de él realizar alguna locura (o tontería) para animar el ambiente– ¡Listo! ¿Ahora me parezco a él? – preguntó nuevamente.

– … Pffft – Marinette trató de parecer seria ante la pregunta, pero no pudo evitar reir– jajajajajajaja… no te pareces en nada a ese gato… –dijo sonriente– pero buen intento– finalizó dedicándole un gesto triunfante a su acompañante.

– Jajajajajaja ... Parece que Chat Noir y tú se llevan muy bien… ¿verdad? –preguntó curioso.

Marinette no supo cómo responder a su comentario, consideraba a Chat como su compañero de batalla, ¿pero cómo Marinette? …¿se podría decir que eran amigos? ¿Conocidos?... – Bueno… estoy segura que no formo parte de su séquito de fans… – contestó sonriente.

– Ya veo…– contestó Luka sonriente– Me alegro mucho… porque… me pondría celoso de saber que él tiene tu atención como Marinette también.– finalizó con una sonrisa seductora, mientras se acercaba.

– …– La joven se puso nerviosa, no dijo palabra alguna porque estaba procesando el nivel de "sarcasmo" o "ironía" que estaba empleando Luka en su comentario. Mientras tanto Luka se acercaba a la peliazul lentamente. Cuando ella reaccionó, Luka estaba muy cerca de ella – ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?– pensó inmóvil mientras veía su rostro muy de cerca al suyo, impulsivamente ella cerró los ojos.

– Listo– es todo lo que oyó decir.

Marinette abrió lentamente los ojos. –¿qué ha pasado? …¿acaso me hizo algo?–pensó nerviosa.

– ¡Pide un deseo Mari!– dijo sonriente mientras le mostraba su dedo índice derecho. –…Tenías una pestaña caída cerca de tu párpado– tuve que acercarme para estar seguro… no querrás que te ande sacando tus pestañas a propósito… ¿o si?– dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Ahora…Se supone que pides un deseo y lo soplas… o algo así… ¿verdad?

– ¿Ehh?… –titubeó– …supongo que si… –dijo completamente ruborizada.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Luka intrigado. –Espera… No me digas que…

– ¿Marinette? … creí que estabas con el resto de la clase – interrumpió una voz conocida.

La peliazul volteó su rostro hacia dónde provenía esa voz– ¡¿Adrien?! –dijo con sorpresa– creí que demorarías más en venir– finalizó.

– Pues… si… me tomé mi tiempo para ir por unos aperitivos– comentó con su característica sonrisa mientras le enseñaba a Marinette un bolso con bebidas y macarrones (galletas francesas). Desvió su mirada hacia Luka– acaso… ¿interrumpí algo? –cuestionó con un tono de voz amable.

Luka miró a Adrien por un breve instante y esbozó una media sonrisa. –¿Interrumpir algo? … Claro que no – contestó sonriente a la vez que rodeaba los hombros de Marinette con uno de sus brazos. –… solo estábamos conversando… ¿No es así Mari?– dijo dedicándole una amable sonrisa al joven rubio.

Marinette dejó que Luka se apegara a ella con el ligero abrazo.– Pues si…– dijo– sólo conversábamos un rato– finalizó con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

– ... Ya veo… –contestó el rubio algo apenado– …por un momento creí que había interrumpido una conversación importante… o algo por el estilo– dijo ligeramente acongojado. –Perdón si lo malinterpreté por un momento… – se disculpó dedicando una sonrisa avergonzado.

Luka miró la reacción del rubio, sonreía mientras analizaba el accionar del joven Adrien Agreste, –¿acaso… está celoso? –se preguntó mentalmente. Desvió su mirada hacia Marinette. Ella estaba aparentemente normal. –en otras oportunidades la he visto más nerviosa cuando está Adrien cerca– pensó. – Bueno… Me parece curioso– dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de los presentes, quienes lo miraron intrigados.

– Ehhh… lo siento… –se disculpó Luka– …pensaba un poco en voz alta jajajajaja. En ese instante su teléfono móvil sonó. El pelinegro lo tomó de su bolsillo y revisó los mensajes.

– …Me temo que… me he demorado más de lo previsto – comentó mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil nuevamente– Tengo un trabajo que presentar en menos de una hora y me esperan en la escuela… –dijo– ...Entonces chicos… ¿no deberían seguir con el recorrido por los demás ambientes del museo?... de seguro sus compañeros los están esperando– finalizó con una sonrisa.

– Es verdad… ¿vamos Marinette? –interrumpió Adrien.

– D–de acuerdo– contestó la peliazul mientras le seguía el paso a su compañero de clase.

[…]

Era de noche en la ciudad de París, la excursión en el museo había terminado y los estudiantes ya estaban en sus respectivas casas.

– Come todo lo que quieras amigo– decía Adrien mientras veía como Plagg se devoraba una fuente de queso camembert recién traído por el mayordomo. –Es increíble que en un cuerpo tan pequeño entre tanto queso– le replicó divertido.

– Esh que… chu no sabes… sobre nuestra relación –decía con la boca llena mientras se engullía de queso– No podemosh vivir el uno sin el otro– comentó.

– Jajajaja… lo sé… lo sé… tú y ese queso apestoso se "aman" –dijo poniendo énfasis en ésta última palabra.

– Shi… –afirmó mientras se devoraba el último pedazo de queso– …además… estoy seguro que ésta noche te dejarás llevar por tus impulsos de nuevo… han pasado días desde la última vez –afirmó mientras se limpiaba con una de las servilletas que se encontraban junto a la fuente completamente vacía. – …He conocido demasiados jóvenes impulsivos en mis años de kwami… como para saber que de nuevo te transformarás… e irás a patrullar cerca de su casa… ¿o me equivoco?.

–No,…de hecho… tienes razón Plagg– Adrien no se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Plagg, en realidad estaba agradecido de que lo conociera un poco, incluso más de lo que su padre podría saber de él. Además, había pasado tiempo desde la última visita que le hizo a Marinette, las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas en casa, por lo que no pudo darse el tiempo de patrullar durante las noches y mucho menos ir a visitar a la peliazul aunque tuviera las ganas de hacerlo.

– Lo supuse… –dijo el gatito negro con resignación mientras flotaba hacia el rubio– …lo veía venir luego de verte celoso en el museo…– dijo colocándose en el hombro de su portador.

– ¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿yo?! –le interrumpió el rubio extrañado– …yo no estaba celoso…

Plagg lo miró de cerca incrédulo– ¿de veras? …entonces… supongo que me pareció– dijo con ironía.

– …Como sea… ¡Plagg, garras fuera!– dijo el rubio para callar a su kwami y de esta manera se transformó en el héroe de París.

[…]

Marinette estaba en su escritorio trabajando en el colgante que diseñó con la púa de guitarra de Luka, básicamente había trabajado con silicona, cuero reciclado y otros insumos que tenía a la mano. Tikki estaba sentada a un lado comiendo de una bandeja de croissants recién horneados mientras veía como su compañera se empeñaba en elaborar lo que estaba bosquejado en su cuaderno.

– ¿Estará bien que mezcle el negro con el lila Tikki? …¿no es un poco el estilo de Juleka?

– Mmmm… pero es su hermano… supongo que le sentará bien… además… por lo que he visto… él se alegrará por el detalle más allá del color– dijo mientras se disponía a comer otro croissant.

– Supongo que tienes razón… –dijo sin perder la concentración en lo que hacía.– Estoy segura que será de su agrado –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

En ese instante, Tikki se escondió rápidamente detrás del librero de Marinette. –Tikki… ¿que ocurre? –susurró extrañada la peliazul al mismo tiempo en que escuchó que alguien golpeó su ventana.

Giró su cabeza hacia dónde provenía el ruido– ¿la ventana?... pero… no hay nadie– se dijo extrañada mientras se acercaba dispuesta a abrirla y mirar a través de ella. Le quitó el seguro y abrió cuidadosamente el ventanal de su dormitorio, no había nada.

– ¡Hola Mi lady! –Dijo sonriente Chat Noir que había aparecido de cabeza, colgado desde el umbral superior de la ventana– ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó sonriente.

– ¡¿C–Chat?! –respondió Marinette sorprendida de verlo nuevamente en su habitación.

– El mismo –contestó coquetamente– …patrullaba por la zona… y vi que la luces de tu dormitorio estaban encendidas… así que vine a visitarte– dijo mientras se disponía a entrar al dormitorio de la joven– ¿te interrumpo en algo?– preguntó curioso mirando el interior de su habitación.

– No… estoy tranquila haciendo unas cosas… –dijo la joven mientras le dejaba ingresar a su alcoba– …Pero tu… ¿cómo estás? ¿No estás exhausto? –preguntó en tono preocupado.

– ¿Cansado? –se cuestionó el felino.

– Ehh… ¡Si! …quiero decir… vi como hoy te enfrentaste a… esa cosa… se veía complicado… creí que estarías descansando…

Chat Noir la miró interesado, recordó que en aquel momento él la estaba buscando para saber si estaba a salvo al igual que sus demás compañeros de clase… pero resulta ¿que estaba escondida viéndolo a él luchar?. Esbozó una sonrisa y ligeramente apenado dijo– …Yo… No sabía que te preocupabas por mí…– estaba ligeramente ruborizado, por lo que desvió la mirada y rascó su nuca.

– ¡Claro que me preocupo!– interrumpió Marinette, pero al darse cuenta de que había levantado la voz llamando la atención de su acompañante, inmediatamente bajó la mirada– ejem…–se aclaró la garganta– …quiero decir… eres… el héroe de París… es normal que nos preocupemos por ti.

– Ya veo…– contestó Chat Noir con una amable sonrisa– Muchas gracias Marinette– dijo mientras posaba sus ojos a los de ella con ternura. Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación. Sólo ellos dos, mirándose mutuamente, esos grandes ojos verdes del felino y esos ojos azules de la joven.

Marinette estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer en estas circunstancias, pero… ¿por qué ahora era diferente?, es decir, estamos hablando del gato tonto que suele coquetear con ella, tanto como Marinette y como Ladybug. ¿Por qué ahora se pone nerviosa? ¿Acaso son por las visitas que el gato negro le hizo anteriormente?. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería que estuviese con el antifaz de Ladybug, eso le daría el "valor" de enfrentar circunstancias vergonzosas como esta. –Tengo que decir algo… ¡YA!– pensó.

– Ehh… Te… ¿gustan los croissants? –dijo la peliazul tratando de romper ese incómodo silencio y a la vez desviar sus ojos de los de él.

Chat Noir siguió con la mirada hacia donde la peliazul miraba. Sobre su escritorio había un plato con algunos croissants– …¿Otra vez alimentarás al gato mi lady? …Me agrada– dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento sobre una de las bancas junto al escritorio.

– Creo que… estos ya se enfriaron… mi padre horneó algunos hace rato… –dijo mientras sujetaba el plato– traeré más con un poco de leche–dijo mientras se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

– Claro… debí suponer que no olvidarías de dar leche a este minino– dijo irónicamente Chat Noir mientras se balanceaba de una lado a otro sentado sobre el banco– …acá te estaré esperando mi lady– finalizó dedicándole una de sus sonrisas características.

Marinette no contestó a lo último que dijo el héroe, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y salió de su habitación. Inmediatamente, Chat Noir se puso en "modo curioso", aún sentado sobre el banco observó cada mínimo detalle en las cosas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. En un lado, estaba abierto el cuaderno de bosquejos de Marinette, en su hoja había un diseño de un pequeño colgante. –qué curioso– pensó mientras hojeaba el cuaderno.

Se percató que junto a las demás cosas estaba un colgante lila, lo cogió y observó de cerca, inmediatamente reconoció la púa de guitarra de Luka. _–_ _quiero devolvérselo pero convertido en algo más… e impresionarlo un poco–_ recordó las palabras que Marinette le dijo en la escuela anteriormente.

– Así que… al final esto es lo que diseñaste para él– susurró nostálgico.

En ese instante la peliazul entró a la habitación con una bandeja de croissants y dos vasos de leche. –¿Todo bien? –interrumpió de sus pensamientos a Chat Noir.

– Ehhh… si… –dijo el felino ligeramente sobresaltado mientras dejaba nuevamente el colgante sobre el escritorio. –Lindo diseño Marinette –dijo.

– ¿De veras lo crees? – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio– aún no lo he terminado… pero espero que a Luka le guste.– dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso de leche a su acompañante.

– Seguro que le gustará… –susurró desganado mientras bebía un sorbo de leche.

Marinette se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Chat Noir, esto le llamó la atención – ¿Estás… bien?– preguntó mientras le ofrecía un croissant.

– Si… –contestó con un tono ligeramente frío mientras se disponía a morder un gran trozo del bocadillo ofrecido.

– De acuerdo… – susurró mientras proseguía a comer a su lado.

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo entre ambos. –¿acaso siempre será así? –se preguntaba Marinette. ¿Qué le puedo decir?– pensaba Chat Noir. Sólo se escuchaba el crujir de los crocantes croissants con cada mordida que realizaban.

– ¿Sabes…? –dijeron los dos al unísono. Eso le causo gracia a la joven quien sonrió– disculpa… tu primero– refutó Marinette.

– No… las damas primero– contestó Chat Noir con una sonrisa forzada.

– Pfff… jajajaja nunca podremos iniciar una conversación así… ¿no te parece? –le dijo divertida.

– Tienes razón… – contestó sonriente – pues… me preguntaba… –dijo sumamente apenado mientras agachaba la mirada y la dirigía hacia su vaso de leche– me preguntaba… si…¿podrías… diseñar algo… para mí?

– ¿Qué? –Dijo la joven mientras digería una bocanada de su croissant– ¿diseñar algo para Chat Noir… el héroe de París? –preguntó extrañada con la boca semi llena.

– ¿No puedes? –preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada apenada a Marinette. –Ya veo… –susurró de nuevo agachando la mirada.

– Ehhh… ¡no dije eso! – dijo en voz alta– ¡diseñaré algo para ti! …¡solo dame tiempo!– dijo mientras sostenía con una de sus manos el hombro de Chat Noir para tratar de animarlo.

Ella no sabía por qué había dicho esto último. Quizás se dejó llevar por el tono de voz algo melancólico con el que le pidió el favor, o porque agachó la mirada haciéndolo parecer triste, o porque vio que sus orejas de gato negro ligeramente lucían decaídas. O porque ligeramente notó que suspiró con resignación –¡Espera un momento! ¿Desde cuándo observo esos detalles en él? –se dijo mentalmente.

– ¡Genial! – dijo el gato mientras le dirigía una de sus amplias sonrisas– lo estaré esperando con ansias– finalizó.

De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron… Esta vez Marinette se ruborizó por completo, se quedó inmóvil, perdida en esos grandes ojos verdes.

– ¿Marinette estás bien? – Preguntó extrañado Chat– …tu cara está colorada. –dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su frente. – lo siento… con el traje no puedo sentir tu temperatura corporal– susurró, antes de juntar su frente junto a la de ella.

El héroe de París estaba apegado a Marinette, tenían las frentes juntas, ella podía sentir su aroma de cerca– Ehhh… yo… bien… estoy… solo – susurró apenada– Oh no… por qué estoy tartamudeando– pensó nerviosa.

– No tienes fiebre… que raro que tu cara esté tan roja de repente– dijo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa tierna.

La peliazul noto la respiración agitada de Chat Noir, esto hizo que se espabilara un poco. Recordó que ese día el héroe se había esforzado de más, se sintió responsable, pues ella se demoró en transformarse en Ladybug, haciendo que Chat Noir luchara solo por más tiempo –Chat tu… estás cansado ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se levantaba del banco en donde estaba sentada. Le quitó el vaso de leche al gato y lo dejó sobre su escritorio.

Le tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta el diván de su habitación a unos pasos. –Mi lady… ¡¿qué le harás a este minino?! – dijo el héroe ligeramente avergonzado.

– …ya que estás acá… y aparentemente no tienes intención de ir a casa… ¡Descansarás por un rato! – dijo mientras acomodaba el cojín y recostaba a Chat Noir boca arriba. – ahora… duerme un par de horas… no te dejaré ir si estás agitado ¿de acuerdo?

– Ehhh… lo que usted ordene– susurró tenso.

– ¡Vamos… duérmete!

– No puedo hacerlo si me miras de esa manera– dijo nervioso.

– Ahhhh…– se quejó la peliazul– …entonces… mientras duermes terminaré de hacer el colgante de…

– ¡Está bien! – le interrumpió– …descansaré si te recuestas conmigo –

– ¿Qué?... jajajaja… estás loco… –dijo burlona– …claro que no…

– Entonces… no podré descansar como quieres Marinette– le dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Ahhhh…Este gato está exhausto… y no podrá enfrentarse a futuros villanos si…

– ¡De acuerdo gato dramático!– interrumpió la joven– se echó junto a él– ¿ya estás contento? –le increpó. Ambos estaban recostados en el diván, compartiendo el cojín que usaban como almohada. Mirándose el uno al otro.

– Estoy contento– susurró sonriente.

– Ahora descansa – susurró Marinette.

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo en la habitación, Chat Noir no cerraba sus ojos, estaba perdido entre los ojos azules de Marinette. Por otro lado, la joven estaba ligeramente nerviosa, no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca con Chat Noir, pero, era la primera vez que estaban ambos compartiendo el diván, esta vez por voluntad propia de la joven.

Marinette se avergonzó de que Chat Noir no le quitara los ojos de encima, así que cubrió esos ojos verdes con ambas manos – debes descansar gatito– susurró. Chat Noir sostuvo las manos de ella que estaban sobre su antifaz negro y las sujetó con fuerza. Quizás era la única forma que tenía el héroe de asegurarse que ella no se apartaría de su lado durante su siesta. –Brrrrrrrr– se escuchó un ronroneo, lo que causó que el héroe se ruborizara ligeramente. Afortunadamente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por las manos de ella, sería incómodo para él ser visto en esas circunstancias tan vergonzosas.

Marinette estaba relajada junto a Chat Noir –no puedo dormirme– se decía mentalmente– se supone que sólo será un momento, hasta que pasen un par de horas y este gato regrese a casa–. Pero el ronroneo de Chat era tan… relajante, seguía recostada, miraba con atención algunas de las facciones del héroe, sus ojos estaban siendo cubiertos pero, aún estaban a la vista su nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios… Marinette se ruborizó. –Si viera tu verdadera identidad… ¿podré reconocerte?– pensó. Por un momento ella quería saber ¿cuál es la verdadera identidad del gato negro que luchaba junto a Ladybug?, se molestó consigo misma por haber perdido diversas oportunidades en las que el gato negro estaba dispuesto a mostrar su verdadera identidad. El ronroneo continuaba, era gratificante– tengo que apagar las luces– pensó, pero el gato no soltaba sus manos, tal parece que ya estaba dormido.

Trató de zafarse de sus garras, pero éste no la soltaba, resignada, cerró sus ojos mientras continuaba escuchando el ronroneo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Continuara…

Gracias por continuar leyendo mi humilde historia n_n Quería disculparme por anticipado, se vienen días estresantes en mi trabajo así que mi inspiración estará por los suelos (u_u), quizás me demore un poquitín más de una semana en actualizar ...o quizás no... (-3-). Extiende sus brazos para realizar una genkidama -ejem- digo... recibir buenas vibras a distancia.

Gracias a los que me dedican comentarios ...nunca me canso de leerlos... y me ayudan a darme prisa con la continuación (supongo que es la presión de saber que me leen jajajaja)

Foreando en internet en mis tiempos libres... me enteré que Luka (nuestro Luka oficial!) tendrá el cabello negro con mechas celestes?! saben si es eso verdad? tal parece que no le atiné con las mechas rojizas al cabello del Luka de mi fic u_u (quizás en el fic se vaya a una peluquería y le haga una cambio de look xD) . Ahora espero que no me lo hagan con una personalidad seria... porque será otro golpe a mi imaginación x_x

Respuesta a los reviews (repito, me encanta leer sus comentarios llenos de buenas vibras =D):

 **JeBin1203** , El primer comentario del capítulo anterior (^3^). Y si... ese rubio despistado se está dando cuenta al fin de nuestra Marinette! (es que me sacó de quicio en los primeros capítulos con su "ligera" indiferencia -3-). Yo amo a ese gato negro sexy y algo pícaro... aunque Luka me gusta... pero Chat Noir es... mi adoración *o* Quiero pelea de Adrien y Luka por Marinette! mujajajajaja :v .Gracias por leerme y por dejarme comentarios con tus opiniones (ya sabes que las críticas, sugerencias, etc, serán bien recibidas por esta servidora :3 ). Espero leerte pronto~ n_n

 **Princesssakura13** , siiii... ví ese capítulo (el de Rena Rougue)... me emocioné cuando supe que Ladybug le entregaba el miraculous del zorro a Alya, pero me decepcioné un poco cuando Alya se lo devuelve u_u ...quería que sean un equipo de tres permanentemente junto a Chat Noir... pero ni modo... el tiempo nos dirá si Alya vuelve a retomar su transformación. Tu crees que Alya sepa de a identidad de Ladybug? te imaginas? aunque creo que Alya es lo suficientemente madura como para guardar el secreto :3 . Me alegro de que te guste el Luka de mi fic *o* (a mi tambien me tiene en disyuntiva... a veces... con su picardía y chispa hace que mi imaginación vuele... al momento de escribir :D ) Celos... celos ... y mas celos es lo que quiero de Adrien/Chat Noir... muajajajjaja xD. Un abrazo a distancia... gracias por escribirme, espero leerte pronto!

 **Elena** , otra visitante de fanfiction que me escribe! *o* ...muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste mi historia, Yo tambien ya quiero conocer al Luka oficial y espero que se paresca en algo.. al Luka de mi historia... (me angustia saber que quizas es completamente diferente al Luka que describo en mi fic T_T). Verdad! me olvide mencionar a Kagami en este capítulo O_O jajajajaja... que te digo... Estamos en capitulos Chat Noir / Marinette / Luka (al menos por ahora xD). Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero leerte pronto. un abrazote a distancia. :3

 **Junengrey** , Muchas gracias por tu comentario n_n es lindo saber que te gusta mi fic (soy nueva con esto de escribir... así que pido paciencia con mis errores de redacción y ortografía jajajaja xD ), los celos... ya es hora de que ese gato despierte sus celos ¿no te parece? (esa era mi idea central cuando decidí escribir el fic muajajaja)... trataré de respetar la personalidad de los protagonistas (por lo visto es de su agrado... y eso me encanta *o*). Espero leerte pronto. Un abrazo a distancia~~~

 **Kimberly-miau** , En serio los leíste de un tirón? ...y eso que hay algunos capítulos que exceden las 10 hojas en word O_O ... pero me alegra de que te guste :D ... trato de no "exagerar" con sobre actuación en los personajes... porque dentro de mi cabeza quiero que pase algo similar en la serie T_T (soy una friki... lo confieso xD). Esperemos que en la segunda temporada le metan más... romance entre los personajes (y celos tambien! -3-). Muchas gracias por escribir. espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y poder leerte pronto :3 .

 **Lu** , Mi linda visitante! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos! =D, por favor... no golpees a tu prometido (traté de actualizar rápido para evitar futuras lesiones a terceros xD), espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado (un poquitín de Lukanette y otro pocotón Marichat para tu deleite xD). Trataré de actualizar en una semana~~~ Un abrazote a distancia y espero poder leerte pronto~~~ n_n PD: Skandar Keynes? ese bombonzote británico es tan hot! *0* ...sabía que estaba estudiando en la universidad... pero no pierdo la fé en que retome la actuación *o* (la esperanza es lo último que se pierde).


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Escuchó un ligero tintineo a lo lejos –¿Qué clase de alarma es esa?– se preguntó. Estaba sumamente cómoda durmiendo en su habitación. – Que cálido…– se dijo mentalmente. De nuevo percibió ese agradable aroma, se acurrucó aún con los ojos cerrados –que agradable sensación…– se dijo mentalmente de nuevo. Sentía una de sus almohadas junto a su rostro. Acurrucó su rostro con ahínco tratando de volver a percibir ese agradable aroma –¿Dónde fue que lo había sentido antes?– pensó. En ese instante lo recordó.

Marinette abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Lo primero que vio fue el pecho de su acompañante que yacía dormido a su lado. La estaba abrazando y ella se había acurrucado en su torso cálido. Se ruborizó por la escena de la que formaba parte. – Así que no era una almohada– pensó. Aún recostada, alzó la mirada ligeramente, su rostro chocó con el de Chat Noir que seguía dormido. –Se suponía que solo sería una siesta– susurró casi inaudible. Chat continuó con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba pausadamente, ya no ronroneaba, así que Marinette supuso que estaba profundamente dormido. Seguía completamente avergonzada por la cercanía entre ambos. Con mucho cuidado liberó una de sus manos, pues el gato no dejaba de abrazarla, posó su dedo índice sobre la nariz de su acompañante, quería causarle cosquillas, solo así quizás la liberaría de ese abrazo.

– Mmmmm– escuchó decir del gato. Seguidamente la abrazó con más fuerza. La peliazul se puso tensa, no era eso lo que ella esperaba. –Chat…– susurró.

– Mari…nette– susurró entre sueños Chat Noir sin dejar de abrazarla. La peliazul estaba ruborizada por la cercanía entre ellos.

De nuevo un tintineo se escuchó en la habitación. Marinette lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se trataba del anillo de Chat Noir. Era la típica señal que indicaba que faltaba poco para destransformarse. –No es eso posible… ¿o si? … ni siquiera ha utilizado el cataclismo– pensó mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del gato negro.

– ¡Chat!– dijo en voz baja, pues no quería despertar a sus padres –tienes que despertar ¡YA!– dijo mientras golpeaba una de las mejillas del héroe.

No había respuesta alguna. Marinette comenzaba a ofuscarse, ella quería saber la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir… pero no de esta manera. Así que se olvidó de la cortesía y bruscamente retiro el brazo del felino y se levantó.

– ¡Chat! ¡Debes despertar ya! –dijo mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del héroe.

– Auch… ¿Nathaly? –susurró mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

– ¡¿Quién es Nathaly?! – preguntó ofuscada– ¿Acaso es la que te despierta cuando no quieres levantarte?–dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros, lo sentaba y lo zarandeaba.

– Mmmm– murmuró Chat Noir mientras se estiraba como el típico felino que era– ¿Mari…nette? – dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido –¿Qué pasó?.

– Nada de preguntas… debes marcharte ¡YA!– dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo– estas a punto de destranformarte.

– ¡¿Qué?!–dijo sorprendido– …eso es imposible… ni siquiera he utilizado mi cataclismo–manifestó mientras observaba su anillo. Efectivamente de los cuatro puntos verdes que correspondían a los dedos de la huellita de gato del anillo, sólo uno estaba encendido. –¡Oh rayos!... esto es grave… –dijo en tono preocupado.

– ¡Te lo dije!... vamos…ve a casa ¡YA!– dijo enérgica Marinette.

Un golpeteo se oyó al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. –Marinette, hija… ¿estás despierta?– se escuchó a Sabine decir. A su vez, nuevamente el tintineo del anillo de Chat Noir sonó, reflejando en el rostro del felino preocupación.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Estamos acabados!– pensó Marinette sumamente nerviosa. Mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría lentamente, vio cerca de ella el biombo rosa (un biombo o mampara, es un separador de ambientes que se dobla en tres, en ocasiones se usa como vestidor). Instintivamente, jaló del brazo de Chat Noir y lo colocó detrás del biombo rápidamente, de manera que no pueda ser visto por quien entrara a su habitación.

–Marinette…– escuchó decir a su mamá mientras entraba a la habitación– …Es de madrugada… ¿Todo bien? ¿No puedes dormir?– dijo preocupada por su hija.

– Lo siento mamá… yo… ehhh… –la peliazul trataba de buscar una excusa creíble– yo… estaba diseñando unos accesorios… y… por la concentración… perdí la noción del tiempo… jaja… disculpa–dijo apenada.

– Ya veo…– dijo Sabine, mientras observaba el escritorio de su hija a lo lejos, estaban su cuaderno de bosquejos, algunos accesorios que suele utilizar para sus diseños, una fuente con restos de croissants y… ¿dos vasos de leche?. Su madre sonrió divertida. –…Eres igual a tu padre cuando no duerme por tener una idea sobre un diseño de pastel o algún postre nuevo para ponerlo en venta…– dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente. – …No olvides que aunque mañana no haya escuela, deberás ayudarnos en la panadería– indicó mientras se disponía a marcharse.

– Lo sé mamá… te quiero– dijo Marinette mientras veía como su mamá se retiraba. Cuando Sabine estaba fuera de la habitación y cerró tras de ella la puerta, esperó unos segundos. Silencio, –parece ser que ya se fue– pensó. Esbozó un suspiro de alivio. –Chat… creo que ya puedes…–

De repente, vio ligeramente un resplandor verde que emanaba de detrás del biombo. Marinette se quedó muda. –Acaso… ¿se acaba de destransformar? …Y lo que es peor… ¿sigue en mi habitación?– pensó preocupada.

La peliazul estaba en un lado del biombo– Chat….– susurró– ¿estás bien?

– ¡Por favor no mires!– se escuchó del otro lado– …parece ser que… excedí mi límite de transformaciones al día– dijo apenado.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, quería verlo, conocerlo, quizás si supiera que ella es Ladybug, y ambos conocieran sus dobles identidades serían muy buenos amigos… y confidentes. No sabía que hacer al respecto, así que esbozó otro suspiro de resignación y procedió a sentarse de su lado del biombo para recostar su espalda y cabeza en la mampara. –descuida…–susurró– no haré algo que tú no quieras...

– Debí suponer que algo así pasaría– se escuchó decir de una voz diferente a la de Chat Noir.

– ¡¿Por qué no me lo advertiste Plagg?!– se oyó decir al rubio en susurro.

– Tenía mis sospechas por la energía que gastamos… pero bueno… igual estabas dispuesto a patrullar de noche para poder ir a…

– ¡Ok… ya entendí!– dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba a su kwami para que dejara de hablar.

Adrien estaba tenso, procedió a sentarse de su lado del biombo, recostó su espalda y cabeza en la mampara y esbozó un suspiro.

Ambos estaban recostados en cada lado de la mampara, sin poder verse o tener contacto, en silencio, no sabían que hacer.

– ¿Chat? –preguntó Marinette. En realidad no sabía qué decir, sólo quería romper ese silencio incómodo.

– ¿Si… Marinette?–contestó el rubio con un tono de voz pausado.

Marinette estaba sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta de Chat Noir, ahora se vería obligada a decir algo– …Es tarde… ¿no tienes sueño? –preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Seguido de esto se ruborizó por completo al darse cuenta que estaba invitando a la verdadera identidad del héroe a dormir en su habitación. –En realidad… yo… –titubeó nerviosa– a lo que me refiero…

– ¡Tengo hambre!... ¡quiero mi camembert!– interrumpió Plagg la plática, para luego ser sujetado nuevamente entre las manos del rubio para callarlo.

– Discúlpalo Marinette… Plagg es un poco descortés – dijo en un tono de voz apenado.

– Pfff… jajaja– sonrió la peliazul, si no fuera tan tarde, de seguro reiría a carcajadas, pero no podía hacerlo. Por otro lado, el rubio escuchó ligeramente a la joven y también sonrió. En ese momento Plagg se zafó de las manos de su compañero.

– …Pero moriré si no como algo…tengo hambre– repitió el kwami cansado.

Marinette dejó de reír – ¿Plagg… se llama? …Ese es tu… kwami… ¿verdad?– preguntó la peliazul con un tono curioso.

– Si… – Se escuchó responder al rubio del otro lado– …Un momento… ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos?!– le cuestionó muy intrigado.

– ¿Eh? – contestó nerviosa mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la cabeza por hablar de más–…eh… pues… lo leí… en el blog… de una amiga… ¡eso es! …Lo leí en el LadyBlog– mintió para evadir su pregunta.

– …Ya veo… –contestó el rubio. Era lógico, Alya es tan perspicaz, que de seguro lo investigó y lo publicó en su blog; obviamente, esto último no pudo decirlo en voz alta porque sería descubierto.

– Eh… Traeré algo de comer para tu kwami– dijo titubeante para cambiar de tema mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

– Muchas gracias– se escuchó en respuesta por parte del rubio que seguía de su lado del biombo.

Se escuchó a la peliazul salir de la habitación. Adrien estaba sentado, en su lado del biombo abrazando sus piernas, nervioso, pues era la primera vez que le pasaba algo por el estilo en casa de su compañera de clase –¡Exacto! ¡Marinette es mi amiga!, ¿cómo rayos podría confesarle que soy Chat Noir sin que esto afecte nuestra relación actual?...–pensó mientras esbozaba una profundo suspiro– …ella me… ¿aceptaría como Adrien Agreste?... ¿o sólo me aceptaría como Chat Noir?...–susurró– …Rayos… ¡Que complicado es esto!–dijo levantando el tono de voz mientras observaba a Plagg que yacía tumbado en un lado del suelo.

– No tienes que ponerte tenso por esto… –dijo el kwami– si ella te gusta… deberías llevarte mejor con ella como Adrien… ¿no te parece? –susurró el kwami mientras se reincorporaba y miraba con soslayo hacia el escritorio de la peliazul.

– ¿Qué ocurre Plagg? –preguntó intrigado el rubio, al ver la reacción del kwami.

– Mmm… Nada… solo me pareció sentir algo… –dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior (tumbado en el suelo).

Se escuchó a alguien entrar a la habitación, se cerró la puerta y le pusieron seguro. Adrien se tensó, se quedó inmóvil en su lado del biombo, no dijo palabra. Se apagaron las luces y se vio el reflejo de una linterna. Escuchó que colocaban un recipiente en el suelo… y lo deslizaban de su lado del biombo, luego la tenue luz se apagó por completo, dejando la habitación en oscuridad.

Plagg que seguía tumbado en su lado del biombo olfateó el aroma que le era familiar. Se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia la bandeja que tenía varios trozos de queso camembert. –¡Ven con papá!– dijo el kwami mientras se llevaba los trozos de queso a la boca.

– Por suerte… mi padre tenía camembert en la dispensa– susurró la peliazul del otro lado– …se supone que debo estar durmiendo… así que… he tenido que apagar las luces…– dijo apenada.

La habitación estaba en oscuridad, sin embargo la luz de la luna se reflejaba a través de las ventanas, haciendo que se vislumbre las siluetas de ambos jóvenes.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo por parte de los que habitaban ese dormitorio, sólo se atinaba a escuchar a Plagg atragantarse con el queso, pero ni el rubio, ni Marinette decían palabra alguna.

– Estoy repleto– susurró el kwami mientras eructaba de satisfacción.

– Plagg… ¡eres un puerco! – se oyó decir al rubio con tono de llamada de atención.

Marinette escuchó los comentarios del otro lado del biombo, quería ver, asomarse, pero no quería incomodar a su compañero de batalla.

– Disculpa… – se escuchó decir al kwami.

Era completamente diferente a Tikki, el kwami de Chat Noir era tan atrevido que le causó gracia – Pfff… jajajajja– de nuevo la peliazul reía pero trataba de no llamar la atención a los que estaban con ella en la habitación.

– Ni se te ocurra… – se oyó decir al kwami a la defensiva– estoy exhausto, así que ni se te ocurra transformarte al menos que haya reposado por un rato.

El rubio, sin decir palabra, arrastró el plato hacia el otro lado del biombo – Muchas gracias Marinette– dijo con un tono de voz amable.

A Marinette le llamó la atención "ese tono de voz" –Por un momento… podrá ser que es… – pensó– Naaa… no hay forma de que él sea Chat Noir… para empezar son muy diferentes en personalidades– se dijo mentalmente.

La habitación estaba en oscuridad, pero se podía vislumbrar las siluetas de algunos de los muebles, el rubio sabía que la peliazul estaba del otro lado del biombo, miró cuidadosamente, sólo vio una silueta sentada en el piso y recostada en la mampara, el joven gateó sigilosamente hacia el lado en donde estaba ella y se paró junto a Marinette.

En ese instante una presencia llamó la atención de la joven, ella alzó la mirada, una silueta masculina estaba parada a su lado. Solo podía ver que era una silueta de un joven como de su altura, no podía ver su rostro, pues estaban las luces apagadas. – Mi lady… creo que deberías descansar– dijo el joven rubio, mientras extendía su mano y la tomaba del brazo para que se ponga de pie.

La peliazul se ruborizó por completo, agradeció al cielo que él no pudiera ver su rostro porque eso la pondría aún más nerviosa. Se paró cerca de su acompañante, como era de esperar… no podía ver su rostro por la oscuridad.

– Ehhh… – tartamudeó nerviosa. Él seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

– Descuida Marinette… me iré en un rato… –contestó con un tono tranquilo– …solo quiero que descanses… no querrás estar mañana con ojeras ¿o si? –dijo en tono burlón, característico de Chat Noir.

Marinette escuchó atenta su voz, era la misma voz de Chat Noir, pero era otro joven quien estaba parado junto a ella en ese momento. Sintió como el joven le soltaba el brazo.

El rubio estaba nervioso, ese silencio incómodo de nuevo, soltó el brazo de la muchacha, pues no tenía intenciones de hacer algo más (como seguramente lo haría Chat Noir). Esbozó un suspiro –Marinette… –susurró.

– Tu… – le interrumpió– …por casualidad… ¿estudias en la escuela Francoise Dupont? – le preguntó intrigada…

– Ahh… yo… – contestó el rubio nervioso, acaso ¿esa era la manera de romper el silencio para la peliazul? – yo… si– confesó resignado.

Y allí estaba, una importante confesión, Chat Noir, bueno, en realidad su verdadera identidad, era un estudiante al igual que ella de la escuela Francoise Dupont. –Que ciega he tenido que estar si no lo había notado– se dijo mentalmente la peliazul. Entonces recordó que en más de una ocasión Chat Noir entraba rápido en escena… pues… tiene lógica si estudia en una escuela ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de París. Marinette esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo por la oscuridad, el rubio no pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Marinette se acercó instintivamente hacia donde estaba el rubio, olió ligeramente. –Ese aroma– se dijo mentalmente.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero él, naturalmente se dio cuenta que la muchacha se había acercado– ¿está… todo bien?– preguntó nervioso.

– ¿Sabes? – le interrumpió la peliazul– …hace tiempo quería saber… este aroma… –dijo mientras volvía a oler al joven– es… ¿El Perfume …Gabriel (Gabriel Eau de Parfum)?– preguntó curiosa – es… la fragancia del famoso diseñador Agreste… ¿verdad?

Otra vez… hubo nerviosismo por parte del joven rubio– Ehhh… –titubeó, a este paso Marinette descubriría su verdadera identidad sólo con preguntas acertadas. Esbozó un suspiro, de nuevo. –Ehhh… si… –contestó ligeramente apenado. El rubio recapacitó, no se pondrá nervioso a estas alturas… ¿o si?. Además, no es como si ella supiera que él, Adrien Agreste, era la imagen publicitaria para la fragancia creada por su padre. Se acercó más a la peliazul y la imitó –que curioso… – contestó el rubio mientras posaba su rostro cerca al cuello de la joven– …tu en cambio… hueles a… jazmines– dijo en tono coqueto.

Marinette no contestó, pero se ruborizó por lo cerca que sentía al joven rubio que estaba en su habitación. –Muy… bien… creo que… me iré a dormir– dijo nerviosa mientras se disponía a subir a su cama– Tu… puedes usar el diván para descansar– dijo nerviosa a pesar de no poder verlo por la oscuridad.

– Descansa mi lady– susurró el rubio mientras veía a la silueta de Marinette subir por las escaleras que colindaban con su cama (recordemos que la habitación de Marinette tiene unas gradas que dan a otro nivel en donde está su cama).

Marinette llegó a su cama sin problemas, pues a pesar de la oscuridad, conocía perfectamente su cuarto. Se dispuso a colocarse su ropa para dormir, pero luego analizó un poco la situación –¿Es posible que ese gato me vea en la oscuridad mientras me cambio de ropa?– pensó. Se puso ligeramente tensa, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro para espabilarse un poco–Definitivamente… no voy a crear una oportunidad para que ese gato me espíe– se dijo mentalmente.

Dejó su ropa de dormir sobre la cama y nuevamente bajó hasta donde estaba el diván de su habitación. Allí vio la silueta de un joven recostado en el diván. –¿Todo bien mi lady? –susurró en la oscuridad del cuarto.

– Ehhh… si… sólo… no tengo sueño… así que… –titubeó nerviosa.

– ¿Asi que…? –cuestionó el joven

– Ahh… nada… Sólo… me quedaré aquí un rato –dijo con voz imponente mientras se sentaba a un lado del diván.

– Mmmm… de acuerdo– contestó el rubio mientras se levantaba– …solo esperaré un rato más antes de transformarme e irme... así que…

– Chat yo… no estoy obligándote a que te vayas… –interrumpió, pero al darse cuenta que había levantado un poco el tono de su voz, aclaró su garganta ligeramente– ejem… lo que quiero decir… es que puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario– finalizó fingiendo cortesía.

El joven rubio se ruborizó y se sentó dándole la espalda a la muchacha, de todas maneras era imposible que ella viera su reacción, pero no pudo evitar tratar de esconder su rostro. –gracias…– susurró.

Marinette se recostó en el diván, abrazó el cojín y se tumbó mirando la espalda del joven que estaba sentado en el mueble. –Chat… cuéntame algo para poder dormir– susurró mientras cubría su rostro con el cojín.

– ¿Ehh? – Reaccionó mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba ella– ¿Qué te cuente algo?... ¿algo como qué cosa? –susurró. Ambos estaban cerca, pero no veían sus rostros, Marinette seguía con el cojín cubriendo su rostro, lo que facilitó a que el adolecente pudiera conversar sin sentirse avergonzado.

– ¿Cómo conociste a tu kwami? –preguntó en susurro la peliazul.

–Y aquí vamos de nuevo con las preguntas– pensó ligeramente nervioso – pues… supongo que no tiene nada de malo que le cuente algo como eso– se dijo mentalmente.

De esta manera, el joven rubio comenzó a narrar cómo había encontrado la caja con el anillo del gato en sus pertenencias y el cómo conoció a Plagg. La voz de él era relajante para Marinette. No tanto como el ronroneo de un gato, pero considerando los lazos de confianza que tenían uno con el otro, sumado a la tranquilidad de la noche, y ¿por que no?… el cansancio, la peliazul se quedó profundamente dormida.

Adrien terminó de narrar su historia y al darse cuenta de que no había respuesta por parte de Marinette, retiró cuidadosamente el cojín de su rostro. Él también estaba exhausto, pero no se atrevería a quedarse por mucho tiempo, pues lo que menos quería era ser descubierto.

La habitación estaba oscura, se dirigió cautelosamente hacia Plagg que se había quedado dormido en el otro lado del biombo. –Plagg…despierta–susurró.

El pequeño kwami bostezó mientras abría los ojos– …¿ya es hora de irse? –preguntó.

– Si… disculpa amigo… mañana podrás descansar todo lo que quieras… –dijo en voz baja– …¡Plagg garras fuera! –dijo antes de transformarse en el héroe de París (nuevamente).

Transformado en Chat Noir le facilitaba el poder transitar en la oscuridad, así que se dirigió hacia el diván, tomó a una dormida Marinette entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cama.

Una vez que la recostó, la arropó, ella estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración era pausada, entonces se inclinó en un lado de la cama y se acercó más a ella. Sintió de nuevo el aroma a jazmines que había percibido de ella en más de una ocasión. Se acercó más a su cuello. Olfateó ligeramente su esencia. Un leve rubor alcanzó las mejillas del héroe. Miró el rostro de la joven dormida y se acercó más. Podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba (de él). De hecho… lo único que escuchaba en ese momento era el palpitar de su pecho. –…¿Siempre he sido así con ella?– se preguntó. No quería alejarse de su lado. A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, él podía verla perfectamente, cada detalle, los mechones ligeramente despeinados de su frente, sus pestañas medianamente largas, sus mejillas… y sus labios.

El héroe se acercó más al rostro de Marinette, hasta que sus narices casi juntas podían sentir la respiración uno del otro. Fue entonces que ligeramente rozó sus labios con los de ella. No podía corresponder al beso de manera apasionada como quizás hubiera querido que sea, pero pudo tocar los suaves labios de ella con los suyos. Un tierno beso que le dio Chat Noir a una dormida Marinette que yacía recostada en su cama.

Se alejó despacio. Sabía que aunque ella no pueda recordar lo que pasó esa noche. Él sí, y con eso bastaba –gracias por el alojamiento… Marinette… –susurró el héroe, antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana, para abrirla y poder dirigirse a casa.

Continuará...

...

Disculpen por demorarme en actualizar, ya se que el capítulo está corto... pero en mi defensa... diré: Hubo beso maldición! Ya era hora! *o*

Ejem... agradezco los comentarios llenos de buenas vibras de todos (tanto los reviews como los mensajes privados)... no me canso de leer sus comentarios. n_n

Respuesta a los reviews

 **JeBin1203** , El primer comentario del capítulo anterior n_n Coincido en que Marinette tiene buenos pretendientes... primero Luka... luego Chat Noir... que viene con Adrien... osea es un 2x1 (que envidia T_T), mi cabeza no da para crear a otro personaje que se una en el harem jajajaja (quizás para algún oneshot... pero eso será maaaaaas adelante xD), yo amo a ese gato negro y sexy de Chat :3 . Espero que este último capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Mi intención era que aparezca Luka... pero a estas horas de la noche (en el capítulo del fic) ...de seguro el pelinegro estaba en su cuarto durmiendo xD. El otro capítulo sale SI o SI! (eso espero xD). Nos leemos pronto! un abrazote!

 **Junengrey** , gracias por los halagos sobre la historia que estoy redactando n_n . Luka se parece a el sexy de Seiya de Sailor Moon? OMG! no lo había notado... mmm... quizás mi subconciente recordó a Seiya (es que ese personaje marcó mi infancia... al igual que Haruka Tenho... que hizo dudar mi sexualidad jajajajajaja), y pues... trato de que los sentimientos afloren tranquilamente... aunque por ahora estoy super mega feliz de que el gato sexy le haya dado un beso a la Marinette durmiente (ya era hora! xD)... Como estará Adrien cuando la vea de nuevo? TAN TAN TAN... ya veremos... como me inspira mi subconsiente. Un abrazo a distancia... espero leerte pronto n_n

 **princesssakura13** , Pobre Adrien... está abriendo los ojos de a pocos... y eso lo tiene ligeramente estresado por los celos (o eso creo xD), no creo que le de ulceras al pobre, ... y si le diagnostican eso... recordemos que él tiene un monton de dinero (por su padre famoso), así que los tratamientos serán cubiertos en 100%, (esos ricos... a veces me dan algo de envidia u_u). Marinette es una lokilla, confundir a Luka con Chat? no me explico! Me encanta Luka... pero Chat es tan... hot! y además, como dijiste... es rubio (osea... no es posible -3-). Espero leerte pronto! un abrazote!

 **Natgie Dragneel** , Mi querida redactora de testamentos... Fan Nro. 1 de mi historia... Te extrañé en el capítulo anterior! ...Pensé que me habías dejado de lado T_T (*sarcasmo de una reina del drama* xD). En éste capítulo no salió Luka u_u... espero que salga en el próximo (recien voy en el primer párrafo... así que... quien sabe xD), ese pelinegro sexy... ama a su hermana (estoy segura de eso...), pero... ¿que tanto querrá a Marinette? (tan tan tan... lo sabremos más adelante... espero xD) ...Te dio sobredosis de amor con el besito que le dio Chat Noir a Marinette? (en serio... esa monga debió despertar y corresponderle! -3-)... si un gato sexy como Chat noir estuviese en mi cuarto... yo no duermo! xD quizás utilizaría hierba gatera para "amansarlo" y dejarlo dormido -3-. Kagami? quien es esa?... ahhhh... la compañera de esgrima de Adrien... la había olvidado u_u ...tendré que escribir alguna escena de ella más adelante xD. Muchas gracias por escribir! Soy feliz leyendote :3 Un abrazo y besote a distancia~~ Espero leerte pronto! :D

 **emimakino** , Me alegro que te haya capturado mi historia! ... al inicio se me hizo dificil escribirlo... pero... veo que allí está llendo por buen camino xD. Muchas gracias por las ideas... me ayudarán a inspirarme para próximos capítulos xD. Ese Chat Noir... ya abrió los ojos! (al menos eso entendí yo... o3o) ... la pregunta es... ¿como estará Adrien al respecto?... Acepto cualquier consejo o sugerencia! trataré de actualizar rápido! Espero leerte pronto :3 . Un abrazote!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

[…]

Era de mediodía, Sabine y Tom habían salido a realizar unas diligencias relacionadas a la panadería, así que dejaron a Marinette a cargo del negocio familiar por un par de horas.

Marinette estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, a la espera de que algún cliente se aproximara. No había rastro alguno de alguien interesado en entrar en la panadería. Se estiró y luego recostó su cabeza sobre el mostrador, estaba cansada, pues no había dormido las horas acostumbradas por culpa de Chat Noir. Se ruborizó al recordar que estuvo a punto conocer la verdadera identidad de su compañero de batalla. ¿Cómo es que llegó a pasar todo eso en su habitación? ¿Por qué tenía que destransformarse en esas circunstancias? ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? ¿Cómo hubiera sido su reacción si hubiera visto su verdadera identidad? Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban en su mente.

– mmm… Quizás deberías comer chocolates…– dijo Tikki que había salido de su escondite y se encontraba flotando alrededor de la peliazul– …el azúcar te ayuda a despertar.

– Tikki… ¿Quién crees que sea Chat Noir? – preguntó Marinette aún recostada sobre el mostrador. Al no escuchar respuesta de la pequeña kwami, continuó hablando– …sé que estudia en la misma escuela que yo… pero… ¿será de mi clase? ..o… ¿quizás de una clase superior?–. En ese instante no pudo evitar recordar a Luka. Marinette se levantó intempestivamente. –…¿Quizás está en la clase de Luka?...–susurró.

– ¿…Luka? –Preguntó la kwami– …por cierto… ¿ya terminaste el colgante que diseñaste para él?.

– Ahhh… es verdad… estaba dándole los últimos retoques hasta que… – y de nuevo lo recordó, ese gato, que la había visitado de nuevo, y no sólo eso, también estaba el hecho de que casi conocía la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir. Esbozó un suspiro y de nuevo se recostó en el mostrador de la panadería.

La campanilla en la puerta del negocio sonó, eso indicaba el ingreso de un cliente al local. Marinette se levantó rápido y Tikki se escondió. –¡Bienvenido!– dijo mientras posaba sus ojos en la persona que acababa de ingresar en el establecimiento. Se llevó una sorpresa al reconocerlo.

– Buen día… ¡Mari!... – dijo un sonriente Luka mientras se acercaba al aparador– …No pensé que sería atendido por ti… me alegra haber venido– dijo mientras se acercaba.

– Hola… –contestó algo atónita. Era extraño que se apareciera en el preciso instante en que estaba hablando de él. –Yo… Eh… ¿Cómo estás? –finalizó.

– ¿Yo? –dijo señalándose con ambas manos– …Pues… estoy bien… pero… –en ese instante observó los alrededores– …¿tú estás bien?... te noto cansada… fue por… ¿lo de ayer?– dijo en tono preocupado.

– ¿lo de ayer? – susurró intrigada y entonces comprendió a lo que se refería.

– Claro… –afirmó mientras observaba con cautela los alrededores– …debe ser difícil tener que proteger a la ciudad… y continuar con las obligaciones que te corresponden por ser la única heredera del negocio familiar– dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y con una mirada ligeramente preocupada.

– Ehh… supongo – afirmó Marinette ligeramente apenada.

– Como sea… sólo quería saber si te encontrabas bien… –contestó sonriente – eso y…ya que no fue necesario pedir autorización de tus padres para poder verte… – dijo mientras colocaba unas entradas sobre el aparador– …mañana se presentará un grupo de rock alternativo que me gusta… me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras acompañarme? – preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

Marinette no sabía que decir, mañana no tenían clases, tampoco tenía responsabilidades pendientes como quehaceres de la escuela o atender la panadería por ausencia de sus padres. Así que lo pensó –Mmmm… solo… ¿seremos los dos? –cuestionó algo indecisa.

– Pues si… –afirmó el pelinegro– tu… yo… y cientos de personas que también son fans de la banda –contestó animado.

Marinette aún no daba una respuesta a la invitación que le hizo Luka, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad distraerse con su amigo, después de todo, entre la escuela y los quehaceres de casa, la tenían un poco estresada. Además, quizás sería la oportunidad perfecta para entregarle el colgante que había diseñado para su amigo y confidente. Después de todo, no era una mala idea pasar la tarde con Luka. –Bueno… no tengo pendientes que atender mañana… así que… será una buena idea salir y divertirnos… –respondió animada.

– ¿De veras? –preguntó ligeramente incrédulo– ¡genial! … pues entonces, pasaré por ti en la tarde– dijo muy animado– ahora… me gustaría que…

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Marinette curiosa.

– … que… me vendas tres panes baguette por favor… –finalizó sonriente.

– Jajajaja –dijo divertida la peliazul– a la orden señor– finalizó con ironía mientras se disponía a atender su pedido.

[…]

– ¡Buen trabajo! –dijeron al unísono los jóvenes héroes luego de derrotar a la criatura akumatizada. Era de tarde en la ciudad de París y ya todo estaba en orden.

Un ligero sonido se escuchó proveniente de los aretes de Ladybug, era hora de retirarse de escena. Sin embargo, algo le preocupaba a la heroína y eso era su compañero felino. Ayer, hoy y de seguro todos los días tendrán que afrontar villanos juntos. Aun sabiendo eso no podía evitar preocuparse, sobretodo sabiendo que ambos habían dormido pocas horas. Ambos estaban entre los barrotes de la Torre Eiffel.

– Bien mi lady… –dijo coquetamente mientras hacía una reverencia– …creo que ya es hora de salir de escena –dijo mientras se disponía a retirarse.

– Espera Chat… –le interrumpió la heroína. –Yo… –titubeó muy nerviosa– …yo… ¿quería saber si te encuentras bien? –dijo preocupada.

– ¿si me encuentro bien? ¿yo? –se preguntó extrañado– …por su puesto… este gato es fuerte madame… no cederá tan fácil –dijo sonriente.

– ¿De veras? – preguntó extrañada mientras se acercaba más hacia su compañero. Ella quería ver cada detalle de su rostro. Era el mismo rostro que solía ver tan de cerca en las noches cuando la iba a visitar. El cabello desordenado, los grandes ojos verdes, sus mejillas, sus labios. Entonces ella se ruborizó inconscientemente – …yo… eh…. – no supo que decir, estaban muy de cerca los dos.

Chat Noir notó la cercanía de Ladybug, se puso nervioso, era la primera vez que veía esos ojos de interés en su compañera tan de cerca, esos ojos azules, se parecían a… Y entonces la recordó, Marinette Dupain Cheng, su compañera de clases, su amiga y la chica a la que le robó un beso la noche anterior. Se ruborizó completamente al recordarla. Con ambas manos alejó a Ladybug quien estaba muy de cerca. –yo… eh… mi lady… acabo de recordar… que tengo que irme… – dijo en tono nervioso –… este gatito tiene una cita esta noche… y… debe recuperar energía –finalizó sonriente.

De nuevo el tintineo de los aretes de Ladybug sonó, haciendo que ella despertara de sus pensamientos. –Yo… ehhh… es verdad… tenemos que irnos –dijo mientras se disponía a tomar su yoyo para impulsarse sobre los tejados de las edificaciones y dirigirse a casa.

[…]

Llegó a la terraza de su casa lo más rápido que pudo y se destransformó. Ingresó a su habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina para conseguir algo con qué alimentar a Tikki. Horas atrás, sus padres habían llegado y ella tenía el tiempo suficiente para seguir con sus "asuntos". Desafortunadamente, cuando se dispuso a continuar con el diseño del colgador para Luka, apareció una criatura akumatizada, viéndose en la obligación de socorrer a la ciudadanía como Ladybug.

En fin, ya todo había terminado y la ciudad de París volvió a la normalidad. Marinette estaba en la cocina y cogió un plato con galletas, se dirigió a su habitación y alimentó a Tikki, quien estaba exhausta y luego de su merienda se dirigió hacia el diván para descansar.

De esta manera, aprovechando su tiempo libre, Marinette se enfocó en terminar el colgante que diseñó para el pelinegro.

[…]

Adrien se dirigió rápidamente hacia los camerinos de la escuela y se destransformó. Plagg instintivamente se metió hacia el casillero del rubio y rebuscó entre sus objetos personales el queso que había camuflado para devorárselo.

– ¡Entonces eso era lo que olía en la mañana! –le increpó el rubio al kwami.

– Esh que… –le refutó el pequeño gatito negro mientras procedía a comer su queso– …esperarte mientras entrenas me da hambre… –finalizó mientras se embutía la boca con trozos del queso.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el rubio cerró su casillero, tomó su careta (casco de esgrima) y salió en dirección al patio de la escuela para continuar con su entrenamiento.

– Adrien… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó en tono preocupado Kagami quien se sacó la careta mientras caminaba hacia el joven rubio.

– Ehhhh… –titubeó Adrien – …lo siento… yo… olvidé que recibiría una llamada… ¡si!... fui por mi teléfono celular… y la llamada demoró más de lo que tenía previsto. – se disculpó.

Kagami miró extrañada a su compañero de esgrima, esbozó un sonrisa crédula y se colocó nuevamente la careta – En guardia Adrien– dijo– no te lo pondré fácil por haberte ido tanto tiempo del entrenamiento –finalizó divertida.

Adrien suspiró con resignación, estaba algo exhausto, pero quería seguir entrenando junto a su compañera – Bueno… trataré de seguirte el ritmo – dijo divertido – ¡En guardia!.

[…]

Las horas pasaron y ya había anochecido en la ciudad, Marinette, luego de cenar con sus padres se dirigió hacia su habitación para darle los últimos retoques al obsequio de Luka, quería terminarlo cuanto antes, pues se lo iba a entregar al día siguiente.

– ¡Listo!, he terminado – dijo Marinette luego de un largo rato, mientras observaba con detalle el colgante que había realizado para Luka. Pensando en el estilo particular que tenía el pelinegro para vestirse (en donde predominaban los colores negro y gris), ella había utilizado cuero negro trenzado y otros accesorios del mismo color, y como un dije al final, utilizó la púa de guitarra en tono púrpura, la misma que por estar gastada lijó y dio una forma ovalada para que se vea un poco más sofisticado.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Marinette observaba el colgante, ligeramente se puso tensa –Quizás… es ligeramente sofisticado para él – se dijo nerviosa –…¿qué pasa si no es de su agrado?... significaría que estropeé la púa de guitarra por nada– se dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos estresada.

– Descuida Marinette – dijo Tikki mientras flotaba a su alrededor– está bonito, no creo que le desagrade… además… él no parece ser la clase de persona con gustos exquisitos… al menos… no lo aparenta… –dijo sonriente.

– Tienes razón… me siento más aliviada jajaja– finalizó la peliazul mientras limpiaba los restos de cuero negro que se encontraban sobre su escritorio con ayuda de su pequeña kwami.

– Y bien… entonces… ¿mañana es tu primera cita con Luka? –le refuto la pequeña kwami en tono burlón.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijo en voz alta Marinette – ¡Claro que no! – S–sólo saldremos y pasaremos un momento agradable los dos –dijo ligeramente tensa– …es decir… como amigos…

– Y… ¿Estás segura?

– ¡Claro que sí!... S–solo somos amigos… muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?– dijo con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

– No lo sé… si tú lo dices – susurró la pequeña kwami mientras sonreía pícaramente. En ese momento Tikki se escondió entre los organizadores junto al escritorio de Marinette. Y se escuchó un ruido desde la ventana.

Marinette reconoció automáticamente el ruido, giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y lo vio. Chat Noir estaba al otro lado de la ventana y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el felino agitó su mano en además de saludo.

Ella se dirigió instintivamente a abrir la ventana para que el héroe ingresara a su habitación.

– Chat… ¿cómo es que… –dijo mientras el felino entraba por el umbral de la ventana.

– Madame… Estaba patrullando por la zona y no podía irme sin darte las buenas noches– dijo ligeramente nervioso, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– Ehhhh… yo… – Ejem… aclaró su garganta la joven.

– ¿Te interrumpo en algo? –dijo en tono curioso mientras observaba los alrededores. Su mirada se posó en el escritorio de Marinette, en donde estaba su ya conocido cuaderno de bosquejos junto a… algo que ligeramente le era familiar.

– Yo… ehhh… ya me iba a dormir –susurró la peliazul en tono nervioso, mientras veía como el felino se dirigía hacia su escritorio. Marinette estaba tensa, ¿por qué es que le costaba entablar una conversación amena con Chat Noir?, es decir, después de todo era su compañero en batalla, confiaba en él y sabía que él confiaba en ella, bueno… en realidad sabía que él confiaba en Ladybug… pero es lo mismo… ¿verdad?.

Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, casi descubría su verdadera identidad. El calor que sintió en sus mejillas la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Y entonces vio que Chat Noir tenía entre sus manos el colgante que había diseñado para Luka.

Chat Noir había reconocido el obsequio que Marinette había diseñado para Luka, lo tomó entre sus manos, tenía un acabado admirable, se notaba el esfuerzo que ella había puesto para terminarlo. –Que afortunado– pensó. – Pero nada supera el brazalete de la suerte que ella me dio– se dijo mentalmente en afán de darse ánimos.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó la peliazul despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Si… –susurró instintivamente– … de seguro… a él… le va a encantar– dijo en un tono nostálgico. –…y bien… ¿Cuándo se lo piensas dar? –preguntó curioso.

– Mañana –contestó sonriente.

– Pensé… que mañana no tenías clases– dijo intrigado, pues considerando que Luka y Marinette son de clases diferentes, lo normal era que se frecuentaran lo menos posible, ósea en horarios de refrigerio, cambio de clases, durante clases extracurriculares o en horario de castigo.

– Jajaja… Mañana no hay clases gatito– dijo divertida– Pero habrá un concierto al que Luka me invitó, así que aprovecharé en entregarle el colgante mañana.

– ¿Luka invitó a Marinette a una cita? –se dijo mentalmente el felino– ¿Qué pretende ese individuo? ¿Qué quiere con Marinette? ¡Mi Marinette!– Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba celoso. Celoso de Luka, por tener el valor para invitar a Marinette, celoso de que Marinette se muestre tan natural cuando está con él… y celoso de que ambos se vean bien juntos, definitivamente ¡Hay química entre ellos! Y no puede odiarlo, pues es una persona agradable. Estaba preocupado, pero no podía ser muy obvio– Y bien… –susurró Chat Noir– …¿a qué hora y en donde será el concierto? – preguntó intrigado.

– …Que acaso… ¿también quieres ir? – preguntó divertida Marinette.

– ¡Claro!...–ejem– …quiero decir… de seguro habrá mucha gente… y sería bueno que ronde las inmediaciones para asegurarme de que todo está en orden… ¿No te parece? – le dijo con media sonrisa.

– Supongo que tienes razón… –dijo apenada Marinette. Por un momento le hubiese gustado que el héroe de París se ponga celoso de ella. Pero bueno… todo indicaba que se había equivocado.

Marinette le dijo el lugar y hora en donde sería el concierto a Chat Noir quien le escuchaba muy atento. Luego esbozó un suspiro. Y se sentó en el diván de su habitación.

– Mi lady… este felino la dejará descansar… no pretendo que se trasnoche conmigo de nuevo –dijo en tono sonriente– además… solo vine a darle las buenas noches –mencionó mientras se acercaba a ella. – Hasta mañana Marinette– dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Marinette estaba ruborizada… –Ehhhh… Chat…– susurró nerviosa.

– ¿Si Marinette?

– ¿Puedes devolverme el colgante por favor? –susurró mientras extendía su mano.

– ¡Ahhhh! ¡Claro!…– dijo al darse cuenta que seguía con el colgante de Luka en su mano– yo… lo iba a dejar en su lugar… pero… toma jajaja– dijo mientras le devolvía el accesorio antes de dejar la habitación.

[…]

Al día siguiente, Luka pasó a casa de Marinette para recogerla, ella estaba en la panadería familiar esperándolo.

– Hola Mari…, Buen día señor Dupain –dijo al verla a ella y a su padre junto al aparador. Ambos respondieron al saludo cordial.

Marinette instintivamente se acercó al pelinegro y lo tomó del brazo– Papá, ya regreso… volveré antes de que anochezca… creo– dijo lo último en un susurro inaudible.

– Descuide señor… regresaremos temprano… después de todo… mañana tenemos clase– dijo sonriente Luka.

– Vayan con cuidado…Por cierto… ¿No desean llevar algún aperitivo?… tenemos croissant recién horneados por si…

– No papá estamos bien… gracias – interrumpió Marinette antes de retirarse junto a Luka.

[…]

– Bien Mari… ¿Me dirás que te ocurre? – preguntó el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. –No has dejado de ver los alrededores desde que nos hemos sentado.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en sus respectivas ubicaciones, no eran primera fila, pero se podía apreciar toda la escenografía y por supuesto, una vez abierto los telones, se podría ver a la banda.

– ¿Ehhh…? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sorprendida. No podía admitir que estaba buscando a Chat Noir entre las personas que habían asistido al concierto.

– Acaso… ¿estás buscando algo o alguien? –preguntó ligeramente intrigado– …o…¿quizás buscas el baño? –susurró con complicidad.

– Jajajajajaja… pues en realidad… veo mucha gente en los alrededores… y… –dijo mientras miraba a los costados–

– …y… quizás estés buscando un lugar seguro para transformarte? –la interrumpió en un susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Descuida… de ser necesario yo te cubriré Mari– finalizó con una sonrisa galante.

Marinette se ruborizó por completo, no podía evitarlo, Luka era su confidente, su amigo, sabía que podía confiar en él… Pero a veces, su amabilidad era tan fácil de confundir. – Un momento… ¿fácil de confundir?– se dijo mentalmente. Obviamente eran sólo amigos, no hay nada más allá de eso ¿verdad?.

– Ehhh… Muchas gracias– susurró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa.

Es ese instante dio inicio a la música y la gente en los alrededores se puso de pie. Los dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo. Los telones se abrieron y se vio a la banda que daba inicio con su espectáculo.

Era la primera vez que la peliazul iba a un concierto en compañía de un amigo, a solas, estaba acostumbrada a asistir a diferentes tipos de eventos en grupos más grandes, por lo que notaba una diferencia en cuanto a su nerviosismo, pero… Se trataba de Luka, así que tenía pensado divertirse y dejar a un lado esos pensamientos que la fastidiaban ligeramente.

Los minutos pasaron, ella no conocía en su totalidad la letra de las canciones de la banda, pero le encantaba, aplaudía conforme lo hacían los demás, saltaba si los demás lo hacían y cantaba en coro cuando el vocalista decía que repitan alguna frase de sus canciones. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

– ¿Deseas que te traiga algo para beber? –preguntó el pelinegro.

– ¿Qué dices? – gritó Marinette a Luka, pues con el bullicio de los alrededores, le era imposible escucharlo.

– Jajajaja– se rio el pelinegro, entonces acercó sus labios a los oídos de su amiga para poder comunicarse con ella– Me alegro haber venido contigo… –susurró– eso y…voy por algo para beber – finalizó con una amable sonrisa.

[…]

– Viejo… de veras que no sabía que te gustaba esta banda… quería comprar entradas pero se acabaron rápido… Muchas gracias por invitarme. – dijo en voz alta Nino a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado.

Por otro lado, Adrien estaba muy atento viendo unas ubicaciones situadas más adelante que ellos. Hubiese preferido unas ubicaciones más estratégicas, pero primero, no tenía idea de en qué lugar estarían Luka y Marinette y segundo, esas fueron las mejores entradas que Nathaly pudo conseguir a espaldas de su padre. El rubio suspiró con resignación. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaban juntos, se veían divertidos, hacían una linda pareja– Un momento– El rubio despertó de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Luka estaba acercándose a Marinette. ¿Acaso le estaba dando un beso? – Ahhh no… Luka no podía hacer un movimiento como ese con tanta gente alrededor ¿o si?. Presionó con fuerza la bebida que tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Adrien?... ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Nino, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

– Yo… ehh… si, todo bien… sólo me distraje un poco – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y en voz alta para que su amigo le escuchara, pues el bullicio del público sumado a la música que interpretaba la banda era ensordecedor.

El joven rubio trató de prestar atención a la banda, pues la música no estaba tan mal, además, consideraba que sería injusto haber invitado a su mejor amigo a que lo acompañe a tal evento y no divertirse. Aunque ocasionalmente desviaba su mirada hacia los asientos ubicados más adelante.

[…]

El concierto terminó al cabo de unas dos horas de espectáculo, algunos de los jóvenes empezaban a retirarse de los estrados, Marinette se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos. – ¡Estuvo increíble! … Muchas gracias por invitarme– dijo sonriente mientras se disponía a girarse para salir hacia el pasadizo junto a los demás.

– Espera…– dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la mano– Hay demasiada gente aún… esperemos a que se despeje un poco para poder salir sin inconvenientes. –Susurró.

– Ehh… está bien… –dijo nerviosa. Nuevamente sentía el latir de su pecho de manera estruendosa. ¿Acaso se había puesto nerviosa? ¿por qué?. Marinette cerró sus ojos y se daba palabras de aliento en su mente– Cálmate… Cálmate… Sólo estas así por la emoción del concierto– se decía a sí misma. Presionó con fuerza sus parpados e inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Luka notó la ligera tensión en Marinette, así que se acercó para verla con mayor detalle. Cuando Marinette abrió los ojos, se cruzó con los grandes pero conocidos ojos del pelinegro, –¿Estás bien Marinette?– susurró preocupado– ¿Deseas que te lleve a casa?. El pelinegro estaba muy cerca de ella, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa. Pero un detalle había pasado desapercibido por Marinette.

– Ehhh… ¿Luka? ¿Qué le pasaron a tus ojos?– preguntó en susurro mientras tomaba con ambas manos la cara del pelinegro. La curiosidad había hecho que la peliazul perdiera los nervios.

– ¿Mis ojos? –Preguntó extrañado, aun estando cerca uno del otro – …Ahhhh… si… me incomodó usarlos durante el concierto así que me quité los lentes de contacto (o pupilentes) cuando fui por las bebidas… –dijo sonriente– …Preferiría tener los ojos escarlata como mi hermana… pero el celeste no está nada mal… ¿verdad? – preguntó mientras guiñaba un ojo.

– Ahhh… yo… supongo que si… –contestó la joven, aún cerca de Luka.

– Hola chicos… ¿También disfrutaron el concierto? – fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

Marinette giró su cabeza instintivamente. Se trataba de Adrien, quien estaba en compañía de Nino.

– ¿Acaso… interrumpimos algo? – preguntó apenado el joven rubio.

La peliazul se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Ella sujetando con ambas manos el rostro del pelinegro. Y con el rostro de Luka muy cerca al de ella.

– Descuida… no nos interrumpes…– dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras trataba de desviar la mirada hacia el rubio– Mari… me devuelves mi rostro por favor… –susurró divertido.

– Ahhh… Lo siento– contestó la peliazul mientras se reincorporaba y se alejaba de Luka.

– ¿Ustedes también son admiradores de la banda? – preguntó Nino.

– Pues… en realidad… es la primera vez que los oigo… –dijo la peliazul– Pero me divertí mucho –finalizó sonriente.

– Sigo esta banda desde que aperturaban los conciertos de Jagged Stone – Continuó el pelinegro, por eso quería venir… e invité a Mari…

En ese instante se escucharon gritos alrededor, la gente que se dirigía hacia las salidas se atiborró en dirección opuesta y eran atacados por algo o alguien.

Marinette y Adrien reconocieron la escena inmediatamente, se trataba de una criatura akumatizada, así que tenían que entrar en acción como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

– Chicos debemos ponernos a salvo– dijo Adrien mientras dirigía a sus compañeros hacia un lugar seguro. Había mucha gente histérica en los alrededores. Marinette miraba por doquier –Debe haber un lugar seguro en donde pueda transformarme–pensó.

– Mari, sé hacia donde debemos ir…– susurró Luka mientras la tomaba de la mano. Con la gente asustada alrededor, era la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse. Además, Marinette confiaba en Luka, así que supuso que él la llevaría hacia un lugar donde no sea vista para transformarse en la heroína de París. Ella se dispuso a seguirlo, pero algo lo impidió.

Adrien había tomado la otra muñeca de Marinette –Es peligroso… es por esa dirección en donde está la criatura akumatizada– dijo en un tono serio.

Luka se tensó. No pensaba que el rubio estuviera atento a sus pasos. Trató de buscar una excusa razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada. Jaló del brazo de Marinette instintivamente, pero Adrien no lo dejaba llevársela. –Adrien… tu… –trató de refutarle, pero fue interrumpido.

Se escuchaban los gritos de las personas mientras que autoridades se encargaban de evacuar a los civiles a lugares seguros. Marinette no podía perder más tiempo, interrumpió lo que sea que Luka haya querido decirle al rubio. – Adrien… tienes que ir a un lugar seguro con Nino… yo… eh… hay un lugar al que debo ir antes.

– Te acompañaré– dijo el rubio sin titubear.

– ¡No! …No quiero que te pase nada malo – Le contestó la peliazul– …debes ir a un lugar seguro… sino… me enfadaré contigo– dijo con seriedad y sin pensarlo, pero sonaba muy convincente.

Adrien (al igual que Luka y Nino) se quedó perplejo por las palabras de Marinette. La peliazul se zafó de la mano del rubio y se fue con Luka, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

En contra de la muchedumbre de personas, Marinette siguió a Luka hacia uno de los camerinos del establecimiento. Como se habían realizado varios conciertos de música alternativa, a los cuales Luka había asistido, el pelinegro conocía la zona. Metió a Marinette a uno de los cubiles de los servicios higiénicos –Ahora… tienes que traer a la heroína de París… yo te esperaré– le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

– Muchas gracias Luka– susurró del otro lado. Una vez sola en el cubil, Tikki salió de su escondite– Tikki… puntos fuera– Dijo la peliazul antes de transformarse.

[…]

El rubio estaba perplejo, pero siguió a las autoridades que evacuaban a la gente afectada, vio a Nino y le dijo –Lo siento amigo… Pero no puedo dejarlos solos… – y se dispuso a correr en dirección opuesta.

– Viejo… No te atrevas a… –trató de detenerlo Nino, pero era tarde, Adrien se había ido.

Ya en un lugar seguro, Adrien se abrió la camisa de donde salió Plagg– ¿De veras que seguirás dejándote llevar por tus impulsos?– preguntó con ironía el pequeño gatito.

– No hay tiempo que perder… Plagg… ¡Garras fuera! – dijo antes de transformarse en Chat Noir.

[…]

¡Buen trabajo! –dijeron al unísono. Los héroes de París habían (de nuevo), derrotado al villano y con ello terminado sus deberes como héroes. Pese a la afluencia de gente y a las circunstancias, esta vez no les fue tan complicado derrotar al villano.

Chat Noir se veía inquieto, no dejaba de mirar los alrededores, entonces el sonido característico de su anillo sonó. Despertándolo de su búsqueda.

– ¿Chat?... ¿Está todo bien?– preguntó Ladybug preocupada.

– Yo… ehhh… Mi lady… este minino debe irse cuanto antes– dijo mientras sostenía su báculo y se ponía en marcha, dejando a la heroína de París preocupada. En ese instante, sus aretes sonaron, alertándola de que se destransformaría.

Ladybug se dirigió nuevamente hacia los servicios higiénicos en donde se había transformado anteriormente, esperaba encontrar a Luka en los alrededores, pero no había señales de él. Un resplandor emanó de uno de los cubiles, y salió Marinette.

– ¿Luka? – susurró con tono preocupado. Se supone que tenía que esperarlo en este lugar. –Ya puedes salir… –volvió a susurrar.

– ¿Marinette? – se escuchó detrás de ella. La peliazul volteó sorprendida, era Adrien –¡¿estás bien?! –preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Adrien? …¿Cómo es que… –cuestionó sorprendida

– Estaba preocupado por ti… yo…

– ¿Has visto a Luka? –le interrumpió– …se supone que… tenía que estar aquí… pero no lo veo por ningún lado… ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

– ¡Mari!... ¡Al fin te encuentro! – se escuchó desde la puerta de los camerinos.

– ¡Luka!... ¿en dónde te habías metido? – preguntó inquisitivamente Marinette mientras se acercaba al pelinegro. –Estaba preocupada– finalizó.

– Lo siento… inspectores me vieron aquí y me obligaron a evacuar…

– ¡¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que se preocupó por ti?! –Interrumpió Adrien– ¡No vuelvas a dejarla sola!– Dijo en tono recriminante. El ambiente se tensó, solo estaban los tres jóvenes.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta a lo que Adrien se refería– Yo lo sien….

Marinette comprendía a Luka, él estaba solo en este lugar, expuesto, todo por esperarla, era obvio que lo obligaran a evacuar. Adrien no sabía nada al respecto, pero era injusto que le recriminara de esa manera, así que antes de que el pelinegro terminara su frase intervino– …Adrien… Luka no tiene la culpa… ya explicó lo que pasó con…

– ¡Estás justificándolo!... –interrumpió el rubio. No podía explicar lo que le pasaba, después de todo lo ocurrido, ella seguía preocupada solo por el pelinegro, Adrien estaba allí, Adrien se había transformado en Chat Noir y como el héroe de París, no podía dejar de pensar en Marinette, pero ella, solo podía pensar en Luka, ¿Qué tenía el pelinegro que hacía a Marinette preocuparse tanto?. Adrien trató de mantener la compostura, pero sus celos le ganaron la partida en su actuar, por lo que habló sin pensar mucho en la situación– hace un rato estabas muy angustiada por saber de él… lo menos que debería hacer es disculparse, además...

– Pero viendo las circunstancias no es necesario culparlo… él es…

– ¡Es suficiente!... no puedo quedarme a oír más – dijo mientras se giraba y se iba de los camerinos.

Marinette estaba sorprendida por el accionar del rubio –¿Acaso estamos hablando del mismo Adrien Agreste? – pensó. Esbozó un suspiro y giró hacia donde estaba Luka.

– Yo… creo que deberías ir con él y conversar…– Dijo –…Ustedes son amigos después de todo…

– ¡No! –Contestó Marinette –…él no sabe la realidad de las cosas, es por eso que actúa así… además… Creo que ya encontraré el momento más adelante para conversar con él. –dijo mientras miraba en su pequeño bolso rosa. En su bolso estaba su pequeña kwami con un semblante de cansancio. Lo que le recordó a la peliazul que sería mejor ir por un aperitivo. –Ehhh… ¿te parece bien ir a comer algo antes de dirigirnos a casa? – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– ¡Si por favor!... Mi estómago te lo agradecería –susurró– Además… los héroes de París hicieron un buen trabajo ¿no te parece? –susurró sonriente.

Luka sonrió con el último comentario de su amiga, era cierto, ella como Ladybug era sorprendente. Sin embargo, consideraba que como Marinette era increíble y valiente. – Bien… Entonces… Vayamos por unos frappes– dijo mientras se disponían a salir del lugar.

[…]

– ¡Viejo! estaba preocupado ¿todo bien? – preguntó Nino.

– Ehhh… si… lo siento… –se disculpó apenado con su amigo.

– ¿Estás seguro?... Te ves afligido…

– Sólo… – susurró. En ese instante sintió como un pequeño kwami se removía en el interior de su camisa. Tenía que ir en busca del apestoso queso camembert, el cual sabía con seguridad que tenía en casa. No le quedó de otra alternativa más que buscar una excusa para irse– …no me siento bien…creo que iré a casa– Finalizó el joven Agreste antes de tomar su teléfono móvil y llamar a su guardaespaldas para que venga a recogerlo.

[…]

Marinette permanecía sentada, mientras Luka había ido a hacer el pedido de lo que consumirían. Abrió su bolso, Tikki seguía con un semblante de cansancio. – Espera un poco más… –susurró– …Te daré de mi muffin en cuanto Luka lo traiga– dijo con la finalidad de animarla.

¡Listo Mari! – interrumpió el pelinegro mientras colocaba una bandeja sobre la mesa, en ella habían dos frappes (bebidas frías) y dos muffins (queques o cupcakes)– Sírvete por favor, manifestó mientras tomaba asiento frente a la peliazul.

Instintivamente Marinette tomó la mitad de su muffin y lo metió en su bolso, para de esta manera alimentar a su pequeña kwami. Luka observó en silencio el accionar de la joven y sonrió.

– Ehhh… jajaja… solo decidí guardar esto… por si me da hambre más tarde… jajajaja– Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su frappe. Lo último que quería en ese momento, era que el pelinegro descubriera a Tikki, ya tenía suficiente con que él hubiese descubierto que era la heroína de París. Dirigió con soslayo sus ojos hacia el pelinegro. Él la estaba mirando atento, ligeramente extrañado, mientras daba una mordida a su muffin. Sus ojos se cruzaron, eso hizo que ambos sonrieran ligeramente nerviosos.

En ese instante Marinette lo recordó. En su pequeño bolso tenía el colgante que había elaborado para Luka con la púa de guitarra reciclada. Abrió su bolso y extrajo el accesorio, acto seguido extendió su mano sobre la mesa. –Yo… espero que te guste… –susurró nerviosa.

El pelinegro se sorprendió con lo que su acompañante le mostró – ¿para mí?...–se preguntó mientras hacía un gesto con las manos– …No me digas que eso es… –dijo mientras extendía su mano para sujetar el colgador. Era un colgante modesto, de cuero negro trenzado y algunos detalles plateados y al final estaba… ¿acaso esa era la vieja púa de guitarra que había extraviado la otra vez?, se dijo Luka mentalmente. –Mari… tu… –dijo anonadado mientras revisaba exhaustivamente el accesorio– …¡de veras eres increíble! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Todo indicaba parecer que le gustó. El pelinegro estaba feliz, –¿no estará fingiendo o sí?– se preguntaba mentalmente.

– Juleka no bromeaba cuando decía que eras increíble diseñando –dijo sonriente mientras procedía a colocarse el colgante alrededor de su cuello.

–Parece ser que no está fingiendo– se dijo la peliazul aliviada mientras sonreía.

Se lo puso y acto seguido preguntó fingiendo seducción –¿y cómo me queda Mari?... ¿realza mi belleza natural? –preguntó con sarcasmo mientras sonreía.

– Jajajajaja… pues… nada mal… –atinó a contestar Marinette. Por un momento se preocupó que no sea muy su estilo… pero que equivocada estaba.

– Bien… –dijo Luka mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil– …esto merece una fotografía– manifestó mientras se colocaba junto a la peliazul y estiraba su brazo para tomarse un selfie junto a ella. – Mari… sonríe– dijo. Marinette estaba sorprendida. De veras que se veía muy feliz. Acto seguido hizo un gesto de "amor y paz" con las manos y posó para la foto junto a su amigo.

[…]

La peliazul llegó a casa, se suponía que llegaría temprano, antes que anochezca, pero conversando con Luka el tiempo volaba, él era increíble. Es decir, sabía que era genial, pero en serio ¿Cuánto puede saber un joven como él?. Conversaron de música clásica, hasta de la música compuesta por Jagged Stone, de los héroes de la historia Europea, incluso de Ladybug y Chat Noir. De los lugares a los que ella suele visitar para obtener inspiración para sus diseños, y de los lugares a los cuales Luka se dirige cuando quiere componer una canción. – No puedo esperar por escucharlo interpretar una canción– susurró mientras se disponía a colocarse su ropa de dormir.

– ¿Acaso… te gusta él? – susurró Tikki mientras flotaba por la habitación.

– ¿Qué?... ¡Claro que no! –contestó ligeramente tensa– él es un amigo…

– ¿Al igual que… Adrien?– le increpó la kwami.

– … – Ella por un momento había olvidado lo sucedido luego del concierto. Entonces vino a su mente el rubio. Adrien se había peleado con ella esa tarde. ¿Por qué reaccionó así?. Nunca lo había visto en esa faceta. Siempre aparentaba ser apacible, amable, nada efusivo. Suspiró y trató de analizar la situación, pero estaba exhausta. Apagó las luces y se recostó sobre su cama. – Tikki…será mejor que descansemos– susurró.

– Buenas noches Marinette.

– Buenas noches Tikki– dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

[…]

Era cerca de medianoche, y en su dormitorio un joven rubio no podía descansar, daba una y otra vuelta sobre su cama.

– ¡Quieres dejar de hacer ruido!– se quejó el pequeño kwami que se había recostado sobre una de las almohadas de la cama. – ¡Las criaturas normalmente esperamos dormir a estas horas!– dijo en tono molesto.

– Lo siento Plagg– contestó mientras se giraba y abrazaba a su almohada. No podía creer lo que había pasado esa tarde, él había perdido el control de sus palabras y terminó levantando la voz a Marinette. Y lo que es peor, quizás ella esté enfadada con él por lo ocurrido. Cubrió su rostro con la almohada. – No puedo seguir así– se dijo a sí mismo. – …A este paso, de seguro ella se alejaría de mí... Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?.

– De veras que deberías de intentar descansar… –dijo Plagg.

Entonces, el rubio se sentó rápido sobre su cama. – ¿Será muy tarde? –susurró.

– Ahhh… no… Adrien… ni se te ocurra intentarlo… –dijo Plagg mientras escurridizamente se envolvía entre las sábanas.

– Lo siento amigo… Pero no sé qué más hacer… –dijo mientras se levantaba– Plagg… ¡Garras fuera! –dijo enérgicamente antes de transformarse en Chat Noir y salir por la ventana de su habitación.

[…]

Chat llego a la terraza colindante a la habitación de Marinette. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Felizmente eso no era impedimento para el felino héroe. Forzó el ingreso que estaba en el suelo de la terraza y accedió a la habitación de la peliazul. Sigilosamente como el felino que era, ingresó. Hizo una revisión general al cuarto que ya conocía (pues recordemos que en más de una ocasión el héroe de París había visitado a Marinette). Y entonces vio que la peliazul estaba en su cama profundamente dormida.

Instintivamente se acercó a la cama. Estaba plácidamente dormida. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo se limitó a observarla. Su respiración era pausada y cada cierto tiempo balbuceaba dormida como si quisiera decir algo. Chat Noir sonrió nostálgicamente. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir tan plácidamente. Es más, se atrevería a decir que ya se había acostumbrado a verla casi a diario.

– Mmmm …ka– escuchó que ella balbuceaba.

El felino acercó su rostro hacia ella para poder oír con precisión lo que ella quería decir entre sueños.

– Mmm… Lu..ka… –susurró más audiblemente.

Chat Noir se quedó en silencio junto a Marinette. – ¿Acaso tiene que verlo hasta en sus sueños?– se preguntó con fastidio. Era consiente que estaba celoso pero no podía evitar mostrar fastidio hacia el pelinegro. Sabía que era una persona agradable. Y se sentía mal consigo mismo por lo que sentía. ¿Es que tuvo que pasar todo esto para que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que siente por Marinette? ¿Desde cuando es que él siente esta atracción por ella?.

Se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Entonces vino a su mente "su lady". En los últimos días la había visto frecuentemente. ¿Qué acaso no lo había notado?. ¿Qué acaso ya no siente nada por Ladybug?. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerse y ninguna respuesta al respecto.

Definitivamente es complicado ser Adrien Agreste (el joven modelo hijo de Gabriel Agreste), Chat Noir (el héroe de París) y un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, y no por cualquier persona, sino por la joven Marinette Dupain Cheng. El héroe esbozó otro suspiro de resignación. Quizás lo mejor sea hacerse a un lado… –¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!. Marinette no es cualquier chica, es su amiga, sabe que puede confiar en ella, además es…– El joven héroe tenía que reconocerlo. Se había enamorado de la peliazul.

Su anillo tintineó y eso lo sorprendió –No de nuevo– se dijo mentalmente. ¿Acaso tenía limitaciones en la cantidad de transformaciones diarias? ¿o es que Plagg estaba muy cansado por lo acontecido ese día? Como sea, aún le quedaban unos minutos antes de destransformarse, así que quiso despedirse de Marinette quien seguía durmiendo. – Descanse mi lady – susurró. No hubo respuesta, era obvio, no quería despertarla. Entonces el joven héroe quiso aprovecharse un poco de la situación. Un pequeño beso, ¡eso es!, ya lo había hecho antes y no tiene nada de malo, si ella no se entera… ¿verdad?.

Se acercó cautelosamente a su rostro, podía sentir la respiración pausada de Marinette. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, besando tiernamente los suaves labios de la joven. Ya extrañaba esta sensación, besar a la chica que le gusta y sentir ese cosquilleo característico que te llena de placer al hacerlo. El héroe entre abrió sus ojos y lo notó. Marinette había despertado y lo miraba fijamente mientras sus labios seguían unidos.

Continuará…

...

Disculpen la demora :( . Honestamente no sé si me leen, creo que mi historia no es tan buena (estoy pasando por un momento de incertidumbre x_x) La buena noticia es que ya terminé de escribir el bendito fic xD ...El próximo capítulo lo subiré cuando llegue a los 70 Reviews. Un abrazo a distancia... los estaré leyendo :D

...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

[…]

Marinette estaba detrás del mostrador en la panadería familiar, el día marchaba con tranquilidad así que ella abrió su cuaderno de bosquejos y empezó a hojearlo. Se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

– Bienvenido – dijo la peliazul mientras le dirigía la mirada y cerraba su cuaderno de bosquejos. Se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba del pelinegro. – Luka… – lo llamó sonriente. Ya se había familiarizado con verlo ir a la panadería.

– Mari… yo… –dijo en tono algo afligido.

– ¿Todo bien? –indagó interesada.

– Me temo que… no puedo quedarme con esto– susurró mientras colocaba el colgante que la peliazul había diseñado para él sobre el mostrador del establecimiento.

Marinette se quedó sorprendida, ¿acaso había algo de malo en el accesorio? Quizás después de todo si era demasiado sofisticado y no encajaba con el estilo del pelinegro. – …Puedo modificarlo si no es de tu agrado...

– No es eso… –le interrumpió y se acercó hacia ella. Se inclinó lo más que pudo para llegar al otro lado del aparador. Sus cabezas estaban muy próximas. Entonces la peliazul reconoció ese aroma, ese era Gabriel, el perfume del diseñador que tanto admiraba. Inhaló ligeramente para captar por completo el aroma del pelinegro.

Luka estaba muy cerca de ella, Marinette quería evadir esos grandes ojos celestes que la miraban con detenimiento. Aunque en un inicio le llamó la atención los ojos escarlata que poseía el pelinegro por los lentes de contacto, tenía que admitir que los ojos celestes que poseía eran más atractivos. Esos grandes ojos celestes que no la dejaban de mirar fijamente al extremo de ponerla nerviosa.

Ella agachó la mirada para que el pelinegro no notara el rubor de sus mejillas. Había algo en él que no sabía qué era, pero la ponía algo nerviosa. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. –Mari… yo… –susurró el pelinegro llamando la atención de la joven, quien levantó la mirada para prestarle atención. En eso fue besada sorpresivamente por Luka. Un beso, un tierno beso que el pelinegro le había robado tomándola por sorpresa. ¿Cómo es posible que él haya tenido la osadía de besarla?, quería reaccionar de alguna manera, apartarlo para pedirle una explicación, pero había algo en ese beso, algo que le era familiar, así que sólo se dejó llevar.

[…]

Marinette abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba siendo besada por alguien. Pero ese beso era tierno, muy diferente a como se hubiera imaginado para haber sido por sorpresa. Aún estaba medio adormilada. – Que real es ésta sensación– se decía mentalmente mientras aún sentía los suaves labios de quien sea que la estaba besando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Un joven alto estaba sobre ella. Todo estaba oscuro, no podía identificar de quien se trataba. Pero ese aroma le era familiar. En su cabeza pasaron ideas locas rápidamente– ¿Será Luka? – se dijo– Pero él no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso ¿o si?–. Entonces ató cabos rápidamente. El único con la capacidad de entrar a su habitación en la noche aun cuando todo estaba oscuro era Chat Noir. Se ruborizó por completo aún seguía pasmada.

El joven se alejó lentamente. Podía ver a través de la oscuridad así que pudo darse cuenta cuando Marinette había abierto los ojos. Agradeció que la joven no pudiera ver en ese momento la expresión de su rostro. Pues estaba sumamente apenado por lo que acababa de pasar.

No dijo palabra alguna. Primero le da una mala impresión esa tarde como Adrien Agreste, y ahora tendrá un terrible concepto de Chat Noir. Sentía que esta vez ya había perdido toda clase de esperanzas con Marinette. Tenía que decir algo. ¡Pero ya! Sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca.

– ¿Chat? – Susurró apenada Marinette – eres tu… ¿verdad?. Susurró mientras se sentaba en su cama. Ella se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

– … –El joven héroe no dijo palabra alguna. Por supuesto que lo descubriría, no es como si las personas fueran besadas y no sintieran nada ¿o si?. Además, esta vez no fue un beso fugaz, sino uno más prolongado. ¿por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto justo ahora?.

Nuevamente el tintineo de su anillo sonó en la habitación. –¡Genial! Encima de todo, me queda poco tiempo para destransformarme– se dijo mentalmente estresado. Se dispuso a marcharse por la ventana, tenía que irse cuanto antes.

Sin decir palabra alguna por la vergüenza, se dispuso a retirarse cuanto antes, llegó al umbral de la ventana y colocó su mano en su espalda dispuesto a sujetar su báculo para salir de la habitación. Pero algo lo detuvo, alguien lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo, acto seguido lo tomó por la cintura. Se quedó inmóvil.

– Chat… – susurró la peliazul mientras apoyaba su frente en la espalda del héroe. –…No te vayas así… –finalizó.

Chat Noir, se encontraba tenso, ¿Cómo era posible que la peliazul lo haya alcanzado tan rápido? Bueno, estaba en su habitación, así que era obvio que ella conociera el ambiente aún en la oscuridad. No podía esconderse por más tiempo. Tenía que decir algo, de lo contrario nuevamente habrían malos entendidos y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

– Marinette… yo… –dijo titubeante el felino– yo… lo siento… no debí irrumpir en tu habitación de esa manera…–dijo resignado.

– Descuida… –fue todo lo que contestó Marinette mientras abrazaba la cintura del joven héroe con fuerza. No quería que Chat Noir se vaya, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero más importante aún, se sentía tan bien estando cerca de él, que no quería separarse de su compañero. Entonces vinieron dudas a su cabeza. No sería capaz de besar a todas las chicas que conoce… ¿o si?. Ella sabía que el felino era todo un coqueto y galante con las damiselas… pero en las últimas semanas que pasó con él, las visitas nocturnas y las amenas pláticas entre ellos, le demostró que era una persona de confianza, es más se atrevería a confesar que… –¿me gusta?– se dijo mentalmente la peliazul. –¡Claro que no! Me gusta su compañía… eso es todo...– trató de recapacitar al respecto– …Entonces… ¿por qué no puedo dejar de abrazarlo?.

– Marinette me gustas… –susurró casi inaudible el joven héroe.

Marinette estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que él le dijera eso de manera imprevista. En ese momento la peliazul dio gracias de que Chat Noir le diera su espalda, de esta manera no podría ver lo avergonzaba que se encontraba. Se quedó en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestarle.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el joven héroe sacó la peor de las conclusiones – ella no sabe cómo rechazarme…– pensó, mientras recordaba a Luka, la cita, el colgante y lo cercanos que se ven, trató de atar cabos, entonces afligido decidió dar por finalizado el tema de la confesión.

Se liberó del abrazo para poder girarse hacia donde estaba ella, era adorable poder verla en la oscuridad, estaba en pijama y descalza con el rostro completamente ruborizado. Sonrió nostálgicamente, pues quizás después de lo que iba a decir, ya no podría verla de esa manera, de nuevo.

– Marinette… yo… –esbozo un suspiro con pesar– …descuida… yo comprendo que te guste alguien más…

La peliazul reaccionó con sorpresa –¿alguien más?–. La habitación estaba en oscuridad, pero podía identificar el tono afligido del héroe. – Chat no es lo que trato de decir… – a este paso volverían los malos entendidos… tenía que decir algo… ¡YA!. Ella se había familiarizado tanto con la compañía de Chat, que sentía que podía confiar en él, no solo como un compañero, sino también como un amigo, pensó en Luka por un instante, pero el nerviosismo es diferente cuando esta con cada uno de los chicos. Con Luka es más admiración, pero con Chat es… diferente. Sin analizarlo mucho, contestó al felino héroe – Chat Noir… tu… también me gustas… –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Agachó el rostro, pues estaba apenada.

Con completa sorpresa por lo que había dicho la peliazul, el joven héroe trató de aclarar la situación para evitar malos entendidos. Tomó del mentón de la joven peliazul y la miró fijamente (bienaventurados los gatos que pueden ver en la oscuridad) – Mi lady… solo porque quizás… no hayas comprendido a lo que me refiero… hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo… que no haría con mis admiradoras – dijo en tono pícaro mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Ella sentía de nuevo la respiración del joven felino en su rostro, sabía lo que se venía, un beso, ella cerró sus ojos lentamente y sintió los suaves labios del joven aferrarse a los de ella, con torpeza correspondió al beso, sentía su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que quizás se saldría de su pecho, este sentimiento era diferente, diferente a cuando estaba con Luka o cuando estaba con Adrien.

Un pitido se oyó desde el anillo del héroe, acto seguido un resplandor verde iluminó la habitación, los jóvenes separaron sus rostros en ese instante, Chat Noir se había destransformado, de nuevo, con la única diferencia que esta vez estaba frente a Marinette.

Marinette estaba sorprendida, ¿otra vez se excedió del tiempo límite?, no quería admitirlo… pero era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir la verdadera identidad del felino, quería saber la verdadera identidad de su compañero en batalla y del joven que se había convertido en su… –¿Qué seríamos? ¿Enamorados?– pensó.

El joven rubio estaba sorprendido, –el tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando estás con la chica que te gusta– se dijo mentalmente. Abrazó por reflejo a la joven que tenía frente suyo fuertemente– Hace mucho tiempo quise hacer esto– susurró.

Marinette correspondió al abrazo, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir el cuero del traje del héroe, abrazarlo sabiendo que se trata de un joven estudiante al igual que ella es genial, alzó la mirada quería ver cada detalle de su rostro, pero todo estaba oscuro, no podía verlo, así que solo… tenía que encender la lámpara más cercana. –¡Claro que no! Se supone que nuestras identidades deben estar ocultas– se recriminó mentalmente– …Pero… y si ¿yo le muestro mi verdadera identidad también? No tendría nada de malo, ya que sé que puedo confiar en él… ¿verdad?.

– Chat… yo… –entonces sin querer, un bostezo interrumpió lo que quería decir.

– Marinette… ya es tarde… y mañana hay escuela… debes descansar… yo esperaré un rato para volver a transformarme.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Tu kwami debe de alimentarse– susurró la peliazul.

– Me agrada esta chica…– refutó el pequeño gatito en la oscura habitación– …se acordó de alimentar al gato.

– Vamos Plagg no empieces con tu sarcasmo– susurró el joven rubio.

Marinette entre la oscuridad caminó hacia su escritorio tocando los muebles que la rodeaban para no chocarse con ellos. Una vez que llegó hacia su escritorio, abrió unos de sus cajones y sacó dos cajas selladas. –De seguro… No será el mejor queso que hayas comido… pero es camembert. –dijo mientras se disponía a acercarse al joven rubio. ¿Dónde estás gatito? …no te veo.

Plagg se dirigió hacia la peliazul y sostuvo las dos cajas de tamaño mediano, se colocó sobre el escritorio y las abrió, efectivamente, era queso camembert envasado. Los sacó de su empaque y se los devoró.

En la habitación se escuchaba al pequeño kwami masticar el queso con rapidez. –Plagg, no seas tan puerco… al menos mastica la comida– Le increpó el rubio apenado. Marinette estaba cerca de él, parada mirando hacia… Todo estaba oscuro, no tenía idea hacia donde estaba mirando la peliazul. Así que tenía que decir algo –Esto… Muchas gracias por el queso… –dijo apenado.

– ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida la peliazul, giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el joven– No… yo… ehhh… en realidad… después de la última vez… supuse que serían de utilidad… además… tu kwami dejó en claro que le encanta el camembert… – dijo en tono nervioso.

– Mmmm… Entonces… me estás confirmando que… ¿esperabas a que vuelva a visitarte? –susurró en tono pícaro el rubio mientras se acercaba en la oscuridad hacia la silueta de la peliazul. Estaba tan agradecido de que fuera considerada con él, que quería darle un beso en ese momento.

– ¡No!... es decir…te esperaría igual… quiero decir… era obvio… – titubeó de nuevo. –¿Cómo es posible que de nuevo me ponga a tartamudear?– se dijo mentalmente –Respira Marinette… respira… se trata de Chat Noir, nada ha cambiado. Inhaló y alzó la mirada. Una sombra alta estaba parada frente a ella. De nuevo sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían de lo ruborizada que estaba y sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir.

Alzó su mirada, en medio de la oscuridad ella quería besar al joven que aún la sostenía entre sus brazos, sintió como sus rostros se acercaban ella tenía que empinarse para poder alcanzar el rostro del joven rubio, ambos podían sentir la respiración uno del otro, próximos a juntar nuevamente sus labios…

– ¡Hey tortolitos! – Interrumpió Plagg, rompiendo el ambiente romántico que rodeaba a los jóvenes adolescentes –Ya está por amanecer… –dijo.

Los jóvenes giraron automáticamente su rostro hacia la ventana, efectivamente, el cielo estaba aclarándose.

– Oh vaya… – susurró Marinette– el tiempo pasa rápido cuando vienes a visitarme gatito– dijo sonriente.

– Eso debería decir yo mi lady– contestó sonriente el joven rubio mientras posaba un tierno beso en la frente de la peliazul. –Bueno… me temo que, este gatito debe dejar dormir a su doncella. Dijo mientras se estiraba para quitar todo rastro de pereza. – Plagg… garras…

– Espera Chat… – le interrumpió la peliazul– yo…

– ¿Si Marinette? – Preguntó sorprendido– ¿ocurre algo?

– Chat.. Yo… – No supo cómo tocar el tema, ella quería que se quedara hasta que la mañana se aclare e iluminara su habitación para conocer su verdadera identidad, pero de ser así ella también tendría que confesar que es Ladybug. Sumado a eso, sus padres ya no tardaban en despertar, y se suponía que había escuela esa mañana. – Quizás en otro momento– se dijo mentalmente. Sonrió y se acercó al rubio, se empinó nuevamente y le robo un tierno y rápido beso. – …ve con cuidado– fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

El joven rubio estaba ruborizado por el repentino accionar de la peliazul. – Ejem– aclaró su garganta. – Ehhh… Plagg… garras fuera… –dijo antes de transformarse nuevamente en el héroe de París.

– Mi lady… ehhh… creo que… aunque sea unos minutos… deberías tratar de descansar– susurró mientras la observaba con el rostro ligeramente cansado.

– Pero no tengo sueño– dijo Marinette mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana – Por favor ve con cuidado… y… vendrás mañana a visitarme de nuevo ¿verdad?

Chat sonrió, aún si ella no decía nada al respecto, el joven héroe iría a visitarla cada noche. Se giró para ver nuevamente a Marinette, se sentía culpable por las últimas trasnochadas que le había hecho padecer, es más… ligeras ojeras podía ver en el rostro de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, sus visitas nocturnas eran la única manera en que podían tener un momento a solas. Ah no ser… que… le confesara que es Adrien Agreste de una vez por todas… pero… eso requiere mucho tiempo de conversación. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente para alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Ahora estaba feliz por como sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos por la joven peliazul.

– Nos vemos más tarde mi lady– fue lo único que dijo antes de besar su frente y atravesar la ventana para salir de la habitación de Marinette.

Continuará…

...

Muchas gracias por los comentarios (es lindo saber que si me leen T_T). Ya sé que el capítulo quedó cortito... pero a mí me gustó :3

Publicaré el próximo capítulo en un par de semanas, o quizás antes, dependiendo sus comentarios de crítica constructiva o destructiva jajaja

Espero leerlos pronto... ^3^

...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

[…]

La alarma sonó estruendosamente, extendió uno de sus brazos y lo apagó para poder seguir durmiendo, se acurrucó como un niño pequeño entre sus sábanas y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación – Adrien, el automóvil está listo para ir a la escuela y aún no has desayunado– se escuchó decir a Nathaly.

– Mmmmm… – murmuró el joven rubio mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente– …si… dile a mi padre que ya voy…– susurró adormilado.

– Ahhhhh– bostezó el pequeño kwami negro que yacía en una almohada al lado del rubio– Oye… ¿Qué no es tarde para ir a la escuela? –dijo mientras se estiraba para alejar todo rastro de pereza.

– Si… lo que tú digas Plagg… pero no prometo nada… –dijo el joven aún adormilado.

Nuevamente se escuchó a Nathaly tocar la puerta – ¡Adrien! ¿Aún no estás listo?... –dijo en un tono más elevado– Si no contestas me veré obligada de entrar…

Adrien seguía entre sus sábanas –… ¿…listo? ¿Acaso… tengo sesión de fotos hoy?– susurró mientras abría los ojos. Entonces reaccionó, se sentó sobre su cama intempestivamente – ¿Qué hora es? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba su celular. Se había quedado dormido y le era tarde para asearse, alistarse, desayunar y partir rumbo a la escuela.

– ¡Adrien!…– se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta– …partimos en 15 minutos rumbo a la escuela así que date prisa.

– ¿Qué? ¿15 minutos? ¡Estoy retrasado! – dijo en voz alta mientras salía de la cama intempestivamente. –Nathaly, ¡Enseguida bajo! – gritó mientras se dirigía hacia el tocador para arreglarse rápidamente.

– No me sorprende…– dijo Plagg mientras flotaba alrededor del rubio– …ayer te la pasaste de Romeo y no pude dormir mis 12 horas como tengo acostumbrado– dijo el minino mientras se rascaba los ojos.

– Ayer… –susurró pensativo Adrien– …ayer… Marinette y yo… –se quedó en silencio por un instante recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sonrió nostálgicamente. Todo pasó tan rápido que aún le costaba asimilar algunos detalles. Estaba feliz, Marinette pasó de ser su amiga a su… ¿enamorada? ¿verdad?. Como sea… El sueño y la pereza no sería obstáculo para ir a la escuela y verla ese día – No hay tiempo que perder Plagg… debemos darnos prisa– dijo mientras se alistaba para dirigirse raudamente hacia la entrada de su casa, en donde estaba su chofer esperándolo.

[…]

El automóvil llegó a la escuela con normalidad, estaba a tiempo para ir hacia su casillero, revisar sus pertenencias y luego dirigirse a clase. Pero él sentía unas ganas de ir directamente al salón, de seguro Marinette aún no había llegado a la escuela, pero él quería estar allí en su sitio para cuando ella entrara. –Pffft… jajaja– el rubio se rio al imaginarse que probablemente ella entrará al salón en el preciso instante en que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases, era algo que le había ocurrido en más de una oportunidad recientemente. Como sea, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir al aula de clase.

– Oye Romeo– susurró el kwami desde el interior de su camisa.

– Silencio Plagg… alguien puede oírte en la escuela –dijo Adrien mientras observaba los alrededores, afortunadamente no habían alumnos cerca. Miró el interior de su camisa y el kwami sacó su cabeza para encararlo.

– Te recuerdo… que ella ha correspondido al gato, así que no te vayas a llevar el crédito tu solo – susurró en tono fanfarrón, para luego volver a esconderse en el interior de la camisa.

Adrien no tenía que analizar mucho al respecto, era consciente a lo que se refería Plagg, Marinette había aceptado a Chat Noir, había correspondido a los sentimientos del héroe felino, pero no sabía nada sobre su verdadera identidad.

Esbozó una media sonrisa – Eso no será por mucho tiempo amigo… te lo garantizo – susurró mientras ingresaba al aula y se sentaba en su pupitre, afortunadamente aún era temprano.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio a Rose ingresar al aula acompañada de Juleka. – Hola chicas– saludó cordialmente, al poco rato Nino atravesó el umbral de la puerta acompañado de Alya.

– Buen día muchachos ¿Cómo están? – saludó como era habitual.

– ¡Viejo! – Saludó Nino mientras se sentaba en su lado del escritorio– ¿Me podrías prestar tus apuntes de Matemáticas? … Hay un ejercicio que no logro comprender…

– Seguro – dijo el rubio mientras arrimaba uno de sus cuadernos hacia el sitio de su compañero. Ya casi todos habían entrado al aula y no había rastro de la peliazul. Miró con soslayo el reloj de pared ubicado arriba del pizarrón de clase, ya era casi la hora en que sonaría la alarma de inicio de clase y Marinette aún no había venido. Recordó lo difícil que fue para él despertarse esta mañana –Acaso… ¿se quedó dormida? …o …¿no vendrá hoy a la escuela?– fueron algunas de las interrogantes que invadieron su cabeza.

– Buen día alumnos– dijo la maestra Caline Bustier mientras entraba al salón de clase– …espero que hayan descansado bien el fin de semana…

Era irónico, Adrien había tenido toda una montaña rusa de emociones… y lo que menos hizo fue "descansar" el fin de semana. Suspiró con resignación. Todo indicaba que Marinette se perdería la primera clase. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el brazalete de la suerte que la peliazul le había obsequiado anteriormente. Mientras la maestra daba la introducción a la clase que dictaría, el rubio procedió a girarse hacia Alya. –Alya… –susurró para llamar la atención de la morena– …¿Marinette no te ha escrito? …¿va a venir? –preguntó algo preocupado. Pues recordemos que fue su culpa el no haber dejado dormir a la peliazul.

– Pues… le mandé un mensaje y no me ha respondido… – contestó en susurro al rubio mientras revisaba su teléfono– …supongo que… está dirigiéndose a la escuela a toda prisa y no tiene tiempo de ver su teléfono celular… Pero descuida… le diré que venga cuanto antes para que no te preocupes por ella– finalizó mientras guiñaba un ojo en complicidad.

– Ehhhh… seguro jaja…– contestó el joven ligeramente apenado mientras volvía a girar su rostro para prestar atención a la clase.

[…]

Era tarde, se había quedado dormida, y si no fuera por su madre que la zarandeó para que despertara esa mañana, ni siquiera habría salido de la cama. Corrió todo lo que pudo para cruzar las calles que la llevaban hacia su escuela. Estando a media cuadra del centro educativo escuchó la alarma que indicaba que los salones se habían cerrado y había dado inicio a la primera hora de clase. Había llegado tarde, de nuevo, y lo más probable era que le asignaran alguna amonestación, o la manden a realizar alguna actividad como castigo.

Suspiró resignada. De nada servía correr y llegar agitada a clases.

–Quizás deba ausentarme de la primera hora de clases– se dijo en voz alta mientras bostezaba ligeramente.

– ¿Estas segura que es la mejor idea?... – susurró la pequeña kwami en tono de reproche. Pero comprendió a lo que se refería Marinette, ella se veía exhausta, el haber salido de casa lo más rápido posible, hizo que ni siquiera desayunara. Por primera vez, consideró que no sería el "fin del mundo" si la peliazul se tomaba un tiempo para ella misma. – Marinette…– dijo la pequeña kwami desde su bolso. – …Si entras a la segunda hora de clases… al menos podrás comer un aperitivo antes– Mencionó con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

– ¡Ay.. Tikki!… supongo que hoy también saldré tarde de la escuela… –se quejó en un susurro. Pero en parte su kwami tenía razón, al menos podría comprar algún aperitivo en las máquinas expendedoras del patio principal, antes de ingresar al aula de clase.

Una vez dentro de la escuela, vio el patio vacío, era obvio, pues los alumnos estaban en clase. Fue hacia su casillero y guardó uno de los textos que trajo de casa. Bostezó con pereza, pues aún tenía sueño y a los pocos segundos, su estómago gruñó por el hambre.

– Quizás debas comer algo dulce para que se te quite el sueño– susurró la kwami desde el bolso de la peliazul.

– Mmmm… supongo que tienes razón– manifestó mientras se dirigía hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras que se encontraban en una esquina del patio principal de la escuela. Insertó una moneda y digitó el código del producto que quería consumir: un paquete de galletas y un zumo de naranja. Cogió los productos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Se sentó en una de las gradas y procedió a abrir el paquete de galletas. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca. No era el desayuno "exprés" que tenía en mente, pero al menos eso ayudará a engañar a su estómago hasta la hora del refrigerio, que es cuando abren la cafetería.

Una vez que terminó con su "desayuno exprés", revisó su teléfono móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Alya sin leer _"¿En dónde estás? ¿se te hizo tarde de nuevo?"._ Sonrió mentalmente –parece ser que soy algo predecible– pensó mientras daba respuesta al mensaje. _"Lo siento… Llegaré para la segunda hora de clase"._ Escribió y envió el mensaje a su amiga. Miró la hora en su teléfono celular, aún faltaban varios minutos para que sonara el timbre, sin embargo no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en las escalera del patio, o de lo contrario llamaría la atención de algún profesor, o lo que es peor, podría ser vista por el director. Suspiró con resignación – ¿Estará bien si me escondo en el cuarto de servicios?– se dijo mentalmente.

Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se puso de pie, miró hacia el segundo nivel y vio la biblioteca de la escuela abierta – ¡Eso es! no creo que haya inconveniente si espero allí hasta que suene el timbre– susurró. Subió al segundo nivel y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

[…]

Entró con sigilo, pues sabía que se estaba saltando la primera hora de clase por haber llegado tarde a la escuela y no quería ser descubierta, aún. Todavía no había rastro de alumnos en la biblioteca – Era de esperarse, recién estamos en la primera hora de clase– se dijo mentalmente.

Vio nuevamente los alrededores, entonces algo captó su atención, un joven estaba recostado sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Ella sonrió, pues aunque no podía ver su rostro, pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, quería ver al pelinegro de cerca.

Caminó hasta donde estaba él recostado, su rostro echado sobre un cuaderno en la mesa y junto a su silla se encontraba una guitarra enfundada. Era curioso, se habían encontrado en más de una ocasión, eran amigos y confidentes, pero ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo dormir, su respiración era pausada, su cabello negro y decolorado en las puntas –¿ahora es color celeste?– se dijo divertida. –Definitivamente Luka tiene un estilo único– pensó. Se acercó un poco más para poder admirar algunos detalles, orejas perforadas, uñas pintadas –¿no tendrás algún tatuaje?– susurró divertida mientras observaba de cerca su rostro apoyado entre sus brazos descubiertos.

– Pues… no realmente… pero si me hago uno te lo mostraré Mari…– susurró con pereza el pelinegro mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

– ¿…Ehhhh…? – titubeó con sorpresa Marinette. Se puso nerviosa por completo, pues había sido descubierta por el pelinegro y sus miradas se cruzaron de cerca – …y–y–yo solo… y–yo… pensé que…

– T–t–tu… solo… –dijo Luka divertido tratando de imitar el nerviosismo de ella– No me digas que…¿decidiste faltar a la primera clase?

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!...

– Entonces también llegaste tarde… y de seguro a fin de evitar los reproches de tu maestra…. Decidiste ausentarte a la primera hora de clase… para poder escabullirte y poder descansar un poco?

– Pues… – Se quedó sin palabras, el pelinegro había acertado en casi el 90% de lo que había ocurrido. Pero el tono en el que lo decía la hacía sentir como la "niña mala que acostumbraba hacerlo" – Pu..es.. N–n–no es como que estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo– dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos en signo de reproche.

– Jajaja– se rio el pelinegro a carcajadas– …¿Entonces acerté en mi comentario?... –dijo divertido mientras se estiraba para eliminar todo rastro de pereza de su ser. Se paró del asiento. – descuida… imaginaba que tarde o temprano sería una mala influencia para ti Mari– finalizó con coquetería mientras guiñaba un ojo como complicidad.

– …– Otra vez, la peliazul no supo que decir. – P–pues… tú no eres una mala influencia…

– ¿De veras lo crees? – Dijo haciendo un gesto con ambas manos– …¿Aún habiéndome encontrado durmiendo en la biblioteca de la escuela? – Mencionó con sarcasmo– Mari… creo que… – dijo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul– …tu aprecio hacia mi hace que no identifiques con certeza cuando una persona rompe las normas de un centro de estudios– indicó divertido mientras acercaba su cabeza hacia la de Marinette.

Ambos jóvenes estaban cerca uno del otro, Marinette pudo ver cada detalle del pelinegro más de cerca aún, Luka era más alto (era obvio después de todo es mayor que ella), sus grandes ojos celestes resaltaban aún más con las puntas decoloradas del mismo color en su cabello. Entonces un detalle captó la atención de ella, Luka llevaba puesto el colgante que le hizo con la púa de guitarra.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuello del pelinegro, recordó el sueño alocado que tuvo la noche anterior, Luka devolviéndole el colgante y luego… el beso. Marinette recordó a Chat Noir, el beso que le dio la noche anterior, corrección, los besos que se dieron la noche anterior, como se destransformó de nuevo, el abrazo, la cercanía, la confesión. – Todo pasó tan rápido– se dijo mentalmente e inevitablemente sus mejillas se ruborizaron por los recuerdos fugaces que tuvo de Chat Noir esa noche. Era obvio que ahora Chat era más que su compañero.

– ¿Mari? Ehhh… ¿está todo bien? – preguntó algo nervioso Luka– Acaso… ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?... dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y tocaba con ambas manos su cara. Pues considerando que había estado con el rostro recostado unos minutos sobre la mesa, probablemente alguna marca extraña tenía en las mejillas.

– Ehhh… ¡no es eso! – indicó– es solo que… mmm… Luka… tu… ¿Alguna vez… te has enamorado de una chica?– preguntó con curiosidad.

– … – Luka Couffaine se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo podía dar respuesta a algo que no comprendía del todo? – Mmmm… pues… yo… –se había puesto nervioso, eso era algo poco común en el pelinegro. Él suspiro. Sonrió a Marinette. – Mari… hay cosas que no puedo expresar con palabras –susurró y desvió su mirada hacia su guitarra que se encontraba al lado de la silla en donde había estado sentado antes.

Sacó su guitarra de la funda negra. Marinette estaba parada junto a él, extrañada, pues no sabía a qué se refería Luka. El pelinegro notó la expresión de duda de ella. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

– ¡Ven Mari! … siéntate a mi lado – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras sus manos acomodaban la guitarra en su regazo.

La peliazul aún extrañada siguió las indicaciones. Se sentó junto a Luka y esperó con intriga lo que quería mostrarle.

– ¿Sabes? – dijo el pelinegro– …Mi concepto de estar enamorado de una persona… era… un tanto así– dijo mientras tocaba una melodía con su guitarra.

Marinette prestó atención al sonido que producían las manos del pelinegro a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Era un nostálgico sonido, una triste y solitaria melodía. Sintió lo que el pelinegro quería expresarle. – ¿Acaso Luka Couffain no cree en el amor?.

Luka terminó de tocar la melodía y desvió su mirada hacia Marinette, notó el rostro melancólico de ella. No era su intención deprimirla, se sintió responsable y tenía que aclarar la situación.

– Ehhh… pues… no es lo que crees… –dijo mientras colocaba a un lado su guitarra– …Verás… yo… de niño siempre creí que al crecer encontraría a esa persona especial… al igual que mis padres… ellos… eran increíbles juntos… mi padre es un compositor… y mi madre era su inspiración con sus anécdotas de los viajes que realizaban juntos y demás aventuras en altamar…– dijo mientras miraba nostálgicamente la nada– …pero… conforme crecí… me di cuenta que el amor no es para siempre… no importaba cuanto ellos se amaban… o el tiempo que se conocían, ellos empezaron a distanciarse… dejaron de comprenderse… y de tolerarse… – suspiró con nostalgia– …Hasta que un día… desperté y encontré a mi madre llorando en la oscuridad… mi padre se había ido… y nos había dejado a mí y a Juleka…

Marinette escuchaba las palabras de Luka, era la primera vez que el pelinegro le confesaba un asunto tan personal, tan propio… y ella quería saber más al respecto, guardo silencio y prestó atención.

– …Como sea… soy el que debe proteger a mi madre y hermana… y siempre creí que el enamorarme de alguien no debería ser una de mis prioridades… – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nostálgica a Marinette.

– Yo… Lo siento… No lo sabía… – susurró la peliazul. Lo que menos quería era incomodar a Luka, así que solo lo miró.

– Como sea… – le interrumpió Luka– eso era lo que yo pensaba…. –dijo mientras giraba su rostro hacia Marinette. – Sin embargo… he empezado a creer que quizás estuve equivocado…

– ¿Equivocado? ¿Tú? – preguntó sorprendida la peliazul mientras forzaba una media sonrisa.

– Si… pues… verás… hasta las personas como yo nos equivocamos – Dijo sonriente con ironía mientras se acercaba más hacia ella– …hay… una persona que me gusta y no he podido quitármela de la cabeza estos días… Pero no sé qué palabras utilizar para mostrarle mis sentimientos,,, así que se lo diré con música. –Finalizó sonriente.

Él estaba muy cerca de ella, sus ojos celestes la miraban penetrantemente, ella se sintió ligeramente acorralada por él, sin palabra solo se quedó inmóvil, ruborizada, mirando sus ojos del color del mar, sintió como su corazón palpitaba, se tensó, quiso esquivar su mirada, pero algo se lo impedía, simplemente no podía.

Luka notó el nerviosismo de ella, era normal, una chica como ella a solas con un chico en la biblioteca de la escuela durante horas de clase, quizás ni siquiera estaba acostumbrada a saltarse las clases. – Pero ella es la heroína de París– se dijo mentalmente. – Estoy seguro que a peores cosas se ha enfrentado… Aunque… ella se ve tan tierna cuando se pone nerviosa– pensó. Sonrió tiernamente, acercó su rostro más hacia el de ella. Aparentemente no había rechazo de su parte – ¿Por qué no? – se dijo y se acercó más. Entonces lo notó. Ella cerró sus ojos intempestivamente, ella se sentía incómoda con su accionar.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, no se había dado cuenta por qué lo había hecho, entonces sintió algo cálido en su frente. Abrió los ojos. Luka le había dedicado un tierno beso.

– No haré nada que no quieras Mari – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a Marinette.

Ella sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, le dedicó una mirada confusa a Luka, estaba nerviosa, tensa, sentía su pecho palpitar fuertemente. Luka lo notó, sonrió con calidez y acercó su cuerpo hacia el de ella. Le dedicó un cálido abrazo.

Marinette sintió el calor corporal del pelinegro. Sintió que todo los nervios se desvanecían de su ser, exhaló en el pecho del joven, se sentía tan bien, entonces se dejó llevar y correspondió al abrazo. Rodeó sus extremidades al cuerpo de Luka e inhaló nuevamente– ese aroma agradable… de nuevo– se dijo mentalmente. Entonces alguien vino a su mente, ¡Chat Noir!.

– ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ?! – se escuchó exclamar a alguien desde el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ambos jóvenes giraron su rostro hacia dónde provenía la llamada de atención. Se trataba del director de la escuela.

[…]

El joven rubio sacaba constantemente su teléfono celular para ver la hora –40 minutos de retraso…. ¿le habrá ocurrido algo?– se cuestionaba mentalmente. –Quizás… sólo se quedó dormida y no vendrá a la escuela… –suspiró con pesar– …creo que me excedí ayer… –dijo en un susurro inaudible mientras agachaba la cabeza.

En ese instante se escuchó sonar la puerta del salón de clase. La maestra Bustier dio la señal para que ingresen al salón.

– Señorita Bustier, buen día…– dijo el director de la escuela mientras ingresaba al salón.

Adrien despertó de sus pensamientos. –Seguramente el director nos informará sobre alguna actividad escolar– se dijo y volvió a agachar su rostro.

– Encontré a una alumna de su clase en la biblioteca acompañado de un estudiante de otra clase… –dijo en tono recriminatorio mientras se hacía a un lado para que Marinette ingresara al salón. La peliazul apenada por la llamada de atención del director entró a clases cabizbaja.

– …Ya les he asignado el castigo correspondiente– indicó el director mientras seguía a Marinette con la vista. –Ella y el joven Couffaine tendrán deberes al término del horario de clase, así que me disculpo por la interrupción y continúe con su lección– manifestó con seriedad.

Los estudiantes estaban en silencio. Era la primera vez que el director llamaba la atención públicamente a Marinette. Algunos empezaron a murmurar al respecto. Al cabo de unos minutos, el director prosiguió en retirarse del salón. Marinette por su lado, sentada en su sitio habitual sintió como las miradas de los demás se posaban sobre ella.

– Muy bien alumnos… aún nos quedan unos minutos… así que terminemos la clase– indicó la maestra Bustier mientras se dirigía hacia la pizarra para continuar con la lección y despejar cualquier comentario sobre su alumna.

Adrien trataba de analizar la situación… – ¿Marinette y Luka? ¿A solas en la biblioteca? – se interrogaba mentalmente. Conociéndola, sabía que no era posible que estuvieran haciendo algo inadecuado… ¿o si?. Quería girar y preguntárselo directamente… pero… entonces… ¿No sería muy obvio?. Se cohibió de hacer cualquier disparate que perjudicara su relación con Marinette, –Después de todo… ella sólo ha aceptado a Chat Noir – se dijo mentalmente. Como Adrien Agreste no tenía "las de ganar". Eso lo fastidió. Todo indicaba parecer que durante el día, Luka Couffaine tenía ventaja con SU Marinette. Al imaginárselo, un escalofrío recorrió su ser, se enfadó de saber que podría perder alguna oportunidad con la chica que quería. Presionó sus manos sin pensarlo y… –crack–

– Viejo… ¿está todo bien? – susurró Nino quien distrajo la atención del rubio. Adrien fijó su mirada en su mano derecha, había roto su bolígrafo sin darse cuenta.

– Ehhh… supongo que… ¿ya no los fabrican como antes…? – susurró con una sonrisa forzada.

[…]

Llegó la hora de refrigerio y los alumnos salieron hacia el patio principal de la escuela, Marinette estaba apenada por la llamada de atención de la mañana, colocó sus brazos sobre su pupitre y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos.

– Ahhh no… chica… –dijo Alya quien permanecía sentada junto a la peliazul– …tienes que contarme con detalle… ¿Qué es lo que hacías a solas con ese chico en la biblioteca? ¿Acaso es algo que no puedo enterarme? –preguntó en un tono recriminador.

– Sólo estábamos conversando en la biblioteca… ¡No hicimos nada malo! – contestó Marinette mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la morena.

– Seguro… y ¿tenían que hacerlo en la primera hora de clase?

Alya tenía un punto a su favor, no hicieron nada malo, pero el ser descubiertos por el director es algo que pudo haberse evitado, si tan solo hubiese ido a clase como era debido. Suspiró con pesar, pues sabía que no podía ganar a los reproches de su amiga. – No saldré del salón… y así evitaré cruzarme nuevamente con el director – susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza de pena sobre su escritorio.

Jajajaja… no exageres chica… –le interrumpió divertida– Vamos… no te aflijas… el día pasará rápido… ya verás… –dijo tratando de animarla. – Iré a la cafetería un rato ¿segura que no quieres venir?

– Si… segura… –susurró.

– Jajajaja… de acuerdo… vuelvo en un rato y espero que no te hayas metido en problemas durante mi ausencia– dijo divertida.

– Ja ja ja Muy graciosa – contestó con sarcasmo la peliazul mientras veía como Alya se iba del salón. Estaba sola, se sentía desanimada, desganada. Recostada en su pupitre, tomó su lápiz e inconscientemente empezó a hacer garabatos en una hoja de su cuaderno. Unos breves trazos y listo, había dibujado un gato –¿Qué?– Se dijo mentalmente y recordó a Chat Noir. –Hasta inconscientemente tengo presente a ese gato– susurró y decidió empezar de nuevo, en otro lado de la misma hoja volvió a trazar garabatos y dibujó una huella de gato. – Pffft jajaja Creo que… Es inevitable… parece que no te puedo sacar de mi mente gatito– susurró divertida.

– Ehhh… ¿Estás bien Marinette? – se escuchó muy cerca de ella.

La peliazul alzó la mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz. Adrien estaba parado en frente de ella con semblante preocupado.

– ¡¿Adrien?! – dijo Marinette con asombro– yo… eh… si… estoy bien– indicó.

– ¿Estás bosquejando algún nuevo diseño?– preguntó curioso mientras observaba lo que tenía sobre su escritorio.

– Si… quiero decir… ¡No!– indicó nerviosa mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo guardaba– jajajaja… solo son…gatos… digo… garabatos… jajajaja…

– Ya veo… – contestó con cortesía el rubio mientras rascaba su nuca. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación de manera adecuada con ella sin evidenciar que era Chat Noir.

– Ehh… Si… – susurró Marinette, quien se encontraba nerviosa también. Después de tiempo se encontraba a solas con el rubio; y consideraba extraño que, a pesar de tener en su mente a Chat Noir y estar a la espera de poder verlo de nuevo esa noche, aún se pusiera ligeramente nerviosa por la presencia del rubio. –rubio… como la verdadera identidad de Chat…– pensó melancólica. ¡Espera un momento Marinette Dupain Cheng! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Es obvio que ese gato… es muy diferente a Adrien– se dijo mentalmente mientras agitaba su cabeza en negación.

Ambos suspiraron con pesar, él porque quería confesarle sus sentimientos nuevamente, pero como Adrien Agreste, sentía temor de ser rechazado por culpa de su otra identidad. Y ella… simplemente no podía explicarlo. Sentía nervios de estar a solas con el rubio ¿Acaso aún sentía algo por él a pesar de pensar solamente en Chat Noir?.

– Marinette… yo… – dijo Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos– …me preguntaba si… te podía acompañar a casa después de clase– dijo sin pensarlo. Se autocriticó mentalmente. –¿De veras es lo mejor que se te ocurre?– pensó apenado, pues el tramo de la escuela hasta la casa de Marinette era corto, y más aún si la llevaba en su automóvil, por lo que no tendrían mucho de que conversar en el camino. Nuevamente rascó su nuca nervioso.

– Pues… yo… deberé cumplir mi hora de castigo el día de hoy… así que…

– Oh… descuida…– le interrumpió– tengo clases de esgrima… así que no será un problema esperarte un par de horas– mencionó con una amable sonrisa. No podía confesarle que lo que quería evitar era que ella pasara mucho rato con Luka, sobre todo después de su castigo juntos.

La insistencia del rubio terminó por convencerla – …Está bien…

– Genial… Entonces nos vemos en la entrada de la escuela. –dijo el rubio sonriente.

Antes de que Marinette pueda dar respuesta alguna, fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

– Hola chicos – interrumpió Luka – ¿…todo… bien?– mencionó mientras se acercaba hacia Adrien y Marinette.

Ambos jóvenes giraron su rostro hacia el pelinegro– ¡L–Luka!... ¿Q–que haces aquí?– preguntó nerviosa Marinette.

– Hola, que tal – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa forzada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él. Entonces lo notó, el pelinegro estaba utilizando el colgante que Marinette había diseñado. No pudo evitar observar con detenimiento el accesorio. – ¿De veras lo utilizarás a diario a partir de hoy? – pensó. Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos.

– Hola – dijo Luka con su característica sonrisa– …Pues… estamos en hora de refrigerio… –continuó mientras señalaba el pasadizo con algunos estudiantes que caminaban de una dirección a otra. Luka miró a Adrien por un instante y notó la dirección de su mirada – ¿Todo bien? – preguntó intrigado.

– Ahhh… si… –contestó mientras despertaba de sus pensamientos– …es… un lindo accesorio lo que llevas puesto… –dijo sin pensarlo mientras señalaba el cuello de Luka.

– ¿Te gusta?– dijo sonriente – …Es un regalo de Mari… Ella tiene talento… ¿verdad?

Naturalmente, no era necesario que Luka le "exhibiera" el regalo que Marinette le hizo para darse cuenta de lo talentosa que ella era. Adrien lo había notado hace mucho tiempo, con el diseño de la boina, el diseño de uno de los álbumes de Jagged Stone y con… .Metió la mano en su bolsillo, allí estaba el brazalete de la suerte que Marinette le regaló hace mucho. Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, –yo también tengo un regalo hecho por Marinette– dijo sin pensarlo mucho– Ya sé… que ella es asombrosa… –mencionó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– … – Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los jóvenes. Parecía que el ambiente estaba ligeramente "tenso". Aunque el rubio quería ser tajante con Luka, era consciente que el pelinegro era una buena persona. Suspiró con resignación, todo indicaba que no importa qué… Luka y Marinette pasarían juntos su hora de castigo, de nuevo.

Marinette estaba ligeramente confundida y apenada por ser el tema de conversación de los chicos y más aún el incómodo silencio. Recordó lo ocurrido el día del concierto –¿Acaso a Adrien no le agrada Luka?– le cruzó la idea fugazmente mientras le prestaba atención al rubio– ¿Por qué? Luka no es una mala persona– ella estaba segura de eso, pues era su amigo y confidente. Giró su rostro hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, él miraba atentamente al rubio pero aun así, lucía relajado, tan característico del hermano de Juleka. Miró nuevamente en dirección al rubio, se veía algo tenso, con facciones serias, tan extraño en él. – Pero…Adrien no es ese tipo de persona –pensó. Si bien últimamente sentía que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran tan efusivos como antes, todo gracias a Chat Noir, aún le gustaba… –¡Un momento! ¿Aún me gusta Adrien?– Sentía que los nervios recorrían su interior –No lo creo posible… N–no puede gustarme Adrien… ya no… ahora estoy interesada en Chat…– se aferraba a esa idea. –¿Tan rápido puedo perder el interés en él?– se preguntaba mientras recordaba todos los momentos bochornosos que atravesó por lo distraída que se ponía cuando Adrien Agreste estaba cerca. –¿Tanto ha influenciado ese gatito en mí?– susurró sin querer en voz baja pensativa, llamando la atención de los chicos presentes.

– ¿Eh? – Se preguntaron ambos jóvenes y voltearon a ver a Marinette. Al cabo de unos segundos, el pelinegro prosiguió – En realidad… Mari… quería verte– dijo ligeramente apenado. Esto captó la atención del rubio, quien no tardó en ver la reacción de la peliazul.

– ¿Eh? ¿V–verme? ¿a mí?– interrogó nerviosa.

– …Quería disculparme por lo de la mañana… yo…

– Así que tú eres el responsable…– le interrumpió tajantemente Adrien. El rubio estaba fastidiado por lo acontecido, sabía que Luka era una buena persona, pero no podía evitar sentir celos por su cercanía con "SU" Marinette. Al darse cuenta del tono de voz con el que se dirigía al pelinegro, y que Marinette lo miraba extrañada, Adrien fingió que no pasaba nada – ejem – aclaró su garganta– ...quiero decir... No deberían faltar a clase…

– En realidad… yo fui a la biblioteca por propia voluntad… –interrumpió ella –Yo… me quedé dormida y llegué tarde… entonces preferí ir a la biblioteca durante la primera hora de clase de la maestra Bustier… –dijo apenada.

– ¿De nuevo no… pudiste dormir? – interrumpió Luka preocupado. –¿Está todo bien? –dijo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y la miraba atentamente. Esto captó la atención del joven rubio quien miraba curioso a Marinette por descubrir la respuesta que le daría.

– Ehh… S–si… s–sólo… – Ella no estaba segura que responder, pues el verdadero motivo por el que estuvo despierta era Chat Noir, ese gato tonto que se escabulló hasta su habitación y… , recordó los abrazos, los besos, el que casi descubre la verdadera identidad del héroe. No pudo evitar ponerse tensa –…cof cof… –tosió forzadamente– …mi gato no me dejó dormir toda la noche… es por eso que desperté tarde hoy día– dijo en voz alta, tratando de parecer segura.

– ¿gato? –Preguntó extrañado Luka– ¿…Tienes un gato? –preguntó divertido.

Adrien entendió perfectamente la referencia. Sonrió disimuladamente. No esperaba menos de ella. –¿Entonces… te gustan los gatos Marinette? –preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

– No sé si me gusten los gatos… –dijo, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes– …son engreídos, acaparadores, no hacen caso a las indicaciones que le das… creo que me estresan…

Adrien no lograba comprender las palabras de ella, esbozó un suspiro de resignación a la crítica que se avecinaba para el héroe felino.

Luka, la miraba atento y divertido –¿entonces no te gustan? –preguntó.

– …No lo sé… –dijo– …pero quiero mucho al gatito negro que tengo en casa– finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

El joven rubio estaba sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que ella se refería a Chat Noir con eso del "gatito negro". De pronto se sentía animado. Quería abrazar a Marinette como lo había hecho con su otra identidad. Pero sería ponerse en evidencia. –¿Pero qué importa eso ahora?– pensó por un momento. – De seguro ella tampoco puede quitarse de la cabeza lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del receso se escuchó, sacando de sus pensamientos al joven rubio.

– Chicos… yo tengo que ir a clase– interrumpió Luka– Mari nos vemos más tarde en la biblioteca– dijo mientras hacía un gesto con su mano y guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

– Ehhh… s–si… nos vemos– contestó la joven mientras observaba al pelinegro marcharse del salón.

Una vez solos ambos jóvenes, Adrien aprovechó en decir algo para matar el silencio entre ellos –…Estoy seguro que ese gato te quiere Marinette– dijo con una amable sonrisa.

– ¿Q–que? –preguntó exaltada.

– jajaja – se rio solapadamente– me refiero a tu gato negro… –indicó con énfasis– …él solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo… y parece ser que solo puede durante las noches– susurró apenado.

Ella estaba anonadada. ¿Qué tanto sabe el rubio de su relación con Chat? ¿Acaso a visto algo?. Luego recapacitó – Vamos Marinette… Es imposible que sepa algo– se dijo mentalmente. Correspondió al comentario con una sonrisa– Eh… pues… yo… soy feliz si puedo verlo todas las noches.

– Creo que me estoy poniendo celoso de ese minino– susurró fingiendo resignación.

–…– Completamente ruborizada. Sin palabras que decir trató de pensar en una respuesta. Era obvio que él se estaba burlando de la situación. –…– Su mente estaba en blanco. –Eh… yo… eh…

– ¡Viejo! Aquí estas– fueron interrumpidos por Nino desde el umbral de la puerta– Debemos ir a clase de química, la maestra ya no tarda en venir… apúrense– dijo mientras realizaba un gesto con las manos para que lo sigan hacia el laboratorio de ciencias.

– Eh…. Allí vamos– dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba sus apuntes y seguía al moreno– Vamos Adrien ¡Date prisa! – dijo sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio para evitar que éste descubra el rubor en sus mejillas.

[…]

Transcurrió el día y las clases acabaron, los alumnos salían de clase con normalidad para dirigirse a casa, sin embargo Marinette estaba cabizbaja. Alistó sus cosas, resignada.

– Oh… vamos chica… ya verás cómo pasa rápido la hora de castigo– dijo Alya con ánimos.

– Supongo… que tienes razón… –susurró Marinette. Delante de ella estaba el joven rubio quien se disponía a guardar sus cosas para dirigirse a sus clases de esgrima.

– ¡Allí estás!…– interrumpió Luka desde el umbral de la puerta haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras entraba al salón– ¡Mari! ¿Lista para reorganizar los estantes de la biblioteca? – preguntó sonriente el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia el pupitre de ella y saludaba a los demás chicos con un gesto.

– Ahhhhh– Suspiró la peliazul mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a dejar el salón– no nos queda otra opción… ¿verdad?

– Pues no lo creo– contestó sonriente el pelinegro– démonos prisa… si queremos terminar antes de que nos encierren como la última vez– dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

– ¡¿QUE?!– preguntaron al unísono Alya y Adrien, al escuchar la última afirmación de Luka.

– ¿Acaso se te olvidó contarme esa pequeña travesura chica?– le increpó Alya.

– …– Marinette no supo cómo dar respuesta sin que sonara comprometedor –No es como te imaginas Alya…

– jajajajajaja… pero no fue nada grave chicos…– interrumpió Luka– afortunadamente supimos zafarnos de la situación… ¿verdad Mari? –indicó mientras guiñaba un ojo de complicidad con la peliazul.

– Ehhhh… ¡C–Como sea! Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes– dijo Marinette mientras sujetaba a Luka del brazo y salían rápidamente del salón de clase, dejando atrás a Adrien y Alya extrañados.

Antes de que ella abandonara el salón de clase, fue detenida por Adrien, quien la sujeto de la mano, captando su atención– Entonces… Te estaré esperando en la entrada principal de la escuela… ¿de acuerdo? –dijo amablemente.

– Ehhhh… S–si… nos vemos luego… – dijo dubitativa Marinette antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca.

[…]

– ¡Te toqué!...– se oyó decir a Adrien mientras acorralaba a una jadeante Kagami.

– Vaya…– susurró casi sin aliento la joven asiática– …esta vez estás con bastante entusiasmo– dijo mientras se quitaba su careta y se dirigía hacia las gradas de la escalera para sentarse– ¿Acaso te ha pasado algo por lo que necesites desfogar toda esa energía?

Adrien se quitó la careta mientras se reincorporaba– ¿Qué quieres decir?– preguntó incrédulo.

– Pues… tu estilo de enfrentamiento es… diferente a como lo sueles hacer– dijo mientras cogía una botella y tomaba un sorbo de agua – …No me malentiendas… me gusta este entusiasmo… –dijo ligeramente jadeante– …pero me da la impresión que algo te molesta… tu… ¿quieres conversar al respecto? –manifestó con una expresión ligeramente preocupada.

El rubio se sentó al lado de su compañera esgrimista. Exhaló profundamente. –Es…

– …¿Complicado?– le interrumpió– Descuida… comprendo si no quieres hablar al respecto– dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras se disponía a colocarse la careta nuevamente.

– Espera Kagami… –le interrumpió el rubio– …te lo contaré…

[…]

En la biblioteca se encontraban Marinette y Luka reorganizando los libros por materias, orden alfabético, fascículos, etc. No era tan complicado como se esperaba, y además, ambos jóvenes consideraban que la compañía era grata.

– Entonces… ¿segura que estás bien Mari? –preguntó el pelinegro desde uno de los estantes en la biblioteca.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –contestó desde otro estante.

Miró los alrededores, estaban solos en la biblioteca, pues el horario de clase había terminado y no había rastro de maestros. Se acercó hacia ella para evitar alzar el tono de su voz– …Los demás no lo saben… pero debe ser difícil para ti ser la heroína de París… y …ser una estudiante… ¿verdad? –susurró pensativo.

– Ehhh… pues…

– Y… –le interrumpió– Supongo que… por "gatito" te refieres a Chat Noir… ¿verdad? –dijo enfatizando gatito con los dedos como comillas.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntó atónita – ¿Cómo es que tú…

– Lo supuse…– le interrumpió nuevamente– Como Ladybug… de seguro has estado patrullando por la ciudad durante la noche… y por eso no has descansado como se debe… – dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la frente de Marinette– …Debes ser más consciente de tu salud física y mental Mari… tienes personas que nos preocupamos por ti.

– …– Se quedó sin palabras. Aunque al inicio se sentía mal porque Luka Couffaine había descubierto su verdadera identidad… le gustaba tener un amigo en quien confiar, no solo como Marinette, sino también como Ladybug, sentía que él la entendía sin necesidad de expresarle mucho. Luka la escuchaba, le daba el confort que sólo un verdadero amigo daría. Ella sonrió. Sin pensarlo se acercó hacia el pelinegro y rodeó sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella le había dado un cálido abrazo.

Luka se sorprendió por el accionar tan poco usual en ella. Por unos segundos estuvo quieto siendo abrazado. Entonces le correspondió. Rodeó sus brazos en Marinette. – _Bum Bum… Bum Bum…_ – sentía el latir de su pecho fuertemente. Era la primera vez que sentía una mezcla de emociones entre, calidez y ansiedad. – Tengo que decírselo… ¡Ya! – pensó.

– Mari… yo… –dijo sin dejar de abrazarla– ehhh… yo…

– Jajaja – se rio torpemente– …disculpa… yo… solo me dejé llevar un poco– Dijo ligeramente nerviosa mientras dejaba de abrazarlos para continuar con su labor de organizar los libros.

– Ehhh… descuida…–contestó– …pero de hecho… yo…

– ¿Tú…?

– Yo… – direccionó su mirada hacia uno de los pupitres de la biblioteca en donde estaban las pertenencias de ambos jóvenes, incluyendo una guitarra enfundada. Se dirigió hacia allí y sacó la guitarra de su funda. –Yo… te compuse una melodía – dijo algo nervioso.

– ¿…De veras? …No tenías que hacerlo… ¿lo sabes verdad? –contestó divertida mientras se acercaba hacia él.

– Quise hacerlo Mari– dijo sonriente. ¿Lo escucharás?– dijo mientras se sentaba y con un gesto la invitaba a que se sentara a su lado.

– Claro… – contestó sonriente.

Luka cogió una púa de guitarra de uno de los bolsillos de la funda y se puso en posición. – Como te comenté… hay cosas… que prefiero decir con esto– dijo señalando su guitarra– así que presta atención por favor. – dijo seriamente antes de empezar a tocar. Marinette solo afirmó con la cabeza. Antes de que sonara la primera nota musical.

[…]

– Entonces… ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?– preguntó Kagami a Adrien – por lo que me has dicho… tú la quieres… ¿verdad? –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

– Eso es lo que se me hace complicado… ¿y si me rechaza?– El rubio no podía decirle que Marinette había correspondido a su otra identidad. –…No sé si…

– Bueno…–interrumpió– tendrás que confesarle tus sentimientos tarde o temprano… –dijo Kagami meditabunda– …Eres un gran chico… y por lo que me has contado… ella es una buena persona también… –suspiró– No querrás que otra persona se te adelante ¿o si?– dijo con una media sonrisa y con la intención de darle ánimos a su compañero.

Al rubio se le vino a la mente Luka en ese momento. Kagami tenía razón. Como Chat Noir tenía la batalla ganada. Pero como Adrien Agreste ¿Sería correspondido?, ellos son buenos amigos, pero sentía que en las últimas semanas su relación amical se había "enfriado" un poco. Suspiró.– Supongo que… tienes razón… –contestó el rubio más calmado, conversar con una amiga era lo que necesitaba para desahogarse –Muchas gracias por escucharme –dijo con amabilidad. –Entonces… sigamos con el entrenamiento –dijo dispuesto a colocarse nuevamente la careta para enfrentarla a un duelo de esgrima.

–… ¿Escuchas eso? – susurró la joven asiática.

– ¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó curioso – …No escucho nada. – dijo el rubio con la careta puesta.

– Mmmm…supongo que… debe haber alguna clase extracurricular de música…– dijo la joven asiática– …En tu escuela no tocan nada mal…– susurró antes de colocarse su careta de esgrima para enfrentar al rubio.

[…]

Luka terminó de tocar con su guitarra. Hubo un momento de silencio en la biblioteca.

– … – La música lo dijo todo. Marinette estaba callada, sentada junto al pelinegro. Había comprendido perfectamente lo que Luka Couffaine trataba de decirle con su guitarra. Tenía que darle una respuesta inmediatamente. –¿Sería posible corresponder a Luka Couffaine?– pensó por un breve instante. Entonces alguien se le vino a la mente: Chat Noir. Ese gato tonto a quien no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Sus abrazos, sus besos. Pero –¿Acaso… podría tener una relación con Chat Noir?– se cuestionó mentalmente. Es decir… Ni siquiera sabe su verdadera identidad. Pero aun así, ella confía en su compañero y amigo felino. –Eso es más que suficiente… ¿verdad?.

– Mari yo… – dijo el pelinegro tratando de romper el silencio que le resultaba algo incómodo. Esto despertó de sus pensamientos a Marinette.

– Yo no puedo… – interrumpió la peliazul. Sorprendiendo al joven Couffaine– –…no puedo… corresponderte de esa manera.– dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

[…]

– ¿Que es más oscuro que el corazón roto de un adolescente? –Decía Hawk Moth desde su escondite –…El amor es el sentimiento más puro que un joven pueda entregar… pero cuando no es correspondido ese sentimiento se vuelve rencor y despecho… para luego volverse odio jajajaja– lo decía con alevosía mientras observaba la situación. –Vuela allá mi pequeño akuma…

Una pequeña mariposa voló hacia la biblioteca de la escuela Francoise Dupont. Allí estaban los dos adolescentes sentados uno al lado del otro. La mariposa se poso sobre una pila de libros cerca al pelinegro.

[…]

En la biblioteca, Luka se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a Marinette atentamente.

– Te quiero… y doy gracias porque eres más que un amigo… de veras…– suspiró– pero… no puedo corresponderte de esa manera… –se puso a jugar con sus pulgares nerviosa– hay alguien… alguien que yo no puedo sacar de mi cabeza– dijo desviando la mirada del pelinegro con una nostálgica sonrisa.

– Por casualidad… ¿estás enamorada de ese gato negro? – preguntó afablemente.

– ¿Q–q–qué?– preguntó nerviosa y exaltada Marinette– ¿C–cómo es q–que tú…

– Jajajajajaja– rio el pelinegro– Te conozco…Mari… eres muy expresiva– dijo con una sonrisa – además…sé que no tienes un gato de mascota…

– Ehh… jajajaja– rio forzadamente la peliazul– … no creí que sea tan obvia.

– Mmmm… pues– dijo con pose pensativa el pelinegro– Ambos son los héroes de París… así que pasan mucho tiempo juntos… –dijo con melancolía– …supongo que… no puedo competir contra él.

– ¡Oye!… no te compares… eres una persona increíble… muy diferente a ese gato escandaloso… –susurró nerviosa.

– Mari… ¿estás rechazando mi confesión o estás coqueteando conmigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba más hacia ella.

– Ehhh… y–yo no…–dijo nerviosa tratando de no mirar los ojos celestes del joven.

– Jajajajajajajaja– rio Luka– …lo importante es… que seas correspondida por ese gato –dijo mientras enfundaba su guitarra.

– Lo soy… –dijo sonriente.

Un suspiró de pesar provino del pelinegro –bueno… entonces supongo que… los dos héroes de París están destinados a estar juntos –finalizó con una sonrisa… – Se puso de pie– Bien Mari… continuemos organizando toda esta pila de libros– dijo mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

– Ehhh… si… creo que si… –dijo con una sonrisa. Ella estaba asimilando la situación, se sorprendió de la madura conversación que tuvo con Luka Couffaine. –Todo parece que… lo asimiló de la mejor manera ¿verdad?– pensó.

– Mari… – dijo el pelinegro, despertándola de sus pensamientos– …si ese gato es tonto como dices… creo que aún tengo una esperanza… así que… no me daré por vencido del todo– dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– ¿Ehhh?– se cuestionó algo confundida. – Bien… creo que no me esperaba esa respuesta– pensó mientras tomaba uno de los libros de una repisa.

[…]

El akuma aleteó en la biblioteca, pero al no encontrar un alma perturbada, no akumatizó a nadie. Continuó su camino.

– Conque... ¿Una estudiante de la escuela Francoise Dupont es la verdadera identidad de Ladybug? –dijo Hawk Moth desde su escondite. –todo este tiempo… buscando los prodigios… y ¿estaban en la escuela de Adrien? Jajajajaja –rio a carcajadas. –Esta es mi oportunidad. Finalizó con una sonrisa socarrona.

[…]

– Muy bien… no debe tardar –se dijo mentalmente Adrien quien se dirigía hacia la entrada de la escuela. Como era de costumbre, él y Kagami eran los últimos alumnos del equipo de esgrima que dejaban la escuela, pues entrenaban con ahínco para el campeonato. Ya casi estaban por cerrar la escuela.

– Te veo emocionado– dijo detrás suyo Kagami con una sonrisa cómplice. Se acercó hacia él. –¿Se lo dirás hoy? – preguntó en susurro.

– Ehhh… yo… no estoy seguro si… sea el momento adecuado –contestó algo nervioso el rubio.

– Ahhhh– suspiró la asiática– …¿A dónde se fueron esos ánimos que tenías durante el entrenamiento de hoy día? –preguntó con mofa mientras sacaba su celular y digitaba un mensaje.

– jajajajajaja– rio forzadamente el rubio.

Al poco rato, Marinette y Luka salieron de la escuela, en las gradas de la entrada principal se encontraron con Adrien y Kagami.

– Disculpa Adrien… ¿esperaste mucho? –preguntó Marinette al rubio mientras hacía un gesto de disculpa con las manos. –Organizar los libros nos llevó más tiempo de lo planeado– dijo.

– Ehhh… no… yo… digo… nosotros… estábamos conversando un rato –contestó con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

– Buenas tardes –saludó Kagami con la cordialidad que la caracterizaba.

– Hola – contestó el pelinegro mientras hacía un gesto de saludo con la mano.

– … Hola– saludó Marinette.

– Ehhh… Bien Marinette… ¿nos vamos?– dijo el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada su vehículo. Pero tuvo una sensación de "deja vu". Giró su rostro hacia su compañera esgrimista –Kagami… ¿aún no vienen por ti?– preguntó intrigado.

– Descuida… ya mandé un mensaje a mi apoderada– dijo mientras observaba su teléfono móvil. –No se retrasen por mi culpa… –dijo fingiendo que no le importaba.

– Pero no te quedarás esperando sola… la última vez demoraron regular en llegar… –le increpó el rubio con ligera preocupación. En parte se sentía identificado con su compañera, los padres de ambos estaban enfocados en los negocios familiares, así que no le dedicaban el tiempo pertinente, es por eso que ella sólo tenía una "apoderada", al igual que él tenía a Nathaly.

– De verdad Adrien… ya estoy acostumbrada… descuida– dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

– Adrien tiene razón… No estaría bien que te dejemos sola…– interrumpió Marinette.

– Ehhh… Yo… no tengo problema en quedaré con ella hasta que vengan a recogerla– dijo Luka en tono despreocupado mientras levantaba la mano. –Igual… tenía pensado demorarme para ir a recoger a mi hermana de la casa de Rose más tarde… así que… vayan sin problema… –dijo.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se miraron algo preocupados. Se escuchó un claxon desde el vehículo de la familia Agreste.

– Vamos… ese grandulón se ve con cara de no tener los ánimos de esperar mucho– interrumpió Luka –nos vemos mañana chicos– finalizó.

– Ehhh… De acuerdo ¿nos vamos Marinette?– dijo el rubio con amabilidad.

– De acuerdo… –contestó la joven– …nos vemos luego chicos– dijo mientras hacía un gesto con una mano.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron en el automóvil y dejaron la escuela, junto con Luka y Kagami en la entrada principal. Cuando perdieron de vista el carro en la autopista. La joven asiática volvió a coger su teléfono móvil, marcó un número dispuesta a realizar una llamada – _Sigo en la escuela Francoise Dupont esperando…_ – dijo – … _De acuerdo, seguiré esperando entonces–_ Finalizó mientras colgaba.

– De veras… no tienes que quedarte por mi culpa – dijo la joven asiática al pelinegro.

– Ahhhh– suspiró con pesar– honestamente… no lo hice por ti… –dijo algo cabizbajo– creo que… sólo quería que ella se vaya antes que yo… –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. –Ahhhh– suspiró por segunda vez. –Supongo que mañana será otro día –dijo mientras acomodaba su guitarra enfundada en su espalda.

Kagami notó el instrumento que tenía el pelinegro en su espalda – Ehhh… ¿Eres del club de música de la escuela? –preguntó con curiosidad.

– ¿Club? –preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

– Si… los escuché tocar durante el entrenamiento… –dijo mientras señalaba la guitarra– me gustó la melodía que interpretaron mientras entrenábamos esgrima –manifestó sonriente.

– Ahhhhhhhh– suspiró de nuevo escandalosamente y con resignación– ¿de veras lo escuchaste? –dijo mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los escalones de la entrada principal. –Bueno… supongo que no se pudo evitar… –dijo apenado. – Por cierto… soy Luka– dijo mientras la miraba con atención.

– Kagami…– dijo con cordialidad mientras también se sentaba en uno de los escalones de la entrada principal.

[…]

Continuará...

...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... es lindo saber que si me leen *llora de emoción* Un abrazo a distancia :3


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

[…]

– De veras… ¿no pudiste decirle algo más?– dijo un kwami negro mientras flotaba alrededor del joven rubio.

– Simplemente… No pude Plagg– contestó resignado el rubio mientras se tumbaba sobre el sillón que se encontraba en su dormitorio.

– Ahhhh– suspiró el pequeño gatito mientras se sentaba en un extremo del sofá –¿Cómo es que puedes dar consejos a otras personas… si no puedes seguirlos tú mismo? – dijo mientras miraba atento la reacción de su portador.

– Supongo que… es difícil cuando se trata de uno mismo– indicó mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines –…como sea… mi padre me llamó diciéndome que me diera prisa… así que tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo…

– Pero…– interrumpió Plagg– …igual estuvo ausente durante la cena… ¿verdad?– le refutó fastidiado– …no comprendo por qué te pide que retornes rápido a casa… si igual no te tomará la debida importancia…– dijo algo molesto.

– Bueno… así es él…desde que mamá se fue… – dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerzas el cojín.

– Como sea… aún es temprano… y no tengo sueño todavía… –dijo Plagg mientras flotaba alrededor del rubio– irás a visitarla… ¿verdad?

Adrien alzó su rostro y miró con atención a Plagg– ¿Acaso… me estás animando para ir a verla?– dijo animado.

– Solo digo que… si de todas maneras quieres ir a ver a Marinette… puedes aprovechar de que estoy de humor– dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

– jajaja… muchas gracias amigo… –dijo más animado mientras se levantaba– ¡Plagg… garras fuera!– mencionó antes de transformarse en el héroe de París, para luego salir por la ventana de su dormitorio y dirigirse hacia la casa de Marinette.

[…]

Marinette se encontraba con sus padres, acababan de cenar y estaba ayudando con los quehaceres cotidianos.

– Y bien… –dijo Sabine mientras recogía algunos de los platos de la mesa.

– ¿si?... –preguntó Marinette mientras lavaba algunos utensilios. Ya sabía hacia donde iba dirigida la pregunta de su madre. De seguro durante la tarde, la escuela habría llamado a sus padres para informar que había llegado tarde ese día, o peor aún que se había saltado la primera hora de clase.

– ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir?– preguntó con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa no lo veía venir. Pero efectivamente, tenía que confesar que había hecho mal en saltearse la primera hora de clase. Marinette suspiró con pesar – Lo siento mamá… yo…

– …Tu papá está feliz por ti– interrumpió su madre.

– ¡¿Feliz?!– preguntó confundida.

– Claro –afirmó Sabine– Estamos felices de que la marca Gabriel esté considerando uno de tus diseños para una colección de accesorios de esta temporada… ni siquiera nos comentaste que habías mandado uno de tus diseños a la compañía de Gabriel Agreste– dijo animada.

– ¡¿Q–Qué?! – Preguntó extrañada la peliazul– ¿…de qué estás hablando mamá? ¿Gabriel Agreste? ¿Diseños míos? ¿Colección? –cuestionó aún confundida.

– Que acaso… ¿no mandaste tus diseños? –Preguntó incrédula Sabine– Esta tarde llamó a casa la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste… dijo que mañana pasarían por ti después de la escuela para llevarte a una entrevista con el mismo diseñador Gabriel Agreste… –dijo animada– ¿no es una gran noticia? …llevarás tu cuaderno de bosquejos… allí tienes muchos diseños que de seguro le serán de mucho interés.

– ¿Ya se lo dijiste? –Dijo Tom mientras entraba a la cocina todo animado– Nuestra Marinette… toda una futura diseñadora para la marca Gabriel –dijo contento mientras abrazaba a su hija.

– Papá… yo no… –dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del estruendoso abrazo de su padre– yo no… tenía idea… quizás… ¿por el diseño de la boina meses atrás? –se dijo pensativa.

– Como sea… tu madre te acompañará… y…

– ¿Qué? ¡No es necesario papá!… – interrumpió apenada– …sólo será una breve entrevista… además… ustedes tienen que atender en la panadería… –dijo mientras se disponía a terminar los quehaceres– …estaré bien sola… y… les contaré con lujo de detalle lo que pase– dijo sonriente mientras sus padres la miraban con orgullo.

[…]

Subió a su habitación, aún no había asimilado del todo la noticia, ¿uno de sus diseños? ¿Para una colección de accesorios? Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Se sentó sobre su escritorio y hojeó su cuaderno de bosquejos.

Tikki salió de su escondite y flotó por los alrededores de Marinette –…es un poco extraño… ¿no te parece?– dijo dubitativa.

– Pues si… un poco… –dijo mientras ojeaba alguno de sus bosquejos. Pasó hoja tras hoja, hasta llegar al diseño de una boina –…creo que es por esto que me llamaron– dijo pensativa– como sea… me fascinan los diseños de Gabriel Agreste… Me encanta la idea de que me tengan en consideración… aunque sea un poco –dijo sonriente.

Tikki se sentía animada de ver a su portadora contenta. –Me alegro por ti Marinette– dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro para depositarle un beso. –Ahora… no me digas que esperarás a Chat Noir hoy también– dijo en tono cómplice.

– Jajajajaja…–rio nerviosa– …N–no es que lo vaya a esperar… solo… revisaré algunos de mis bosquejos– dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

– Entonces… no habrá problema en que… cierre la ventana… y la cortina… ¿verdad?– Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la gran ventana de la habitación, dispuesta a cerrarla.

– ¡Espera! –dijo la peliazul– …Está bien… quizás… espere por un rato a Chat Noir –dijo algo avergonzada –Además… Sólo en las noches puedo verlo… ¿verdad?– enfatizó tratando de que su kwami la comprenda.

– Marinette… haz considerado que… si las cosas siguen así… ¿tendrás que confesarle que eres Ladybug?– le cuestionó con seriedad.

– ¿Confesarle ahora? ¿Tú crees que deba?... – preguntó ligeramente exaltada –es decir… aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso ¿verdad?– Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura. Ella quería confesarle a Chat Noir que era Ladybug, pero no podía evitar sentir estrés de imaginarse su reacción. Recordó que en más de una oportunidad Chat Noir le pidió destransformarse juntos para conocer su verdadera identidad y ambos guardar el secreto, pero ella se negó en reiteradas oportunidades, incluso ella le recriminó que debía ser un secreto. ¿Y ahora? ¿Se estaba echando para atrás? –Pero Luka ya sabe mi verdadera identidad… y sabe guardar el secreto– Se recordó. Se sintió como que traicionaba la confianza de Chat por un instante– Pero eso es diferente… Luka fue perceptivo y él lo descubrió por si solo… yo no se lo confesé– pensó tratando buscar una excusa. De todas maneras, era injusto querer conocer la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir y dudar en confesarle que ella es Ladybug.

Tikki la miró pensativa. –…No necesariamente tienes que confesárselo ahora– dijo –Es solo que… mmm… –miró con nostalgia a su portadora– …Ladybug y Chat Noir son los portadores de la creación y la destrucción… así que… se complementan… y deben confiar uno en el otro… ¿de acuerdo?– dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la peliazul. Acto seguido se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la parte posterior de unos estantes.

– ¿Ti…kki?

Un golpeteo se escuchó desde la ventana. La peliazul giró su rostro, ya sabía que se trataba de Chat, como pensaba, ese gato se escabulliría a su cuarto esta noche también. Animada se dirigió hacia la ventana, en donde se encontraba el héroe felino.

– Marinette… quería verte cuanto antes – dijo Chat Noir sonriente mientras ingresaba a la habitación y extendía sus brazos alrededor de la joven.

La peliazul correspondió al abrazo a la vez que se sorprendió– ¿Marinette? ¿y el "Mi Lady" o el "Madame"? ¿Desde cuándo Chat se dirige a ella con formalidad? – pensó. –Chat… ¿Está todo bien?– dijo mientras lo miraba con atención.

– Por supuesto Marinette… este minino está mucho mejor ahora que ha venido a verte –susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Sus narices se chocaron, ella sentía la respiración agitada del héroe, percibía su aroma característico, cerró sus ojos y acercó más su rostro para dedicarle un tierno beso. Naturalmente el joven héroe correspondió al beso, ambos adolescentes se daban tiernos besos, uno detrás de otro. Pero, Chat Noir no se sintió conforme con solo "tiernos besos", empezó a dedicarle un beso más prolongado, la joven le correspondía torpemente, aun así, empezó a sentir que eso no era suficiente para él. Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, un calor recorría todo su ser. Pero no podía propasarse con su Marinette. Trató de controlarse. Entonces alejó a la peliazul, a fin de evitar sobrepasarse con la chica que amaba.

– Marinette… yo… lo siento– dijo avergonzado –es solo que…no quiero que… tengas un concepto equivocado de mí…– susurró mientras desviaba su mirada para evitar cruzar sus ojos verdes con los azules de ella.

Marinette lo vio con atención. –Chat…–dijo mientras sostenía el rostro del héroe con ambas manos– yo… sé cómo eres… confío en ti… así que… no me llevaré un concepto errado sin importar lo que hagas– dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Esto animó al héroe felino quien correspondió a la tierna sonrisa– …Además –continuó ella–… hasta ayer tenías el atrevimiento de escabullirte en silencio en mi dormitorio… –dijo con una sonrisa pícara. –…Creo que eso es aún más atrevido que darme un beso consentido– indicó fingiendo reprocharle.

– ¿Ehhh? –P–pe–pero… – El héroe se ruborizó por completo. Se zafó de las manos de Marinette para alejarse un poco y tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo. No podía creer que le haga recordar "eso" justo en este preciso momento. Era consiente que quizás, ocasionalmente, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos –Quiero decir… –trató de dejar los nervios a un lado mientras le daba la espalda– Ejem– aclaró su garganta–… Es tu culpa – dijo en tono recriminatorio.

– ¿Ahhh? – preguntó extrañada, tratándole de seguir en el juego. –¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Se te acaban las excusas? – dijo mientras sostenía la cola del traje del héroe para evitar que se aleje. Se había dado cuenta que era divertido molestarlo y que sólo así Chat Noir podía mostrarle facetas que no había mostrado a Ladybug.

– Ayer… estabas linda mientras dormías– susurró casi inaudible– …Así que… no pude… contenerme– dijo –Además… –continuó mientras se giraba hacia ella– …se supone que no tenías que despertarte – le recriminó. Recordó que mientras ella dormía susurró el nombre de Luka. No pudo evitar ponerse celoso –Por cierto… ¿qué estabas soñando esa vez? –preguntó tratando de evitar mostrar sus celos.

– …– La peliazul trató de analizar lo que le dijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo la estuvo observando? ¿Lo habrá hecho antes?. Se ruborizó de imaginarse que la había visto en una posición extraña mientras dormía– Todo es culpa de esos ojos felinos que pueden ver en la oscuridad– pensó. –Por cierto… ¿Qué estaba soñando esa vez? – trató de recordar. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: Luka Couffaine. Entonces, una lluvia de recuerdos invadió su mente: Luka, el concierto, el colgante que le obsequió, la biblioteca, el abrazo recíproco, la confesión a través de su guitarra. Su rostro cambio de uno sonriente a uno apenado. Ella había rechazado a Luka Couffaine por Chat Noir, de quien, ni siquiera sabía su verdadera identidad.

– ¿Marinette? –preguntó, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

– Eh… N–no recuerdo– dijo fingiendo indiferencia mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio para tomar su cuaderno de bosquejos y sentarse en el diván. Sentía que el mencionar a Luka en la conversación, daría pase a que terminara comentando lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y no quería hacerlo.

Chat Noir no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la peliazul, se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la silla rodante y dio vueltas lentamente sobre su sitio. –No tienes que decirlo si no quieres– dijo. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. No era el sueño lo que quería saber en el fondo, sino que clase de relación tiene con el pelinegro. Es decir, Chat sabía que Marinette le correspondía, pero y ¿Luka? ¿Por qué tanta cercanía entre ellos? –Ni siquiera con su hermana Juleka se apega tanto durante la escuela– se dijo mentalmente. Dejó de girar en la silla. – ¿De veras estoy tan celoso? – se dijo sorprendido. Era increíble que aun estando con Marinette a solas en su habitación en ese momento, tuviera la osadía de crear conjeturas locas sobre Luka y ella. Era un conjunto de sentimientos nuevos que estaba experimentando por primera vez. No era típico en él ¿o si?. Sonrió por todo lo que se le venía a la mente en ese momento. Giró su rostro hacia el diván. Marinette estaba concentrada ojeando su cuaderno de bosquejos. Se paró de la silla y caminó hacia ella. La peliazul no le tomó mucha importancia a su presencia, así que a chat no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que tumbarse en el diván junto a Marinette. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó animado.

Marinette alzó su mirada hacia donde estaba recostado su compañero. Chat miraba atento el cuaderno –De veras eres asombrosa Marinette– dijo complacido mientras veía los bosquejos.

– ¿Asombrosa? – Preguntó la peliazul – Jajajaja Es curioso… Un compañero de clase me dijo lo mismo esta tarde– dijo.

– Ehhh… b–bueno… jajajaja – interrumpió nervioso Chat– …eso es porque… lo eres –dijo mientras buscaba cambiar el tema de conversación – Entonces… ¿Diseñarás algo más?

–¿Algo más? – preguntó ella.

– Digo… Ya le entregaste el colgante que diseñaste para Luka… así que… supuse que… ¿diseñarás otra cosa?… –indicó mientras se apegaba más a Marinette– …algo para éste minino ¿quizás? –dijo en tono engreído mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la joven.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír – es verdad– dijo –diseñaré algo para ti Chat– afirmo sonriente mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el héroe. Le dedicó un tierno beso en los labios. Chat cerró sus grandes ojos verdes y correspondió al tierno beso que le dedicó Marinette. Sentía que el tiempo volaba cuando estaba con ella, pero cuando la besaba sentía que se detenía para ellos dos. No había duda alguna, estaba enamorado de Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Marinette alejó su rostro lentamente. – Chat…creo que deberías regresar a casa– susurró.

– ¿Irme? – Susurró– Pero aún es temprano –dijo haciendo un puchero – además… aún no te irás a dormir ¿o si? – le cuestionó esperando que le dejara quedarse por más tiempo.

– Pero debes descansar… no quiero que te destransformes y…

– Ohhh…. Descuida… –dijo tratando de sonar convincente– no creo que eso ocurra… además… si eso pasara… estaré en buenas manos… ¿verdad? –dijo guiñándole con picardía.

Chat aún seguía recostado en el regazo de la peliazul, por lo que ella solo atinó a sonreír. – Bueno gatito… entonces puedes quedarte toda la noche si quieres –contestó tratando de seguirle el juego.

– No pensé que me saldrías con propuestas atrevidas Marinette– interrumpió con galantería.

– Pfffft jajajajajaj… de veras… eres un tonto… –dijo tratando de contener la risa. Dejó su cuaderno a un lado y trató de apartar a Chat de su regazo para poder moverse, pero Chat se lo impedía acurrucándose aún más.

– ¿Me dejas quedarme un rato más? – preguntó recostado mirando hacia arriba, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Esos grandes ojos verdes que no se apartaban de los de Marinette terminaron por convencerla.

– De acuerdo…– contestó resignada la joven. Acto seguido cubrió los ojos del gato con sus manos– …Pero aprovecharás este tiempo para descansar –susurró.

– … – Chat no refutó en lo absoluto. Se quedó en silencio, con las manos de Marinette que cubrían sus ojos. Se sentía cómodo recostado en las piernas de ella. Respiró pausadamente. Se sentía relajado, en paz. Inevitablemente empezó a ronronear, se ruborizó por completo, pero afortunadamente su compañera no estaba prestando atención a las facciones de su rostro.

Marinette no dejó de cubrirle los ojos, escuchó el ronroneo y sonrió. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ronronear al gato. Consideraba que era un sonido relajante, de hecho muy relajante. Bostezó de cansancio, pues la noche anterior no durmió como era debido.

– Marinette, creo que eres tú quien debe descansar– susurró Chat Noir – Me iré para que descanses– Dijo mientras retiraba las manos de ella de su rostro.

– Ahhhh– volvió a bostezar ella – …disculpa… creí que podría aguantar un par de horas más –dijo mientras se estiraba.

– Descuida… –contestó animado el héroe mientras se reincorporaba – Debes descansar… –dijo mientras le dedicaba un fugaz beso en la frente– además… no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela de nuevo – indicó mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación.

– Si… mis padres aún no se enteran del castigo de hoy…. Espera… ¿Cómo es que tu…

– ¿Eh? … Quiero decir… ehhh– Chat Noir tenía que buscar una excusa cuanto antes –Ehhh… Me lo dijo un… ¿pajarito? –dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

– ¿Chat …tú…

– ¿Escuchaste eso?... Mi anillo está tintineando…– dijo fingiendo preocupación– …Nos vemos mañana Marinette… – se despidió fugazmente mientras salía por la ventana. Dejando a la peliazul atrás.

–…Bueno… mañana vendrá de nuevo– susurró mientras bostezaba. Acto seguido cerró la ventana y se dirigió a su cama para cambiarse su pijama y disponerse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

[…]

Al día siguiente Marinette se dirigía a la escuela con normalidad, estaba a tiempo de llegar antes de que sonara el timbre de inicio de clase. Gracias a que se acostó temprano la noche anterior había recuperado las horas de sueño que necesitaba por las últimas desveladas con Chat. Miró los alrededores de la avenida a pocas cuadras de la escuela, se disponía a cruzar pero algo se interpuso en su camino intempestivamente.

Un vehículo oscuro de lunas polarizadas se estacionó enfrente de ella, esto le sorprendió, no reconoció el vehículo, por lo que supuso que se trataba de alguna confusión. Marinette trató de rodearlo para seguir su camino. Pero la llamaron desde el interior del automóvil.

– Señorita Marinette Dupain Cheng ¿verdad?– dijo una voz femenina que le era familiar.

La peliazul giró su mirada sorprendida. Se trataba de Nathaly, la asistente del señor Gabriel Agreste –¿Ehh? … si… soy yo… –contestó algo confundida.

– Que bueno que la encuentro señorita Marinette –dijo con cordialidad Nathaly mientras se acercaba hacia ella– …verá… me dirigí a su casa… pero me dijeron que estaba rumbo a la escuela…

– Si… bueno… debo ir a la escuela –afirmó algo nerviosa mientras trataba de mirar con soslayo en el interior del vehículo –¿Acaso Adrien está adentro?– se preguntaba curiosa.

– El señor Gabriel Agreste quiere conversar con usted unos minutos– dijo con cordialidad – …es por unos diseños que llamaron mucho su atención, para la próxima colección de su marca– dijo mientras revisaba su Tablet y digitaba en ella. Realizó una video llamada y mostró la pantalla del dispositivo a la peliazul. A los pocos segundos se vio en la pantalla el rostro del diseñador Gabriel. –Nathaly ¿lograste contactar con la jovencita? – preguntó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Marinette no lo podía creer, se trataba del papá de Adrien, el señor Gabriel –Ehh… Bu–buenos días señor– saludó nerviosa mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. Recordó lo que su madre le había mencionado el día anterior, pero no se imaginó que conversaría con el mismísimo dueño de la corporación Gabriel a primera hora de la mañana.

– Disculpe si es inapropiado señorita… –dijo el diseñador con cordialidad –…tenía intenciones de conversar con usted durante la tarde, sin embargo se me presentó un inconveniente y tendré la agenda copada a partir del mediodía– mencionó desde la pantalla mientras revisaba uno de sus dispositivos tecnológicos. –En fin… me preguntaba si puede dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo para venir y conversar en persona– dijo. –Trae su cuaderno de diseños… ¿verdad?– preguntó.

– Claro señor… siempre lo traigo conmigo– afirmó con seguridad. – Pero… me temo que… no puedo faltar a clase– dijo apenada.

– Oh… descuide…– le interrumpió– Nathaly se encargará de conversar con el director de la escuela… –dijo– además sólo serán unos breves minutos… igual deberá darme una respuesta con el consentimiento de sus padres posteriormente– manifestó.

Marinette miró a Nathaly, quien afirmó con la cabeza y luego miró la pantalla de la Tablet. Gabriel Agreste estaba serio esperando una respuesta.

– De todas maneras…– interrumpió– si no está interesada en participar para mi marca… lo comprenderé…

– ¡Espere…! –interrumpió nerviosa– …yo no he dicho que quiero declinar su propuesta señor– dijo haciendo un gesto de negación con ambas manos– …iré… pero por favor, no quiero tener problemas en la escuela por llegar tarde… no se imagina cuantas veces me ha pasado en los últimos días…

– Puedo hacerme una idea… señorita Marinette– enfatizó Gabriel con ironía– …bien… entonces la estaré esperando cuanto antes.

– De acuerdo señor– afirmó la peliazul antes de que se cortara la llamada. No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Así que subió al vehículo con Nathaly para dirigirse hacia la mansión Agreste.

[…]

Sonó la campana de inicio de clase y Marinette aún no llegaba. Adrien miraba con detenimiento la puerta – Ya llegará… – se decía mentalmente. –…Además, se supone que ayer ambos hemos descansado lo necesario para venir a la escuela con normalidad… ¿verdad?– el rubio se tensó ligeramente. Comenzó a mover uno de sus pies debajo del pupitre, estaba nervioso. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Giró hacia el sitio de Alya. Quizás ella sepa algo –Ehhhh… Alya…

– Ni lo digas… –interrumpió con complicidad –…Ya le mandé un mensaje… si no contesta le llamaré inmediatamente– susurró al rubio.

– Muchas gracias… supongo– contestó a la joven morena y giró hacia su sitio respectivamente.

[…]

Estaba en la entrada principal de la mansión de la familia Agreste. Abrieron la puerta y Nathaly le hizo un ademán para que ingresara. Entonces sintió su teléfono móvil vibrar. Recordó que lo había puesto en silencio. Lo cogió y revisó rápidamente. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alya, quien además le había mandado tres mensajes _– "Marinette ¿Dónde estás? La clase va a empezar". – "Marinette… Hay alguien a parte de mí que está preocupado por ti… ¿sabes?". –_ " _¡Chica! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte en la biblioteca!"_ –. Al parecer no se había percatado de los primeros mensajes mientras estaba en el automóvil. Sonrió nerviosa al imaginarse las alocadas conjeturas que de seguro se estaba imaginando Alya. Entonces digitó un mensaje para calmar a su amiga _–"Nunca te imaginarás donde estoy… a punto de entrevistarme con Gabriel Agreste… creo que le gustó uno de mis diseños… deséame suerte" "PD: llego para la segunda hora de clase… ya está todo arreglado… espero"._

– Muy bien señorita Marinette– dijo Nathaly– el señor Agreste la verá en un instante… así que… tome asiento por favor– indicó mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento en uno de los muebles de una pequeña habitación. Parecía una especie de cuarto de estudio. Todo decorado en armonía.– Tenemos un chef excelente… ¿hay algún aperitivo que desee que le traiga?– preguntó con amabilidad.

– Ehhh… no es necesario… yo… desayuné en casa– contestó mientras tomaba asiento.

– Me temo… que el señor Gabriel nos ha dado órdenes de que la tratemos con la cortesía que se merece… después de todo… también es una compañera de su hijo Adrien– afirmó. –¿De veras no hay nada que desee? ¿Alguna bebida… quizás?.

– Ehhh… pues… –Marinette se sintió un poco comprometida– …un jugo estaría bien… supongo.. jajajaja… –dijo nerviosa.

– De acuerdo – contestó sonriente– pediré que se lo traigan rápido– Dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

– Muchas gracias… –atinó a decir la peliazul mientras veía que Nathaly salía de la habitación.

Marinette estaba sola, en la habitación. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para quitar todo rastro de nerviosismo. –Ay Tikki… creo que…

– Disculpe por hacerla esperar… – la interrumpió y a la vez sorprendió una voz masculina que reconoció inmediatamente. Se trataba de Gabriel Agreste quien la miraba con atención.

– Ehhh… hola… – dijo nerviosa. No se había dado cuenta el momento en que él había ingresado a la habitación. –¿Me habrá escuchado? ¿Pensará que estoy loca por hablar sola?– eran una de las ideas que cruzaron su mente.

– Como le comenté anteriormente…– dijo mientras se acercaba hacia una pila de hojas que se encontraban sobre una mesa en la habitación. –… La marca Gabriel está próxima a lanzar accesorios que hagan juego con la última colección que hemos diseñado… –dijo mientras revisaba el contenido de las hojas– …y entonces…

Un golpeteo se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Adelante– indicó Gabriel. Uno de los mayordomos ingresó con una bandeja que colocó en la mesa de centro de la habitación, cerca de Marinette, la bandeja traía un vaso con zumo de fruta y un plato con magdalenas gourmet (un tipo de galletas francesas). El mayordomo se retiró luego de hacer un gesto a Marinette para que se sirviera a su gusto.

– Sírvase por favor– dijo Gabriel a Marinette– …Los dulces son la especialidad de nuestro cocinero… –mencionó con una media sonrisa.

– Ehhh… muchas gracias… –contestó aún nerviosa mientras cogía una de las magdalenas y sostenía el vaso de zumo, para disponerse a beberlo.

– …Como te seguía comentando… –continuó Gabriel– …En 45 días lanzaremos una colección de accesorios y nos enfocaremos en sombreros, pashminas, bufandas, entre otras cosas… – dijo mientras continuaba revisando unas hojas. Levanto levemente el rostro para ver a la peliazul, quien lo miraba con atención mientras comía magdalenas y bebía un sorbo del zumo.– …mi público objetivo, para esta oportunidad son adolescentes y jóvenes –continuó– …entonces, al juzgar por el diseño de la boina que realizaste… y con tus antecedentes… considero que eres la adecuada para diseñar al menos un modelo por cada producto que tenemos pensado lanzar…

– ¿antecedentes? –interrumpió dubitativa la peliazul.

– Bueno… según tengo entendido… diseñaste unas gafas y la portada de uno de los discos de un cantante de rock… considero que eso es un punto a favor, considerando el público objetivo… ¿no le parece? –le preguntó mientras la observaba con atención.

– Ehhh… supongo que… – Marinette hizo una pausa– …supongo que… quizás tenga razón… –Marinette sintió un ligero malestar. –…Yo…

– ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?– preguntó Gabriel mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Ehhh… si… yo solo… –ella dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja y agachó su rostro. Respiró profundamente –¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto… justo ahora que estoy conversando respecto a mi futuro como diseñadora?– se preguntaba mentalmente.

– Señorita Marinette… si se siente indispuesta… le pido que se recueste mientras llamo al médico…

– No… descuide… estoy bien… –dijo tratando de sonar convincente mientras sonreía con amabilidad para evitar demostrar lo avergonzada que se encontraba– Yo…– Ella no pudo terminar la frase, pues sintió que su cuerpo pesaba y sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente.

– ¿Señorita Marinette? –Preguntó Gabriel mientras se acercaba a ella inconsciente, recostada en el mueble – ¿Marinette? – volvió a preguntar. Al no haber respuesta alguna. Gabriel sonrió. – Bueno… parece ser que… se descompensó por alguna extraña razón… –susurró– supongo que…tendré que llamar al médico de la familia. Dijo mientras cogía su teléfono móvil.

[…]

– ¿Lograste comunicarte con ella? –preguntó Adrien a Alya.

– Esa chica no me contesta las llamadas– susurró exasperada– …por cierto… veo que te preocupas mucho por mi amiga… ¿verdad?

– Pues si… –contestó parsimonioso– …no quiero que vuelvan a castigarla por llegar tarde– susurró – Además… sólo quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

– …Si claro… –le refutó la morena con complicidad. En ese instante su teléfono vibró. Alya lo revisó, Marinette le había mandado un par de mensajes _–"Nunca te imaginarás donde estoy… a punto de entrevistarme con Gabriel Agreste… creo que le gustó uno de mis diseños… deséame suerte" "PD: llego para la segunda hora de clase… ya está todo arreglado… espero". –_ Vaya… –dijo Alya, captando la atención de Adrien, quien volvió a girar su rostro hacia la morena.

– ¿Te contestó?– preguntó.

– Mira nada más… – dijo la morena mientras mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil al rubio. Adrien leyó el mensaje y devolvió el teléfono a Alya. No lo podía creer, ¿Marinette estaba con su padre? ¿a estas horas de la mañana?. Sacó su teléfono móvil e intentó comunicarse con su padre, pero no tuvo éxito.

– Adrien… será mejor que deje su teléfono durante mi clase– le llamó la atención la maestra.

– Ehh… perdón señorita Bustier…– dijo mientras guardaba el móvil – ehhh… ¿puedo… ir al baño un momento por favor? –volvió a interrumpir la clase– …Es… una emergencia– dijo mientras abrazaba su estómago fingiendo malestar.

– Seguro… pero no se demore por favor.

Adrien salió corriendo del salón, se dirigió inmediatamente a los servicios higiénicos de los chicos y volvió a sacar su teléfono. Intentó comunicarse con su padre en más de una oportunidad, pero no hubo respuesta.

– ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? – preguntó un pequeño kwami, desde el interior de su camisa.

– No lo sé Plagg… – dijo mientras miraba atento su teléfono móvil, quizás esperando que su padre le devuelva la llamada– …Solo que… tengo un extraño presentimiento– susurró.

– Tu papá a veces da miedo… pero tampoco es como si fuera una especie de monstruo… ¿verdad? – Dijo Plagg mientras miraba atento a Adrien, al no recibir respuesta del rubio, flotó hacia su hombro– Entonces… ¿por qué no llamas a Nathaly? ¿Quizás ella sepa algo no?

– ¡Eso es Plagg!… ¡Nathaly debe saber al respecto! –dijo mientras intentaba comunicarse con ella. El teléfono de la asistente de su padre timbraba, una y otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Adrien empezaba a ofuscarse y no estaba seguro el por qué.

– … – Plagg no sabía que decir para animar a Adrien. – Ehhh… y si…

– Ya sé… –interrumpió Adrien a Plagg, mientras nuevamente marcaba un número en su teléfono. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia uno de los lavabos del baño y abrió el caño. – _Hola_ – contestó su guardaespaldas. – Hola… si… soy yo… –dijo con un tono de voz decaído– …yo… no me siento bien… –dijo mientras fingía unas arcadas– Buaaargh– fingió que vomitaba mientras se quejaba al teléfono. Abrió la presión del caño para que el sonido del agua cayendo se escuche a través del teléfono– …yo… creo que algo me cayó fatal… ¿puedes decirle a mi padre que mande a alguien por mí?… por favor… es una emergencia – finalizó con tono decaído.

Plagg miraba a Adrien sorprendido, no se imaginaba que el rubio se inventara esa coartada para mantener contacto con su padre. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del kwami, pues consideraba que Adrien se las había ingeniado de maravilla.

Una vez que Adrien finalizó con la llamada, Plagg preguntó– …¿y ahora? ¿Regresaremos a clase?

– Pues… supongo que no tardarán en venir por mí– contestó con complicidad.

[…]

Marinette escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos. Entre abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba recostada sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. –¿Dónde… estoy?– preguntó confundida.

– Descuide…– dijo un hombre sentado a su lado mientras revisaba el pulso de la joven – …sufrió una descompensación… pero no es nada grave.

– ¿descompensación? –preguntó incrédula la peliazul.

– Efectivamente… –dijo mientras continuaba revisando a Marinette– …es común que personas sufran de estos síntomas cuando se encuentran bajo estrés, no se alimentan bien, o no descansan lo necesario… pero descuide… le recetaré unas vitaminas…

– …– Marinette no supo que decir al respecto. Quizás él tenía en parte razón… pues ella no había dormido lo necesario… ¡un momento!… –¿Quién es usted?– preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El señor la miró con atención. –Descuida… soy el médico de la familia– contestó con amabilidad.

– Mmmm… Espera… y ¿la escuela? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?– preguntó ofuscada.

– Pues… considerando que vine cuanto antes… supongo que… unos 45 minutos aproximadamente– contestó mientras tomaba nota de algunas indicaciones– pero descuida… te daré descanso médico por el día de hoy… para que no tengas inconvenientes en la escuela. – dijo con amabilidad, para tranquilizarla.

En ese instante Nathaly atravesó la puerta de la habitación. – Disculpa que haya tenido que retirarme así… es solo que… tuve que ir por…

– ¡¿Marinette estas bien?!– interrumpió Adrien mientras ingresaba con premura a la habitación– …Me dijo Nathaly que te desmayaste mientras estabas con…

– Efectivamente…– interrumpió Gabriel Agreste detrás de Adrien– estábamos conversando cuando de repente colapsó…

– Papá…

– ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? – preguntó afligido el diseñador mientras lo abrazaba con la calidez característica de un padre preocupado.

– Ehhh… ya estoy mucho mejor… –contestó avergonzado mientras correspondía al abrazo.

– Le pedí a Nathaly que cancelara todas tus actividades del día de hoy… Deberás descansar…

–… –Adrien se quedó en silencio, para evitar evidenciar que había fingido malestar.

– Por cierto señorita…– dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a la peliazul que los miraba con atención– Nathaly ha llamado a sus padres… para mantenerlos al tanto de la situación…

– Pe–pero … ¡yo ya me siento mucho mejor señor! – interrumpió la peliazul nerviosa.

– Aún así… considero que tus padres deben estar al tanto de la condición de su hija– dijo a la vez que dirigía la mirada a su hijo– …como padres, nos preocupamos –nuevamente giró su rostro hacia la peliazul– …De seguro no tardan en llegar... –dijo minutos antes de que sonara su teléfono móvil. –Disculpen– se excusó con los presentes mientras se retiraba de la habitación, seguido de Nathaly y el médico.

Adrien se quedó en la habitación junto a Marinette. Estaba preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado de que la peliazul haya sido tratada por el médico de su familia. Se acercó hacia donde estaba ella. Al ver que Marinette nerviosa, trataba de levantarse, el rubio la interrumpió – Marinette, tus padres no tardan en llegar… así que… creo que debes seguir recostada – indicó con amabilidad.

– Pero… yo… ya me siento mejor… –dijo algo apenada por mostrarse ante el rubio en una faceta "delicada" en cuanto a su salud.

Adrien se sentó en la silla que había sido ocupada por el médico unos minutos antes y cogió los apuntes que se encontraban sobre una mesa junto al mueble– _Vitaminas genéricas, hierro y una dieta balanceada_ – eran algunas de las recomendaciones que le había recetado el médico. –Marinette… acaso… ¿estás anémica?– preguntó intranquilo.

– ¿Qué? Oh… claro que no… es decir… creo que es un poco de cansancio porque no he dormido en los últimos días…– contestó algo pensativa– mmm… aunque ayer si dormí plácidamente lo habitual… mmm… como sea… supongo que es común si…

– …– Adrien se sentía responsable por lo que dijo la peliazul, después de todo, era por sus visitas nocturnas como Chat Noir que ella no durmió lo suficiente. No sabía qué decirle para animarla. –Lo siento… –fue lo único que dijo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida Marinette.

– Yo… solo quería disculparme contigo Marinette– dijo mientras la miraba ligeramente apenado. Haciendo que ella se ruborizara levemente.

[…]

Marinette llegó a casa junto a su madre, ya se encontraba mejor como para ir a la escuela, pero sus padres, le dieron indicaciones para que descansara en su habitación.

La peliazul subió hacia su alcoba, y se recostó en el diván, no pensó que se ausentaría de ir a la escuela ese día. Se estiró. –Ay Tikki… ¿crees que el diseñador Gabriel Agreste me tenga en consideración para diseñar algo para su marca?– preguntó con resignación.

– …– Al no oír respuesta de su kwami, se fijó en su bolso. –¿Tikki? No me asustes… ¿dónde te metiste? –preguntó mientras rebuscaba, pero no había rastro del pequeño kwami. –¿Qué raro?–… se dijo mentalmente. Entonces se llevó una mano hacia el lóbulo de su oreja. Se tensó. Sujetó ambos lóbulos de sus orejas. No había rastro de sus aretes.

Sintió que le invadía la preocupación ¿Acaso había perdido sus miraculous?. Sacudió su cabeza en negación mientras buscaba en su bolso, bajo su diván, en el suelo de su habitación, en el pasadizo del segundo piso de su casa. En el primer piso. ¡Tenían que aparecer!.

[...]

Continuará…

...

Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews (y los mensajes privados también n_n). Es lindo saber que el fandom de ML me lee :3

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado O_O ...si no lo es... igual háganlo saber con sus comentarios. Besos a distancia n3n


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

[…]

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Marinette llegó temprano, se dirigió a su casillero como de costumbre y posteriormente fue hacia el aula. Estaba exhausta, y se reflejaba el cansancio en su rostro, a través de unas prominentes ojeras y sus párpados ligeramente hinchados, poco común en una adolescente de su edad; una vez que llegó hacia su pupitre se recostó sobre sus brazos en el escritorio.

– ¿Cómo es que los pude haber extraviado?– se repetía incansablemente en su cabeza. El día anterior se había dedicado a buscar sus miraculous exhaustivamente en su casa, no podía creer que algo como esto le esté pasando a ella precisamente. Quería desfogarse con alguien, se trasnochó esperando a la visita de Chat Noir, estaba dispuesta a confesarle todo, con la esperanza de que el héroe la ayudara o simplemente pudiese comprenderla y darle apoyo, pero él nunca llegó a visitarla. En la soledad de su habitación, resignada, lloró gran parte de la noche, hasta que del cansancio, concilió el sueño.

[…]

El automóvil trasladó a Adrien hacia la escuela como era de costumbre, había dormido plácidamente. Hubiese preferido ir a visitar a su peliazul la noche anterior, pero, sabiendo que la falta de descanso hizo que ella colapse cuando estaba de visita en su casa, se vio en la obligación de cambiar de opinión y se cohibió de hacer cualquier acto que afectara la salud de su Marinette.

Aún era temprano, –seguro ella aún no ha llegado– Se decía mentalmente mientras se dirigía hacia el aula de clase.

Subió las escaleras pausadamente, atravesó el pasillo como era de costumbre y llegó hacia el umbral de la puerta del salón. Se sorprendió. Marinette estaba recostada en el pupitre de él.

El rubio sonrió, no pensó encontrarse con la chica que quería tan temprano. Se acercó hacia ella, – Ehhh… ¿Marinette?

–…– No hubo respuesta alguna.

Adrien estaba algo preocupado. –¿Acaso no se siente bien de nuevo?– pensó por un instante. –Ehhh… Marinette… ¿estás bien?– preguntó mientras sujetaba uno de los hombros de la peliazul.

Marinette levantó su rostro– ¡¿Qué?! ¡A–Adrien! ¿Q–qué haces acá?... quiero decir…

Adrien vio fijamente el rostro de ella, se veía exhausta, ojerosa, angustiada. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, ¿Acaso hice mal en no ir a visitarla la noche anterior? ¿Acaso algo le pasó en casa? – pensó– …¿Estas bien?– preguntó preocupado.

–¿Ahhh? …C–Claro… ¿por… por qué lo dices? Jajaja… –contestó tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

– ¡No me mientas! – le interrumpió refutante –… Sé que algo te pasa… y no tiene nada que ver con tu decaída en mi casa ayer… –le dijo con seriedad.

–¿Ayer….? –Contestó la peliazul, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior– …Ayer…. ¡Eso es!... –Dijo – …Adrien… el día de ayer… yo… quizás haya perdido algo valioso en tu casa…

– ¿Qué?...

– Mis mirac… ejem… – aclaró su garganta forzadamente– …quiero decir mis aretes… unos pequeños aretes que traía puestos ayer… ¿por casualidad no los has visto?

– ¿Aretes? –preguntó confundido.

– ¡Si! Unos pequeños aretes negros… – Ella no podía detallarle que eran los miraculous que cambiaban de color cuando se transformaba en la heroína de París– Adrien… esos aretes… son importantes para mí… –dijo angustiada.

– Marinette descuida…– dijo el rubio tratando de animarla –Yo… yo mismo los buscaré minuciosamente en cada rincón de mi casa… –le aseguró, pues consideraba que era la primera vez que ella le pedía algo a él como Adrien Agreste, no podía defraudarla, no quería hacerlo.

– Adrien… yo… –dijo la peliazul angustiada– …muchas gracias… de veras… te lo agradezco… –susurró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada al rubio.

En ese instante, algunos de los estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar al aula de clase.

– Esto… Marinette… tu… estás sentada en mi sitio– dijo apenado el rubio – si gustas… no tengo inconveniente de cambiar de lugar contigo el día de hoy… –manifestó.

– ¿Qué? … ¡Lo siento! –contestó avergonzada mientras se disponía a ir hacia su sitio.

– Descuida… no me molesta para nada… –le aclaró el rubio, tratando de demostrar su interés en ella.

[…]

Esa tarde, las clases finalizaron como era habitual, Adrien tenía clases de esgrima, pero había llamado a su guardaespaldas para que viniera a recogerlo. El joven rubio se dirigía hacia la entrada principal del centro de estudios para esperar a que vengan por él.

– Espera Adrien… – dijo Marinette, tratando de detenerlo. – Irás a casa... ¿verdad?

– Si…

– ¡Déjame acompañarte por favor!– le interrumpió casi acorralándolo.

Adrien la miró con atención. Se veía angustiada. Sentía que algo le estaba ocultando. Por un instante quería transformarse Chat Noir, quizás a él si le pueda contar lo que la aflige. Pero no podía delatarse en estas circunstancias. Se acercó a ella, la sujetó de los hombros y amablemente le dijo – …No deben tardar en venir por nosotros… descuida… encontraremos tus aretes –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para ir hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Marinette no reaccionó, estaba sorprendida, sentía el fuerte palpitar de su pecho, Adrien estaba caminando mientras la tomaba de la mano. Por un instante se sintió segura. Sonrió con nostalgia, pues le hubiera gustado que sea Chat Noir quien le proporcionara la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

Ambos llegaron hasta las gradas de la entrada del Francoise Dupont. Allí se encontraba el vehículo de la familia Agreste con el guardaespaldas del rubio. Adrien se dirigió al automóvil con Marinette. Le abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que ingresara. En ese momento, un vehículo rojo se estacionó cerca de ellos, del carro salió Kagami quien se disponía a asistir a las clases de esgrima.

– Espérame un momento Marinette... – dijo el rubio, trataba de alcanzar a la joven asiática que caminaba revisando su móvil y no se había percatado de él.– Ehhh… Kagami… –la llamó en voz alta para llamar su atención.

– ¿Adrien?… – preguntó extrañada Kagami mientras lo miraba con atención– ¿…Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con sorpresa.

– Si… verás… Hoy día no asistiré al entrenamiento– dijo –… yo… tengo algo importante que hacer…

– Mmmm…. –trató de analizar la joven asiática mientras miraba con atención. Dirigió su rostro hacia el vehículo de la familia Agreste. Allí vio a Marinette sentada. Recordó lo conversado con el rubio anteriormente. Ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que su rival en esgrima tenía hacia la peliazul. Sonrió cómplicemente. –…Descuida… yo me encargaré de cubrirte con el profesor Armand –indicó mientras hacía una breve reverencia oriental para despedirse del rubio– …Pero… ni se te ocurra faltar al próximo entrenamiento ¿de acuerdo?

El rubio asintió –Te lo pondré difícil en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento…

– jajaja… ya veremos eso… – dijo divertida Kagami mientras subía las gradas para ingresar a la escuela. Seguido de esto, el rubio volvió hacia su vehículo para ponerse en marcha rumbo a su casa.

[…]

Llegaron a la mansión Agreste, Adrien inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde estuvo Marinette con su padre el día anterior.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó el rubio mientras revisaba detenidamente los muebles – ¿Recuerdas exactamente donde estuviste ayer? –interrogó mientras buscaba en los alrededores.

Marinette se agachó para revisar debajo de los muebles – Sólo estuve sentada mientras escuchaba a tu padre hablar sobre su nueva colección. –dijo mientras revisaba cada espacio posible en donde pudieran estar los aretes.

– ¿No fuiste a los servicios higiénicos? – preguntó el rubio mientras revisaba debajo de cada mueble, mesa, y aparador de la habitación.

– No… sólo estuve en este lugar…– dijo la peliazul.

Al cabo de unos segundos fueron interrumpidos– ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!– se escuchó a una voz familiar desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron. Era el padre de Adrien quien los miraba desconfiado. –Adrien… ¿no se supone que tienes clases de esgrima hoy día? – le increpó a su hijo.

– Si… pero decidí ausentarme por hoy…

– ¿Por qué? –Le interrumpió– ¿Acaso te sientes indispuesto? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su hijo – ¿Se lo informaste a Nathaly?.

– No… yo…

Gabriel miró atentamente a Adrien y luego dirigió su rostro hacia Marinette – jovencita… ¿acaso usted tiene algo que ver en que mi hijo haya decidido faltar a una de sus lecciones?

– Yo… lo siento… –dijo nerviosa – es solo que…

– …Marinette no tiene la culpa de nada papá– le interrumpió – Ya estoy grande como para tomar mi propias decisiones…

Gabriel se quedó en silencio mirando a su hijo. Eran muy pocas las veces que su hijo le enfrentaba directamente. Sonrió mentalmente. Esa actitud desafiante le recordaba a Emilie, su desaparecida esposa. Suspiró con nostalgia. –…Estás castigado.

– ¿QUÉ? – le preguntó sin comprender el rubio.

– Si te sientes lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar esta clase de decisiones… entonces… tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos… Ve a tu habitación ¡AHORA! –Dijo seriamente – …y usted señorita… le pido por favor que vaya a casa… mi hijo tiene que meditar en su habitación… y sería descortés que se quedara sola. –manifestó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a los adolescentes atrás.

– … – Adrien no dijo nada. Estaba avergonzado de que su padre lo haya tratado así delante de Marinette.

– Adrien… yo… será mejor que me vaya– dijo la peliazul apenada mientras tomaba sus cosas, dispuesta a retirarse.

– Marinette espera… –le interrumpió Adrien – Yo… buscaré por toda mi casa si es necesario… así que… no te sientas mal por favor… –dijo tratando de animarla.

– Pero… tu padre dijo que…

– Descuida… él se encerrará en su cuarto de estudio como está acostumbrado… –dijo animado– …además... él no se enterará si tu no le dices nada…. –susurró con complicidad.

–… – La peliazul se quedó atenta, mirando a Adrien sin decir palabra alguna. Tuvo una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Adrien Agreste había pasado de ser el chico que le gustaba con frenesí, a un amigo de la misma clase… y ahora… ¿un cómplice?. Ella sonrió. – Tus ojos… me recuerdan a alguien… –dijo sin pensarlo.

– … Ehhh…– el rubio se puso ligeramente nervioso– …supongo que… hay muchas personas en París que tienen los ojos verdes… ¿no crees? –contestó apenado, tratando de desviar el tema.

– Supongo que tienes razón… – Respondió ella. Entonces recordó a Chat Noir. Quizás el héroe no pudo ir a verla la noche anterior porque tuvo algún inconveniente. Quizás vaya a visitarla esa noche. Quizás está esperando en su habitación. Ella quería hablar con Chat cuanto antes. –Ehhh… entonces… me voy a casa– dijo con cortesía a Adrien.

– Marinette espera…– volvió a interrumpir el rubio– …¿me das tu número de contacto telefónico? –le preguntó mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para guardar el número de ella. –…si encuentro algo… te avisaré inmediatamente –dijo sonriente.

– Seguro…

[…]

Marinette llegó a casa, subió a su habitación y abrió la ventana en su totalidad, sin embargo, no había rastro de Chat Noir. Resignada, se dirigió al primer piso y aunque estaba fastidiada, continuó con la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada. Ayudó en la panadería, cenó con sus padres, hizo los quehaceres habituales y posteriormente se dirigió a su habitación, de nuevo.

Se tumbó en el diván y revisó el teléfono móvil. No había señal de haber recibido alguna llamada o mensaje de Adrien. Suspiró con pesar. –Tikki… susurró apenada.

[…]

Adrien estaba en su habitación. Caminaba de un lugar a otro, fastidiado.

– Él no puede hacerme esto Plagg… –dijo molesto – …además… solo estaba preguntando al personal si había encontrado algo mientras limpiaba recientemente…

– Ya sabes cómo es tu papá… –le dijo el pequeño kwami mientras flotaba a su alrededor.

– Pero… no entiendo por qué tiene que enfadarse tanto… igualmente… no encontré nada… –dijo apenado mientras se sentaba en el mueble de su alcoba y sacaba su teléfono móvil, dispuesto a mandar un mensaje.

– Entonces… ¿llamarás a Marinette para avisarle?

– Mmmm… Siento que… aún no he buscado del todo… –dijo con seriedad –debo agotar todos los recursos necesarios para estar seguro de que no están en esta casa.

– Pero tu padre te mantiene vigilado…

– Mantiene vigilado a su hijo… –enfatizó con una media sonrisa – Igual… Saldré de paseo un rato hasta que todos estén dormidos para poder buscar a mi ritmo. –dijo divertido. –Plagg… ¡Garras fuera!.

[…]

Marinette estaba tumbada en su diván, no tenía ánimos, estaba recostada, mirando el techo de su cuarto, pensativa. Hasta que un sonido llamó su atención. Había recibido un mensaje.

Cogió su teléfono celular y lo revisó. Adrien le había mandado un mensaje. – _"Lo siento Marinette, aún no los he encontrado, pero te prometo que seguiré buscando y te mantendré al tanto"_ – Ella suspiró con pesar. –Chat… ¿por qué no vienes? – susurró afligida mientras abrazaba el cojín. Cerró sus ojos. Tratando de pensar. Tikki estaba con ella el día anterior cuando se encontraba rumbo a la escuela. Fue allí cuando la asistente de Gabriel Agreste la llevó a la mansión. Ella estaba en esa habitación sola con Tikki y luego vino Gabriel a conversar sobre la nueva línea de accesorios, luego, ella se sintió con malestar… y despertó siendo atendida por el médico de la familia Agreste.

– ¡Eso es! –Pensó Marinette – …Tiene que haber sido en casa de Adrien.– susurró en voz alta mientras abría los ojos rápidamente.

– ¿Qué hay en la casa de Adrien? – se escuchó preguntar junto a ella.

La peliazul se levantó intempestivamente. Giró su rostro hacia la voz que le era familiar – ¡Chat! ¡De veras viniste!– dijo mientras se acercaba al joven héroe para abrazarlo.

– Marinette… – dijo el héroe mientras le devolvía el abrazo– …supe que no te encontrabas bien…

– Chat… yo… te necesito… –dijo preocupada mientras mantenía distancia para mirarlo directamente a los ojos– …creo que sólo tu podrás ayudarme…

–… – Chat Noir la miró atento. Ya estaba al tanto de los aretes extraviados. Y aunque quería que por esta vez, ella depositara un poco más de confianza en Adrien, para que empiecen a tener una conexión más cercana, sabía que no sería así.

– Yo he perdido algo importante… y estoy segura que fue en casa de la familia Agreste…

– …– Chat Noir guardó silencio, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle y que de seguro no le había dicho a Adrien. Pero ¿por qué estaba tan segura que fueron en la casa de él que se perdieron? Y ¿por qué esos dichosos aretes eran tan importantes para ella? Acaso… ¿Había algo que le estaba ocultando?, eran algunas de las disyuntivas que el héroe formulaba en su cabeza. – ¿Por qué son tan importantes para ti? – Le preguntó – Acaso…¿Te los obsequió alguien especial? – Era la única explicación razonable para esa actitud. –…Quizás un familiar querido… un amigo… –hizo una pausa– …acaso… ¿Luka?–. Se molestó consigo mismo por atar esas conjeturas.

– …– Marinette se quedó en silencio. No supo que responder. Se giró y le dio la espalda al joven héroe que la miraba con atención. Quería tomar un respiro, así que se dirigió hacia la ventana,

– Marinette… – susurró apenado el héroe felino porque quizás le había incomodado con sus preguntas– … Confío en ti… así que no tienes que darme explicaciones… –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y reconfortarla – …Tú también confía en mí por favor… –susurró mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

– …– Ella seguía en silencio. Sentía el viento soplar su rostro por la ventana abierta, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba aire, cerró sus ojos y trató de respirar profundamente. _– …Ladybug y Chat Noir son los portadores de la creación y la destrucción… así que… se complementan… y deben confiar uno en el otro… ¿de acuerdo?_ – Recordó las palabras que Tikki le había dicho anteriormente. Se sintió afligida porque su kwami ya no estaba a su lado. Suspiró. –Tengo que confiar en ti Chat… – susurró captando la atención del héroe quien seguía abrazándola.

Marinette deshizo el abrazo y se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban con amabilidad y atención a la vez. Marinette sonrió. – Yo confío en ti Chat… siempre… he confiado en ti… en las buenas y las malas…

– … – Chat prestaba atención a las palabras de Marinette. –¿Malas?– Pensó, entonces recordó las ocasiones en que él había rescatado a Marinette, como cuando Nathaniel fue akumatizado y convertido en "Evilustrator" y estaba acechándola. O cuando la abuela de Marinette fue akumatizada en "Befana" y la peliazul se encontraba en peligro. – En las buenas y en las malas… – susurró.

– Chat… yo…–tragó saliva– …yo…soy Ladybug… –susurró con una expresión de pena.

– …– El felino estaba sorprendido, acaso… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Marinette? ¿Ladybug? ¡No puede ser!, la miró con atención, sus ojos azules, su cabello, coincidían, pero… ¿y que hay con la actitud? Su Marinette es completamente diferente… Es tímida, son pocas las veces que ha demostrado la seguridad que "Su Lady" le mostraba cuando estaban en batalla. Recordó cada una de las veces en que Chat y Ladybug enfrentaron a los villanos, y las comparó con las veces en que Chat pasó momentos con Marinette. Había una actitud de rechazo por parte de la heroína, diferente a la actitud que tenía Marinette. Sonrió con incredulidad.

Marinette analizaba cada gesto de Chat Noir, sus ojos verdes reflejaban que no creía su confesión. Tenía que pensar en algo para ser más convincente.

– Mi lady… es completamente diferente a mi Marinette…– dijo con seriedad.

– ¡Chat no te estoy mintiendo!– dijo fastidiada la peliazul– …Yo… no puedo transformarme porque… –hizo una pausa, cuando empezó a sentir que se le nublaba la vista– porque… he perdido mis miraculous… he perdido a… Tikki. –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el diván para sentarse.

– Espera Marinette –interrumpió Chat– …por favor no llores… –tenía que pensar en algo, él quería creerle… pero tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle y no se atrevía por temor a ofenderla. –Yo…

– ¡Intenta comunicarte con Ladybug! –le dijo– coge tu báculo ahora e intenta contactarla… por favor– susurró afligida.

Chat hizo lo que ella le pidió. Intentó contactarse con Ladybug, pero no había respuesta.

– No podrás… porque yo estoy acá… sin poder transformarme– le dijo. Hizo una pausa. Trató de calmarse un poco, entonces recordó– …El día en que nos entregaron nuestros miraculous y apareció Corazón de Piedra… Yo estaba a punto de renunciar, a diferencia de ti que estabas feliz con ser un héroe… ¿recuerdas? Y casi lo arruino todo por no haber podido atrapar al akuma…

– …– Chat guardó silencio, recordó lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión. Efectivamente habían tenido ese impase esa vez, que les sirvió de experiencia para poder enfrentar nuevos villanos posteriormente.

Marinette continuó – …Cuando nos enfrentamos a copycat… tú fuiste el de la idea de que pregunte sobre "nuestra historia de amor secreta" para que pueda descubrir al gato farsante… ¿recuerdas?– dijo ofuscada tratando de recordar más eventos que solo Ladybug pueda saber– … ¡Ahhh!… cuando nos enfrentamos a Volpina… ¿recuerdas? Ella tomó como rehén a Adrien y casi le entrego mis miraculous… fuiste tú quien me advirtió que se trataba de una ilusión… y también…

Pero no pudo continuar, fue interrumpida por un abrazo. Chat estaba sorprendido por la confesión –…¿Todo este tiempo… de veras… fuiste tú?– susurró el felino mientras trataba de atar cabos. –¿Marinette?... ¿Mi Lady? ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta?...

Marinette correspondió al abrazo. –Si me crees… ¿verdad gatito?... –susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

Chat Noir dejó de abrazarla para verla con atención. Sujetó los lóbulos de ella –Recuperaré tus miraculous… y con ellos tu kwami volverá… te lo prometo– dijo mientras le dedicaba un tierno beso en la frente.

– Chat… yo…

– Descuida Mi Lady…– dijo tratando de animarla– …Buscaré en cada rincón de París si es necesario…

– No… es necesario… Creo que están en casa de la familia Agreste…

– …¿Qué te hace creer eso? – le preguntó con seriedad.

– Estoy segura que los traía puesto ayer… cuando me entrevisté con el diseñador Gabriel… –le dijo segura.

– ¿Gabriel Agreste? ¿Crees que él los tenga?– preguntó afligido.

– No lo sé con certeza… pero creo que los extravié cuando estaba con él… –contestó– Por favor Chat… ¿puedes buscar allí primero… por favor?– preguntó suplicante.

Chat suspiró. Es verdad que no había encontrado nada cuando buscó esa tarde, pero, también era verdad que su búsqueda no había culminado. – Está bien… buscaré en la mansión Agreste… – respondió– ….Pero tú… te quedarás aquí… tranquila… no pienses lo peor… ¿de acuerdo? –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Se veía tan frágil, nunca se habría imaginado que la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, su "bugaboo", era Marinette, la chica de la cual se había enamorado. Sonrió nostálgicamente. Se acercó más a ella y le depositó un tierno beso.

Sus labios se juntaron, y eso tranquilizó a la peliazul. Chat confiaba en ella, ya no había secretos.

Chat se alejó despacio de ella. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y cogió su báculo – …Nos vemos Mi Marinette– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida, y luego saltó por la ventana.

[…]

Chat Noir se dirigió a la mansión Agreste y entró a su habitación desde la ventana. Ya era tarde y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, todo indicaba que no habría rastro de personas merodeando las habitaciones de la casa, como Nathaly o el personal que trabaja durante el día. Era la oportunidad perfecta para examinar minuciosamente las habitaciones del primer piso. Después de todo, había cosas que no le cuadraban del todo. – Es demasiada coincidencia que Marinette sea traída acá en horario de clase… que ella se haya sentido mal… y que haya extraviado sus miraculous… todo en el mismo día– pensó. Además, también estaba ese extraño presentimiento que tuvo.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su habitación, el pasadizo estaba oscuro. Afortunadamente, él podía ver en la oscuridad a la perfección. Se dirigió hacia el primer piso. Volvió hacia la habitación donde estuvo Marinette. Ya había buscado debajo de cada mueble y no había encontrado nada. –Sería en vano continuar acá… – pensó. Salió y se dirigió hacia la sala principal. Acá también había buscado antes de que su padre lo castigara, enviándolo a su habitación. –Mi padre…– pensó. Giró su rostro hacia el pasadizo, allí se encontraba el cuarto de estudio de su padre, quien solía encerrarse por horas, cuando se encontraba saturado de trabajo.

Chat abrió la puerta sigilosamente. No había rastro de su padre en la habitación. La mesa principal estaba copada con hojas de bosquejos. Chat se acercó y las revisó detenidamente. Hasta que algo llamó su atención. En una de las hojas había un anillo dibujado en diferentes ángulos, se parecía al miraculous de la destrucción. Revisó su anillo y lo comparó con el bosquejo. El dibujo era una réplica perfecta. –…Ok… quizás sólo se trata de un diseño más…– pensó.

En una de las paredes estaba el cuadro de Emilie Agreste, su madre. Se acercó hacia la pintura. La miró detenidamente. Recordó que su padre tenía una caja fuerte detrás de ese majestuoso cuadro. Lo examinó nuevamente. Y trató de abrirlo. Estaba asegurado. – ¡Maldición!… –se quejó. Por un momento pensó en realizar un cataclismo. Pero eso significaría destruir el retrato de su madre. Se cohibió.

Tocó cada fibra dorada del cuadro. Era una obra maestra, no podía destruirlo. Suspiró de resignación mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cuadro. –Mamá… –susurró con pesar. Entonces uno de sus dedos presionó un botón. Esto llamó la atención de Chat Noir. –¡¿Qué rayos es esto!?– se preguntó sorprendido.

Examinó exhaustivamente de nuevo. Una de las figuras geométricas del cuadro era un botón. – De acuerdo… Esto si es raro… –dijo mientras palpaba cada figura geométrica del cuadro, encontró tres botones más. Los presionó uno por uno, pero nada ocurría. Presionó de dos en dos. Nada ocurría. Entonces, decidió presionarlos todos a la vez.

Un extraño sonido se escuchó desde el piso. El suelo se abrió automáticamente, esto habría hecho que Chat caiga en el agujero, pero el héroe reaccionó rápido, cogió su báculo y lo alzó sobre su cabeza en horizontal, lo expandió para evitar caer en el ducto que se había abierto. El felino se quedó colgado, sosteniéndose de su báculo por varios segundos, tratando de analizar la situación. –¿Acaso este es otro de los secretos de mi padre? –pensó. Comprimió su báculo y se dejó caer al agujero, para asegurarse hacia donde lo dirigía.

Chat Noir cayó de pie hacia una habitación desconocida, obviamente, al tener características felinas, no se hizo daño alguno. – Yo… ¿Aún sigo en casa?– se cuestionó mentalmente. Había un gran vitral que iluminaba ligeramente el cuarto con una luz ultravioleta. La habitación estaba prácticamente oscura, pero aun así, el héroe podía ver con su vista infrarroja en la oscuridad. Revisó con atención los alrededores… Había mariposas blancas por doquier. –¿Qué clase de lugar es este…? – preguntó extrañado.

– Te estaba esperando Chat Noir– se oyó en la oscuridad de la habitación. Seguido de esto, las mariposas aletearon con mayor rapidez y volaron hacia dónde provenía la voz.

Chat se sorprendió por el accionar de las mariposas, las siguió con la mirada, ellas cubrían a un hombre en una de las esquinas de la habitación. – ¿Tu eres… –trató de preguntar sorprendido.

– …¿Acaso viniste sólo? – Le interrumpió Hawk Moth– ... Tú sabes que no podrás enfrentarme solo sin Ladybug… ¿o sí?

– …– Chat estaba en silencio. ¿Cómo es que Hawk Moth se encontraba acá? ¿Qué relación tenía con su familia? ¿Qué relación tiene con su padre?. Recordó el cuadro de su madre y se le escarapeló el cuerpo ¿Acaso este villano estaba detrás de la desaparición de su mamá?. No era el momento de presentaciones. Tenía que detenerlo.

– …Quitarte tus miraculous será pan comido… al igual que lo fue el quitárselos a esa chiquilla…

– …– Y allí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Hawk Moth se había apoderado del prodigio de la creación. Chat estaba ofuscándose más. Todo estaba claro, él era el villano y tenía que detenerlo cuanto antes. Se enfadó. Cogió su báculo y lo expandió, aun cuando estaba oscura la habitación, él podía ver la dirección del villano, así que saltó rápidamente y lo enfrentó directamente.

Hawk Moth se defendió con su bastón, el cual lo utilizó como escudo para neutralizar el ataque del felino. El báculo de Chat Noir junto al bastón del villano chocaron bruscamente.

– De veras... ¿no te das cuenta que estás en mi territorio? – susurró con arrogancia el villano.

– ¿De veras?…– le interrumpió Chat– …¿Crees que eso me importa?– Dijo mientras con una mano sostenía la parte inferior de su báculo y jaló hasta que se desprendiera y se dividiera en dos. Con la otra mitad del báculo que había desprendido, golpeó las piernas de Hawk Moth haciéndolo tambalearse. – …No le quites los ojos de encima al gato– dijo mientras ágilmente lo empujaba colocándose encima para inmovilizarlo. Hawk Moth estaba recostado con Chat Noir encima de él. –Ahora dime… ¿Dónde están los Miraculous de Ladybug?

Hawk Moth no se inmutaba. Miraba atentamente a Chat.

Esa actitud soberbia empezaba a fastidiar a Chat Noir. – ¡CONTESTA! – gritó retándolo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, una media sonrisa se vio en los labios del villano, antes de que riera socarronamente – Jajajajajajaja– Si bien su cuerpo estaba siendo sujetado por el héroe, sus manos aún estaban libres. Hawk Moth agitó su bastón ligeramente y las mariposas volaron hacia Chat, cegándolo, aturdiéndolo.

Chat se vio obligado a apartarse, utilizó su báculo como escudo, girándolo en círculo, al igual que la hélice de un helicóptero. Esta defensa hacía que las mariposas no se acerquen a él.

Hawk Moth se reincorporó, colocó una mano sobre el encabezado púrpura de su bastón, hizo un movimiento con los dedos sobre éste y comenzaron a salir más mariposas blancas. – No creo que puedas agitar tus brazos por mucho tiempo… ¿o si?– dijo mientras alzaba el bastón, haciendo que aún más mariposas salgan y se direccionaran hacia Chat.

Chat, se impulsó y saltó hacia una parte alta de la habitación, trató de calmarse, pues empezaba a agitarse. Sin embargo Hawk Moth con un gesto señaló a las mariposas la ubicación del felino. Aun cuando estaba la habitación oscura, Chat vislumbró que la agrupación de mariposas se acercaba a él. Tomó su báculo y nuevamente lo dividió en dos partes. – Si no puedo evadirlas… las atacaré frontalmente– susurró.

Comenzó a defenderse con su báculo ágilmente, como si se tratara de una katana samurai. Las mariposas comenzaron a caer, una por una. Todo indicaba que no sería necesario utilizar su Cataclismo, hasta que se enfrentara directamente a Hawk Moth.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero el héroe veía que poco a poco ya no quedaban mariposas. – Esta es mi oportunidad– pensó mientras se enfrentaba a un conjunto más pequeño de ellas.

– Aún no cantes victoria Chat Noir… tengo más de donde vinieron…– dijo Hawk Moth mientras levantaba su bastón. Un gran grupo de mariposas apareció nuevamente y se dirigió al felino.

– Pero… ¿Cómo? – Había algo que no lograba comprender el felino. Sus brazos comenzaban a acalambrarse y algunas preguntas comenzaron a rondar en su cabeza ¿Por qué Hawk Moth podía saber la ubicación específica del héroe si la habitación estaba a oscuras? Se supone que sólo los felinos pueden ver en la oscuridad… ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de poderes o habilidades podría tener alguien como él (Hawk Moth)?. Quería utilizar su cataclismo, pero sabía que eso tenía que ser su ataque final.

– _¡Chat Noir… No lo hagas!_ – se oyó decir detrás de él. Chat giró su rostro hacia esa voz conocida. En un extremo de la habitación, detrás del héroe se encontraba Marinette, prisionera de Hawk Moth, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta completamente por las mariposas.

– ¿Mi lady?… – dijo Chat con sorpresa– ¿Cómo es posible…

–…– Gotas caían, mientras Chat Noir aún se encontraba sorprendido por la aparición de la peliazul. – ¿Marinette?– preguntó Chat Noir decaído mientras dirigía su rostro hacia ese dolor punzante que sentía de repente.

– No te desconcentres tan fácilmente – susurró desafiante Hawk Moth quien estaba parado detrás del felino.

Hawk Moth había incrustado su báculo invertido en la cadera derecha de Chat Noir. El héroe recién estaba asimilando la situación debido al sonido de las gotas de sangre caer. Cogió su cadera con una mano. Por la magnitud del dolor, había concluido que la herida era profunda. Giró nuevamente su rostro buscando a Marinette.

– Es increíble que hayas caído con una ilusión tan simple – dijo Hawk Moth mientras sostenía el brazo derecho del héroe. – Ahora tu miraculous será mío.

Chat vio como la Marinette que lo llamó hace unos segundos se deformaba. Y salían de ella cientos de mariposas. – ¿Una ilusión? – preguntó resignado. Pero no podía dejar que Hawk Moth se saliera con la suya de manera tan fácil. Pese al dolor que sentía por la herida. Sujetó su báculo con fuerza y trató de atacar al villano, quien por esquivarlo soltó el brazo del felino.

Chat estaba cansado. Se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación. –Se supone que todo está oscuro… ¿cómo puede atacarme con tanta facilidad?– se preguntaba mentalmente. Escuchó un sonido de aleteo. Giró su rostro hacia sus piernas. Se encontraba rodeado de mariposas blancas que habían cubierto sus extremidades inferiores. Venían por montones. Sentía como se le adormecía parcialmente el cuerpo. Las mariposas comenzaron a cubrir su herida. Se quejó por el dolor. Continuaban subiendo hacia su cintura, su pecho, su cuello. Antes de que se diera cuenta, su torso había sido completamente cubierto por esos insectos alados.

– Mis amigas se encargaran de obtener tu miraculous en mi lugar– dijo Hawk Moth mientras sonreía de satisfacción.

[…]

Continuará…

...

Gracias por leerme :3

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n_n


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

[…]

El pequeño Adrien se encontraba en el jardín de su casa. Era primavera y los capullos habían germinado en hermosas flores que llenaban de color y fragancia los exteriores de su casa.

Adrien se dirigió hacia uno de los arbustos de tulipanes, en donde estaba su madre sentada realizando labores de jardinería. A Emilie le agradaba pasar tiempo con su pequeño hijo, al aire libre.

El pequeño rubio miraba atentamente a su madre quien estaba retirando algunas ramas secas del arbusto con unas tijeras de poda para jardinería. Él quería hacer lo mismo.

Emilie se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de su hijo. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El pequeño le correspondió la sonrisa a su madre.

– ¿Estás quitando los insectos?– preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

– ¿Insectos? – le cuestionó sorprendida.

– Si… como este de aquí…– contestó el pequeño mientras con ambas manos cogía una oruga de las ramas del arbusto. Con sus manos lo cubrió completamente. –Listo… Así ya no podrás verme… cosa fea… –susurró desafiante.

– Pfff… jajajajajajja– rio su madre, mientras dejaba las herramientas de jardinería que sostenía. Se acercó más a su hijo. Y cogió ambas manos del pequeño. –Adrien… no importa si cubres totalmente a una oruga… ellas podrán verte… porque ven el calor corporal de los seres que lo rodean– dijo mientras abría las manos de su hijo para que pudiese liberar al pequeño insecto.

– Pero son feos… –le refutó el pequeño.

– Jajajaja… Mi amor… –le interrumpió con ternura– La belleza está… en el ojo del observador… – dijo mientras chocaba su nariz con la de su hijo – Una oruga no me parece fea… – dijo divertida – Además… sabes que se convierten en mariposas ¿verdad?– dijo mientras señalaba a las mariposas que rondaban el jardín.

El pequeño rubio desvió su mirada hacia los insectos alados. El comentario había captado su atención. Dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la oruga que se encontraba en sus manos. –¿Entonces… las mariposas también pueden verme si las cubro?– preguntó curioso.

– Mmmm… como explicártelo… –susurró pensativa Emilie– …ellas poseen una visión un poco débil… pero pueden ver mucho color si les muestras una pizca de luz… – dijo mientras cogía las manos de su hijo y lo dirigía hacia el arbusto para que dejara a la oruga en su hábitat. – Ellas pueden ver más colores que nosotros… incluso la luz ultravioleta– contestó sonriente. – …Las mariposas son preciosas… ¿verdad?– dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– Mamá… ¿te gustan las mariposas?– preguntó el pequeño.

Emilie miró sorprendida a su hijo por la pregunta. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa –A mamá… le encantan las mariposas… – dijo ligeramente ruborizada.

– … – Adrien miraba atentamente a su madre, le gustaba pasar momentos a su lado, si no era en sus ratos libres como ahora, también cuando la acompañaba a sus sesiones de fotos o a los estudios de grabación.

– Listo…– dijo Emilie mientras le depositaba un beso a su hijo en la frente, esto despertó de sus pensamientos al pequeño rubio – …creo que este color le gustará a Gabriel para sus diseños de esta temporada… ¿Qué opinas cariño?– le preguntó a su hijo mientras le mostraba un tulipán amarillo con detalles anaranjados y los bordes color lila.

El pequeño ligeramente apenado alzó la mirada hacia su madre– A mi papá le va a gustar mucho – susurró.

[…]

Chat Noir despertó de sus recuerdos. Tenía casi todo su cuerpo cubierto por mariposas. Tenía que zafarse de esta situación si quería salir libre de esto. –Tengo que utilizar mi cataclismo– pensaba. No podía moverse porque tenía su cuerpo adormecido.

Trató de expandir su báculo, pero sus extremidades superiores no le respondían.

Hawk Moth se acercó a Chat Noir –solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que empieces a desesperarte… de la desesperación viene la tristeza… ¿y adivina que?... eso significa que tu corazón estará ensombrecido por sentimientos negativos… y así podré utilizar uno de mis akumas– explicó mientras continuaba viendo al héroe casi quedar inconsciente.

Chat entrecerró sus ojos, aún no asimilaba como es que las cosas terminaron así, tenía que calmarse si no quería ceder a los sentimientos negativos. Escuchaba el sonido del aleteo de las mariposas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Cómo es que pudieron alcanzarlo si la habitación estaba oscura. Se supone que su visión infrarroja era su ventaja en situaciones como esta.

Sus ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse, giró su rostro hacia el vitral. Esa noche no había luna llena, así que no había iluminación en la ciudad. –Un momento…– pensó mientras miraba el vitral con atención– ….¿Cómo es que hay una ligera luz proveniente del vitral?... – se cuestionó.

– _…_ _ellas poseen una visión un poco débil… pero pueden ver mucho color si les muestras una pizca de luz…_ – Recordó lo que su madre le mencionó alguna vez de pequeño. – Algo hay en ese vitral que emana una ligera luz ultravioleta– pensó. Pero en ese instante las mariposas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro hasta tapar por completo la cabeza del héroe felino.

Hawk Moth miraba con atención. En condiciones normales, a estas alturas ya habría podido akumatizar a cualquier persona que estuviera atrapada por su séquito de "atacantes alados". Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para obtener los miraculous de la destrucción. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se gesticuló en su rostro.

– No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente…– se dijo mentalmente Chat, pues sentía su cuerpo adormecido. – Debo recuperar los miraculous de Marinette– se repetía mentalmente– Marinette… –. Un silencio prolongado, rondó en la habitación. Sólo se escuchaba el aleteo de las mariposas y el báculo de Chat Noir cayó al suelo y rodó hasta un lado del cuarto. Hawk Moth ya daba por ganada esta batalla.

En ese instante un resplandor verde se vislumbró desde la mano derecha de Chat Noir, la luz se expandió más hacia el cuerpo del felino. Paradójicamente, las mariposas comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco. Pues el resplandor las neutralizaba.

Chat Noir logró dominar el movimiento de sus extremidades nuevamente. – Es mi oportunidad– pensó. Hizo un puño con su mano derecha y lo alzó. Su anillo se iluminó. – ¡Cataclismo!– gritó mientras se dirigía hacia Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth sorprendido, levantó su bastón y se cubrió. Pero Chat Noir no había dirigido su ataque al villano, sino al vitral que se encontraba detrás de él. – Craaaack–. Se escuchó luego de que el felino haya destruido el ventanal de la habitación.

– ¿Cómo es que… –cuestionó sorprendido el villano.

– Hace un rato me percaté…– le interrumpió– …que la noche no estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna… Hoy es noche de luna nueva (es una fase lunar en la que no hay brillo lunar; lo opuesto a luna llena)… –Chat hizo una pausa– …entonces… ¿cómo es posible que la habitación esté ligeramente iluminada si afuera está todo oscuro?– interrogó el héroe– …era cuestión de analizar la situación – finalizó.

– …– Hawk Moth estaba en silencio. Todo indicaba parecer que el héroe había descubierto la fibra mineral que se encontraba en los bordes del vitral, lo que hacía que se iluminara ligeramente la habitación con una luz ultravioleta, para que sus mariposas puedan ver hacia donde atacar. Se fastidió. – …Aun así… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes la victoria asegurada?

– Me alegra que lo menciones… –refutó el héroe mientras desviaba su vista hacia un lado del suelo, en donde estaba su báculo– …Ahora será un enfrentamiento de dos… ¿no te parece más justo?– cuestionó mientras se dirigía a recoger su báculo. – Bien… como ya sabrás… no tengo mucho tiempo que perder… –dijo mientras tomaba su arma entre sus manos y lo extendía.

Otra sonrisa se gesticuló en el rostro de Hawk Moth – Aún estamos en mi territorio… ¿lo sabes? – dijo mientras palpaba el encabezado de su bastón. Un ligero brillo púrpura emanó del bastón del villano.

– Lo sé… y no me iré sin los miraculous de la creación– dijo elevando su voz mientras lo atacaba frontalmente. De nuevo el bastón de Hawk Moth y el báculo de Chat chocaron violentamente.

– ¿Por qué no te destransformas de una vez y me facilitas el quitarte tu miraculous? – preguntó con ironía Hawk Moth mientras se defendía del ataque del héroe.

– ¿Y que se acabe la diversión tan rápido? –le contestó el felino con la misma dosis de ironía – …No lo creo… – Susurró mientras dividía en dos su báculo y se lo atacaba en diferentes ángulos. Golpeó su quijada y su vientre. Hawk Moth estaba sorprendido por el ataque.

– Nada mal… – enfatizó.

Chat continuó atacándolo con las dos piezas de su báculo. En un descuido hizo que el villano tropezara y cayera sentado. Chat lo miraba con atención parado a un lado de su cuerpo en el suelo. Hawk Moth estaba molesto. –¿Dónde están los miraculous?– preguntó nuevamente el gato.

Hawk Moth estaba a la defensiva, sentado retrocedió antes de que Chat atacara nuevamente. Se percató de la intensión del héroe, asimismo se dio cuenta de que los ataques no eran tan fuertes como en un inicio. Analizó la situación. Entonces recordó, Chat estaba lastimado. Gesticuló una mediana sonrisa.

– ¿La fea polilla le tiene miedo al gato? – increpó el héroe. En ese instante su anillo tintineó en señal de que faltaba poco para que se destransforme. El héroe tenía que darse prisa.

Hawk Moth se reincorporó y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Chat. Chat se defendió con su báculo. Una vez que el villano estaba cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Su bastón se iluminó. Esta luz cegó por unos segundos a Chat. Fue entonces cuando Hawk Moth aprovechó para atacarlo.

–… – Nuevamente ese dolor punzante. Chat se reincorporó de esa rauda ceguera por culpa de ese brillo. Y se percató que Hawk Moth había atravesado a más profundidad su bastón en su herida inicial. Chat sentía que su corazón palpitaba por la adrenalina. – Estaré bien… Esto no me duele…– se repetía mentalmente. De nuevo el tintineo de su anillo se escuchó en la habitación.

– Todo esto no era necesario… si tan solo me hubieras entregado tu miraculous– susurró Hawk Moth.

– No te entregaré mi anillo– susurró Chat Noir mientras se reincorporaba. Unió ambas partes de su báculo y lo expandió. Lo giró como una hélice y atacó frontalmente de nuevo.

– Es inútil– susurró Hawk Moth mientras neutralizaba el ataque– …estás a punto de revelar tu verdadera identidad –enfatizó. Con su bastón golpeó las muñecas del felino. Esto hizo que Chat dejara caer su báculo. Hawk Moth cogió la mano derecha del felino. – Entrégame tu miraculous– Dijo.

Chat estaba cansado. Su cabeza se inundó de incógnitas ¿Cómo era posible que perdiera fácilmente ante Hawk Moth? ¿Era verdad que sin Ladybug él era débil? ¿Cómo estará Marinette ahora? ¿Qué diría si lo viera en este momento?. Comenzaba a ofuscarse. Su cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle. Era lógico, había perdido sangre por la profundidad de su herida.

– Tu anillo será mío– dijo Hawk Moth mientras lo despertaba de sus pensamientos. Chat estaba casi recostado en el suelo. Pero Hawk Moth no soltaba la mano derecha del héroe. Estaba a punto de quitarle el anillo.

Chat conscientemente cerró su muñeca en un puño, para evitar que le arrebataran su miraculous. Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba más en cada momento. Entonces de nuevo el tintineo se escuchó. – No me puedo… dar por vencido tan fácilmente…– susurró casi inaudible. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de su madre, de cuando era pequeño y hasta los últimos acontecimientos que vivió con ella antes de que desaparezca. Después, el rostro de Marinette. Su Marinette. No podía perder esta batalla.

– Es inútil que pongas resistencia– dijo Hawk Moth mientras trataba de deshacerse del puño en la muñeca del felino para poder quitarle el anillo.

–…– Chat empezaba a ceder. – Parece que todo ha acabado– se decía mentalmente. Cerró sus ojos inconscientemente, pero seguía apretando sus muñecas en un puño.

– Tu anillo de la destrucción será mío… – Se oyó decir a Hawk Moth mientras cogía el anillo posado en el dedo anular derecho del felino.

[…]

Adrien estaba flotando en el vacío. Se sentía exhausto. Así que sólo se limitó a dejarse llevar por las circunstancias.

– ¡Oye!… ¿Estás seguro de esto?– decía una voz conocida para el rubio.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Seguro de qué? – susurró el rubio mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

– No te darás por vencido tan fácilmente… ¿o sí? – le increpaba Plagg.

– … – Adrien miraba cabizbajo y en silencio a Plagg.

– ¡Oye Romeo!… ¡Ni siquiera lo estás intentando! – le cuestionaba el pequeño kwami– …de veras te darás por vencido tan fácilmente? ¿Qué pensará Marinette? ¡Le dijiste que recuperarías su miraculous!.

– …¿Marinette? –susurró el rubio. Era verdad. Él y ella eran los héroes de París. Eran compañeros en batalla, confiaban el uno por el otro, eran compañeros de clase… y él la quería, a pesar de que ella no sabía la verdadera identidad del héroe felino. Pero ambos se querían el uno al otro. Ahora más que nunca no podía darse por vencido y dejar todo atrás. No ahora que ella le había confesado que era Ladybug, que todo este tiempo se trataba de ella, de su bugaboo. Esto era el destino. Además ¿Qué pasará con Marinette si Chat Noir también pierde su miraculous?

Adrien recapacitó. No se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. –Plagg… necesitaré tu ayuda amigo– dijo convencido. –No sé como pero… Si me ayudas con esta… te prometo que te daré todo el queso del mundo– dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

– Ya era hora – contestó animado el gatito. – Espero que me des el camembert más oloroso de todos –afirmó sonriente. – Después de todo… harás que este minino se esfuerce… y eso es poco común en mí.

[…]

Chat Noir abrió sus ojos lentamente. Hawk Moth estaba quitándole su anillo, que ya estaba en el nudillo de su dedo anular, a punto de ser retirado.

– No te lo daré… tan fácilmente– susurró Chat Noir casi inaudible. Se escuchó un último tintineo. Entonces de su anillo, aún en su dedo anular, emanó un brillo verde. –… Cataclismo…– susurró. Y en su muñeca derecha del felino, pequeñas esferas de energía color negro emanaron. Utilizó lo que le quedaba de energía para zafarse de las manos de Hawk Moth. Pero en el forcejeo éste le quitó el anillo.

Chat estaba destransformándose, comenzando desde sus orejas y pies. Aún con las esferas negras del cataclismo en su mano derecha. Se impulsó y colocó la palma de su mano (aún cubierto por el cuero negro del traje) sobre el pecho de Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth se quedó perplejo por el ataque, justo en el preciso instante que le había quitado el anillo. Chat había utilizado lo que le quedaba del cataclismo para atacarlo, justo en donde se encontraba el prendedor de mariposa. Hawk Moth comenzó a destransformarse.

Ambos individuos se miraron el uno al otro. La máscara de Chat Noir se había desvanecido, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un joven Adrien angustiado y afligido por el dolor.

– A..Adrien…– susurró Hawk Moth a la vez que se destransformaba. Adrien miró con sorpresa al villano cuya verdadera identidad estaba revelándose.

–¿Acaso me conoces? – pensó. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo descubrió. El joven rubio tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa e indignación –¿Pa…papá? – preguntó a la vez que veía el rostro angustiado de su padre.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando se destransformaron. Gabriel cayó en el momento que se destransformó por el impacto del ataque recibido. Adrien por otro lado, cayó porque perdió el equilibrio tras el ataque realizado y porque las fuerzas lo abandonaban, después de todo estaba lastimado.

Adrien sentía con mayor magnitud el dolor de la herida en su cadera. El sangrado empeoraba. Aun así se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado caer a su padre, la habitación estaba un poco oscura y él no podía ver con detenimiento los alrededores – ¿Papá? – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo de Gabriel – ¿Cómo es que… tu…

Gabriel trató de reincorporarse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo le pesaba y eso evitaba que se moviera con facilidad. Se recostó boca arriba y guardó silencio por un momento. La habitación comenzaba a aclararse un poco, ya estaba amaneciendo. Giró su rostro hacia el agujero en la pared que había quedado luego de que Chat Noir destruyera el ventanal, y luego giró el rostro hacia su hijo. Trató de mirarlo con atención, parecía adolorido. – Debí suponerlo… –susurró angustiado – …Después de todo… eres como Emilie…

– Papá… –susurró el joven rubio afligido. La vista se le nubló. No podía evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas – ¿Por qué tú…

– Perdóname Adrien… – le interrumpió– …lo hice porque quería que nuestra familia estuviera unida… de nuevo… –susurró– …Nunca tuve intensión de lastimarte… no sabía que tú… –dijo mientras le extendía la mano con la que sujetaba el anillo de Chat Noir. Estaba dispuesto a devolvérselo, trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero cayó inconsciente.

– Papá… por favor… no me dejes tú también – le increpó el joven rubio –… aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…

–… –No hubo respuesta por parte de Gabriel.

– ¡Tengo que salir de acá!… –dijo mientras miraba los alrededores, pero, a pesar de que el agujero en la pared alumbraba un poco la habitación, no podía ver con mucho detalle. Entonces pensó. –¿Plagg?– se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba su kwami?.

Cogió el anillo que su padre estaba dispuesto a devolverle y se lo puso. –¿Plagg? Amigo… ¿Dónde estás?

– …– no hubo respuesta.

– Plagg… por favor… respóndeme –susurró preocupado mientras miraba los alrededores esperando encontrarse con su kwami.

– Awwww… –se escuchó un quejido. Adrien giró su rostro hacia el sonido, pues lo reconoció inmediatamente.

– Plagg… ¿estás bien? – preguntó angustiado.

– Esta vez creo que si moriré… de hambre… –susurró con pesar Plagg.

– No tan rápido amigo– le interrumpió– …por favor… ayúdame a encontrar una salida– …le pidió suplicante.

– Yo no creo que pueda hacer mucho… –le contestó inmediatamente– …no tengo energía para ayudarte ahora– le dijo con pena –…me he excedido demasiado en cuanto a mis ataques… –manifestó con pesar.

– Pero… tenemos que salir cuanto antes… mi padre… además… ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estamos en mi casa aún… –dijo preocupado el rubio mientras miraba a su padre inconsciente.

– Y ¿por qué no le pedimos ayuda a él? – le interrogó Plagg al rubio.

– ¿A quién? – cuestionó sorprendido.

– Claro… después de todo… él debe conocer los alrededores mejor que nosotros dos juntos –susurró Plagg en tono de queja por tener su cuerpo adolorido.

– … – Adrien no comprendía del todo la situación.

Plagg se dio cuenta de la ignorancia del joven rubio. Se arrastró con pesar hacia un lado de la habitación, en donde había caído el prendedor de mariposa, luego del ataque. – Allí… – dijo mientras señalaba el amuleto.

Adrien a rastras se dirigió hacia donde Plagg le había indicado. Cogió el prendedor. –Ahhhh– se quejó, pues el moverse le recordó que tenía una herida y estaba sangrando –¿Qué hago con esto? –preguntó mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Que no te das cuenta?… – le refutó Plagg – Es el miraculous de la mariposa…

– ¿Esto es un miraculous? – susurró sin comprender.

– En teoría… ese tonto debe andar por aquí cerca… –susurró Plagg – ¡Nooroo… sal de donde sea que te encuentres! –gritó el gatito negro mientras se recostaba en el suelo por el cansancio.

– … – La habitación estaba en silencio.

– Nooroo… sé que estas acá… no me hagas….

– Awwww…. – se escuchó un sollozo en la oscuridad.

Adrien por un instante se olvidó del agudo dolor que padecía. Giró su rostro hacia el quejido. La habitación estaba iluminándose aún más por el amanecer. –Ehhh… ¿Plagg… qué está…

– Nooroo – susurró el gatito negro tumbado en el suelo– …Necesitamos salir de aquí… sólo tú sabes…

– ¡Maestro! –se escuchó– …¿Dónde está mi maestro?

Adrien divisó hacia dónde provenía esa voz, y pudo ver como un pequeño kwami lila se arrastraba hacia donde estaban ellos. – Tú… eres… –

– Maestro…– susurraba mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Gabriel quien yacía inconsciente.

– Él es Nooroo…el kwami que protege el miraculous de la mariposa. –susurró Plagg.

– ¿Nooroo? – preguntó el rubio.

– Si… –contestó el pequeño kwami quien lucía afligido y débil.

– Nooroo… tu nos puedes ayudar… ¿verdad?– preguntó el rubio – Necesitamos sacar a mi padre de acá… Ahhhh… – se quejó repentinamente por sentir esas punzadas de su herida, con sus dedos rozó la comisura de la llaga. Sus prendas estaban húmedas por la sangre. No lucía del todo bien. – …Además… – continuó detenidamente– …También… necesito recuperar el miraculous de la creación… –su vista se nubló repentinamente. Todo era negro. Sintió como su cuerpo caía pesadamente y a lo lejos las voces de los pequeños kwamis le llamaban, seguido de esto cayó profundamente inconsciente.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Marinette atravesó el umbral de la puerta hacia el aula de clase. Había sido la primera en llegar al salón. Se dirigió hacia su pupitre, colocó su bolso a un lado y recostó su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Estar en silencio y meditabunda era lo que menos quería. Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que vio a Chat Noir. – _Está bien… buscaré en la mansión Agreste… Pero tú… te quedarás aquí… tranquila… no pienses lo peor… ¿de acuerdo? …Nos vemos Mi Marinette –_ Fue lo último que le dijo antes de partir. Después de eso nunca regresó.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento, eso no la dejó dormir durante la última noche que lo vió, sus padres notaron algo raro en su hija a la mañana siguiente, así que prefirieron que se ausentara de la escuela con la finalidad de que recupere energías, sin embargo, al pasar más tiempo sin tener señales de Chat Noir, Marinette comenzó a preocuparse aún más, esta angustia se reflejaba en su semblante.

Marinette terminó ausentándose dos días de la escuela, pues estaba preocupada de que el héroe la fuera a buscar durante las próximas horas y no la encontrara en su habitación, fingió estar enferma ante sus padres para encerrarse en su dormitorio. Sin embargo, Chat Noir no volvió. El estrés la invadía, pues no sabía nada del felino y mucho menos de Tikki. Asimismo, durante su ausencia a clases, había intentado comunicarse con Adrien, pues quizás el joven rubio podría proporcionarle alguna información en relación a sus aretes, pero su teléfono aparentemente estaba apagado. Se resignó y dio cuenta que nada lograba con encerrarse en su habitación, lo mejor era que ella misma fuera a la mansión de la familia Agreste.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió hacia allá esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela, no pudo siquiera atravesar la reja de la entrada principal. La mansión parecía vacía – …o quizás fui demasiado temprano… – susurró cabizbaja mientras lo recordaba. – Chat… ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? – pensó en voz alta sentada en su pupitre del salón de clase.

– ¿Mari?... ¿Estás… bien?

La peliazul alzó la mirada hacia la voz familiar que la llamaba. Allí estaba él. Luka Couffaine parado en frente de ella con su característica pose relajada. Con la funda de su guitarra que colgaba en su espalda. Y con una mano en el bolsillo, la misma que en un gesto preocupado sacó y extendió hacia la frente de ella. –Acaso… ¿estás con fiebre? – preguntó mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su propia frente.

Marinette reaccionó al sentir la mano del joven en su frente. –Ehhh… Luka que estás…

– No digas nada– le interrumpió tajantemente– …Te ausentaste dos días en la escuela y luego te encuentro toda "zombi" en un salón en el que no tienes clase… es normal que me preocupe… ¿no te parece? –le dijo mientras retiraba su mano de la frente de ella– bien… al menos sé que no tienes fiebre….

– Espera… ¿qué?… –se cuestionó mientras lo miraba con asombro – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿En serio lo preguntas? –le dijo el pelinegro con extrañeza, quien volvió a meter su mano al bolsillo y sacó su celular –Mira con atención… –dijo mientras mostraba la hora a Marinette– hace rato que la primera hora de clase ha comenzado… ¿No se te hace raro que estés completamente sola en el salón?

Entonces Marinette se dio cuenta, efectivamente, ese día tenía clase de educación física durante las primeras horas. Y naturalmente tenía que dirigirse hacia el patio en el primer nivel. Suspiró con resignación. Al final llegaría tarde a clase por no prestar atención. – Debí suponerlo… –susurró mientras cacheteaba ligeramente sus mejillas para espabilarse.

– Ehh… Mari… si gustas puedo acompañarte a la enfermería…

– Ahhhh… debí suponerlo… –volvió a susurrar mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pupitre– …al final llegaré tarde a clase al igual que tú… –dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacia Luka de manera despreocupada.

Luka la miró con detenimiento–Te lo dije… tarde o temprano… mi amistad influenciará en ti… –dijo con picardía mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

La peliazul sonrió mientras miraba a Luka parado en frente de ella. Había echado de menos la compañía del pelinegro y la manera despreocupada que tenía de enfrentar ciertas cosas. Miró con detenimiento cada detalle de él. Tenía puesto el colgante que ella le había obsequiado. Se quedó mirando el accesorio con nostalgia.

Luka se dio cuenta hacia donde se posaron los ojos azules de ella así que decidió interrumpirla de sus pensamientos – …Es el obsequio de una querida amiga … así que no pienso dejar de usarlo… por ahora… –dijo mientras desviaba su mirada ligeramente apenado hacia la puerta del salón. –…Entonces Mari… ¿deseas que te escolte hacia tu clase de educación física?... o… ¿prefieres que te escolte hacia la enfermería?... así podrás descansar por un rato.

Marinette estiró ambos brazos hacia adelante para quitar todo rastro de pereza y se puso de pie. –No tienes que acompañarme… conozco el camino… –dijo más animada.

– ¿Así es como retribuyes a mi gesto generoso?– preguntó el joven fingiendo estar resentido.

– Jajajajajajaja… te conozco… y no caeré esta vez – contestó ella divertida.

Luka sonrió ante la respuesta de ella. – Me alegra verte más animada Mari… –contestó con amabilidad.

– ¿Animada? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él sabía que algo le pasaba a Marinette, sin embargo no quería forzarla a que le contara algo que quizás la haga sentirse incómoda. Así que sólo se limitó a mirarla con su característica sonrisa –Te extrañé estos días que no te vi.– contestó.

Marinette miró a Luka sorprendida. Pudo identificar que no había malas intenciones en sus palabras. Después de todo era su amigo y confidente, él sabía muchas cosas de ella. El saber que podía contar con Luka la animó. Contestó su gesto con una sonrisa y en un susurro dijo –Yo también te extrañé... Luka.

–Ahhhhh– suspiró el pelinegro con la ironía que lo caracteriza– …Acaso… ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?– le increpó con coquetería.

– Jajajajajaja… será mejor que vayamos a nuestras respectivas clases… o de nuevo seremos castigados por el director… –contestó mientras lo tomaba del brazo divertida para salir del aula.

– ¡Oye! …¿Estas cambiándome el tema?

– Jajajajaja también… pero no perdamos tiempo…

[…]

Escuchaba voces que susurraban a su alrededor, se sentía cansado. – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Estoy en mi habitación?– se preguntaba mentalmente mientras trataba de recordar. –Estaba… ¿Dónde estaba?– se cuestionaba internamente. Entonces diversas imágenes vinieron a su memoria: Él estaba transformado en Chat Noir, tenía que recuperar el miraculous de Marinette, fue a su casa y descubrió un pasadizo secreto en el estudio de su padre y entonces… – Pa…pá– susurró mientras abría los ojos precipitadamente.

– ¡Adrien!… Al fin despertaste– dijo una voz que le parecía familiar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el joven rubio, aún algo confundido, vio como un hombre con bata blanca sujetaba su muñeca para tomarle el pulso, a la vez que examinaba detenidamente la dilatación de sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?– le preguntó en susurró la voz que le era familiar. – ¿Cómo es que te lastimaste de esa manera? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

– Señorita… por favor no aturda al paciente con tantas preguntas– interrumpió el doctor mientras continuaba examinando a su paciente.

– ¿Na… thaly?– preguntó Adrien.

Nathaly Sancoeur sostuvo la mano de Adrien y lo miró con detenimiento mientras el médico continuaba examinándolo. Adrien había estado inconsciente por más de 48 horas en la clínica. En circunstancias normales, ella acataría las ordenes que el Señor Agreste le dijese, pero Gabriel estaba en las mismas circunstancias que su hijo.

Como la asistente ejecutiva de Gabriel Agreste, ella llegó a la mansión Agreste esa mañana, dispuesta a iniciar otro día de su jornada laboral. Revisó en su Tablet el itinerario de su jefe y una vez que se aseguró de los plazos para la entrega de unos diseños, tocó la puerta del cuarto de estudio de Gabriel. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Nuevamente tocó. – Señor Agreste… soy yo… – dijo de su lado de la puerta, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Considerando que no era la primera vez que su jefe le era indiferente, decidió proseguir con la rutina habitual, así que dio las indicaciones al personal de la casa, para que prepararan el desayuno para el adolescente, quien no tardaba en despertar para ir hacia la escuela.

Revisó el reloj de su muñeca y subió hacia la habitación de Adrien. Una vez que llegó a la puerta del cuarto, tocó con pasividad – Adrien… ¿Ya estás despierto?– preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a tocar pero más fuerte. – ¿Adrien? ¿Estás allí?– preguntó con un tono de voz más elevado, pero nadie le contestó. Era el colmo, padre e hijo le eran indiferente, eso le ofuscó un poco –¡Adrien!... si no respondes… me veré obligada a entrar a tu habitación– dijo en tono desafiante mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca, pero no hubo respuesta.

Nathaly supuso que el rubio se había quedado dormido, es algo típico en jóvenes de su edad. Suspiró con resignación. – Adrien… voy a entrar– dijo mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta. – ¿Adrien? – preguntó a la vez que giraba la manija para entrar en la habitación.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó a la vez que entraba al dormitorio el mismo que estaba vacío.

Nathaly sorprendida revisó los alrededores minuciosamente, no había rastro de Adrien. Revisó la cama del rubio y por lo organizada que estaban las sábanas, pudo concluir que Adrien no había pasado la noche en casa.

– Muy bien…. – susurró – Esto es algo que debe ser notificado al señor Agreste– dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el estudio de su jefe.

Una vez que llego al primer nivel de nuevo, tocó la puerta del cuarto de estudio de Gabriel – Señor Agreste… – dijo en tono preocupado – …voy a entrar– manifestó mientras ingresaba al cuarto de estudio. Entonces lo vio.

No había palabras que pudiesen describir la preocupación de ella. Adrien y Gabriel estaban inconscientes en la habitación, y lo que más llamo la atención de la asistente, fue el hecho de que el adolescente estuviera con sus prendas de vestir cubiertas de sangre.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – se preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba a las personas inconscientes. Se agachó para ver con detalle la situación. Esto lucía mal – Señor Agreste… Adrien… por favor… reaccionen… – pero se cohibió de zarandear a las personas tiradas en el suelo, pues temía que si los tocaba el impacto del daño sufrido sea peor. Cogió el auricular que tenía en su bolsillo y llamó al centro de emergencia de la clínica en la cual la familia asistía. – Es una emergencia… hay dos personas con serios daños acá…– Proporcionó la información necesaria para que asista una ambulancia cuanto antes y cortó la llamada.

Inmediatamente tratando de no lucir nerviosa, mediante gritos llamó al guardaespaldas de la familia, para exigir alguna explicación. Pues no es normal que padre e hijo sean atacados en su propia vivienda. Quien sea que haya cometido este atentado debe haber sido captado por las cámaras de seguridad.

– El paciente ya está estable– dijo una voz que la despertó de sus pensamientos. Nathaly alzó la vista hacia el doctor.

– ¿Adrien? ¿me reconoces?– preguntó Nathaly preocupada.

– Nathaly… Mi papá… ¿Dónde está mi papá?– preguntó angustiado.

– Él… está en la habitación contigua… – contestó tratando de no preocuparlo.

Adrien trató de apartar a Nathaly para sentarse pero sintió unas fuertes punzadas que evitaron que se moviera – Auch… – se quejó.

La asistente, al notar su dolor, trató de evitar que el joven se moviera– Debes descansar… no te muevas… tu…

– Te hemos realizado una intervención quirúrgica… – interrumpió el médico – pues… la herida de tu cadera era seria… teníamos que asegurarnos de que no haya perjudicado permanentemente las articulaciones ni los ligamentos que lo conectan con tu pierna…

– ¿Mi pierna? – le interrumpió el rubio angustiado. No sentía sus extremidades inferiores, era como si estuvieran algo adormecidas. Por unos segundos, se imaginó lo peor, quedar con una cojera permanente sería complicado de sobrellevar teniendo en cuenta que era el héroe de París. Además… ¿Cómo podría ir a buscar a Marinette si no podía movilizarse con la normalidad habitual?

Nathaly observó el rostro de angustia de Adrien e inmediatamente dijo – Felizmente… no es tan grave como todos imaginamos…

– Efectivamente… – continuó el doctor– …La herida era profunda… pero no lastimó permanentemente tus ligamentos… Sin embargo… Perdiste demasiada sangre… es por eso que quedaste inconsciente por tanto tiempo… pero ya estás estable… sentirás dolor los próximos días… o quizás semanas… no podrás movilizarte con facilidad… esto es normal… se te recetará lo necesario para evitar molestias… pero debes asegurarte de seguir las instrucciones que se te impartan…

– Lo hará doctor… –contestó ella.

– Nathaly… Mi papá… ¿Cómo está él?

Nathaly dirigió su rostro hacia Adrien. – Él… aún está inconsciente… –contestó– …pero se recuperará… después de todo… se trata de tu padre… ¿verdad?– dijo tratando de no preocuparlo, pero sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario.

Adrien recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvieron, que su padre era Hawk Moth, que le quiso arrebatar su anillo– ¡Mi anillo!– preguntó mientras miraba sus manos vacías. – ¡Yo tenía mi anillo!– dijo mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama.

– Toma… Yo lo guardé– dijo la asistente mientras extendía su mano para devolverle el anillo– …en sala de operaciones no puedes llevar estas cosas… y recordé que tú siempre llevas esto contigo… así que debe ser importante para ti… –finalizó.

– G…Gracias… –es todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio mientras tomaba el anillo. Sintió como un gran peso se iba de su espalda. Por un momento creyó que su padre estaba detrás de todo. Pero su padre… no lo lastimaría a él… ¿o sí? Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle… pero estaba limitado, no podía moverse sin ser ayudado, su padre estaba inconsciente. Miró el anillo entre sus manos y recordó a Plagg. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Recordó que Plagg hablaba con otro kwami, pero luego… todo se hizo borroso.

– Bien… dejaré que el paciente descanse… cualquier malestar me lo hace saber… a mí o las enfermeras – dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación.

– Muchas gracias doctor– dijo Nathaly aún sentada junto a Adrien.

– Nathaly… – ¿Cómo es que… me encontraste?

Nathaly lo miró con atención – Adrien… tu ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?– le preguntó esperanzada a que el joven le diera una pista de quien había atentado en contra de su integridad física. – ¿Quién te hizo esto? A ti… y a tu padre… Yo esa mañana los encontré en el estudio de tu padre… no había rastro de que la habitación haya sido revuelta… la caja fuerte del señor Agreste estaba cerrada sin rastro de haber sido forzada… así que revisamos las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión para poder identificar a los que te hicieron esto… pero no había nada… ¡nada!... Me dio impotencia no poder realizar una denuncia debidamente… porque no hay pruebas de nada…

– Nathaly… yo… creo que todo estará bien… – susurró apenado el rubio para evitar evidenciar que estaba al pendiente de todo lo acontecido.

– ¿Cómo crees que estará bien si…. – Pero Adrien le interrumpió tomándola de la mano para que se tranquilizara.

– Lo menos que mi padre querría en estos momentos… es que se haga un escándalo de todo esto… ¿No crees?

Miró con resignación al joven. Efectivamente Gabriel Agreste era ultra conservador con su vida privada. Suspiró. – Entonces… ¿qué consideras que sea lo prudente para informar en tu escuela? – le preguntó esperando alguna sugerencia sensata. Pues con la preocupación, ella ni siquiera pensó en reportar la ausencia de Adrien en su escuela.

– ¿En mi escuela? – preguntó Adrien – ¿Cuantos días me he ausentado?– Por un instante perdió la noción del tiempo.

– Estuviste inconsciente por dos días Adrien– le contestó Nathaly– …No he avisado en tu escuela al respecto – Hizo una breve pausa– Es probable que hayan llamado a casa para preguntar… pero no sabría asegurarlo...

– Ya veo… –contestó Adrien tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo– …Entonces… supongo que lo más prudente para evitar preocupar a los demás… sería decir que… estoy de viaje… o algo por el estilo mientras me recupero.

Nathaly lo miró con incredulidad – ¿Estás seguro de eso?... de acuerdo a lo indicado por el médico… estarías ausente por una semana cuanto menos hasta que puedas movilizarte con normalidad…

Adrien le dedicó un sonrisa forzada– …Lo sé… pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para preocuparme por la escuela… –dijo mientras miraba su anillo el cual estaba en la palma de su mano– Además… tengo excelentes calificaciones… no creo que tenga problemas al respecto.

– De acuerdo… –dijo la asistente mientras se paraba y dirigía hacia su bolso, para revisar la Tablet con la que trabajaba –… Cancelaré todas tus actividades extra curriculares y las sesiones de modelaje y publicidad que tenías programadas en las siguientes dos semanas… Estoy segura que tu padre lo hubiera querido así...– dijo mientras cogía el auricular y se lo colocaba en el oído– …Diré que por motivos familiares te has ido de viaje… y conversaré con el personal de la clínica para que se mantenga en absoluta reserva tu condición.

– Muchas gracias Nathaly– Contestó el rubio con amabilidad e hizo un silencio prolongado. En estos casos, quería estar junto a Marinette. Pero ¿Cómo podría si ella no sabe que es Chat Noir? Además, aún no tenía el miraculous de la creación. Se supone que su padre los tiene, pero tenía que encontrar el lugar en donde los guardaba. – ¿Cómo estará mi lady? ¿Estará en la escuela?– eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban su mente.

– Adrien… te dejaré descansar… te entrego tu teléfono celular… estuvo apagado… pero ya está cargado… así que lo dejaré encendido… cualquier cosa que necesites, sin importar la hora llámame por favor– le indicó mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la mesa junto a la cama– La enfermeras tienen indicaciones de no dejarte caminar solo… Así que… no les dificultes el trabajo ¿de acuerdo? – finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice.

– Ehhh… de acuerdo– contestó con resignación.

Seguido de esto, Nathaly salió de la habitación dejando sólo al rubio, quien recostó su cabeza en las almohadas. Alzó su mano sujetando al anillo. Lo miró con detenimiento. Efectivamente, era su anillo. Se lo colocó en el dedo anular derecho. – Plagg… Espero que estés bien… – susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos.

[…]

– ¡Chica!... Se puede saber ¿Por qué rayos no contestabas mis mensajes?– Le increpó Alya a la peliazul cuando ésta llegó a la clase de Educación Física.

– Perdóname… yo…

– ¡Ah no! ¡No me vengas con excusas!– le interrumpió– te llamé en reiteradas oportunidades, te mandé mensajes… incluso llamé a tu casa… pero tus padres me dijeron que estabas encerrada en tu habitación… y no querías conversar con nadie… –hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a prestar atención a sus reclamos, la morena le dedicó un fugaz abrazo a la vez que susurraba– …Me he sentido excluida de tu vida en las últimas semanas… y lo comprendo… hasta cierto punto… pero tu ausencia incomunicada es la cereza del pastel… somos amigas… ¿verdad?

Marinette comprendió a lo que su amiga se refería, las últimas semanas habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones, sus sentimientos hacia Chat Noir, su cercanía con Luka, la pérdida de su miraculous… entre otras cosas… hicieron que apartara a Alya. Era normal que ella se preocupara. Correspondió al abrazo– Perdóname Alya… Yo… no quise preocuparte...

– Disculpa aceptada… pero por favor… si hay algo que te angustia… sabes que puedes decírmelo… ¿verdad?

– Lo sé– contestó sonriente.

– Alya… Estoy seguro que ella ha entendido… –fueron interrumpidas por Nino– …lo bueno es… que ya sabemos que está bien… –dijo en tono preocupado– …en cambio Adrien…

– ¿Qué pasó con Adrien? – interrumpió la peliazul.

– Al igual que tú… se ha ausentado… – dijo Nino– …su teléfono está apagado… Al inicio creí que era temporal… siendo la persona ocupada que es… –enfatizó con ironía– …pero incluso he ido a su casa… y no hay alguien que me dé razón de donde está… Ni siquiera logro atravesar la reja de la entrada principal… –dijo preocupado.

Marinette recordó que esa mañana ella también había ido a la casa de Adrien y no tuvo suerte de verlo. Recordó que la última vez que lo vio fue cuando se dirigió con ella a casa para buscar sus aretes y Gabriel Agreste lo castigó. Entonces sacó conjeturas de lo ocurrido. –Su padre no tendrá algo que ver en esto… ¿o si?– Pensó. –Quizás… su papá… –susurró.

– Yo también lo pensé… – le interrumpió Nino. Pero ni siquiera me dejan entrar a la casa para verlo– No creo que lo haya sacado de la escuela…. ¿o si?.

Los tres estudiantes se quedaron meditabundos. ¿Sería capaz Gabriel Agreste de tener recluido a su hijo en su casa?

– ¡OIGAN USTEDES TRES!... –la voz del profesor les interrumpió– ¿Qué hacen que no están ejercitándose como los demás?

– Ehhh… lo siento vie… digo… profesor… – contestó Nino mientras hacía un gesto a las chicas para continuar con la clase de educación física. Ambas muchachas se miraron y automáticamente siguieron a Nino para evitar ser llamadas por el profesor nuevamente.

[…]

Las horas transcurrieron y literatura era la clase que continuaba en el horario, Marinette tenía su teléfono móvil entre sus manos, una última vez intentó llamar a Adrien, aunque de seguro el teléfono estará apagado. – Nada pierdo con intentarlo… ¿verdad?– se dijo mentalmente. Revisó los contactos de su móvil y marcó el número del rubio. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el teléfono estaba timbrando. Se paró instintivamente y salió del aula hacia los servicios higiénicos para poder conversar con tranquilidad. Se encerró en uno de los módulos del baño. Cuando dejó de timbrar lo llamó por su nombre– ¡Adrien!... ¿estás bi…

– _Hola… En estos momentos no puedo contestar… así que déjame tu mensaje al escuchar el…_ – Marinette cortó la llamada. Suspiró con pesar. El teléfono ya estaba encendido… – ¿será que no quiere hablar con nadie?– pensó. Entonces trató de comprender como se sentía. Ella estuvo similar los dos últimos días. Encerrada en su habitación esperando tener noticias de Chat Noir y de nadie más. – Quizás… ¿él está igual de deprimido?– se dijo a sí misma. – ¿Estaría bien ser insistente?– se preguntó –¡Ay Tikki!... ¡te extraño tanto!... necesito de tus consejos…– dijo en voz alta con un tono ligeramente ofuscado. – ¡No me importa! Lo intentaré de nuevo… – dijo en voz alta tratándose de dar ánimos y marcó nuevamente el número telefónico de él. El teléfono timbraba una y otra vez – _Hola… En estos momentos no puedo contestar… así que déjame tu men…–_ Marinette volvió a colgar la llamada. – La tercera es la vencida– se dijo nuevamente mientras proseguía a llamarlo otra vez.

[…]

Adrien estaba con los ojos cerrados echado en su cama. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir profundamente, tenía muchas incógnitas relacionadas a su padre, en su mente trataba de analizar ¿Qué podía hacer? Se encontraba postrado en cama, sin poder caminar solo, ¿Cuánto iba a durar todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo se ausentará de la escuela? ¿Su papá estará bien?. Ahora que sabía que Gabriel Agreste era la verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth y que éste estaba inconsciente en cama, sintió un ligero alivio, pues ya no habría criaturas akumatizadas, sin embargo no podía estar del todo tranquilo, aún era el héroe de París y siempre había un motivo para patrullar junto a Ladybug. – Mi Lady– pensó aún con los ojos cerrados. Ya no podrá realizar sus visitas nocturnas como estaba acostumbrado. De pronto era como si… le hubiesen arrebatado lo único agradable que tenía en toda su rutina diaria.

Entonces escuchó un tenue sonido. Lo ignoró. ¿Cómo podía hacer para transformarse en su estado? Además, ni siquiera sabía en donde rayos estaba Plagg. ¿Estará bien su kwami? La última vez que lo vio estaba sumamente exhausto, pues había excedido sus habilidades como Chat Noir. – Pero Plagg es fuerte… él estará bien… espero… – Se dijo mentalmente. – Como sea… debo recuperarme cuanto antes… así podré ver a mi lady– trató de darse ánimos. Y de nuevo ese sonido que no le dejaba concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Adrien abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia dónde provenía el sonido, se trataba de su teléfono celular que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama.

Con pesar trató de acomodarse en la cama para tomar el teléfono. Pero este dejó de sonar. Suspiró por sentirse tan inútil. Le costaba trabajo incluso para acomodarse y coger su teléfono móvil. Nuevamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin pensarlo extendió su brazo y tomó el equipo. –Aló– respondió desinteresado.

– …– Hubo un breve silencio – Ehhh… ¿Adrien? De… de veras eres tú… ¿verdad?

– …– El rubio se quedó perplejo por varios segundos. ¿De veras estaba escuchando su voz o era una ilusión causada por sus deseos de verla? ¿Se trataba de su Marinette? ¿Cómo decirle que estuvo pensando en ella todo este tiempo?– Ehhh… ¿Mari…nette? – contestó con otra pregunta.

– Adrien… me alegra poder escucharte… –dijo con satisfacción– …estaba tratando de comunicarme contigo pero tu teléfono estaba apagado… ¿Estás bien?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Marinette estaba preocupada por él? Por él como ¿Adrien Agreste?. Pero esa alegría regocijante fue opacada por un instante. Pues el rubio sabía que de seguro ella le haría preguntas y aunque el hecho de que ella esté al tanto de su ausencia le gustaba, él no quería preocuparla.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Estás allí? – preguntó tímidamente.

– ¡Si! Disculpa… eh… yo… estoy bien…. – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– En la escuela… estamos preocupados por ti… –contestó– …Yo… estuve ausente un par de días… y me sorprendí mucho al saber que tu no habías ido a la escuela…

– Espera… ¿no fuiste a la escuela? – le interrumpió– …¿Te ausentaste? ¿Por qué?

– …– otro breve silencio– …yo… no me sentía bien de salud… –contestó ella.

Adrien trató de atar cabos. La última vez que la vio fue como Chat Noir, y fue en la misma noche en que descubrió el escondite de Hawk Moth. ¿Cómo es que ella se ausentó por más de un día en la escuela si estaba en óptimas condiciones la última vez que la vio?. Acaso… ¿todo esto fue porque extravió su miraculous? O quizás porque… – _Tú… te quedarás aquí… tranquila… no pienses lo peor… ¿de acuerdo?_ – recordó lo último que le dijo. –¿Acaso… estaba esperán… dome?– se interrogó mentalmente. La culpa lo invadió por un instante. –Marinette… yo… disculpa… –dijo apenado.

– ¿Qué?... ¿por qué te disculpas? – le preguntó con asombro.

– Yo… – él tenía que tomar una decisión, decirle la verdad o fingir que todo está bien delante de la chica que amaba– … Yo… no pude… encontrar tus aretes… –dijo con pena.

– ¿Qué? – le cuestionó a la vez que sonreía. El rubio pudo darse cuenta al otro lado de la llamada de que su musa estaba sonriendo –… No te llamaba por eso tonto– dijo algo divertida– …yo… quería saber por qué no has venido a la escuela… ¿está todo bien en casa?... fui esta mañana pero…

– Espera… ¿fuiste a mi casa?– interrogó sin pensarlo.

– Ehh… si… quiero decir… yo… – comenzó a tartamudear– …yo… estaba… yo quería saber si estabas bien… es decir… como no sabía nada de ti… ehhh… yo quería… verte…

– Pfff jajaja… – rio el rubio al escuchar a su peliazul nerviosa… de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Cómo podría ocultarle algo a ella? Estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Nathaly. Despues de todo… ella era "su lady… la heroína de París" …y si ella tuvo el coraje de confesarle su verdadera identidad a Chat… entonces no creía inadecuado el contarle en donde estaba. Dejó de reír y suspiró.– Ehhh… Marinette… yo… ¿prometes que lo que te voy a contar no se lo dirás a nadie? – le preguntó por formalidad aún sabiendo que podía confiar en ella.

– Puedes confiar en mí– le contestó la peliazul.

– Lo sé– le dijo el rubio con seguridad– Pues verás… yo… –hizo una pausa– …yo estoy… internado en una clínica… tuve un… como decirlo… ¿incidente? –dijo con amabilidad– …pero ya estoy mucho mejor…– es sólo que… para evitar inconvenientes… considero que lo mejor es fingir que no estoy en la ciudad por motivos de trabajo… así no preocuparé a mis amigos.. – volvió a hacer una pausa al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

– Pequeño incidente… como para estar en la clínica?– Pensó. Marinette estaba sorprendida al enterarse de que Adrien estaba mal de salud, sin embargo, esperó a que el rubio terminara de hablar. Ella consideraba inadecuado que el rubio ocultara la verdad a sus amigos, trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Nino, quien ya estaba preocupado por no saber de Adrien. Pero en el fondo lo comprendía. Alguien con la fama que él tiene, ocasionalmente debería mantenerse "en perfil bajo". Hizo una breve pausa antes de llamarlo –…¿Adrien? – preguntó ella.

– ¿si?

– ¿Me… me puedes decir en donde estás internado?

– Ehhhh… pues yo…

– Por favor… –le interrumpió – …déjame ir a verte sólo por un instante…

– Pero yo…

– ¡Por favor!– le volvió a interrumpir – …sólo iré yo si es que quieres mantenerlo en absoluta confidencialidad.

Adrien volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa. ¿Acaso la suerte estaba de su lado? Y él que estaba preocupado por no poder ir a visitar a Marinette como Chat Noir. Ahora resulta que la peliazul quería ir a verlo. El rubio le indicó de manera detallada donde se encontraba la clínica, pues era la clínica a la que asistía su familia desde siempre y también le precisó a quién debía dirigirse si es que no le permitían verlo.

Ambos jóvenes conversaron por un largo rato. Adrien le preguntó a ella cómo es que se había escapado de la clase de la maestra Caline, y ella le contestó que estaba en los servicios higiénicos. Al rubio le pareció divertido esa confesión.

– Entonces… Saliendo de clases… ¿puedo ir a verte? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Claro… –contestó él– Estaré esperándote.

Ambos se despidieron.

[…]

Marinette salió de los servicios higiénicos, miró los alrededores, no había rastro de estudiantes, era de esperarse, pues se supone que estaban en clase. Revisó su teléfono móvil y se sorprendió al percatarse de que su conversación con Adrien había durado más de lo estimado. –Espero que no me castigue la maestra por llegar tarde– susurró preocupada. Seguido de esto, fue hacia el salón de clase.

[…]

Adrien seguía en su cama recostado, después de todo no le quedaba de otra. Se sentía feliz de haber podido escuchar la voz de Marinette y más aún de saber que ella iría a visitarlo luego de la escuela. Pero su felicidad no podía estar completa, aún tenía preocupaciones, tales como el saber ¿en dónde está el miraculous de la creación? y ¿dónde rayos se ha metido su kwami? ¿Por qué no estaba con él en ese momento? –Como sea… – se dijo en voz alta– …primero lo primero… –se dijo mientras trataba de sentarse al borde de la cama. Con su cadera y extremidad inferior adolorida, trató de pararse, pero le resultó imposible el mantenerse parado por mucho tiempo. Sus piernas estaban débiles y adormecidas, quizás por el tiempo que estuvo echado durmiendo, o tal vez porque no había probado bocado en los últimos días, excepto esa alimentación e hidratación intravenosa.

Por un momento consideró el darse por vencido, sin embargo, se percató de la existencia de una silla de ruedas cerca de su cama. Esbozó una sonrisa. – Definitivamente… soy un gato con suerte– susurró mientras a rastras y con paciencia trató de alcanzarla. – _Él… está en la habitación contigua…_ – recordó lo que Nathaly le dijo.

Una vez que estuvo sentado en la silla de ruedas, consideró que sería más fácil trasladarse hacia la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero miró atentamente antes de salir, pues de seguro las enfermeras no lo dejarían andar con libertad. –No hay peligro a la vista– se dijo cautelosamente. Y luego salió hacia la habitación contigua.

En la placa de la puerta de la habitación decía el nombre de su padre. No había duda de que ésta era la habitación correcta. –tragó saliva nervioso, pues no sabía lo que le deparaba del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió lentamente la puerta y allí estaba, su padre, recostado mirando hacia arriba. Inconsciente, con intravenosas que servían para mantenerlo hidratado y nutrido con lo básico que necesitaba el cuerpo humano.

Adrien se acercó lentamente, quería asegurarse de que efectivamente, la persona que estaba allí era su papá. Al que se había enfrentado como Chat Noir, su padre, la verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth. Estaba allí sin dar señales de movimiento.

– Acaso… ¿Esto es mi culpa?– susurró. Quiso tomar la mano de su padre inconsciente, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Era verdad, era su padre, pero también era Hawk Moth, el villano que estaba detrás de tantas personas akumatizadas, el que estaba detrás de sus akumas, el que… le quitó sus akumas a Marinette, su Ladybug. –Ahora todo tiene sentido– pensó. Su padre había citado a Marinette a su casa y de seguro en algún descuido le quitó sus… – Espera… Marinette se sintió mal cuando estuvo en mi casa y cayó inconsciente… – pensó el joven– mmm…después de todo… parece que es verdad que mi padre estuvo detrás de que Marinette cayera inconsciente… –apretó sus puños con fastidio. Pues todo este tiempo creyó que era por falta de sueño o anemia, debido a sus visitas nocturnas. –¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de esto?– se preguntó.

Entonces recordó lo que Gabriel le dijo antes de quedar inconsciente – _Perdóname Adrien… lo hice porque quería que nuestra familia estuviera unida… de nuevo… Nunca tuve intensión de lastimarte… no sabía que tú… –_ Aunque no entendía del todo lo que quería decir, eso significaba que su padre estaba arrepentido… ¿verdad?

Se sentía en una clase de encrucijada. Amaba a su padre, sin embargo, él estaba detrás del daño a tantas personas, incluyendo a la joven que amaba. –¿Cómo podía elegir? No podía elegir a ambos. Pues sentía que si elegía a su padre, estaba traicionando a Marinette. Y si elegía a Marinette, significaba que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre. Sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían. ¿Elegir a lo único que le queda de su familia? ¿o elegir a la joven que amaba con profundidad?.

De repente sintió que una mano le tomaba del hombro. Giró su rostro hacia la persona que se había parado detrás de él. Se trataba de Nathaly.

– Se recuperará… ya lo verás… –fue lo único que dijo tratando de animarlo.

– Yo… …lo sé… – contestó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, tratando de ocultar su malestar.

– Vamos a tu dormitorio… – dijo la asistente mientras sostenía la silla de ruedas para salir del cuarto de Gabriel– …tienes que descansar…

[…]

– ¿y bien oloroso?... me imagino que ya estás mejor, ¿verdad?

– ahhh…. –bostezó con pesar– creo que ya me siento mucho mejor… –dijo perezosamente– …muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí terrón de azúcar.

En la cocina de la mansión Agreste se encontraban tres kwamis. Los cuales aprovechando que los alrededores estaban despejados, habían ido a buscar provisiones para alimentarse.

– No me preocupo… –le contestó Tikki fingiendo desinterés– pero… ¿por qué no puedes simplemente alimentarte con algo menos apestoso que el camembert?...

– Terrón de azúcar… – le interrumpió Plagg– …Tantos siglos que nos conocemos… y ¿siempre me harás la misma pregunta? –dijo mientras devoraba un trozo de queso. – Che recuerdo que graciash a nosotros estás libre– le refutó con la boca llena.

– Bueno… –le refutó Tikki– …creo que fue gracias a Nooroo principalmente… –dijo la kwami mientras señalaba al kwami que estaba junto al minino– …además… te recuerdo que fui yo quien tuvo que alcanzarte provisiones para alimentarte… por lo débil que estabas… –dijo con sarcasmo.

– Chicos… ehhh… no discutan por favor… – interrumpió el kwami de color lila.

– ¡NO ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO! – contestaron al unísono Plagg y Tikki.

– Ehhh… no griten por favor – dijo avergonzado Nooroo– …recuerden que no podemos ser descubiertos…

– Es verdad– contestó Tikki tratando de bajar el tono de su voz.

– Te recuerdo que ella empezó… –refutó Plagg. Pero al ver la mirada inquisitiva que la kwami roja le dedicaba, decidió ser menos descortés – cof cof – aclaró su garganta – …Lo siento.

– Y bueno… –interrumpió Tikki – …¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? … no podemos irnos de esta casa… ¿o si?

– No creo que sea posible – contestó Plagg – sería peligroso y nos expondríamos a ser descubiertos…

– Espero que mi amo esté bien… –susurró meditabundo Nooroo.

–…– hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los otros dos kwamis. No podían criticarlo o juzgarlo por preocuparse por su portador. Después de todo, estaban a salvo gracias al kwami de la mariposa.

Cuando Adrien quedó inconsciente, Plagg no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, ya estaba amaneciendo, sin embargo no conocía con detenimiento el lugar. Fue Nooroo quien, a pesar de estar lastimado y sin fuerzas, dio detalles de cómo llegar hacia el cuarto de estudio de Gabriel Agreste, para lo cual especificó que su asistente vendría a primeras horas de la mañana como era habitual.

De igual manera, fue Nooroo quien le dijo a Plagg que el miraculous de la creación estaba a buen recaudo en la caja fuerte de Gabriel, aparentemente el diseñador había creado una especie de pequeño cofre que neutralizaba el miraculous y con ello a su kwami. Por ello, Nooroo dio las indicaciones para poder rescatar los aretes y con ello a Tikki.

Finalmente, fue Nooroo quien, al conocer detalladamente la mansión de la familia y el movimiento del personal que trabaja en ella, indicó a Tikki como obtener municiones para poder recuperar sus energías.

Tikki y Plagg se sentían en deuda con el kwami de la mariposa, ellos ya sabían la nobleza que caracterizaba a Nooroo, pues lo conocían de siglos, por lo que no podían culparlo de las fechorías que hizo su portador.

Naturalmente Nooroo trató de justificar a Hawk Moth con sus compañeros kwamis, pero no les dijo detalladamente cuál era su verdadero plan, quizás con la finalidad de que los kwamis no juzguen el dolor de la pérdida de Gabriel, pues sólo Nooroo pudo ver a su portador caer en la profunda tristeza por la pérdida de su esposa Emilie.

– Nooroo ¿me escuchas? – interrumpió Plagg de sus pensamientos al kwami.

– Ehhh… si… –contestó tímidamente.

– Ya está atardeciendo… creo que lo mejor será regresar a la habitación de Adrien– dijo el gatito satisfecho.

– ¿Entonces… nos quedaremos acá hasta que Adrien regrese?– preguntó Tikki angustiada.

– Si… terrón de azúcar… –contestó Plagg –…y no me hagas repetirlo…– dijo con una sonrisa cómplice– …según escuché de los trabajadores de la casa… Adrien ya está mejor… será cuestión de días para que regrese a casa…

– ¿…y si no regresa?

– …Si no regresa… buscaremos la manera de buscar a tu portadora…

Tikki suspiró con resignación, ya habían transcurrido días desde la última vez que vio a Marinette, la echaba de menos, asimismo le preocupaba lo angustiada que de seguro estaba la peliazul al haber perdido a su kwami. Sin embargo, Plagg tenía razón, no podían exponerse a salir de la casa, sobre todo ahora que la seguridad de la mansión se había intensificado desde el supuesto atentado en contra de la integridad física del empresario y diseñador de París Gabriel Agreste y su hijo, el joven modelo Adrien Agreste. – De acuerdo… – susurró la kwami – …vayamos a descansar…

[…]

Marinette llegó a la clínica tal y como Adrien le había indicado cuando hablaron por teléfono. Estaba retrasada, pues la maestra le había asignado una labor extra que tuvo que realizar luego del horario de salida, quizás era su manera indirecta de llamarle la atención debido a su prolongada ausencia durante su clase, por ello, la peliazul no pudo negarse. Después de todo, era consciente de que estaba en falta.

Adrien le indicó que evitara pedir información en la recepción, a fin de evitar preguntas innecesarias, así que sólo se limitó a dirigirse hacia el piso en donde creía que estaría el rubio, si algo salía mal, solo tenía que decir que venía de parte de Nathaly Sancoeur, o que la estaba buscando.

Marinette trató de escabullirse de entre algunas enfermeras que transitaban en los alrededores, revisó las placas de las puertas minuciosamente – Agreste… –susurró mientras buscaba la habitación adecuada. –Agreste… – y lo encontró. Adrien Agreste, habitación 402. Su compañero de escuela se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Cogió la manija de la puerta. Marinette estaba ligeramente nerviosa, esto le pareció extraño, pues ya había dejado atrás la faceta de "chica tontamente enamorada del joven modelo". Suspiró con pena –Chat… – susurró al recordar que esa faceta pudo dejarla atrás gracias al héroe felino de quien se enamoró. Entonces escuchó a lo lejos, unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia el lado del pasillo en donde ella se encontraba. Sin pensarlo mucho, entró a la habitación con la finalidad de no ser descubierta.

Ya dentro del cuarto, pudo escuchar pasar a la persona por los pasillos, las pisadas se alejaban. Pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

– Perdón… yo… – trató de justificarse al darse cuenta de que había irrumpido bruscamente en la habitación de Adrien. Pero se detuvo inmediatamente al percatarse de que su compañero estaba acostado. –¿A… drien? – preguntó en susurró mientras se acercaba a la cama.

– …– No hubo respuesta, pues Adrien estaba profundamente dormido.

Marinette vio a Adrien atentamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía en una faceta tan vulnerable. Ella trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. No cabe duda el por qué Adrien es un modelo de la marca Gabriel, independientemente de ser el hijo del famoso diseñador, el rubio tenía facciones muy finas y atractivas, largas pestañas, nariz respingada, labios bien delineados, su cabello ligeramente desordenado, le daba un aire tan…

Fue entonces que la peliazul tuvo un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, Adrien se parece un poco a… –¡No es posible!– se dijo mentalmente. –Chat es completamente diferente a Adrien… Chat es más… sexy… más valiente… más atrevido… muy diferente a Adrien – Trató de convencerse.

Adrien respiró profundamente entre sueños y esto captó la atención de Marinette. Nuevamente ella lo miró con detenimiento. Tomó uno de los mechones rubios que Adrien tenía en su frente y los acomodó. La sensación era similar a los cabellos de Chat Noir. Pero ella sabía que no era posible, sin embargo la preocupación comenzó a invadirla de nuevo. Tenía días sin saber nada del héroe felino. Eso la preocupaba – ¿Quizás está herido?– ese pensamiento la invadió momentáneamente su cabeza. – Cómo me gustaría tener a Chat conmigo en estos momentos– pensó mientras se disponía a acomodar las frazadas del paciente que yacía dormido delante de ella. – Nuevamente Adrien respiró profundamente despertando a Marinette de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió al recordar que en estas circunstancias, seguro Chat Noir ya estaría ronroneando. Sin pensarlo mucho y a fin de despegar toda pequeña duda comparativa que tuviera en mente, apoyó ligeramente su cabeza al pecho de Adrien quien seguía dormido. – Pues… no… ningún ronroneo– pensó divertida – ¿De veras creías que escucharías un ronroneo? ¿En qué estás pensando Marinette? – continuó refutándose mentalmente. Aún recostada, desvió la vista hacia el rostro del rubio, lo miró muy de cerca. Nuevamente esa sensación familiar la acorraló. Escuchaba el palpitar de Adrien –Que relajante– pensó aún con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del rubio. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. –Definitivamente esta sensación me es familiar– pensó. Sonrió una última vez con los ojos aún cerrados y los abrió ligeramente. Allí estaban, esos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban los cuales chocaron con los ojos azules de ella.

Adrien había despertado.

Continuará…


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Luego de que Nathaly lo llevara hacia su habitación, lo ayudó a que se recostara, le acomodó las almohadas y le ofreció agua para que se calmara.

– No te debes preocupar… él se podrá bien… al igual que tú…

– Pero… ¿y no es así? – le increpó el rubio con angustia en sus ojos.

– …– Nathaly guardó silencio tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – …No pienses eso ahora… –fue lo único que atinó a decir– debes descansar, tal y como dijo el doctor.

– …Trataré… –contestó Adrien aún con preocupación en su semblante. Recostó su cabeza sobre las almohadas. – ¿Nathaly? –llamó a la asistente.

– ¿Si Adrien? – le preguntó dispuesta a atender su petición.

– Muchas gracias… –dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, dispuesto a obedecer a la muchacha.

Nathaly sonrió. Se acercó para acomodarle el cobertor, entre otras cosas. Se supone que era parte de su trabajo el servir a la familia Agreste. Pero en el fondo, al igual que al joven adolescente, le preocupaba que su jefe no despertase. ¿Qué sería de su hijo de ser así? ¿De la corporación Gabriel? Adrien no tenía otro familiar que velara por él… y aún era muy joven para administrar la fortuna de su padre. Suspiró meditabunda. Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y salió.

[…]

Estaba profundamente dormido, pero no estaba soñando nada, quizás por el hecho de que su cerebro aún tenía muchas incógnitas, tantas que hasta en sus sueños pensaba y trataba de sacar conjeturas. ¿Podrá volver a ser Chat Noir como antes?, que pensará Marinette después de tantos días de ausencia por parte del héroe de París. – Marinette– Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué pasará si es que todo esto la afectó de alguna manera?. La preocupación empezó a inundar su cabeza. –Marinette– volvía a decir mentalmente con preocupación. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, que estaba dispuesto a ir en bata a visitarla, si no fuera porque no puede caminar por sí solo. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, abrazarla, besarla, sentir su fragancia. Adrien inhaló profundamente. – Un momento– se dijo a sí mismo. –¿Acaso mi mente ha guardado a la perfección su fragancia… tanto… que la percepción es casi real?– volvió a inhalar con profundidad. –Cómo me gustaría tenerla entre mis brazos– pensaba, tenía una extraña sensación que le era familiar. _– Entonces… Saliendo de clases… ¿puedo ir a verte? –_ recordó las palabras que ella le dijo. Era cierto, se suponía que su peliazul lo visitaría – No debe tardar– pensó y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Y allí estaban esos ojos azules que reconoció inmediatamente –acaso… ¿estoy soñando?– pensó mientras miraba aún medio adormilado esos ojos que parecían sorprendidos. Vio que un rubor se apoderó de ella.

– Ahhh… Ehhh… yo… disculpa… es solo que… m–me pareció que estabas transpirando… digo respirando muy raro… y yo… lo–lo siento… –contestó la joven sumamente nerviosa mientras apartaba intempestivamente su cabeza del pecho del joven.

– …– Adrien se quedó observándola en silencio, pestañeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que, efectivamente, era Marinette quien estaba parada junto a él, estaba sana y salva, sintió un gran alivio, dentro de todas las preocupaciones que tenía por la situación algo caótica que atravesaba su familia, tenía la tranquilidad de saber que Su "Bugaboo" estaba sana y salva. Sólo se limitó a sonreír en silencio.

– …N–No fue mi intención despertarte… –dijo nerviosa la joven– …si prefieres… puedo regresar en otro momen… –Pero Marinette se detuvo al notar que Adrien trataba de salir con dificultad de la cama. –Ehhh… no deberías moverte si aún te sientes mal… – dijo mientras se acercaba para tratar de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

– Lo sé… – contestó el rubio con gesto adolorido. Con dificultad, se puso de pie a un lado de la cama junto a ella –es solo que… ehhh… disculpa… ¿podrías alcanzarme la silla de ruedas que se encuentra allí? – le pidió con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

– Ehhh… ¡por supuesto! – contestó la peliazul nerviosa, le dio la espalda por unos segundos para dirigirse hacia la silla de ruedas que estaba en una esquina del dormitorio pero algo la detuvo.

Adrien la había abrazado por detrás desprevenidamente. Esto hizo que la peliazul se sorprendiera completamente. El rubio no se estaba sujetando de ella porque había perdido el equilibrio o algo por el estilo, la estaba abrazando, fuerte pero tiernamente a la vez.

– Te eché de menos…– susurró. Lo que dejó aún más anonadada a la peliazul.

– ¿A–Adrien?– preguntó completamente ruborizada. Este no era el Adrien que ella conocía ¿verdad? ¿Acaso le pasaba algo? –Claro que le pasa algo… debe ser el estrés o la preocupación porque ha tenido un accidente y estará internado en la clínica por un tiempo… – pensó. Pero aun así, era raro en el rubio. –rubio…– se dijo ella mentalmente y entonces una imagen volvió a su mente de nuevo: Chat Noir. –¿Dónde rayos te has metido gato tonto?– se preguntó. Despertó de sus pensamientos, se liberó sutilmente del abrazo y se giró para poder ver a Adrien directamente.

Se miraron fijamente. Marinette titubeó, olvidó lo que sea que tenía pensado decirle al rubio, pues se perdió en los ojos verdes de su compañero. Adrien la miraba con nostalgia. Ella sintió melancolía, tuvo una sensación de "deja vu", ya había atravesado por esto ¿verdad?. – A–Adrien… yo… – susurró ruborizada.

Adrien estaba feliz de ver a Marinette después de días, por un momento había llegado a pensar que no se encontraba bien de salud, que algo le había pasado después de perder su miraculous. Pero no… allí estaba sana y salva parada frente a él. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando la peliazul deshizo su abrazo, ¿acaso lo estaba rechazando? pero fue para girarse y mirarlo directamente. ¿Hace cuánto que no la veía tan de cerca?. Se le había hecho una eternidad. Habían pasado tantas cosas esa noche que la vio por última vez. Quería contarle todo… pero ¿lo entenderá?. Entonces preocupación es lo que empezó a venir a su mente. Miró los ojos de ella que parecía sentir lo mismo que él y entonces la escuchó susurrar.

– Adrien… yo… creo que debo irme… –dijo apenada.

– ¿Irte? ¿tan pronto? – preguntó tratando de retenerla. Pues sabía que ya no podría visitarla en los próximos días… o semanas… o quizás más tiempo.

– Ehh… e–es que… ya es tarde y… debo ir a casa… – contestó nerviosa mientras apartaba sus ojos de los de él.

Adrien entristeció, era de esperarse, ella no lo ve de igual manera, en su mente sólo tiene a Chat, entonces un presentimiento hizo reaccionar al rubio – Acaso… ¿esperarás a alguien?... una visita nocturna ¿tal vez? – le preguntó aún más preocupado. Pues, ella tenía la costumbre de esperarlo hasta altas horas de la noche.

– Mmm… algo… así… –contestó nerviosa mientras se alejaba de él para traerle la silla de ruedas que inicialmente le había pedido.

– …– El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras veía a la peliazul traer hacia él la silla de ruedas. ¿Cómo podía decirle que Chat Noir no la visitaría esa noche, ni las siguientes noches, ni siquiera tenía idea de en donde se había metido su kwami. Estaba meditabundo.

– Listo… ¿deseas que haga algo más por ti antes de que me vaya?– preguntó con amabilidad Marinette mientras colocaba la silla de ruedas cerca de la cama.

El rubio tenía la mirada agachada, jugueteaba con sus pulgares, nervioso, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Despertó ante la pregunta de la peliazul, así que inhaló profundamente y se armó de valor, alzó la vista. – Si… necesito que hagas algo por mí…– le dijo mirándola fijamente.

– Claro… – dijo mientras se acercaba a él atenta a su petición.

– Quiero que… – hizo una breve pausa. Tenía un conflicto interior que le hacía dudar. Se supone que tenía que habérselo confesado hace mucho, mucho antes de que ella se viera en la obligación de confesarle que era Ladybug. Recordó como lo tomó inicialmente cuando ella se lo dijo. Las dudas, la comparación automática, la idea de que se trataba de una clase de broma. –¿Y si ella no me cree?... ¿y si ella se va indignada y me deja en el dormitorio? ¡No podré ir tras ella!– fueron algunas de las ideas que se le vinieron a la mente. Nuevamente inhaló profundamente. Ella estaba parada en frente de él mirándolo atentamente. Tenía que decirlo ¡ya! – Marinette… quiero que… me disculpes por… por…

– ¿Por qué?– cuestionó confundida.

– por… haberte… hecho venir hasta aquí…– susurró con resignación. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, que cobarde era por no poder confesarle la verdad, pero en el fondo, aún no se sentía preparado, no de esta manera.

– …descuida…– contestó con cortesía– pero debes recuperarte, en la escuela estamos preocupados por ti ¿sabes?.

El rubio sonrió forzadamente. –Me reincorporaré cuanto antes…

Alguien tocó del otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo a ambos jóvenes, quienes giraron su rostro hacia el ingreso del dormitorio.

– Joven Agreste… vengo a suministrarle los medicamentos para… ¿Por qué no está recostado en su cama?– preguntó la enfermera sorprendida mientras se acercaba– El doctor enfatizó en absoluto reposo, la herida que presenta es profunda y…

– Ehhh… tenía que ir al baño… –interrumpió el rubio con tranquilidad para evitar el sermón del personal médico.

– Y por qué no llamó al personal para que lo ayu…

– No era necesario – volvió a interrumpir el rubio mientras se recostaba con ayuda de la enfermera – …además mi amiga me ayudó– contestó mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a Marinette.

– ¿A ir al baño?– preguntó la enfermera con complicidad mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Q–qué?– preguntó con sorpresa la peliazul –N–no… no es lo que cree… yo sólo le alcancé la silla de ruedas… –refutó nerviosa al darse cuenta hacia donde iba la imaginación del personal médico.

– Ya veo… – contestó la enfermera mientras conectaba unos tubos intravenosos e inyectaba la muñeca del joven paciente. La enfermera giró su rostro y vio a la peliazul parada a un lado de la cama –… el medicamento suministrado le producirá sueño… es normal en su estado. –dijo mientras giraba nuevamente para ver al paciente. Demoró varios minutos, mientras tanto hubo silencio en el cuarto – Bien… eso sería todo por ahora. –manifestó mientras tomaba los utensilios y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

– Por cierto… –interrumpió antes de retirarse– …se dio indicaciones al personal médico que los pacientes Agreste tienen restringido el acceso de cualquier visita que no sea familiar… por lo que… debe tener cuidado de que sea vista.

Marinette se sorprendió. Había olvidado que ingresó a escondidas al dormitorio de Adrien – … Lo siento… me iré cuanto antes…

– Mi tutora legal conversará con la administración de la clínica para que no haya problemas– dijo el rubio tratando de controlar la situación.

– Comprendo su posición… pero tenga en cuenta que… dado la situación… además que usted y su padre son personas conocidas en la ciudad… deben tener cuidado de no exponerse… Además… La clínica tiene restricciones que en situaciones como esta… solo la familia directa puede visitar a los pacientes... –La enfermera notó las expresiones de ambos jóvenes. No tenía intenciones de incomodarlos, así que trató de suavizar sus palabras– No me malinterpreten… yo no diré nada… sólo que… hay personal médico más estricto de lo normal… deberán tener cuidado más adelante… para evitar inconvenientes… ¿de acuerdo?-.

Era verdad. Él mismo le advirtió a Nathaly que lo mejor sería mantenerlo todo en confidencialidad, pero con Marinette es todo diferente – Gracias por su preocupación– susurró el rubio.

– Gracias… –contestó la peliazul con resignación.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como la enfermera se retiraba del dormitorio. Marinette se sentó junto a la cama. Suspiraron al unísono.

– Es verdad… –susurró la peliazul– tuve que escabullirme para llegar aquí… – recordó lo estricto que podía llegar a ser Gabriel Agreste con estas situaciones– …no quiero que tengas problemas con tu padre… así que… tienes que recuperarte cuanto antes para poder vernos en la escuela.

– Espera… ¿Qué? –Refutó Adrien– Pero… eso puede llevar días… o semanas… ¿me evitarás durante todos estos días?.

– Ehhh… puedo… llamarte y escribirte si gustas…– contestó mientras se ponía de pie junto a la cama.

– ¡No! …no es igual – le interrumpió mientras la tomaba del brazo – …yo quiero estar contigo…es decir… yo… me siento solo aquí…– manifestó algo apenado– hablaré con Nathaly… ella se encargará –dijo con semblante preocupado.

Marinette sorprendida, miró al rubio que estaba recostado en la cama la miraba con atención pero lucía exhausto, quizás porque aún no se ha recuperado del todo, o quizás por la medicina, tenía que retirarse para dejarlo descansar. Miró hacia su brazo que era sujetado por él. Un sentimiento de melancolía hizo que sonriera – Acaso… Eso que acabas de hacer es una clase de… ¿berrinche?– susurró divertida. La sensación de familiaridad la invadía, pero reaccionó al darse cuenta que no podía tener tanta confianza con Adrien, no ahora que se encontraba delicado de salud. – Ehhh… disculpa… no fue mi intención…

Adrien se ruborizó un poco, pero no desvió su mirada de esos ojos azules. Sentía que sus parpados le pesaban. El cansancio le ganaba, pero no podía dejar la conversación–… Marinette yo…

– Debes descansar… – le interrumpió mientras cubría los ojos del rubio con ambas manos.

Adrien recordó la última vez que Marinette cubrió su rostro de la misma manera para que descansara cuando estaba transformado en Chat Noir. Sonrió. –No es… justo… –susurró con pesadez– Yo… no… –hizo una pausa– …yo no tengo sueño.

– Tienes que recuperarte… para que todo vuelva a ser como antes– susurró con amabilidad.

– ¿Cómo… antes?– susurró Adrien. No tenía idea de si las cosas volverían a ser como antes. No tenía a Plagg a su lado, no había recuperado el miraculous de Marinette, pero la idea de que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que ambos puedan patrullar juntos por la ciudad de Paris le agradaba. Sonrió y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta se quedó dormido.

Por el silencio prolongado y la respiración pausada, Marinette se dio cuenta que Adrien se había quedado profundamente dormido. Retiró sus manos de su rostro despacio. Se acercó aún más. Las delicadas facciones del rubio le atraían, era curioso, pues ella era consiente lo atractivo que era, sin embargo en las últimas semanas había ignorado su presencia, todo por culpa de ese gato tonto. Suspiró y recordó a Chat Noir, con la esperanza de tener noticia de él cuanto antes, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su casa.

[…]

Adrien se despertó al día siguiente. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Eso le pareció extraño. –¿Qué hora es?– se preguntaba mentalmente mientras trataba de extender su mano hacia la mesa junto a su cama para revisar su teléfono móvil. El reloj marcaba 10:35 a.m. – ¿Tanto he dormido?– se preguntó extrañado mientras revisaba los mensajes recibidos. Tenía varios mensajes en su bandeja, pero los mensajes de un contacto llamó su atención –"¡Buenos días!... recuerda guardar reposo y seguir las indicaciones del médico" – Adrien sonrió. Era un mensaje corto. Pero típico de Marinette. Se encontraba animado esa mañana, a pesar de lo ocurrido, parecía que su verdadera identidad empezaba a tener más cercanía con la peliazul. –Quizás está bien si por el momento no le confieso que soy Chat Noir, quizás así… pueda acercarme más a ella como yo mismo – pensó. Al instante lo recordó, su padre, su identidad como Hawk Moth y como había sido él quien le había arrebatado su miraculous a ella. Miró el dedo anular de su mano derecha, en donde estaba su anillo. Pero seguía sin encontrar a Plagg – Tal parece ser… aún si se lo confieso… seguiré ocultándote cosas Mi Lady– susurró apesadumbrado.

Adrien se sentó despacio, aún tenía malestar para moverse pero no le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Se puso de pie recostando la mayoría de su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo de su pie, pues le resultaba imposible pisar bien con la extremidad derecha por la herida, trató de caminar un poco, dar una pisada con la pierna derecha. Pero sintió un dolor electrizante proveniente de su articulación a la altura de su cadera que lo hizo estremecerse. – ¡Auch!– se quejó tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

Giró hacia donde estaba su cama y se volvió a sentar. – ¿De veras estaré así de inútil por más días?– Susurró con indignación. Extendió su brazo hacia donde estaba su teléfono móvil. Y digitó un mensaje –"Hola Marinette, ¿Descansaste bien? Que tengas un excelente día"– y presionó enviar. Esperó unos segundos, no hubo respuesta. Todo indicaba que ella efectivamente estaba ocupada en clase. Entonces mandó otro mensaje –"Espero poder verte hoy después clase" "Te estaré esperando"– y dejó el equipo a un lado de su cama.

Se escucharon unos golpeteos a la puerta. –¿Adrien?... ¿estás despierto?– Dijo Nathaly mientras ingresaba al dormitorio con semblante preocupado. – ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

– Buen día Nathaly– respondió el rubio– …pues… ya estoy mucho mejor– contestó, al ver el rostro de la asistente de su padre angustiado se atrevió a preguntar– ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué esa cara?–.

Nathaly se acercó hacia el rubio. –Descuida… Nada de qué preocuparse– contestó tratando de evitar incomodar al adolescente.

– No me mientas… ¿Se trata de mi padre? ¿Él está bien?– cuestionó alzando la voz preocupado.– ¿Dónde está?

– Él… él está… estable– contestó.

– ¿Estable?... ¿quieres decir que?...

– …– Nathaly guardó silencio. No sabía cómo podría tomarlo el adolescente. Lo más sensato sería guardar el secreto, pero ambos sólo se tienen el uno al otro, además, Gabriel solo pregunta por su hijo. Miró a Adrien quien estaba angustiado, tenía que ser honesta con él. –Si Adrien… tu papá ya ha despertado– contestó.

El rubio se incorporó rápidamente. Se puso de pie. Consciente de que no podía caminar con normalidad. Extendió sus brazos hacia la silla de ruedas que se encontraba junto a la cama. Nathaly lo ayudó a acomodarse como era debido. – Adrien… creo que lo mejor será que…

– ¡Quiero ver a mi papá!– exigió imponente mientras dirigía las ruedas de la silla hacia la puerta de su dormitorio dispuesto a salir hacia la habitación en donde estaba su padre. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, Adrien recordaba lo acontecido esa noche, la guarida de Hawk Moth, como él lo había enfrentado y como es que, al final de todo se descubrieron las identidades de ambos. – ¡Quiero hablar con él!.

Nathaly lo retuvo automáticamente.– Adrien… escucha… – susurró mientras se colocaba junto a la puerta para evitar que saliera– …el doctor ha dicho que… por el momento el señor Agreste debe estar en reposo, sin preocupaciones y…

– ¿Sin preocupaciones? – le interrumpió – ¿Qué quieres decir?... estamos internados en la clínica después de lo acontecido… es obvio que la familia está bajo estrés tratando de buscar respuestas… – Entonces, una fugaz idea vino a su mente– Acaso… ¿mi papá no quiere verme?...

– No es así… – interrumpió Nathaly– El señor Agreste sólo pregunta por ti… pero…

– ¿Pero?

– También pregunta por la señora Emilie…

Adrien miró a Nathaly, estaba extrañado y sorprendido a la vez– Por mi… por mi… ¿mamá? – cuestionó incrédulo. ¿Hace cuánto que su madre había desaparecido? ¿un año aproximadamente? Y su padre ¿la estaba llamando a ella precisamente?... Es que acaso ¿Había olvidado lo ocurrido en los últimos meses?. Él tenía respuestas que darle, respuestas sobre Hawk Moth ¿por qué akumatizaba a la ciudad? ¿Por qué quería los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción? Y ahora resulta que… su padre, "el villano" ¿había olvidado todo?. Lágrimas de molestia cayeron por sus mejillas. Se encontraba impotente. Si no obtenía respuestas. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a Marinette? ¿Qué le diría si su miraculous no aparecía?. Limpió sus mejillas. –Nathaly… déjame ver a mi padre– dijo seriamente mientras se disponía a avanzar en la silla de ruedas.

Nathaly se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta, lo acompañó hacia la entrada de la habitación contigua. En donde estaba Gabriel Agreste. Ambos entraron al dormitorio. Allí se encontraba él sentado en su cama con mirada ligeramente perdida. No había médicos en las inmediaciones. Gabriel giró su rostro hacia la entrada de su cuarto en donde estaba Adrien en silla de ruedas junto a Nathaly.

– Adrien– susurró con preocupación en sus ojos –¡hijo!– dijo tratando de salir de la cama.

– Señor Agreste por favor… el médico indicó que debía guardar reposo– dijo Nathaly mientras se acercaba con Adrien hacia la cama del paciente. – Le han suministrado la medicina y calmantes para que descanse– susurró al joven rubio.

Adrien llegó hasta un lado de la cama. Aún incrédulo ¿Era cierto lo que Nathaly decía?. ¿Acaso su papá no recordaba nada de lo acontecido los últimos días… semanas… o meses?. Entonces algo lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Su padre lo había abrazado sin pensarlo.

– ¡Hijo!– dijo con un tono de voz quejoso – Todo pasará… verás que sí… –susurró.

Nathaly vio la escena, dispuesta a no interrumpir a padre e hijo. Salió de la habitación.

Adrien quería ser tajante con él, apartarlo para exigirle alguna clase de explicación. Pero no pudo, después de todo, se trataba de su padre – Papá… –susurró el rubio – Tú… ¿Ya estás… mejor?– preguntó torpemente, pues no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación.

– Yo estoy bien hijo… – contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por tener a su hijo a su lado. –Pero tú… ¿cómo te encuentras?– pregunto mirando la silla de ruedas. –¿y Emilie?... ¿Dónde está Emilie?.

– …– Adrien guardó silencio. Era cierto lo que decía Nathaly, estaba preguntando por su desaparecida madre. –Papá… de veras no… ¿no recuerdas nada?– preguntó angustiado.

Gabriel guardó silencio. Mirando nuevamente el vacío, trató de recordar. Giró su rostro hacia el rubio nuevamente – Adrien… No me digas que acaso… ¿acaso le pasó algo a tu madre?– preguntó con el rostro aterrorizado.

–…– Si Adrien no sabía cómo abordar el tema de su madre, mucho menos podría tocar el tema del enfrentamiento que tuvieron como Chat Noir y Hawk Moth. Suspiró con mucho pesar. Lo mejor sería evitar tocar el tema – Papá… debemos descansar…

– Pero…

– Papá… ¿de veras no recuerdas que mamá… ya no está con… – hizo un pausa al ver el rostro preocupado de su padre. ¿Estará bien contarle la verdad? ¿No será muy chocante para su salud? ¿Mentir será la mejor opción? Se preguntó por un instante. Luego de una pausa prolongada, sujetó la mano de su padre. – Mamá está… – de nuevo otra pausa– …mi mamá… está… de viaje…– manifestó con un tono de resignación y fastidio– …Pero lo importante es… que estamos bien… y pronto la familia estará… unida… Así que… debemos descansar y recuperarnos… ¿de acuerdo?

Gabriel miró con atención a su hijo, se veía preocupado. Esbozó una sonrisa preocupada. – No sé qué haría sin ti Adrien… sin ti y Emilie…– susurró– …De acuerdo– contestó obediente– pero tú también… debes recuperarte hijo… – dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su mano. Seguido de esto se recostó, lucía exhausto, producto de la medicina suministrada.

Adrien se quedó junto a la cama de su padre que yacía con los ojos cerrados. Se encontraba furioso consigo mismo. – Al final… ¿tendré que ocultarle a Marinette todo? ¿Cómo si no hubiese ocurrido nada?– pensó. Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza. ¿Acaso tenía que elegir un bando de todas maneras? Sentía que traicionaba la confianza que Marinette le había depositado a Chat Noir, después de todo, como su compañero en batalla tenía la obligación de confesarle todo, su verdadera identidad, y que ya sabía quién había robado su miraculous, así como quien era el que estaba detrás de los akumas, ósea, tenía que acusar a su padre. Pero su padre no estaba en condiciones físicas ni psicológicas de enfrentar todo ese carga montón. –Pero… ¿y si está fingiendo?– pensó brevemente. Levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de su padre quien estaba dormido, profundamente dormido, y su mano no soltaba la de su hijo.

– ¿Todo bien?– preguntó Nathaly mientras ingresaba al dormitorio cautelosamente al ver que Gabriel se había quedado dormido.

–…– Adrien no contestó a Nathaly. Seguía meditabundo.

Aún trataba de atar cabos sueltos. Su padre había cogido el miraculous de Marinette, y no sabía el por qué. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿En su casa quizás?. Tendría que realizar una exhaustiva búsqueda cuando llegase a la mansión. –¿cuánto tiempo crees que esté en este lugar?

– Hasta que te recuperes– contestó Nathaly.

– No me siento muy a gusto en este lugar Nathaly– contestó el rubio– prefiero que mi padre y yo nos recuperemos en casa… después de todo… tenemos el personal, la infraestructura y los medios económicos para hacerlo… ¿cierto?– cuestionó con seriedad.

– Ehhh… pero…

– Nathaly… ¿No crees que estaremos más seguros en casa?… –le refutó– …Sería lo mejor… siento que acá… – trató de buscar alguna excusa razonable– acá… mi padre y yo estamos expuestos a que alguien se infiltre tratando de obtener información sobre el dueño de la corporación Agreste… o por mí… su hijo que es modelo de revistas…¿no crees?– El joven miró increpante a la asistente por un instante. – Mi padre… es mi única familia… no puedo exponerlo… no después de que lo haya visto tan… tan… confundido –susurró mientras soltaba la mano de Gabriel. Luego dirigió la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta de la habitación, y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia su dormitorio– … te lo encargo por favor– dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

[…]

Las clases habían culminado y los alumnos ya habían salido de la escuela. Marinette cogió su teléfono móvil mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Lo había apagado para evitar distracciones que implique llamadas de atención de los maestros. Revisó su bandeja de mensajes, había tres mensajes de Adrien.

Sin pensarlo, revisó los mensajes del joven rubio cuanto antes. –"Hola Marinette, ¿Descansaste bien? Que tengas un excelente día" "Espero poder verte hoy después clase" "Te estaré esperando"–. Sonrió sin pensarlo cuando los leyó.

– No me esperaba ver esa expresión– se escuchó detrás de ella.

La peliazul giró su rostro– …¿Qué tiene mi expresión?– preguntó entre divertida y desafiante.

– Nada… – contestó el pelinegro mientras caminaba junto a Marinette– …te ves feliz… y si tú eres feliz… tus amigos también lo seremos… –contestó con cortesía– o bueno… al menos lo intentaremos– finalizó sonriente con ironía.

– … – Marinette no contestó el comentario del pelinegro. Era consiente que habían muchos acontecimientos que le gustaría comentarle a Luka, pero no podía, no quería hacerlo sentir mal o incomodarlo. Sabía que Luka era su amigo y confidente. Lo miró con atención. Con su pose relajada de costumbre. Su guitarra enfundada en la espalda. – ¿y bien?... no me digas que ¿hoy también te castigaron por llegar tarde? – preguntó tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

– Que cruel… – contestó con sarcasmo fingiendo estar ofendido– …te recuerdo que… existen los milagros… –dijo divertido– …eso y… me llamaron a mi teléfono para asegurarse de que me levantara a tiempo– manifestó– …como dicen… se necesitan tres días para aprender un mal hábito pero tres semanas para corregirlo… –susurró divertido– … bueno… ya voy un día– finalizó exhausto.

– Pffft… jajajajaja quien diría que el relajado Luka Couffaine me hablaría de hábitos…– le increpó divertida.

– Hey… no siempre voy a ser una mala influencia… –contestó sonriente.

En ese momento el teléfono de la peliazul timbró. Marinette revisó el móvil, se trataba de su padre. – Aló ¿papá?–

– _Hola Cariño… Disculpa… Hoy tu madre saldrá a realizar unas diligencias y necesitaré tu apoyo para atender la panadería…_ –

Y allí lo tenían, un motivo más por el cual no iría hacia la clínica esa tarde. Aunque en el fondo ella quería llegar temprano a casa para ver si Chat Noir iba a visitarla, no podía evitar sentirse fastidiada por el hecho de que evitaran que vaya a visitar por un instante al rubio. – De acuerdo papá… nos estamos viendo en un rato–

 _– De acuerdo cariño… te estaré esperando… Nos vemos–._

– Nos vemos papá– y finalizó la llamada. Guardó el equipo celular y miró a Luka. –Me temo que… debo darme prisa en regresar– dijo apenada.

– Descuida… ya nos vemos mañana– contestó el pelinegro dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Si… nos vemos mañana… –dijo mientras se despedía– y espero que también puedas llegar a tiempo– finalizó divertida mientras se apresuraba a salir de la escuela.

– Los milagros ocurren Mari… –dijo Luka en voz alta. Se detuvo por un instante y miró con nostalgia como la peliazul se iba de la escuela. Suspiró con pesadez mientras se recostaba sobre un muro cerca de la entrada principal.

[…]

Marinette entró a su dormitorio y se tumbó en el diván. La tarde y noche pasó rápido mientras se dedicaba a atender el negocio familiar. Revisó su teléfono móvil. No tenía mensajes. ¿Eso es bueno… o malo?. Aún recostada en el diván, marcó el número de Adrien. Quería escuchar su voz aunque sea un instante, pues recordó que él le dijo que se sentía sólo estando internado. El teléfono timbraba. –" _El número al que ha marcado no está disponible…_ "– Automáticamente colgó.

Había intentado comunicarse con él desde la tarde, pero no contestaba las llamadas. Eso la preocupó. – Quizás deba ir a verlo– susurró. Miró el reloj. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche. No había manera de que sus padres la dejaran salir de casa tan tarde.

– Tikki– llamó a su amiga – ¿Dónde estarás?– susurró fastidiada. Entonces recordó al maestro Fu. Quizás él pueda ayudarla. Darle una pista o tenga alguna manera de rastrear a su kwami, o a los miraculous. –¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?– se dijo en tono esperanzador – Mañana saliendo de la escuela… iré a buscarlo–.

Cogió su teléfono una última vez y marcó el número de Adrien –" _El número al que ha marcado…–_ colgó de nuevo. – ¿Se habrá dormido?. Entonces le mandó un mensaje. Seguido de ello se fue a dormir.

[…]

Habían transcurrido días y Adrien no había tenido el coraje de enfrentar a Marinette. Más que eso, no tenía los ánimos. Su padre estaba físicamente recuperándose, pero mentalmente continuaba inestable. Nathaly había realizado las gestiones para que en las próximas horas ambos miembros de la familia Agreste sean enviados a la mansión, en donde guardarían el reposo pertinente hasta que se recuperen del todo, para lo cual contratarían con los servicios del personal necesario: una enfermera y un auxiliar de medicina. Sólo de recaer en su salud serían internados en la clínica nuevamente.

Adrien se encontraba en la silla de ruedas junto a su cama, meditabundo, últimamente tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que se había limitado a seguir las indicaciones médicas, comía los alimentos que le proporcionaban, guardaba reposo, y dormía, de hecho, dormía más de lo previsto. Las actividades de sus últimos días se habían limitado a esa rutina.

Su padre, aparentemente, no recordaba lo acontecido los últimos meses, y aún preguntaba por Emilie, los médicos manifestaron que esta clase de acontecimiento se debía a una fuerte conmoción o un traumatismo craneal. – ¿Acaso es mi culpa después de todo?– se repetía mentalmente. Cuando su mamá desapareció, su padre se aisló de todos, volviéndose amargado y frío, sentía como si los acontecimientos estuvieran a punto de repetirse. – ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos así? ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que verme obligado a omitir la verdad sobre mi mamá?– se preguntaba indignado.

Tomó su equipo celular, el cual había estado apagado en los últimos días y lo encendió. Tenía un sin número de mensajes de audio y texto sin leer, revisó los destinatarios. Habían reiterados mensajes de Marinette. Estaba a punto de revisar uno de ellos cuando algo lo detuvo.

Aún se culpaba de haber ignorado a Marinette por tantos días, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, verla era lo que más quería, tenía una gran necesidad de abrazarla, besarla, sentir su presencia cerca, sólo eso era lo único que lo animaría; pero si la veía de nuevo, estaría en la obligación de confesarle que es Chat Noir, y además de eso, confesarle todo… TODO, incluyendo que la verdadera identidad de Hawk Moth es la de Gabriel Agreste, quien habría sido el que robó su miraculous, el cual aún estaba desaparecido.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Nathaly mientras ingresaba al dormitorio, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

– Eh… si…– contestó distraído, mientras que con remordimiento, volvió a apagar su teléfono celular, dentro de poco estaría de vuelta en casa, así que quería darse prisa.

[…]

Habían transcurrido días y Marinette no había tenido contacto con Adrien. Había intentado diferentes maneras de comunicarse con él. Llamar a su teléfono móvil, el mismo que siempre estaba apagado; ir a la clínica, en donde no podía atravesar más allá de la recepción, pues la seguridad se había incrementado por razones que ella ignoraba; fue a la mansión Agreste, sin éxito de ser recibida por alguien; incluso llamó a la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste para que le proporcione información, también sin éxito.

Empezaba a ofuscarse. Había ido a buscar al maestro Fu. Pero su negocio local estaba cerrado, pues este no se encontraba en la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?– susurró en voz alta molesta – De repente es como si… es como si… esto de ser la heroína de París hubiera sido solo un sueño pasajero... Todo lo relacionado a los miraculous ha desaparecido de mi vida. Había perdido a Tikki, Chat Noir, al maestro Fu, incluso no había señal de los akumas.

Era fin de semana, por lo que Marinette se encontraba en su dormitorio, sentada en su escritorio, tratando de realizar sus deberes académicos con normalidad, sin embargo, las incógnitas invadían su cabeza. –No puedo seguir así…– dijo mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente– …iré a ayudar a mis padres para distraerme– manifestó mientras salía de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el negocio familiar.

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

[…]

Un auto negro de lunas polarizadas se estacionó en la puerta de la mansión Agreste, de su interior, salieron Nathaly y el auxiliar médico, quien se dirigió hacia el lado del copiloto para abrir la puerta delantera del vehículo de donde salió Adrien. Con ayuda de unas muletas se adentró a su domicilio.

Todo fue rápido y cauteloso, pues no querían llamar la atención de los alrededores.

– Su habitación está en el segundo nivel… ¿verdad?– preguntó el auxiliar una vez que todos se encontraban en el interior de la casa.

– Eh… si… –contestó Adrien–… pero… aún no quiero ir a mi dormitorio… es decir… prefiero recostarme en el primer nivel… – manifestó mientras se dirigía hacia la sala principal para sentarse en uno de los muebles.

– …– Nathaly no le objetó su accionar, pues consideraba que después de lo ocurrido estaba en todo su derecho de acomodarse, le dio señales al guardaespaldas de la familia, para que éste llevara algunas pertenencias hacia el segundo nivel, mientras ella mostraba al auxiliar médico algunos de los ambientes del domicilio a su vez que coordinaban asuntos relacionados a la recuperación del jóven.

Adrien se quedó solo en la sala, sentado. Miró los alrededores. No había cambios desde la última vez que estuvo en casa, todo seguía igual. Tomó las muletas y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estudio de su padre. Sujetó la manija y abrió la puerta. Ingresó a la habitación y miró los alrededores con sorpresa. Todo estaba en orden, era como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se detuvo y miró con recelo los alrededores. – Ehhh… ¿Plagg?– llamó en susurro. – Eh… ¿Plagg? ¿Estás acá? – volvió a llamar en susurro.

Se detuvo y miró con detenimiento su muñeca derecha. Su anillo estaba allí. Pero no había rastro de su kwami. ¿Cómo es posible algo así?. Suspiró y alzó la mirada, cruzándose con el retrato de su madre.

Entonces lo recordó, el pasadizo secreto. –Acaso… Plagg estará… ¿allí abajo?– se preguntó angustiado. Con cuidado se acercó al cuadro. Una vez que estuvo cerca al retrato de su madre, trató de recordar cómo es que pudo abrir dicho pasadizo. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició el acabado del cuadro. Era un retrato hermoso. Sonrió con nostalgia. – ¿Cómo puedo decirle a mi papá que no has estado con nosotros ya tanto tiempo? – susurró.

– ¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien?– fue interrumpido por Nathaly.

– Ehhh… si… – manifestó el rubio mientras trataba de no lucir entristecido– …solo vine a ver… el rostro de mamá– manifestó con cordialidad.

Nathaly lo miró en silencio por un instante. En estas circunstancias lo ideal sería que su padre estuviera junto a él. Pero Gabriel Agreste no se encontraba del todo estable. Por lo que la clínica consideró que lo mejor sería que permanezca en sus instalaciones por unos días más. Era normal que el joven rubio se sintiera solo bajo estas circunstancias.

– Pediré que te preparen algún aperitivo – manifestó tratando de animarlo – ¿Se te antoja algo en particular?

– Eh… pues… galletas… –pidió– …unas simples galletas con un vaso de leche – manifestó sonriente.

– De acuerdo – contestó sonriente– mientras salía de la habitación.

Adrien vio como Nathaly se alejaba. Todo indicaba que, no era un buen momento para buscar pasadizos secretos. Con resignación salió del cuarto para regresar hacia la sala.

[…]

Adrien ingresó a su habitación, su guardaespaldas estaba detrás suyo a la expectativa de ser de alguna ayuda si es que el joven lo requería.

– No soy tan inútil… ¿viste? – le increpó mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en su pie derecho. –Solo me duele un poco cuando camino, pero es tolerable… de veras.– manifestó para evitar que se preocupara.

El guardaespaldas se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, vio que el joven rubio se dirigió hacia el sofá de su habitación y se sentó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Viste?... puedo hacerlo solo… – indicó mientras se recostaba en el sofá– …si necesito ayuda la pediré… ¿de acuerdo? – Hizo una pausa– …ahora… solo quiero descansar un poco… por favor.

El guardaespaldas asintió obedientemente y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El rubio estaba solo en su dormitorio, suspiró con pesar. Estaba echado en el sofá, meditabundo. Hubo un silencio prolongado de varios minutos. Giró su rostro hacia las grandes ventanas, por un instante quiso escapar de esa habitación e ir a buscar a Marinette, pero no podía en su condición. Alzó su mano derecha para ver su anillo –¿Cómo es que… si lo llevo puesto… no tengo rastro de ti… Plagg? –se preguntó en voz alta.

– Eso es… porque quedé inconsciente… y cuando desperté… ya no estabas a mi lado…– interrumpió una voz conocida.

Adrien se levantó rápido en cuanto escuchó la voz de su kwami – ¡Plagg!... amigo ¿de verdad eres tú? – cuestionó el rubio sentado mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen de la voz. Miró en donde se encontraban unas máquinas de juegos –Plagg… ¿donde…

El pequeño kwami negro salió desde su escondite, entre las máquinas de juego que se encontraban desconectadas. Se dirigió hacia su portador, se posó sobre su regazo y lo miró atentamente. Su expresión era de preocupación. –Adrien… yo… lo siento– susurró avergonzado.

El rubio con ambas manos levantó al kwami – Plagg… no tienes que disculparte…

– Pero… si yo no…

– Plagg… ya pasó… – le interrumpió el rubio tratando de animarlo – Pero tu… ¿todo este tiempo… estuviste aquí? …¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Pues… tuvimos que escondernos en un lugar seguro para no ser descubiertos…

– Todo este tiempo creí… que te había perdido o algo así… –manifestó – …Me alegro de saber que estás… ¡un momento!... ¿tuvimos que escondernos dijiste? – preguntó con asombro.

– Si… Ehhhh… –El minino desvió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde salió – …¡Es seguro!... pueden salir… –dijo en voz alta.

Del mismo lugar de donde salió Plagg, un pequeño kwami lila se asomó. Cuando fue descubierto se dirigió hacia el regazo del rubio quien miraba con sorpresa.

– Adrien… no sé si lo recuerdes… él es Nooroo… el kwami del miraculous de la mariposa– presentó el gatito.

– Nos conocimos anteriormente… en circunstancias… diferentes… Encantado en conocerlo…– saludó el kwami.

– Si… te recuerdo – contestó con amabilidad el adolescente – ¿y cómo te encuentras?

– Yo estoy bien… pero… por favor dígame… ¿cómo se encuentra mi amo? – preguntó preocupado.

El adolescente comprendió que el kwami se refería a su padre. Hizo una pausa. No sabía qué palabras emplear para explicar la condición de su salud. –Ehhh… pues verás…

– ¿También está en casa? – preguntó Nooroo.

– Ehhh… no… él… necesita quedarse más tiempo en la clínica… es por eso que… aún no está en casa.

– Pero… no es nada grave… ¿verdad? – cuestionó con preocupación en su rostro.

–…– Nuevamente hubo una breve pausa– … Descuida… se recuperará pronto – contestó nostálgico.

– Gracias – manifestó el kwami lila– …mi amo no es malo… era la soledad lo que… lo que le hizo tomar decisiones equivocadas– contó apenado.

– … tú… ¿puedes explicarme?... quiero decir… Hay tantas cosas que… quiero tratar de comprender pero…

– Lo siento pero… es mi portador quien debe explicárselo… –le interrumpió el kwami lila– … no podría expresarme en su nombre… a no ser que… él me lo autorice… –contestó apenado.

– Tu lealtad no deja de sorprenderme…– interrumpió Plagg mientras se zafaba de las manos de Adrien para dirigirse hacia las máquinas de juegos. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada.

– ¿Plagg? ¿qué haces? – preguntó intrigado.

– Terrón de azúcar… ¿te quedarás allí para siempre? – preguntó el minino mientras se veía que halaba a alguien de su escondite.

– ¿Terrón de azúcar? – preguntó el rubio extrañado mientras miraba al kwami lila para que le diera alguna explicación.

– Así son ellos… –contestó con cordialidad Nooroo– no importa cuántos siglos pasen… su trato siempre es… particularmente diferente entre ellos… – enfatizó con seriedad.

El rubio vio que el gato negro haló a un pequeño kwami rojo, quien resignado salió de su escondite. – Puedo ir yo sola oloroso… no es necesaria tu típica tosquedad– dijo con ironía mientras se zafaba del agarre del kwami negro.

El rubio vio la escena e inmediatamente ató cabos sueltos – Espera… de seguro tu eres el kwami de…

– …soy el kwami del miraculous de la creación… –interrumpió Tikki mientras se acercaba al regazo del rubio– mucho gusto –manifestó haciendo un gesto cortés.

Adrien sostuvo a Tikki con sus manos y la miró con atención. No había dudas al respecto, estaba ante el kwami de Marinette. Pero si ella estuvo aquí todo este tiempo, entonces, significa que Marinette aún debe estar buscándola. –Ehhh… supongo que… Marinette no sabe que…

– Me temo que no he visto a mi portadora…– le interrumpió apenada la kwami.

– ¡Ella no puede ir muy lejos Adrien! – Interrumpió Plagg mientras se acercaba– ...no mientras el miraculous de la creación esté aquí…

– ¿Cómo?... –preguntó con sorpresa el rubio.

– Es cierto… –contestó la kwami– …Mi portadora no lleva puesto los aretes, por lo que no puedo desplazarme libremente como quisiera…

– ¡Nosotros tuvimos que ingeniárnosla para abrir el estuche que guardan los aretes de la creación! – Interrumpió Plagg causando fastidio a la kwami roja– Con Nooroo… pudimos liberarla… pero… ella estará limitada hasta que…

– …Hasta que mi portadora se coloque los aretes…– volvió a interrumpir Tikki – …es por eso que…

– ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda chico!... –exclamó Plagg mientras flotaba frente al rostro de Adrien –debes entregarle el miraculous de la creación a Marinette… para que…

– ¡Para que pueda volver junto a ella!… sin problemas… – manifestó Tikki mientras empujaba a Plagg a un lado para obtener la atención del rubio. – …por favor– susurró mientras miraba al rubio suplicante.

Adrien asimilaba lo escuchado. –Eso quiere decir que, ¿todo este tiempo los aretes estaban aquí?– pensó. Todo indicaba que Podrá devolverle el miraculous sin problema, y quizás… todo vuelva a hacer como antes. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sentía que después de tanta oscuridad en su mente, al fin un pequeño rayo de esperanza se avecinaba. – Marinette… todo…quizás todo puede volver… a ser como antes– pensó.

–Por cierto chicos– interrumpió Adrien luego de despertar de sus pensamientos – …eso quiere decir que… ustedes saben en dónde están los aretes de Marinette ¿verdad?.

– ¡Claro!– dijo Plagg – Están en…

– La caja fuerte del primer nivel– dijo Nooroo– …mi amo los guardó allí –manifestó apenado.

– ¡Genial! –Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie– …yo mismo se los llevaré a Mi Lady– susurró con satisfacción mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Con el entusiasmo del momento, olvidó de su condición física. Lo que hizo que gesticulara una queja por el ligero dolor que sintió. Aún consiente del malestar, se dispuso a caminar por parte de su habitación.

– Adrien… no debes precipitarte… aún debes recuperarte – dijo Plagg al notar el malestar de su portador mientras caminaba – …estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá… –indicó mientras dirigía su mirada a Tikki.

La kwami roja lo miró con sorpresa – Ehhh… si… yo… puedo esperar… – Susurró resignada. Aunque tenía expectativas de ver cuanto antes a su portadora, no podía precipitarse, mucho menos viendo la condición del rubio.

– Terrón de azúcar… no me refería a ti… sino a tu portadora –interrumpió Plagg a lo que Tikki hizo un gesto de fastidio en respuesta. – te conozco… yo sé que tú eres fuerte… pero no sé nada de tu portadora… si es como las anteriores… de seguro debe estar desesperada agotando esfuerzos por encontrarte… ¿no crees?

Era verdad. De seguro Marinette ha estado buscándola o quizás a estado esperándola. De seguro está preocupada por no tener noticia suya tantos días seguidos. Tikki no dijo nada. Agachó su rostro, preocupada y pensativa. Entonces sintió que alguien se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre su hombro. – Todo estará bien– dijo Plagg tratando de animar a su compañera.

Tikki lo miró por un instante y sonrió en señal de gratitud.

Adrien miraba a ambos kwamis con atención. Era la primera vez que veía a su kwami interactuar con otros iguales; y además parecía que había cierta familiaridad en su trato con la kwami roja. – Eso es bueno… – pensó. – Después de todo, Ladybug y Chat Noir son compañeros de batalla y también… –un ligero bochorno lo invadió por un instante. Agitó su cabeza. – ¡No es momento para esa clase de pensamientos!– dijo en voz alta, captando la atención de los tres kwamis, quienes giraron su vista hacia el adolescente. Adrien, al ser descubierto sonrió forzadamente. – No es nada… – dijo tratando de desviar su atención– Pero estuve pensando en que… quizás yo pueda ir a buscar a Marinette como Chat… aunque me tome más tiempo de lo acostumbrado llegar hacia ella… de lo contrario… otra opción sería… que ella venga a verme ¿no creen?-

Tikki sonrió y flotó hacia el rubio– muchas gracias… – dijo emocionada– pero primero…

– ¡Debes recuperar el miraculous de la creación para poder entregárselos! – reclamó Plagg.

– Ehhh… si… eso haré… –dijo Adrien mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil – Primero… trataré de comunicarme con ella– finalizó.

[…]

Adrien abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su dormitorio, su siesta había durado más de lo normal. Por un momento había olvidado que ya no estaba en la clínica. Giró su rostro hacia una de sus almohadas. Buscaba su celular. Esa tarde, pese a tener las intenciones de llamar a Marinette, no lo hizo, tenía preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, por lo que se había cohibido de intentar comunicarse con ella y luego se quedó profundamente dormido. Ya despierto, miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, era de madrugada – ¿Qué se supone que le diré cuando le entregue su miraculous? A parte de confesarle que soy Chat… – se preguntó en voz alta.

– Eso es obvio… – interrumpió Plagg medio adormilado, pues también se había quedado dormido en el pecho del adolescente– …¿Por qué te detienes ahora? ¿No eras tú el que siempre quiso que no hubiera secretos entre ustedes? ¿Por qué te detienes ahora?

– Yo… no sé…

– Ella lo entenderá… – se escuchó decir a Tikki, llamando la atención de los presentes. – Ella es… Marinette… sé que entenderá si se lo explicas… – dijo amablemente tratando de animar al rubio.

– Pero…

– ¡No seas un gato cobarde! – manifestó Plagg regañándole frontalmente al rubio. – ¿Dónde se ha ido el muchacho intrépido que buscaba a su chica sin importarle la hora, el lugar o que su lindo kwami estuviera cansado como para transformarse? Si no tomas una decisión ya… luego… cuando sea demasiado tarde… no quiero que te lamentes… – dijo el kwami negro. – Por cierto… este gato está fastidiado… así que ¡tráeme un camembert! – exigió.

Adrien miró atentamente a Plagg. Era cierto lo que él le decía. Los últimos días se había lamentado por la situación de su familia. Por la condición de su padre, que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía si las cosas volverían a ser como antes. No sabía si Plagg estaba bien, o si encontraría el miraculous de la creación. Tanto fue su estrés, que se encerró en su "burbuja" y se mantuvo incomunicado por días, incomunicado de todos sus amigos y más importante: se mantuvo incomunicado de Marinette.

Necesitaba esa llamada de atención para hacerlo recapacitar. Plagg estaba aquí con él, y el kwami de su Marinette se encontraba sana y salva, incluso Nooroo... –Por cierto… ¿dónde está Nooroo?– preguntó mientras prestaba atención a los alrededores.

Tikki y Plagg se miraron sorprendidos. Era verdad. Nooroo no se encontraba junto a ellos.

– Que extraño… no siento su presencia… Debe estar en la habitación de tu padre– indicó Plagg. – La última noche durmió allí… dijo que se sentía más cómodo.

– Eso es cierto… – susurró Tikki – como kwamis… solemos crear fuertes lazos con nuestros portadores… somos algo así como… amigos…

– …Compañeros... y confidentes – terminó Plagg.

– Entiendo… – contestó Adrien. Era normal esperarse esa clase de reacción por parte del kwami lila.

– Como sea… me dijeron que el miraculous de la creación se encontraba en el estudio de papá ¿verdad?– les preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

– Si… – contestó Plagg – se supone que…están a buen recaudo…

– Genial – contestó mientras lo miraba con determinación.

– Espera un momento… conozco esa mirada…– refutó Plagg– …exijo mi queso antes de…

– ¡Plagg … garras fuera!– dijo antes de que el kwami pudiera protestar. Seguido de esto se transformó en el héroe de París.

–Extrañaba esta sensación– dijo para sí mismo divertido –¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no me transformaba?– se preguntó. Sonrió y dio un paso. El dolor de su extremidad derecha seguía, era de esperarse, después de todo, seguía siendo Adrien Agreste. Cogió su báculo y lo utilizó como una especie de soporte para no forzar en su totalidad su extremidad.

– No deberías forzarte– susurró Tikki mientras flotaba cerca del héroe.

– Descuida… podré manejarlo con esto– respondió el héroe con su báculo en mano– …además… a los gatos nos gusta…

– …Salir de noche… Lo sé – contestó Tikki. Chat se quedó callado por un instante mirando a la pequeña kwami. Tikki al notarlo contestó divertida –… Conozco a ese oloroso siglos… es obvio que me sepa algunas de sus típicas frases ¿no crees?.

– Ehhh… pues… supongo que si… –manifestó divertido el héroe. – Bien… primero… antes que nada… iremos por el miraculous de la creación– indicó Chat mientras con cautela salía de su dormitorio para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de estudio de su padre.

– ¡Yo estaré contigo! – susurró Tikki mientras se posicionaba en su hombro.

[…]

La mansión estaba en oscuridad, pero eso no era inconveniente para los ojos del héroe, con cautela de ser descubierto, Chat se aventuró a entrar al cuarto de estudio de su padre. Inmediatamente se dirigió en frente del retrato de su madre. – Bien… se supone que la caja fuerte de mi padre está detrás del retrato de mamá– susurró mientras colocaba ambas manos en el marco del retrato.

– ¿llegamos?– preguntó la kwami quien estaba sujeta al hombro del héroe, pues ella en la oscuridad, no podía desplazarse entre las habitaciones con detenimiento a diferencia de Chat Noir.

– mmm… si… estamos frente al cuadro… – contestó mientras revisaba como abrir la caja fuerte.

– No pensarás en usar tu cataclismo para destruir el retrato ¿verdad? – susurró Tikki

– ¡Claro que no!– indicó el héroe– solo debo pensar en una manera de abrir… – Pero antes de que terminara su frase, Tikki con cuidado había atravesado el retrato, abriendo la caja fuerte que se encontraba detrás del mismo.

– Listo – indicó con satisfacción la kwami ante la mirada de asombro de Chat Noir.

Chat revisó el interior habían una serie de papeles, pergaminos, folletos entre otras cosas. Pero una foto enmarcada de su madre llamó su atención. Junto al retrato había una pequeña caja abierta con un par de aretes en su interior.

– ¿Encontraste el miraculous?– preguntó Tikki. – Démonos prisa– susurró.

Chat Noir lo miró con detenimiento. –Definitivamente esos eran los aretes de Marinette– pensó. Miró a Tikki

Inmediatamente los cogió, dejando solo el pequeño contenedor vacío, luego cerró la caja fuerte con cuidado. Sostuvo a Tikki y la colocó en su hombro. Acto seguido se fue hacia una habitación contigua para salir por la ventana de la mansión.

[…]

Al cabo de tomarse su tiempo para desplazarse por la ciudad, pues todavía estaba adolorido, llegó a la terraza que colindaba con la habitación de la peliazul. Las luces estaban apagadas.

– ¿Crees que ya esté dormida?– preguntó en susurro a Tikki.

– Ehhh… pues es lo más probable… considerando que ya es tarde… – contestó con ironía.

Chat estaba pensativo. Quería verla, pero si Marinette ya estaba dormida, lo más sensato sería dejarla descansar, después de todo, ya anteriormente ha sido el responsable de sus trasnochadas por las visitas nocturnas inopinadas que le hacía a la peliazul– Ehhh… Quizás deba dejarla dormir…

– ¡Oye! No creas que…

– …y quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca ¿no crees? – manifestó señalando la silla reposera (o de playa) que se encontraba en un lado de la terraza.

– …– Tikki lo miró con atención y se quedó callada, por un instante pensó que el gato tonto se estaba echando para atrás, al darse cuenta lo equivocada que estaba sonrió apenada. –¿estás seguro?... aún no te has recuperado del todo, no creo que ese mueble sea el apropiado para…

– Descuida… estaré bien– dijo con el tono coqueto que solía usar.

Tikki lo miró desconfiada– ¿crees que seguirás transformado cuando amanezca? ¿Tienes la suficiente energía?

– …– La kwami había dado en el clavo. Él aún no se sentía del todo seguro de si su transformación durase horas, aun cuando no usara el cataclismo. Pues, ya había pasado anteriormente de sus destransformaciones imprevistas.

– ¡Lo sabía!– le refutó Tikki. – Como sea… te veo adentro– dijo antes de atravesar la entrada que conectaba la terraza con el dormitorio de la peliazul.

– Oye espera…– pero Tikki ya había ingresado al dormitorio. Chat Noir suspiró. No pudo pedirle a la kwami que abriera el vitral de la terraza para que él pudiera entrar, así que resignado desvió su mirada a la ventana por la que anteriormente ya había ingresado. Claro, lo había hecho cuando sus extremidades estaban en óptimas condiciones. – Cómo sea… – susurró y se dispuso a entrar al dormitorio.

[…]

Chat Noir estaba dentro del dormitorio. –¿Hace cuánto que no venía? Había echado de menos el venir a visitar a la peliazul. Giró su mirada hacia el diván y algo llamó su atención.

Marinette estaba profundamente dormida en el diván de su dormitorio. Era raro, ni siquiera se había puesto su ropa de dormir, estaba recostada en el mueble dormida y desabrigada.

Chat se acercó, con intenciones de cargarla hasta su cama, pero recordó que no podía apoyar su pierna derecha en su totalidad, es más actualmente estaba ayudándose con su báculo para trasladarse. Lo único que podía hacer era, cubrirla con una cobija que se encontraba en su cama, y así lo hizo.

Su respiración era pausada. Se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía. Se acercó y se sentó en un extremo del diván mientras la miraba detenidamente. La había echado de menos, no la había visto desde la ocasión en que ella lo fue a ver en la clínica. Después de eso pasaron tantas cosas que… – Perdóname Marinette– susurró.– He sido un idiota por no haber sido honesto contigo desde un inicio– dijo sumamente apenado y le dio un beso en la frente.

–¿Ch–Chat?– preguntó medio adormilada la peliazul.

El héroe se quedó en silencio. – ¿Estaba hablando dormida?– pensó rápidamente, pero al darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, se dio cuenta de que había despertado. De todas maneras no podía evitarlo, pues no solo era más lento por su malestar, sino un poco más ruidoso.

Marinette vio una silueta junto a ella, inmediatamente lo recoció. No estaba del todo segura de que sea en verdad él. Había estado esperándolo por tantos días, constantemente lo veía entre la oscuridad de su habitación, lo abrazaba y le pedía que no vuelva a desaparecer de esa manera, pero, siempre despertaba y se daba cuenta que era un sueño.

Esta vez de seguro era igual: otro sueño, producto de su preocupación. La joven seguía recostada en el diván, su respiración era pausada. – En cualquier momento desaparecerá– se decía mentalmente. Esto la tenía ofuscada, en los últimos días se había agotado esfuerzos tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le llevase al paradero del héroe, pero fue inútil. Luego empezaron esos sueños realistas, los cuales la tenían angustiada cada que despertaba pensando que lo encontraría allí junto a ella, acurrucado o simplemente a su lado como era común cada que la visitaba.

Chat Noir la miró atentamente. Tenía la mirada medio perdida. Se veía agotada. Inmediatamente se auto culpó. Desapareció sin rastro y como Adrien Agreste no tuvo el coraje de enfrentarla y confesarle todo. Solo se lamentó y se mantuvo incomunicado. ¡Era un completo idiota!.

Primero: ¿Cómo podía decir que él estuvo enamorado de Ladybug, la heroína de París, sin siquiera notar que la verdadera identidad de ella era la de su amiga y compañera de escuela: Marinette Dupain Cheng?. De igual manera, cómo es que frecuentando a Marinette todas las noches como lo venía haciendo, ¿ni siquiera había sospechado que era ella quien batallaba a su lado? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que ella estuviera en problemas para que se viera en la obligación de confesarle que era la portadora del miraculous de la creación? – Desde el inicio estuve ciego– se decía mentalmente.

Segundo: ¿No se supone que confiaba en ella? Por qué luego del enfrentamiento con Hawk Moth ¿no le confesó que era Chat Noir? ¿Por qué la necesidad de apartarse de ella? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si los kwamis no aparecían? ¿Seguiría negándose a verla? – ¡No es así! – se contestó a sí mismo. – …Aún con todo lo ocurrido… yo la hubiera buscado… y le confesaría que yo, Adrien Agreste, en realidad soy Chat Noir…– hizo una pausa. –Porque yo… amo a Marinette Dupain Cheng– susurró casi inaudible. Tenía un sinfín de incógnitas que invadían a la velocidad de la luz su mente, pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que era de Marinette de quien estaba enamorado. De la peliazul que había visto más allá de su actitud fingida cuando él se vestía con el cuero negro.

Chat Noir se acercó a ella, dispuesto a abrazarla – Marinette… yo… lo siento… –susurró apenado Chat Noir.

Ella seguía en silencio. Escuchó su voz, baja y… ¿acaso estaba llorando?. –No es una alucinación– se dijo. El brillo volvió a los ojos azules de ella. –¡Chat! – susurró mientras correspondió al abrazo. – De veras eres tú esta vez– susurró con una sonrisa incrédula. La habitación estaba oscura. Pero estaba segura de que se trataba de él. Sentía como pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo. Chat estaba allí con ella. Si vino a buscarla después de todo.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron por un instante prolongado. Luego juntaron sus frentes. Podían sentir de cerca la respiración uno del otro, pausado. Sentía seguridad ahora que su compañero estaba junto a ella.

Marinette dirigió sus manos hacia la cabellera rubia del héroe. La sensación no había cambiado. Sonrió con nostalgia. – Te eché de menos– susurró. – No vuelvas a desaparecer así…

– Lo siento… – nuevamente susurró él. –Yo…

– Yo entiendo… – interrumpió Marinette– …Debiste tener tus razones… me alegra saber que estás bien.

Chat la miró con atención. Sus ojos llorosos pero felices. Ni una pizca de enojo o reproche. Guardó silencio y se apartó un poco. – Hay algo que debo decirte.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie, caminó despacio hasta su escritorio y encendió una lámpara. Con la habitación parcialmente iluminada pudo ver a Chat Noir. Estaba sentado en un lado del diván mirándola atentamente. Ella por impulso caminó hacia él rápidamente y lo abrazó con efusividad. Ambos adolescentes cayeron recostados en el diván. – De veras te extrañé– susurró la peliazul mientras miraba el rostro del héroe.

Ella estaba recostada encima de Chat Noir. El héroe lejos de percatarse del malestar que sentía, sonrió al estar tan cerca de ella. Ella dirigió una de sus manos hacia la nuca de él y lo acercó lentamente, el rubio correspondió a las indicaciones de ella, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él hasta que juntaron suavemente sus labios, se dieron un tierno beso, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían sentido tan cerca uno del otro. Pero un tierno beso no era suficiente. Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, ella acariciaba los cabellos rubios que se encontraban por encima de su nuca. Esto le gustaba al joven quien entusiasmado por el deseo escabulló una de sus manos hacia la nuca de ella y la atraía aún más.

Los besos se intensificaron, se volvieron más provocativos, uno trataba de explorar la boca del otro, él quería apropiarse de los labios de ella, y ella quería saborear los de él.

–¿Estaba bien dejarse llevar de esta manera?– se preguntó ella, pero inmediatamente hizo caso omiso a cualquier tipo de idea que la hiciera cohibirse. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sentía un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo. Entonces quiso tener una posición más dominante ante el héroe. Quiso apoyar su mano alrededor de la cintura de él, pero un cálculo erróneo, producto de los intensos besos que se daban, hizo que sin querer rozara la cadera derecha de él.

– Ahhh– Se quejó él entre besos.

Ella lo apartó, cortando la sesión de besos. – Lo siento mucho– susurró apenada mientras se levantaba del dorso de Chat Noir.

El héroe se maldijo por haberse quejado e interrumpido el momento. – No es nada… solo… – trató de justificarse para evitar arruinar el ambiente que ambos habían creado, pero era tarde. Ella estaba toda ruborizada, de pie a un lado del diván mirándolo con atención.

– ¿Dónde?– preguntó.

– Ehhh…

– ¿En dónde te duele? – volvió a preguntar.

– No es nada… – contestó tratando de evitar que se preocupara.

Ella frunció el ceño fastidiada – ¿De veras me lo vas a negar? – le cuestionó.

– Marinette yo… – Chat se paró junto al diván quedándose frente a Marinette– …descuida… estaré bien… con el debido reposo...

Ella se quedó callada. Mirándolo con atención. – Chat… tú… –susurró meditabunda. Miró su pierna derecha y no dijo nada. – ¿Es tu pierna? – preguntó. Inmediatamente gesticuló una sonrisa de incredulidad. – …Me recordaste a un compañero de clase. – dijo.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó interesado el héroe – ¿A quién?

– Un compañero de clase que… – hizo una pausa – ¡No me cambies de tema de conversación! – interrumpió.

Chat sonrió ante la reacción de Marinette. Era obvio que ella no quería entrar en muchos rodeos, así que decidió ser directo –…Yo… vine a entregarte esto– manifestó mientras extendía su mano para mostrarle un par de aretes.

Marinette se acercó para verlos. Los tomó con una mirada de sorpresa. – ¿Donde los…

– Lo importante es… que los encontré… y te los traigo de regreso.

– ¿Así nada más? – Le preguntó incrédula mientras se colocaba los aretes.

– …– Chat la miró en silencio. – Pues…

Tikki se acercó a la adolescente. – Marinette… disculpa por haberte preocupado…–

– Tikki… – llamó Marinette mientras la sujetaba en sus manos – …¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? Me alegro tanto – manifestó mientras acercaba su rostro a la kwami– ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que…

– Fue todo gracias a Chat Noir – dijo mientras lo señalaba.

Marinette giró su rostro hacia el héroe. –Muchas gracias por rescatarla gatito– dijo con una sonrisa – Por un momento creí que…

– No pienses en eso Marinette– dijo la kwami tratando de animarla – Lo importante es que estamos a salvo…

– Todo volverá a ser como antes… – Enfatizó Marinette.

–…– Pero hubo un silencio en la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo extraño? – preguntó la peliazul mirando a los presentes.

– Ehhh… no… nada… – dijo Tikki.

Pero Marinette intuía que algo le ocultaban, giró su rostro hacia donde estaba el héroe – Chat… sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se acercaba a él. – Por cierto… ¡Muchas gracias!– susurró mientras lo abrazaba –Estoy feliz de saber que estás sano y salvo… y que pudiste rescatar a Tikki… Por un momento creí que… – pero no terminó la frase y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

El héroe correspondió al abrazo por unos segundos. Luego la apartó. Con una de sus manos sostuvo el mentón de ella para que lo mirara directamente – Yo… tengo que confesarte algo– dijo.

Marinette se quedó en silencio mirándolo atentamente.

Chat suspiró. –… Garras Fuera– susurró. En ese instante un destello verde iluminó la habitación de Marinette. El destello iba desvaneciendo el conocido traje de cuero negro del héroe, hasta llegar a su rostro, desapareciendo el antifaz, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

Marinette se quedó atónita. Estaba parada ante Adrien Agreste, su compañero de clase, el que había ido a ver días atrás a la clínica, pues había tenido un incidente del cual no sabía al detalle. Ella se acercó a él, quien la miraba apenado.

– Yo… debí mostrarte mi verdadera identidad hace mucho– dijo apenado. – Lo siento si…

Marinette hizo caso omiso al comentario del rubio. Se acercó aún incrédula. Acarició los mechones rubios de Adrien, desde su cerquillo, hasta su nuca. –¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?– se dijo. Habían tantas similitudes que ella pudo identificar durante su última visita a la clínica, pero aun así no se percató de ello, al menos, no muy consciente de ello.

–…– Marinette miró en silencio. No había observado su anillo con detenimiento antes ¿acaso lo traía consigo todo el tiempo?. – ¿cómo es que… todo este tiempo… estabas tan cerca…– susurró.

– Lo mismo me dije aquella vez… –interrumpió el rubio– …cuando me confesaste que eras Ladybug… me era imposible de imaginar… que estuviste tan cerca de mí y yo… no tenía…

– …Ni idea…. – interrumpió ella. Su mirada era de incredulidad. Tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, pero no era el momento para dudar, o hacerse preguntas. Se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó. Todo este tiempo se trataba de él.

Después de un tiempo el rubio pudo sentir de nuevo esa calidez que tanto le gustaba. Lejos de estar nervioso y dejando a un lado el dolor físico que podría sentir, sonrió con nostalgia. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza antes de verla, era increíble como lo que consideraba dudas, incertidumbre y estrés se había convertido en algo tan… agradable, todo gracias a su "bugaboo" – …Eres única Marinette– susurró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Marinette escuchó lo que el rubio le dijo y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Lo miró detenidamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Si le hubiera prestado la debida atención en su momento, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de que las facciones, su sonrisa, el tono de voz, son iguales a la del héroe de París. Trató de atar algunos cabos que estaban sueltos aún. – ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso ese incidente tiene que ver con el hecho de que tuvo que recuperar mi miraculous…?– Se preguntaba la peliazul, quien se sintió responsable de cómo habían terminado las cosas.

Una carga de culpa la invadió rápidamente. Saber que Adrien no podía desplazarse con facilidad, entre otras cosas que quizás desconocía. Su rostro gesticuló angustia– Yo.. Lo sien…

– ¡No Mi Lady!– le interrumpió él – Nada de esto es culpa tuya… –dijo en tono serio, pero sus ojos se contrarrestaban reflejando amabilidad y ternura. El rubio no dejaba de mirar fijamente los ojos de ella.

Marinette lo miró con sorpresa. Esos ojos verdes mirándola con seriedad la hicieron recordar…

[…]

 _– …_ Solo quería que supieras… que sólo estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar… te lo juro... Nunca había estado en una escuela… Nunca había tenido amigos… esto es… nuevo para mí– dijo mientras se giraba y le extendía la mano para entregarle un paraguas para que ella se refugiara de la lluvia en los exteriores de la escuela. Sus palabras se oían sinceras, el rubio la miraba con seriedad pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario, ¿amabilidad?, ¿tristeza? ¿Qué ocultaba detrás de esos hermosos ojos? Marinette sentía curiosidad por saber más de él.

Ella extendió su mano para sujetar el paraguas. Estaba nerviosa y no podía comprender ¿por qué?. Sus dedos índices se chocaron en el momento en que intentó tomar el paraguas de la mano del rubio. Ella lo sintió, una electricidad que recorrió todo su ser en cuestión de segundos. Era increíble como por el simple choque de sus dedos su cuerpo se pudo haber estremecido de esa manera.

Y parece ser que esa corriente de energía llegó hasta el paraguas, porque éste se cerró inmediatamente atrapando su cabeza bajo del mismo. –¡Qué horror!... Y–yo…– pensó sumamente nerviosa.

Pero entonces escuchó algo que no se imaginó. Risas. El chico que inicialmente pensó que era desagradable, el mismo chico que luego le dedicó una mirada seria pero sincera, amable y melancólica, ahora se estaba riendo.

– Ehhh…¿Qué rayos…? – pensó nerviosa mientras sacaba temerosa su cabeza para ver la escena. Pero lejos de sentirse incómoda. Le gustó ver al rubio reírse a su lado, bueno… en realidad se reía de ella. Ella instintivamente también se rio.

– Hasta mañana… –finalizó Adrien mientras le dedicaba una mirada galante y se giraba para dirigirse hacia el vehículo que esperaba por él en la entrada principal de la escuela.

–Ehh.. Aja… N–nos … v–vemos… –contestó torpemente ella.

[…]

Y eso fue todo. Al inicio no quería admitirlo, pero había bastado solo unos minutos para que Adrien Agreste la cautivara completamente, y el destino se lo complicó aún más, pues resultaba que el chico que tanto le gustaba era el modelo exclusivo de la marca Gabriel, corporación que pertenecía a su diseñador favorito.

En el fondo se decía que era demasiado para ella, una simple estudiante cuyo alter ego era la heroína de París. Pero lo veía en todos lados: anuncios en la vía pública, publicidad televisiva y en la escuela. Era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza. Esa electricidad la invadía cada vez que lo veía de cerca, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y se ponía nerviosa. Entonces, se resignó a no apaciguar lo que sentía.

Por supuesto, una serie de eventos ocurrieron después: apareció ese gato negro, así que comenzó a mantener cierta distancia con el rubio. Es más, se atrevería a decir que toda la atención que le dedicaba inicialmente a Adrien, se trasladó hacia Chat Noir. Pero resulta que todo este tiempo se trataban de la misma persona.

–¡La misma persona!– pensó Marinette. De nuevo sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Todo lo que había pasado con Chat Noir, como ella, como Ladybug, se trató de Adrien Agreste. Las confesiones, los besos los abrazos. ¿Cuántas veces había Chat Noir dormido con ella en su diván?. Un significativo rubor invadió a la peliazul.

–Te quiero– escuchó susurrar a Adrien.

Esto inmediatamente despertó a Marinette de sus pensamientos, quien lo miraba ligeramente apenada. Adrien reconoció ese nerviosismo inmediatamente.

– Adrien… yo… – pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Tenía una especie de discurso con el cual expresar lo mucho que quería al joven rubio, pero su nerviosismo hacía que se quedara muda. Ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y lo envolvió. Esperaba con ese gesto transmitir algo de su sentir. – …No vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado Adrien… – susurró llorosa.

Adrien correspondió al abrazo. – No me alejaré de tu lado Marinette… lo prometo– dijo.

Se quedaron así por un instante. Luego, ella alzó la mirada para ver directamente a su compañero. Él también la miró atentamente. Ella se empinó un poco y juntó sus labios a los de él, dedicándole un tierno y corto beso, luego se apartó.

Adrien la miró. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el diván, y así lo hizo.

– Tikki y Plagg se encontraban cerca a los adolescentes. – Bueno… se supone que ahora ya no hay secretos…– susurró la kwami roja mirando a Adrien con complicidad.

– Terrón de azúcar… no arruines el momento de los tortolitos… –susurró Plagg. – Más bien… ahora que eres tú la anfitriona… supongo que puedes guiarme a la cocina por unos bocadillos… ¿verdad? – manifestó Plagg mientras jalaba a Tikki.

– Espérate… yo… – pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues Plagg había atravesado la entrada del dormitorio con ella, para dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

– Esos dos… parece que se llevan bien… –susurró Marinette.

– Pues si… creo que se conocen siglos… –contestó Adrien divertido.

– Pero me alegro… –interrumpió ella– …ya no hay secretos entre nosotros– contestó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

– …– el rubio se quedó en silencio. Sabía a lo que Tikki se refería con la afirmación. Aún no ha sido del todo honesto con su bugaboo. Aún estaba el asunto de Hawk Moth.

– ¿Gatito? ¿Todo bien?

Adrien cambio el semblante de su rostro– …No mi lady… me temo que aún no he sido del todo honesto contigo– dijo cabizbajo.

Marinette lo escuchaba con atención.

– Esa noche… en la que me confesaste tu identidad como Ladybug… yo fui a casa a buscar alguna pista de tu miraculous… Estaba convencido de que algo encontraría, algún dato que me llevara al paradero del miraculous de la creación… – hizo una pausa– pero me encontré a Hawk Moth…

– ¿A Hawk Moth? …¿en tu casa? – le cuestionó asombrada.

– Si… y me confesó que él tenía tu miraculous… así que… para recuperarlos… me enfrenté a él…

– ¿Te enfrentaste a él? ¿Sólo? ¿Cómo es que…

– Lo importante Mi Lady… es que pude recuperarlos… y salí a salvo de allí… – contestó el rubio.

– Pero entonces… quizás alguno de los hombres que trabajan en la mansión o algún conocido de la familia Agreste tenga relación con el villano… –susurró pensativa– …ya hemos descartado a tu padre aquella vez que lo akumatizaron y se convirtió en el coleccionista… ¿recuerdas?... quizás…

El rubio se quedó en silencio. De nuevo las dudas invadían su cabeza, ¿estaría bien confesarle a Marinette que su padre era Hawk Moth? ¿Aun cuando éste no recordaba los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente?. – Bueno… Hawk Moth ya no nos molestará nuevamente… – afirmó.

– ¿Estás… seguro de lo que dices?– cuestionó la peliazul dubitativa. Aunque era verdad que en los últimos días no ha habido casos de personas akumatizadas. Quizás Adrien tenía razón, y los akumas dejarían de ser un problema.

– Yo… estoy seguro… – confirmó.

Nuevamente un silencio invadió la habitación. Él porque era consciente de que estaba omitiendo parte de lo ocurrido esa noche, y ella porque su intuición le decía que él estaba atravesando por un momento complicado, y no quería causarle más molestias de las que seguro ya tenía y no quería confesar.

– Si vuelve a aparecer… lo detendremos… – manifestó ella convencida.

Adrien sonrió – No creo que eso pase… pero de ser así… lo detendremos juntos-.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron sonrientes por un instante luego se recostaron en el diván, mirando el techo de la habitación.

Adrien giró su rostro para ver a su compañera. Saber que se encontraba junto a ella le causaba júbilo. Hace unos días pensaba que no podría estar junto a ella nuevamente, pero parece ser que el destino no se las puso tan difícil, al menos esta vez. Marinette giró su rostro hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, inmediatamente se ruborizó.

Adrien sonrió al ver la reacción de su compañera, quien lo diría. Cuando la vio por primera vez, aún con el mal entendido de la goma de mascar, le pareció una persona agradable, por ello luego quiso aclarar el mal entendido con ella, y cuando así lo hizo, le pareció una chica tan… peculiar. El rubio rio al recordar la escena del paraguas.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

– …¿Sabes? – le contestó el rubio reflejando felicidad –…No te lo podía decir antes… pero… me alegra mucho saber que todo este tiempo estuve... – hizo una pausa– Me alegra saber que todo este tiempo siempre fuiste tú– dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Marinette sonrió con nostalgia mientras le correspondía al abrazo– Ay gatito… me alegra saber que todo este tiempo me tuviste entre tus garras.

Ambos se quedaron juntos recostados en el diván. No sabían con certeza si las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero de algo si estaban seguros, se tenían el uno al otro, porque aun cuando sus vidas eran polos opuestos, al igual que sus miraculous, o así como el yin y el yang. Ellos estarían juntos. Como Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir junto a Marinette Dupain Cheng / Ladybug.

–Fin–

...

Disculpen la demora (me excedí...lo sé u_u)

Por favor... no sean crueles con sus críticas ...es mi primer fic... y sé que hay errores de redacción o simplemente en algunas escenas no transmito tanto como quisieran ustedes... entre otras cosas (trataré de mejorarlo)

Ahora... quiero escribir un one-shot sobre alguno de los personajes de esta serie ... leeré sus sugerencias (aunque mi intuición me dice que ganará Luka ... :v )

Gracias por leerme :3

...


End file.
